Between Heaven and Hell
by The Twillight Owl
Summary: Rules and Duties may take your live to unexpected situations, for best or worst. Neji and Hinata's lifes are ruled by their clan. How to live: fighting or accepting the rules? NejiHina
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic. Hope you enjoy.

It is about Neji and Hinata and how the Hyuuga Clan controls their lives. Before flames, let me say that cousin X cousin relationship is NOT considered prohibited in most countries, by biology and by law! (and I know what I'm saying 'cause I'm a law student!). If you don't like, don't read!

**Chapter I – Duties and Rules**

It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was high and bright, everything seemed to shine its true colors trough the white eyes of Hyuuga Hinata. It was the perfect day and it would be the perfect night because today would be the Spring Festival in Konoha!

Her only thoughts were to choose the most perfect kimono amongst those she had, to think in the most amazing hairstyle of all, and to memorize all the words she would say to her long loved boy: **Uzumaki Naruto.**

Yes, she decided that this night, during the festival, she would declare her love – no stuttering, no poking fingers, no fear, only bravery and courage – because he liked those traits.

"_Naruto-kun, I've watched you for a long time, I know how alone you were, I know how you feel, and how strong you are! You are my inspiration, my strength, the person I admire most in the world, and I love most—I love you very much_!" – That was the speech, basically, with some changes or adding some intonation in some words. She kept repeating it to herself all day and afertnoon so when the time comes, she would only say it!

_Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto_! – She was giggling and spinning near the inner garden of the Hyuuga Compound! And was during her daydream that her cousin and now protector, Neji, had found her:

"Hinata-sama, your father wish to speak with booth of us, please follow me."

The cousins walked to the Reunion Room. Neji slipped the doors and allowed Hinata to enter first. In the room were present all the members of the Council, Hyuuga Hiashi, and Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hinata and Neji sat in the only empty seats, right across the Hiashi.

"Hinata, my elder daughter, I've seem your improvement during these years. You've done well." – spoke the leader, her father.

Hinata's breath slowed down with his words of acknowledgement. And then, he started again:

"Even though you have become strong, it's not sufficient to be the Hyuuga's Leader. I still have my doubts if you are ready to command this clan, the oldest and most powerful of Konoha."

"F- Fa- Father, I-I-I will try my best! I'll learn m-m-more, fa-fa-faster, and prepare myself to be a w-w-w-wise leader for the Hyuuga! I promise!" – Said Hinata in a clear but not secure voice. In his mind, Neji was just imagining how a girl who spins in gardens singing Konoha's prankster master's name would be a wise leader…

Hiashi seemed to read the young man's thoughts and raised a hand to stop his daughter:

"You are very determined, and I appreciate this trait of yours. But you are also very naïve and innocent. It's clear how Konoha is in danger nowadays. Akatsuki, Sound Village and Orochimaru are lurking in our neighborhood. Menace is everywhere and you, daughter, is currently unable to spot this dangers due to your peaceful nature."

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but her father just continued:

"I have no doubt that in the future you will be a good leader to the clan, but I need to be sure. As a leader I must be sure that The Hyuuga will remain safe, strong and protected. If something happen, and I fall, my successor must continue my work."

"F-Father, nothing is going to happen with you! Y-You a-are one of the most powerful shinobis in the village!" – Hinata said.

"A leader must think in all possibilities, including its own death! Thus, in order to remain safe the Hyuuga legacy, I want you to marry Neji".

"WHAT?" – The two cousins spoke at the same time! Hinata was shocked, her face pale (if it could be paler), and Neji was open mouthed but, being stoic as he were, recovered from the shock faster.

"Hiashi-sama, I can't see how my union with Hinata-sama would protect the Clan's legacy. I'm her protector, being my duty assure the safety of the Heiress and the clan. This has nothing to do with marriage." – Neji tried to argument.

"You have just shown why I choose you to be her husband. Neji, you carry not only the thickest Hyuuga blood within yourself, but also shows the majorities of traits that our clan praises: strength, wisdom, courage, intelligence, and a warrior spirit."

"Even so, my lord, being the heiress guardian allow me to use all these traits in her favor! Marriage is not needed!" – Neji was sounding a little desperate.

"N-Niisan is right! B-Besides, if he help me, I can l-l-learn and develop these traits myself, father! Please!" – Hinata was surely sounding desperate!

"No. Being your protector does not allow him to take some decisions and actions that only a husband could make. As your protector he can only watch over you, it's his duty. Being your husband, he can protect the whole clan under your orders. And that's what I want, his powers to the clan and to you."

"F-F-Father! Neji-niisan can be m-m-my right hand, without be my h-h-husband! It is not necessary! Really!"

"Enough! It is decided. From this meeting on you are officially engaged. Your marriage is to be held in two weeks." – Hiashi said.

"F-F-father, reconsider, please!" – Hinata begged.

"Hiashi-sama, I can train Hinata-sama. I'll make a good fighter of her. It won't be necessary such arrangements."- Neji spoke, more like begging.

"No. Decision is made. Your weeding is in two weeks."

"Please! Reconsider!" – Hinata was already up, hands towards her father. She was desperate, not only with the situation itself, but to not cry in front of the Council and her father.

Oh Heavens, it was so difficult, she felt like her world was crumbling, she needed a hole to hide inside. No! Not hide! It was exactly because this that they were putting her and Neji-niisan had to get married! Neji… she looked to her cousin. His hands were clenched into fists, his knuckles were white, his shoulders were tense, and his glare was…murderous.

"Hiashi-sama, give us these two weeks and we will train, Hinata-sama will surely be stronger in two weeks!" – It would be his last bet, Neji wasn't going to surrender that easily!

"Two weeks… look, youngsters, you must understand my …"

"You are being too soft, Hiashi." – spoke an old man who was sitting to the right of the Hyuuga Head. His name was Hyuuga Hideo, father of Hiashi and Hizashi, Grandfather for Neji, Hinata and Hanabi. The former Hyuuga Head.

"Father, they must understand the reasons behind this"

"No. The girl is your elder daughter, the boy is your nephew and Branch House member, whose opinion is not needed, and you are the Hyuuga Leader. YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN YOUSERLF." – said the old man.

Neji looked to his grandfather: an exact copy of Hiashi, but white haired and wrinkled. He hated that man, more than the other Main House members because he was the one who threw his younger twin son to the Branch house, the one who marked his child with the cursed seal. What father would have the courage to do such a thing with a child! Hiashi had done it to him, but he was his uncle. Well, it was also sick, but a father mark its child is much worse!

Hinata felt the aura emanating from her cousin. This was getting dangerous. But before she could put her hand on his to calm him down..

"That's enough! I will not be a pawn to the Main House. NOBODY IS GOING TO TELL ME HOW I SHOULD LIVE MY LIFE!" – Neji screamed. Farewell good senses…

"Neji-niisan, please, don't"

"No. No. No. I won't accept this! I'm not like you Hinata!"

"ADDRESS HER PROPERLY, BRANCH HOUSE!"- Shouted Gramps Hideo.

Neji glared towards his grandfather, killing intent emanated from him!

"Neji, please. Calm yourself. You must remember how your father died to the survival of the clan." – Hiashi spoke calmly.

"Father has died to be FREE. He saw an opportunity and took it! Father would never accept such orders without a fight! He had his pride! He was a warrior, a shinobi! I'M A SHINOBI TOO, AND I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS! The Life is mine to do whatever I want!"- Neji remained half sited, glaring his uncle and grandfather.

"Neji…"

But Hiashi's words were interrupted by his nephew's screams. Neji was lying on the floor, hands on his forehead as his seal was activated. Hinata saw her grandfather hands performing the seals of the Caged Bird.

"STOP. Please, grandfather, stop! Don't hurt Neji!"

"Silence, fool girl. He must learn his place in this clan. Your father is very fond of him and treated him like he was part of the Main House. During these years, he misunderstood his position."

"Father. Neji is young, he must comprehend the reasons of my decision. Stop the cursed jutsu." – Hiashi told.

Hideo did not stop. Neji was still glaring at him, fighting spirit was on his eyes.

"See, Hiashi. The boy does not accept the situation. Branch House members cannot discuss a decision made by the Main House. He can't go against his destiny."

"My .. destiny…is made only by me….nobody else….Destiny is not.. foreordained…"

Neji said, struggling to remain head up.

"Imprudent Child! Hiashi only takes you light because you are his brother's only child and because you are the most powerful Hyuuga these days. Nevertheless, you are Branch House scum!" – said one member of the council.

"My skills … I ..learned … with self effort….they belong to me… like my body…soul…and will!" – Neji was still resisting, eve though his breath was heavy, his vision blurring.

Hideo saw his grandson force. He was using the cursed jutsu for five minutes now, and the boy was still resisting, half sit and looking at him! The boy surely had power, such shinobi would be the pride of the Hyuuga clan, pride of the Main House. If only his father was the first born, Neji would be the heir not the weak Hinata. But, having a Branch House member with that power was dangerous, Neji should be held by any means available.

Then, the elder Hyuuga raised the force of his jutsu. His grandson fell on his knees.

Neji could feel the blood flowing out of his nose, ears and the seal. His head was in an amazing pain, like the veins in the back of his neck were all exploding, like his brain was too big for his skull. It was terrible, he had felt the cursed jutsu power before, but nothing like this. He clenched his jaws to not scream, but remained firmly looking at his grandfather.

Hinata saw his pain, she felt so powerless and the only thing her mind was thinking was beg:

"F-F-Father! Help Neji! Grandfather, please stop!"

"Father, cease your attack. I'm afraid Neji has already understood. It's no use get his help by painful methods!"

"I'll not cease my attack. See how he is glaring at me? He would kill me if he had the opportunity! He tried this in the past with Hinata, hasn't he?"

"I forgave him! Grandfather, he was confused and enraged! And your kind of behavior justifies his actions in the past and his hate towards the Main House!" – Hinata said in a surprisingly clear voice, no stuttering!

"Say you will act as told, boy. And I shall stop your pain." – Hideo said

"no….my life belongs….to me…." – Neji said lower, but audible. More pain struck his head, and he longer could contain his scream.

Hinata was desperate and seeing her cousin, the man she knew due to his force, stoicism, and strength cry like a baby, humiliated before all the Main House. The most powerful Hyuuga crying.

And, like in slow motion, she realized her surroundings: her father was arguing with her gramps, which was still applying the curse on Neji. Her cousin was lying on the floor, blood running form his nose, ears and forehead, his hands holding his head and that long hair in such mess. Her sister stood up when the attack started (Hanabi never saw the cursed seal be used that way), her body was completely leaned in the opposite wall, and fear was on her face, tears in her white eyes. All council members looking that pitiful scenery with blank faces. Nobody would do anything.

Then, from nowhere came a boldness she never knew, and she stood up, ran to her grandfather and slapped his hands, breaking the seal.

The minute after, she realized her act just when her father knocked her face, throwing her on the wall, few inches away from her sister.

"Neechan…."

"Hinata, such behavior is unacceptable! You have just hit your Grandfather and an elder member of the council! This will not go unpunished!" – her father was mad at her!

Neji, was looking at her, half awake, blood soaking his face, hair and shirt. He tried to sit just to receive another wave of cursed jutsu.

That was too much, Hinata crawled in the floor, hugged her cousin and started crying.

"Please, stop…. Stop"

"What is your decision?" – asked her father. His face seemed sad somehow.

"We… We…' – she started

"don't…. don't…. it's our life…." – Neji could barely say, his voice was completely inaudible.

"We accept. Please, stop this torture, we accept." – She said, among tears

"What have you done……?" – Neji sighted

"Sorry, please, don't hate me".

All the elder rose, her sister had long left the room to thrown out in the garden, and her father, the last to leave, looked at the pitiful figure of the two, still hugging each other and said:

"See, my daughter, my nephew, why I want your marriage. You were wise, Hinata, knew the right thing to be done, but withdrawn fearing the difficulties. Neji knew the risks and betted his life, he stood by his point of view until the end. You will be the wisdom, he will be force. I need you two in the leadership of this clan."

Hinata only looked while her father left the room. Again, her weakness was the reason for suffering. Her cousin suffering.

Neji had just passed out, after Hiashi's last words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II – The Festival**

Hyuga Neji felt a cold fabric in his forehead, taking him away from his dreams (or nightmares). Slowly opening his eyes, he could see the frames of his own bedroom, no lights except for the ones which came from outside his window. And he also saw the tiny shadow of his young cousin. She was the one who kept watering his forehead, trying to lower his fever.

"Hi, nii-san…"

"hgmf. What are you doing here"

"A-a-a-a I .. was taking care of you…"

His glare was saying – _I don't need your pity or care_- but his physical condition was far from his truth.

"Go home"

"I, um, I .. don't want to be there…to be at home…" – she said in a faltering voice.

"So go to anywhere, but here."

"Are you mad at me?" – she asked really slowly.

"Not you, but I don't want to see anyone right now, and…agh" – Neji felt his head ache and blood was coming out of his nose.

Hinata held his head up and cleaned his nostrils whit the fabric.

"A-a-are you okay?"

When she made a movement to water the fabric again, Neji saw some bandages around her wrists. New bandages, because she didn't had them before, during the meeting.

"What are those?"

Blushing and pushing her kimono sleeves to cover the bandages, she managed to say , almost whispering," nothing". Of course the "human lie detector" didn't buy this one and grabbed her wrists so he could see better that wounds.

"These are made by sharp razor. What were you thinking? Kill yourself?" – he said in a loud tone, the louder he could get in his condition.

"I-I-I …I'm not strong like you…Father said you betted your life for what you believe…t-t-t-that is why you endured the pain…"

"And….WHY ATTEMPT SUICIDE?" – he was angry.

"I-I thought that, maybe…If I could endure pain …I would be braver…to face Father and the council…But.."

"Do you have any idea how stupid you sound? I'm no fool, you attempted suicide Hinata! Damn! I'm supposed to protect you, remember! That's my _Holy_ duty in this fucking clan! How am I supposed to protect a suicidal?"

"I-It was not death wish…really…I I was…(sob) I only…"- words could no longer be formed as she started an internal fight to stop the tears that insisted on fall.

"Look. I wanted to die, from this damned seal, but die fighting. If you want to die, at least, do it with honor. Arranged marriage is no reason for seppuku".

Neji rested his head in the pillow again, Hinata was looking her own scars, as if they could tell her some hidden truth. He was right, she was running away again.

"Get out of here, and try not to do stupid things"

She was ready to protest when someone called from outside:

"HINATA-CHAN"

"It's…Kiba-kun's voice…"

"hm…seems like"

"OI HINATA! AREN'T YOU READY FOR THE FESTIVAL?"

The festival! She had forgotten! The best kimono, the best hairstyle, her love confession all seemed so far away now.

"I'm not going. Don't feel like enjoying myself today"

"You should go"

"HINATA-CHAN"

"But I, you are not OK. …"

"Just go or the Inuzuka will blow my head with his screams"

Hinata stood up and moved to the window:

"K-Kiba-kun, I'm over here"

"Hu? What are you doing in there, isn't the Servants quarter?"

"I-I-I'm taking care of…" –She paused when saw Neji sat in the bed, looking at her whispering:

"Go. Have fun. We don't know when another chance will appear. Don't worry, I just need some rest."

"I'm staying here. With you, nii-san." – she sounded pretty resolute.

"Hey, Hinata. Who are you talking to? Com on, let's go! Everybody is waiting!"- Kiba said.

"Kiba-kun, I'm sorry, but I-I-I'm not go…"

She was just interrupted by Neji, who joined her in the window, saying:

"We'll be ready in some minutes. Wait a little, OK!"

"Uh, Okay. Nice you're joining us Neji! Never thought you were a Festival type!"

"yeah…me neither" – Said Neji, already moving towards his closet to pick-up some clothes.

"Y-you c-can't go! You are not w-well, nii-san!" – Hinata squeaked.

"You are not leaving my side, right. And I want you to go to the damn festival, so I'm going too."- although it was supposed to sound funny, his tone was pretty angry and cold.

'But, but, …"

"Go get dressed! Met me in the hallway in ten minutes"

"What are you waiting? I need to change my clothes and I don't have problems to do it with someone staring at me. What about you? And let's not tell them about the arrangement"

Hinata fled from his bedroom. She knew that he WOULD change clothes with or without her presence. Moreover, she had to go to the festival because of Neji's pride. She would keep an eye on him.

The five – Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Neji- walked to Konoha's square, where the Spring Festival would be held that year. Kiba talked all way long, how fantastic had been his last mission, how he and Akamaru defeated lots of enemy ninjas, boosted about almost everything. Hinata listened (or pretended to listen) her friend, nodding time to time. Shino walked beside her, nobody could say what he was thinking. Neji was a few steps behind, having trouble to control his balance, focus his eyesight, and look cool.

At the square, the party immediately found Tenten and Lee.

"NEJI! MY SWORN RIVAL AND FRIEND! NEVER IMAGINED THAT YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, WOULD COME TO THIS BEAUTIFUL DISPLAY OF YOUTH AND JOY FOR THE YEAR'S MOST BELOVED SEASON: SPRING!"

"Hi, Lee. Nice to see you, too" – Neji just waved.

Tenten looked to her friend and approached him.

"You OK? Seems to me that you are a little drowsy… Did you drink something before coming?"- she , close enough so no one could hear.

"I'm having a big headache, but Hiashi-sama said Hinata-sama could only come if I'm together, so…" – _big liar you are, Neji. Good that none of them is a human lie detector like you_.

Not very long, the group encountered Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino (who was arguing with Sakura) and Chouji.

"OEE. Everyone is here! Cool! Let's have a great time!" – Naruto waved his hands, almost jumping with joy.

They walked amongst the food and games stands. Naruto and Lee adored one of those games that measure force, competing to decide who was the strongest. Figures that the real winner was Chouji.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata appreciated the cuteness of teddy bears and other animals, prizes in a shooting game. Sai got Sakura a teddy bear, Shino got Hinata a bunny and Shikamaru tried to get Ino a pony, but since it was too troublesome he gave up, and got only a pig keychain. No need to say that he heard a mouthful from the blond kunoichi.

To avoid Shikamaru's murder by Ino, the group decided to try the fishing game. It would be Shikamaru's chance to redemption, since he was good at fishing.

Tenten never left Neji's side. She was really concerned about him: Neji was quiet, but today he was odd, somehow depressed. But Lee almost forced her to enter in the fishing contest because she had the best aim, and would certainly get the prize, and she was the only female that didn't got a cute toy.

Neji, spent most of the fun time seated in a bench, eyelids almost closed. Sometimes, his head ached like it would blow away, his nose and ears were still pouring blood. Every time it happened, he tried to clean as fast as anyone could see. But Sai saw, and sat beside him on the bench.

"You're not OK. From what I see, this tissue of yours is imbibed in blood"

"It's not your concern"

"No, but how far you intent to go? They may look like fools, but they are shinobis. Someone will notice, y'know."

"Leave me alone"

"If you wanted to be alone, you shouldn't have come to this Festival in first place, huh?"

"GET OUT…"

Just then, his head ached like hell, and his ears and nose bleed so much that he couldn't clean it. He felt numb, dizzy, voices calling him from afar…

"Neji!NEJI!" – Tenten called

"Sai, you bastard! What have you done?" – Sakura screamed.

"Neji, pal, talk to me! Somebody get Granny Tsunade here! NOW!" – Naruto. Neji just thought how a moron like Naruto was a natural leader in such situations.

"Leave him alone! I must take him back home" – Hinata was trying to gain control of the situation.

"No. He's going straight to the Hospital." – and that was the Godaime voice.

He could still hear Hinata beg to take him home, but Tsunade said a really strong "NO" and he felt somebody carrying him, "_a green spandex_", Lee or Gai-sensei. And then, he passed out, twice in that same day. What a genius…


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue reading and reviewing this fic!

**Chapter III – True Lies**

They were all in the Hospital waiting room. None of them was talking. Naruto kept walking side to side of the room, like he wanted to open a hole in the floor. Kiba was tapping his nails in a table nearby, while Tenten was nervously looking everywhere. Hinata was leaning herself against a wall, poking her fingers (as usual) and Shino was just observing her, blankly.

An ackward silence flooded the place.

And suddenly, Tsunade entered in the room, having Sakura behind her.

"Hinata! How long it was?" – not a question, more like a comand form the Godaime.

"I-I beg y-your p-p-pardon, H-hokage-sama…."

"Don't play fool kid! HOW LONG HE STAYED UNDER THE ACTIVED CURSED SEAL? Aswer me! Now!"

"Hinata, you know, more than us, that the Cursed Seal activation provokes a high blood pressure inside the head, and it may lead to strokes, aneurysm and, eventually death." – Sakura said, trying to convince the Hyuga to talk.

"I-I-I know nothing a-a-about…" – Hinata was trembling toe to head. Her knees seemed like jelly made, like they would fail her any minute soon. Her hands were wildly twisting, and her fingers curving in oddly positons.

She HAD to remain quiet, they can't know about the engagedment – not yet! Neji asked her to shut up. _Keep lying. Keep lying._

"Listen to me Hyuga!" – the Godaime was loosing her temper – "the Cursed Seal can only be activated for 5 minutes with less damage to the bearer, more than that can cause all the consequences Sakura said, and some of them IRREVERSIBLE!"

"I-I-I…."

"Hinata! Look at me!"- Sakura demanded, grabing Hinata's shoulders – "We must know the period of activation in order to give the proper medicine. You are also a Medic-nin apprentice, you know that if we give less medicine than required by his state, he may have another crisis, resulting in permanent damage to his brain or even killing him!"

"Hinata, please, listen to Sakura-chan" – Naruto said. He was exceptionally serious.

"S-Seven to e-e-ight minutes…m-more or l-l-less….I t-t-think"-That's it: she finally gave up. To hell with Neji's and her pride, his condition was too bad to sustain the lie.

Hearing her answer, the Hokage turned on her heels and dashed back to the emergency room. Sakura was right behind her.

Silence again in the room.

"Why?" – asked Tenten, breaking the silence after some minutes.

"What has he done to deserve such punishment?"

Hinata couldn't answer, she only stared the floor. No need of Byakugan to tell that she had ten pairs of eyes over her. Despair was taking its place, her mind was in a rush loking for exits, solutions, lies she could say to escape the true. _Will they know? If I say something false, could they belive? **Can I lie to ones I love?**_

"Hinata-san. I asked you a question." – Tenten was up,few steps in front of her. She was not mad, just sad.

"Please, Hinata-chan, we know Neji. He can be difficult, disobedient, …I know he has received his teaching amounts of the cursed seal during his life, but none was so severe as this one!"- Lee almost begged for her answer. He and Tenten were Neji's only friends (even though he would never admit) for long time, and they deserved an answer.

"Hinata-chan, come on. You two were all strange this night, we all noticed. He could have died from that damned seal!" – Naruto was really serious now. And she knew that once Naruto get in the "serious mode" he couldn't be stopped. Besides, how can she hide the truth from the one she loves? Her whole body was trembling, felling the pressure her friends were putting over her shoulders. She was feeling cold, but it was spring time, wasn't it? And, without her comand, tears came down.

As if could avert their eyes, she covered her face with both hands and, doing that her kimono's sleeves fell, revealing the bandages in her wrists.

Shino gently touched her hands, putting them away from her face, turning so he could put her palms up. He silently unwrapped the bandages, exposing the red scars of her pale skin.

"What are those?" – he asked, looking her directly in the eyes. Shino was a man of few words, but nevertheless meaningful words.

"T-t-t-training w-w-w-wounds…"

"The hell these are from training! Juuken doesn't harm the outside! What happened in that freaking clan of yours today?" – Kiba was yelling already.

"N-n-n-nothing. J-j-j-ust training w-w-wounds….true"

"Hinata. I hate lies. And what I'm whitnessing here is a HUGE lie from someone I though I would NEVER hear". – Naruto was pissed, really really pissed. Gods, HE was pissed with HER. No, that couldn't be. That was a stab in the heart, she was crying now.

Shino embraced her, Kiba was caressing her long dark hair, Akamaru was leaking her hands….Her world had finally fallen apart.

"Just tell us what happened. Maybe we can help!" – Ino said, coming near her team.

Chouji came back with some water and tissues, and she was gently put in a chair sided by her team and the others.

And she told them the afternoon nightmare, the arranged marriage, their refusal, their failed bargains, the punishment of both.

Another ackward silence fell on the waiting room. Seemed like all the kids were processing the information. But, eventually, the louder one talked:

"SICK! That's sick! The Hyuga clan is all sick! Who do they think they are to play with peoples lifes? Are they Gods? They aren't even the Hokage! Nobody has this right!" – Naruto was mad, hands pummeling the wall.

"Yeah! I agree! That's insane! First, they are cousins, second, they are not even close friends nor lovers, third, they DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED TO EACH OTHER" – Kiba was also yelling.

"Guys, that is not relevant. You are missing the important part: the punishment one". – Lee was trying to calm down, but not leave the subject.

"I agree with Lee. Arranged marriages are common in most of ancient families like the Hyugas, but forcing and torturing for this! That is really crazy!"- Ino was now at Hinata's side, holding her hand.

Hinata was just thinking how good it would be if their friends were there, during the council meeting.

"Well…what are we going to do" – Shikamaru said lazily – "It's not like I wanna put my nose in these family business, but now that we know the truth, we cannot seat and pretend nothing happened, right?"

Everybody turned to see the cloud's admirer. He was the last expected to make such subersive comment! And it seems like his words fired up the cold room:

"RIGHT! We can't be quiet! Hinata-chan! I'm going to talk to your father and take this shit out of his head!" – Naruto said, with that famous grin in his face.

"Me too. Nobody will decide my rival and friends life! That is against the rules of the spring time of youth: love must come without annoucement, without prediction!" – Lee said, and a setting sun, sparkling waters suddenly appeared behind him!

"Let's move our butts to the Hyuga compound!" – Kiba told and started to leave the room, with all rookie nine plus Tente and Lee behind him. All, except Hinata and Sai, who said:

"You are sooooooooo naïve. Do you really think your lame reasons and childish arguments can change the mind of the leader of Konoha's oldest clan? He will surely kick you out of the compound in two seconds."

"Shut up, Sai bastard! You know nothing about this! You have not experiencied Neji's pain when he showed me his seal during the Chunnin Tests! You have not seem how hard Hinata tried to fight her cousin, even though he was far better fighter than she…" – Naruto started screaming at Sai's face.

"Not only that. Hinata's old man expelled her from home for being weak and useless. Thanks to Kurenai sensei's kindness, she had a home and friends, and could become the great ninja she is today!" – Kiba was putting a finger in Sai's face.

The artist ninja continued with his impassive face, no replies.

"Man, that's troublesome, but he his right" – Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"What are you talking about Shika? Have something in your mind?" – Chouji slowly spoke while opening his tenth snack.

"Look, we cannot go talk to the man without strong arguments. That may worsen the situation".

"We have a strong argument: THEIR LIFES, THEIR CHOICES" – Naruto spoke.

"It sounded like tennis shoes or whisky comercial, Naruto" – Ino joked.

"Maa, Ino keep quiet! Shika is talking!" – Chouji wanted to hear Shikamaru's idea.

"What is he now? Your spiritual leader?" – Ino replied.

"Geez…troublesome…We must talk to the Godaime first. She can summon Hiashi-sama and put some senses into his head"

"Think that Tsunade-hime will put her nose into this! She never deals with clan's internal problems, you know that!" – Tenten told the gang.

"It's not a clan's internal problem. One of her jounins is severely injuried. She does have a reason to summon Hiashi-sama. He will probably pop out the true about Neji's problem and she can wipe away the marriage stuf" – and with that, Shikamaru just showed why he deserved the title of "Genius".

"Good! I'll talk to Granny Tsunade!" – Naruto had a big smile on his face – "Cheer up Hinata! We are going to save you and Neji".

Hinata couldn't help but to smile at her adored boy's innocence. All would be fine. Everything, will be back to its places…and she stated crying again, more than before…

"Thank you….you all…"

Sakura entered the room and told the gang that Neji was fine, but had to be in the hospital for some time, just precaution. Ino, pulled Sakura a little away from the others and told her about the wounds in Hinata's wrists and asked if she could take a better look., and also see if the Hyuga girl could stay in the hospital too.

"You know, forehead-girl, I think she may try something stupid again. Just to be safe"

"Yeah, you are right, Ino-pig"

And so, Naruto went to the Godaime's office with Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba as his first lieutenants, Lee, Chouji, Sai and Sakura as his officers. They would present Tsunade her new mission.

Meanwhile, Tenten and Ino stayed with Neji and Hinata, to keep an eye on them.

**_That chapter was in the loving memory of my dear cousin Gaspar. Heaven will cure all the sadness._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV - Reasons**

Naruto slammed Tsunade's office door, entered the room, followed by the gang.

"Granny Tsunade. You must summon Hiashi-sama. Now!"

"What for?" – asked the Hokage lazily.

"Because he wants to marry Hinata and Neji! And they don't want this marriage!"

"Naruto, you know I can't interfere in clan's business, especially a traditional one like the Hyuga".

"Tsunade-sama, I'm afraid that you should ask him about Neji's wounds. As far as we know, they were caused by Neji's refusal in the matter". – Lee was trying to convince the Hokage.

"You mean the cursed seal activation? Neji refused the marriage proposal and got tortured?"

"Yup. One thing is to arrange marriage, another is to force marriage"- Kiba said.

"Besides, Neji and Hinata are respected ninjas of Konoha Gakure. They suffered wounds, and torture inside the village's walls. That is something of your concern, Hokage-sama." – Shikamaru slowly told the Godaime. He knew he was stepping in dangerous subject. He was sooo right:

"ARE YOU KIDS TELLING ME THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BE A HOKAGE?" – Really dangerous subject. Godaime's force was legendary. All the chunnin and Naruto flinched at her murderous face.

"That's not it, Godaime. But since we hardly could get the information from Hinata, we thought that it would be important for you to know what is happening in the Hyuga compound". – Shino spoke.

"Hum…."

"Granny Tsunade, what they are doing is wrong. They can't force people like this. Please, do something." – Naruto was begging. Tsunade had known Naruto since he was twelve, she knew he was very hurt with his friends' situation.

"Listen. I can't dissuade Hiashi if he has decided about their marriage, but I'll try my best to at least delay the wedding. I will surely demand some information about Neji's torture, this is my concern as a Hokage"

Outside Tsunade's office, Kiba was still felling uneasy.

"Guys, I think she won't be able to convince Hinata's old man"

"Why? Of course she will! She is the Hokage! Hiashi-sama will listen to her!"- Naruto seemed hopeful about the situation. He had always believed in the power of the Hokage.

"Naruto, Tsunade was very clear about merging into clan's rules. I agree with Kiba" – Sai argued. Naruto immediately grabbed him by the collar. Shino, calmly made Naruto loose his grab and put Sai in the floor again.

"So, that means we must have a plan B" – Chouji suggested.

"What kind of plan? I have no idea how we could solve this problem!" – Sakura said. And, somehow everybody stared at Shikamaru, who was half asleep in a nearby bench.

"Eeee….what? That's troublesome…."

"Shika, you're a genius! Think in a plan B" – Kiba said his friend, with his eyes shinnying in anticipation.

"….what a pain…..Look, if the Tsunade can't convince Hiashi, there won't be much options…."

"But there is always an option!" – Lee was full of hope, one of the powers of youth was believe in a sparkling new day!

"No. To be safe there are two options. The best one is run away form Konoha". – Shikamaru said with his eyes still closed.

"Out of question. I know Neji, he would never run away! Even in the worst parts of his life, he struggled until the end" – Lee really knew Neji's character.

"The same for Hinata" – said Shino.

"I don't think so Shino. Depending of the conditions, Hinata may accept the run away suggestion"- Kiba told, a little doubtful.

"She wouldn't. She knows her role as heir of the Hyuga House. That is why she is always trying her best to be strong"- Shino could say that since he was also a heir to his clan.

"So, leaves us only option two, which is…." – Naruto was expecting Shikamaru to answer him, but Sai spoke first:

"You are really clueless!"

"Idiot! I'm not talking to you!"

"Hey, you two! Shut up!"- Sakura hitted their heads.

"Option two is out. Besides, they already tried and we all won't agree with that."- Shikamaru finally said.

"I don't get! What is the option two?" – Naruto looked puzzled to the other chunnin.

"Give up from their lives." – Chouji told.

Naruto could finally understand that the situation had come to a dead end, either they convinced Hiashi (which would be hard task) or Hinata and Neji would be husband and wife in two weeks.

"Man, I feel so weak, so helpless…" – Naruto had a rare sadness in his face.

"It's just like when Sasuke decided to follow Orochimaru…I felt this way too" – Sakura was staring at the night sky, clearly remembering her attempt to convince her friend and love to remain in Konoha.

"No, Sakura-chan. This time is different."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" – The pink haired ninja looked to her friend, trying to decipher his face.

"Sasuke always had a choice. We tried to bring him back, twice, and he has always refused by his own selfish and stupid reasons. But, nevertheless, the choice was always his. Hinata and Neji were never given the right to choose. That is why I can't accept this." – Sakura, watching her friend, realized how much he had grown into those three years! Not only her, but the others also.

Naruto sounded like a Hokage already….

The gang (except for Tenten and Ino, which remained in the hospital) was summoned by Tsunade around ten in the following day's morning.

When they arrived at her office, Hyuga Hiashi was sat in a chair across the Hokage. He politely nodded to the youngsters. The kids found seats in the office or stayed up, and then Tsunade told them:

"I summoned you here because I whish that you hear from Hiashi-kun himself the reasons for your friends marriage." – that was so strange to hear the suffix "kun" for Hiashi, but none of them knew that Hiashi was one of Tsunade's brother friends in his childhood.

She knew the Hyuga leader, and his twin brother, for a very long time; they and her little brother adored to play tricks on her. Hizashi was especially mischievous, Hiashi used to behave more (their father, old man Hideo, used to be really strict to his older son).

"First, I would like to show my appreciation for all of you for the friendship displayed towards my daughter and my nephew. This is very important to them and to me as well"

Naruto made a small disbelief sound and was discretely punched in the stomach by Sakura.

"Second, I deeply apologize for the suffering inflicted to my nephew. I never wanted the things to end that way. When I summoned them for the reunion with the council I expected their denial to the marriage, but I was sure that we could achieve an understanding"

"You deserve to hear my reasons. Take your conclusions after, please. You are all chunnin like my daughter so you are aware of the danger that lurks in Konoha and its inhabitants. As a clan leader I must seek the welfare of my people, I must act for their protection and care. A leader has to consider all the possibilities including his own death, and how could his lineage persevere".

"Hinata is my successor. But she is not ready, not yet. You know her far better than I do and you know that she has a withdraw nature, she looks up for peace, is innocent. Even though she is a strong shinobi – and yes, I recognize her as good shinobi – she might fail as a leader, since she is not familiarized with politics."

"You are wrong. Hinata is very smart, she knows when is being deceived and when to trust people!" – Kiba suddenly rose from his chair.

"Inuzuka Kiba! Shut up and listen!" – The Godaime ordered and the boy calmed down.

"ahem. What I was trying to say is that she might be manipulated by the elders of Hyuga. Her good nature would break with their demands and, for some of them, she would not be capable to say _no_".

"Neji is her opposite. He fights. He does not accept things as they are. Ever since his father died he has always fought against the Main House. His hatred of the past years was always discounted in a member of the Main House during the Juuken training sessions. This member was usually Hinata."

Lee moved in his place, looking threatening towards the Hyuga leader. If Hiashi noticed, we don't know, but continued this explanation of reasons.

"His anger was a clear sign of unacceptance. When he finally understood the reason for his father sacrifice, I took him under my wings, to train him, to observe him. Neji is the most gifted Hyuga alive. But his power is not what made me choose him for Hinata's husband, the reason were his eyes. He can see people's hearts, he can distinguish true from lie. He would never be manipulated by anyone. I choose him to be Hinata's guide in her role as leader, someone she can trust inside the clan."

"These are all good reasons, Hiashi-sama, but they don't explain why marry them. Neji could play this role being Hinata's counselor or tutor" – and this one came from Sai, and everybody stared the ninja, but he remained looking to the Hyuga leader.

"True. He will be her counselor, and protector. For it marriage is not necessary, true. But as I said, a leader has to preserve his lineage. The marriage is for this purpose also. Hinata is heir to the Main House, Neji is the most gifted Hyuga, their offspring would be pure Hyuga blood and talent!" – with this statement the white eyes of Hiashi shinned!

"So, they are getting married just to have babies? THAT IS STUPID!" – Naruto yelled.

"Uzumaki Naruto, my daughters Hinata and Hanabi are responsible to continue Hyuga's lineage"

"Yeah, but for this they can choose who they want to marry! You don't have to pick husbands for them!"

"This is true for Hanabi, since she is the second one. But Hinata **has** to marry someone with pure Hyuga blood. She knows this since her childhood. And, believe me, as her father the only pure Hyuga blood that I would thrust my daughter and my clan is Neji. I could not afford to see she married with no one else in the Main Family."

Silence reigned in the Godaime's office.

"To convince the council to accept Neji as her fiancée was a hard task, since he is from Branch House, and in the past he showed no respect for the heiress life. I managed to make them understand my reasons. I hope you all understand too. I'm not asking for your endorsement in this matter, that would be asking too much. What I expect form you is to support them, in order to make these changes smother." – this was sounding more like a supplication.

All the young ninjas were diverting their eyesight from the man, like trying to avoid an answer. He had reasons. Good reasons. That couldn't be denied.

"I … get your point….but it is not easy for us….y'know. We ..I can't accept that one's life can be ruled by anything else than one's will. We must have the right to choose our paths…that's what I think….my ninja way…."

"Young man, remember this: no man is really free, freedom itself is a prison. The world we live in asks for certain kinds of behaviors, manners, politics. The true freedom comes when you are able to live your life happily without being bothered by those rules, and without ignore them."

"Naruto…" – Sakura placed one of her hands on her friend's shoulders and with the other she caressed his blond hair. Naruto seemed disappointed, but he understood rule number one to be a Hokage: politics.

"One other thing." – said the Hyuga head as he was moving towards the office door- "Being Hinata's husband is a safe condition for Neji, he'll be in a hybrid position in the Hyuga, neither Branch nor Main House".

Ino was sound asleep in her chair beside Hinata's bed. The Hyuga girl heard from the blond ninja that their friends would do a petition against her marriage. She knew her dad, he would never give up.

Activating her byakugan, she spotted the hospital room of her cousin. She could see Tenten talking to him and after leaving the room. Even though she was not a very good lip reader, she picked something about "get food". That would probably take the weapon mistress some minutes away from Neji.

Trying not to awake Ino, Hinata stepped out of the room and rushed trough the corridors towards her cousin. When she found the room, activated again her bloodline limit to be sure that Tenten wasn't inside or near. And suddenly, someone called her, from inside the room:

"Hinata-sama. I know you are here. Come inside or leave"

Opening the door slowly, she entered the room, finding her cousin resting in his bed.

"What do you want?'

"A-a-a-..do you know t-t-that N-N-Naruto-kun and the others w-w-w-went to talk with f-f-father a-a-about the marriage, nii-san?" – she asked, completely frightened with his possible reaction.

"Yeah. I was _watching_ the meeting from here." – she was surprised to hear that his byakugan could reach such distance!

"So…w-w-what's the o-o-o-outcome?"

"He accepted and promised you would marry Naruto." – he said ironically, but Hinata could feel her cheeks get red….

"W-w-w-w-what….?"

"Of course he hasn't changed his mind, dumb!" – he was nervous!- "And who told them about it in the first place?"

"I-I-I told…t-t-t-they w-w-w-were concerned about your c-c-condition….Hokage demanded to k-k-know….I'm sorry, nii-san. I screwed up again…"

"_sigh_. Not your fault. This couldn't be helped anyway".

"Listen, nii-san, I will try my best t-t-to be a g-g-good w-w-wife f-f-for you. I-I-I won't screw t-t-things a-a-again".

"Cut the cheap talk. I can't stand this!"

"No. E-e-e-even if y-y-y-you don't a-a-agree, it's a p-p-p-promise. My ninja way"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews! I always look up to the readers' opinions!

I hope last chapter wasn't too boring, 'cause it was all 'Hiashi monologue", but, anyways let's see the sequence!

* * *

Chapter V – The Wedding

Those two weeks ran like the wind. Tsunade gave the bridegrooms only the last week for rest. Not that they really wanted; to tell the truth Hinata and Neji would rather work until a few hours before the ceremony.

The other chunnins decided accept Hiashi's request and tried not to mess the marriage. They never spoke about the subject with the two, never mentioned it among themselves. A silent promise was made: they would support Hinata and Neji, no matter what.

A single odd event occurred a few days before the wedding.

Hinata was returning from her last bachelor mission with her team and sensei. After Konoha's bridge, Shino took the right path with Kurenai, and Kiba walked alongside with Hinata towards the city northwest. Inuzuka compound lies further north of the village, near the mountains; the Hyuga compound is to the west, on the lakeside district.

After a few minutes walking in silence, Kiba suddenly stopped and grabbed Hinata's hand:

"You don't have to do this, y'know."

"I-I-I b-beg your p-p-pardon…."

"The wedding stuff. You don't have to marry Neji."

"But…"

"You can runaway. I would help you. During the night…today is the Inuzukas' day to guard Konoha's gate….I can talk to the guards…..distract them…"

"Kiba-kun?"

He has holding both of her hands. His own hands were sweating; he was trembling, looking wilder and, somehow, sweet…

"Hinata, go to the Sand village….talk to the Kazekage, to Gaara, he will surely take you in…nobody will ever know!"

"K-K-Kiba-kun! I can't do that….I have my pride as a shinobi…running away is acting like a coward!"

"It is not! It is take control of your life! Listen, I will only tell your location to those you allow me! Naruto, Shino, Kurenai…"

Hinata was touched by her friend's feelings, but she didn't know how to explain her feelings to him. She decided for sincerity, and putting his hands between hers, looking in the boy's eyes she said:

"You are my best friend. You know better than anyone how much I'm trying to be strong, to be useful in the missions, to stand by myself. If I run now, I'll just prove that the Hyuga council and my father are right, that I'm not worth."

"Even….that's not to prove anyone's strength Hinata…."

"Kiba, I was the one who accepted the marriage: I spoke for myself and for Neji. He is mad at me, I know this…"

"That's another reason. You know his character; he is really cruel to you when he wants. Although you are in good terms now, this whole marriage stuff might sour the relationship…"

"No. Even if he is mad at me, I'll not run away."

"Hinata…"

"That-s my ninja way." – She spoke with resolution in her eyes. Kiba could not argue anymore. He knew her; she would go until the end…

"Good luck. Remember I will always be at your side, and if a certain someone hurt you, tell me and I will kick his ass"

Giving a chaste kiss in Kiba's cheeks, she left for the compound.

* * *

The wedding day arrived.

Ceremony would be held in the Hyuga shrine. It was a private solemnity, and only the Main Family, Clan leaders and the Godaime were invited. At a request from the bridegrooms, the rookie nine, team Gai and their respective instructors were invited too.

In the shrine, the Hyuga family and the Godaime stayed in the right side of the priest and the priestess, the Clan leaders stayed on the left, together with the chunnins.

Hinata was in her room, fully dressed in her mother's wedding kimono. The servants had made a marvelous hairstyle, make up….she was gorgeous. She was just wondering that two weeks ago, she would love to be that same way in the festival and say those words to Naruto-kun….

It all seemed so far away now, so impossible. In a few hours, she would be a married woman. No more Naruto. She panicked to think if she would be able to sink the feelings for him, to forget in order to make her cousin and husband happy.

Could she really be responsible for Neji's happiness?

Neji was in one of the rooms of the Main House, finishing dressing up. The kimono did not belong to his dad. His uncle tried to convince him to wear his wedding kimono, but Neji refused. Hiashi, then, bought a new one for him. Obviously he hated the idea, he was not rich but could afford a kimono, but his uncle said it would be a good luck gift.

Hm…good luck…it seems like bad omen.

His mother was combing his long hair, and started to braid it…

"Don't, mother. I want it loose".

"Dear, it's not suitable to wear your long hair loose in a wedding ceremony…"

"No. That's OK. At least something must be untied in me…."

"Neji…."

"Aren't you going to attend the ceremony, mom?" – He asked turning to her and looking into her white eyes.

"No. I can't watch my only child be chained into that cursed House". – She was not crying. Hyuga Natsume had long lost the ability to cry, exactly like her son. – "Promise that you will come visit me, dear".

"I will. Every day, if possible. And don't worry, I'll not be easily chained, not again…."- he embraced his mom – "A smart bird will always try to break free from the cage, and I'm a genius, don't forget…." – Natsume never understood if her son was saying that to her or to himself.

* * *

The wedding ceremony started punctually at 17:00hs.

Hinata entered first in the shrine. Neji entered a few steps behind her, due to his lower position. They walked like going to an execution, Hinata leading the way, Neji following her.

Naruto remained silent, but with a sad look in his eyes. Kiba diverted his eyes from the crowd, so he could hide the tears. Tenten never won the battle against her tears, and Lee was embracing his dear friend and rocking her hair (she decided to use it loose for the ceremony). Shino was quiet, but his father, who was beside him, knew that he was not Ok. The kids weren't Ok.

In the middle of the corridor, Hinata suddenly stopped. All the guests started to mumble between themselves, Hiashi was restless, the young shinobis looked at each other like expecting for an answer. Shino turned to see Kiba who shrunk his shoulders, signing that he didn't understand her reaction.

Neji stopped too, trying to decipher her mind. And suddenly, Hinata looked him, over her shoulders, and her right hand left the side of her body, rising a little and stopping in mid air, palm turned behind.

Neji continued watching her with a puzzled look in his eyes. And then, she simple smiled to him a moved a little the fingers of the raised hand. He understood her sign, walked forward, to the side of her, touching the hand she was offering, enlacing their fingers . He looked at her, giving his famous smirk, she nodded and, together, they continued to walk towards the priest and priestess.

The rage and displease of the Main family members could be felt in the whole shrine. Only Hiashi remained impassive.

The shinobi side of the shrine was filled with joy. The rookie nine, Tenten and Lee, the jounins, clan leaders, and the Godaime applauded the couple's action. Much to the disgust of the Hyuga elders.

After the ceremony a small reception took place in the Manor.

Naruto tried to talk to his friends, but they were surrounded by Hyugas. He knew that, in spite of the sad situation, today was a glorious day: the day Hyuga started to change!

Naruto, invited Sakura to dance, much to her surprise and the others decided to follow his cheerful spirit.

Neji and Hinata only had the chance to talk with their friends almost in the end of the reception.

"Thank you all for coming" – Hinata humbly said, bowing her head a little.

"Eee Hinata-chan, no need to thank! The party was great! Good luck to you two in this new life!" – Naruto said, smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Good luck and don't forget the old friends, hum!" – said Ino.

"Yeah, nothing has changed!" – said Chouji.

Everybody gave the couple best whishes, and started leaving the party.

No one said: "congratulations".

* * *

When the party was finally over, Neji and Hinata left for their apartment, in the commercial part of the Hyuga compound.

The Hyuga compound was very large. Most of the clansmen dedicated to shinobi life and war, thus the famous pride of Hyuga warriors. But there were a few that dedicated to the commerce and agriculture. Those belonged to a lower division of the Branch House (yes, Branch had its divisions too) and some were impovered Main House members. So, the commercial district of Hyuga was like a neutral zone inside the compound.

Neji and Hinata were supposed to live inside the Manor, but Neji refused to live there and demanded some other place to live with Hinata. And Hiashi, in spite of the boy's arrogance, knew that it could be difficult to control his nephew and his father inside the same house. So, he gave them the apartment as a wedding gift.

The place was already furnished. Hinata and Hanabi did all the decoration. The apartment was small, consisting in a living room with a counter connecting to the kitchen, a small room (which Neji made his study room, filling it with his scrolls and personal stuff), a simple bathroom (with a shower and a bathtub) and a big room, their bedroom.

Hinata walked inside the apartment, turning on the lights, and thinking that her husband was supposed to carry her like a bride inside their new room. Silly thought since Neji was the husband and she knew that he WOULD NEVER do such stupid thing. She was laughing to herself when heard he lock the front door. Hinata turned to see her husband leaning his head in the door and still holding the knob.

"Heh…Caged and chained….." – He said in a sad tone, more to himself than her.

"Neji nii-san….I I I won't chain you….never…."

"It is not you." – passing by her and he went inside the bedroom. Hinata remained in the living room, not knowing if it would be safe to walk inside the bedroom. She started considering the option to sleep in the couch. Fortunately Hanabi gave the idea to buy some cushions.

She was already arranging the couch like a bed when he left the room, in his pajama pants, entering the kitchen to make some tea. Hinata, kept looking him…wondering if she was invisible.

"A-aa-a-a, nii-san….do you w-w-w-want me t-t-to m-m-make the tea for y-y-you?" – She was trying to call his attention.

"No." – he continued making the tea, without bothering to look at her.

Hinata went to the bedroom, changed to her pajamas. Cleaned the make up in the bathroom sink and took a peek in the living room, just to see Neji drinking his tea while watching the TV. She decided that it would not be wise talk to him today. Maybe in the morning, things would be better.

It was supposed to be their first night, but since he didn't bothered to carry her bride style inside the apartment, and considering his terrible humor, Hinata went to the bedroom and decided to sleep.

Tomorrow was another day, a new day for a new life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**For those who liked, there will more about Neji's family in the following chapters!**

**Chapter VI – To Handle Everyday**

Hinata woke up early in the morning following her wedding, just to see that the other side of the bed was empty, untouched.

Neji had not slept in their bedroom.

She walked to the bathroom, refreshed herself and peeked at the study room. A futon was on the floor, his pajama pants thrown ungraciously in the middle of it.

Walking to the living room, she couldn't find her cousin anywhere. He had been in the kitchen, there were signs of use and some fruits in the garbage. He was not in the apartment at all.

So, she had breakfast, cleaned the kitchen, and dressed up to train in the fields.

No, she wouldn't be looking for Neji. It was clear that he didn't want to be disturbed by his wife, or by anyone as matter of fact.

Reaching the training grounds, Hinata met her sister training her Kaiten.

"Nee-chan? Isn't a bit early for you? What about Neji-niisan?"

"I- I- I don't know where he is…"- Good, she started marvelously her marriage, without knowing her husbands whereabouts.-"Can I train with you?"

"Noooo…you are supposed to be in honey moon…"

"There i-i-is n-n-no h-h-honey m-m-moon with the b b bride only….."

"Maybe he is with father? Let's go check?"

"NO" – If her Father discovers that she has no clue about Neji he would say that since she is unable to take care of a family, how she can lead a clan!- "I'll go look for him. Alone! And don't tell father!"

"Problems in paradise?"

"There is no paradise….." – Hinata murmured while running through the compound.

By midday, she had found no trace of Neji and decided to go to her garden, to get some flower samples to put in the apartment.

Passing by the dojo, Hinata heard the fighting noises.

Entering she saw her Father and husband sparring. The fight was being watched by several Hyuga children, from Main and Branch Houses. They were all open mouthed with the stamina and abilities of the fighters. Hinata was also amazed by the fight.

Hiashi was not as fast as Neji, but had experience by his side, anticipating every move of the young one. Neji knew that his uncle was a Master of Hyuga Fighting Style and more experienced than him, so battle had to be decided in a smart way.

He dashed towards the old man, right hand in front, juuken position. Hiashi waited Neji get closer so he could change the boy's hand trajectory, avoiding a dangerous blow. When Neji got an arms length from his uncle, he suddenly ducked, stretching is right arm directly to Hiashi's stomach. Hiashi couldn't deflect this blow, receiving the damage and falling backwards in the floor.

Neji stood up and resumed the fight position, while Hiashi flipped onto his back to also put himself in the fighting stance. Blood was coming out of the old man's mouth.

Getting close to each other, the avoided blow after blow, panting heavily.

Hinata didn't know if she was proud of the two men or if was enraged with herself for being the only member of the family NOT training.

She left the dojo, sat near the garden, cursing her laziness. And it was there that Neji found her.

"What are you doing?'

"A a a nii-san…..I I I'm ….a a a a"

"Are you……." – moving his hands in curves meaning that she had to finish the sentence.

"I'm…..doing nothing" – she finally admitted to herself, and to him.

"I can see this. I'm going to lunch with my mother".

"T t t that's good…."- Hinata was not going to invite herself to the lunch. If he wanted her, so he would have to say.

"Fine then." – Neji turned his back and was moving to the Branch section.

Hinata stayed in the bench, staring his back and thinking that she would have to lunch alone. Then, he suddenly said, without turning:

"Are you going to stay here or are you coming?"

She gave no answer, just walked beside him.

"Nice fight you and Father had"

"You were watching?"

"Yes. But I couldn't see the end"

"He won"

"A a a , I see….."

Neji's former house was very nice, very traditional. Even though his father was removed to the Branch ranks, adopted by a trustworthy Branch family, the Main family always provided all Hizashi and his adopted parents' needs. That was part of the adoption deal.

Natsume was also from a traditional family, one of those who provided the Main House good fighters and skilled servants. Sort of elite in the Branch.

Hizashi was jounin, a very competent one, which the Sandaime and the Yondaime always entrusted S and A rank missions. He couldn't be ANBU because it would require Main House permission, and also because he was Hiashi protector.

After her husband's death, Natsume took care of the house, and her child's education. Hizashi had left a good amount of money, enough for her and Neji. Her son also became a skilled shinobi, raising the family's funds during his genin, chunnin, and now jounin years.

They left their shoes in the entrance and Hinata followed Neji through a large corridor until the living room where his mother happily welcomed him.

"Mom. I'm home!" – Funny, that house was not his home anymore.

"Oh dear, I so glad you came!"

"Hinata-sama came with me"- he said pointing the small figure partially hidden in the door frames.

"Hinata-sama, welcome." – said Natsume in such a cold tone that Hinata blushed and started shaking, staring her own feet and, of course, poking her index fingers.

Hinata should greet her mother-in-law, but she didn't know how to call her: Natsume-san, auntie Natsume, Nastume-sama….She remembered that Neji never addressed her father as "uncle", but "Hiashi-sama", and so:

"Good afternoon, Natsume-san." – said timidly, still poking her fingers.

Ignoring her daughter-in-law compliment, Natsume turned to her son and said:

"You are not planning to have lunch in this sweat and stinky outfit, are you Hyuga Neji?"

"No. I'm going to have a shower before lunch, Natsume-chan!" – cupping his mother's face in his hands, placed a sweet kiss in her forehead and rushed to the stairs.

And the poor Hinata stayed there, in the hallway. Natsume went back to the kitchen, to finish lunch.

"D-d-d-do you w w w want some help, Natsume-san?" – Hinata shyly asked.

"No". – said the older woman, without turning her back. And then, Hinata just learned from who Neji got that awful habit.

Observing her mother-in-law, Hinata saw a woman, about the same age of her father but looking much older. Natsume should have been beautiful in her young days, but suffering, grief and anger are now forever printed in her face. Her long black hair has some white strips, and to cover the cursed seal she wore a fringe.

Since the older lady didn't give her visitor much attention, Hinata decided to explore the house. She remembered once being there when young; Neji and her discovered a secret passageway in the Manor but to open it would be necessary proper tools. Hinata had no idea where the Manor's tools were kept, so they went to his house to get his father's tools. Unfortunately, they were caught by Hizashi and received a big scold!

Lingering in the corridor, Hinata stopped by a room that leaded to the backyard. An old lady was sat in that room, contemplating the garden.

"Come in, child."

"A a a. G g good afternoon, madam…."

The old lady was also a Hyuga, her white eyes could never deny it. Her hair was completely white and she had a cheerful face (something really rare in the Hyugas).

"Are you my grandson's wife?"

"I I I I am. Nice to meet you"

"Ha-ha. Hinata-sama, your grace and cuteness are legendary! I've not seem you since Hizashi's funeral! My, I've grown so much alike your mother!"

The lady was talking like she had known Hinata for years, no trace of resentment, anger or what so ever! She also had the cursed seal on her forehead, and wears nothing to hide it. Hinata was just staring that seal and the woman seemed to read the young one's thoughts:

"Oh, I don't bother to hide it anymore! I'm too old to get a boyfriend, huh?" – She was clearly amused by Hinata's look.

"A a a…I'm a a afraid I h h haven't got y y your name, madam…."

"Oh my! How careless! I'm in front of the Heiress and didn't say my name! Sorry, my name is Hyuga Sanae, nice to meet you!"

"N nice to meet y you too, Sanae-san!" – It was amazing how warm Hinata felt around that old lady! And to think that she was Natsume's mother and Neji's granny!

"So, tell me Hinata-chan (and she was the first Hyuga that EVER called Hinata that way), how is your honey moon?"

"W w w well….."

"Oh my! Don't me that my little boy is pestering you?"

"No! He has done nothing to me…………………nothing at all…………"

"I see….Look, Neji-chan is a little stoic and harsh at first, but deep inside he is a sweet boy! Just give him the chance, and he will show this side to you!"

Chance? What chance? Hasn't she given him all the chances in the world? He didn't pay any attention to her! She was completely invisible to him! Not that she was madly in love with her husband, not that she wanted his unconditional attention, but "good morning" and "good evening" could be used by him sometimes!

"Can I tell you a secret?" – said the old lady, removing Hinata from her "desperate housewife" world.

"What?"

"He used to tell that you were the cutest thing in the world when he was young! I think he had a crush on you…."

And that was some revelation! Hinata always thought of Neji like her "boyfriend" when they were little. She used to make him play "house" with her, and he was the daddy and she was the mommy. He never complained, but asked for a consideration, and they would have to play tag, hide and seek or dungeon exploration (dungeon a.k.a Hyuga Manor).

They were close friends, and she had a childish crush on him. But after his father's death, he became aggressive, more and more distant, and so entered in her life the lovely blond disaster Uzumaki Naruto. That crush had long disappeared….

"I d d don't t t think he still h h have t t t this feeling, Sanae-san"

"Me too. But since you were so cute together, I thought things would workout somehow in this marriage."

"Grandma! I didn't know you were here!" – Neji stepped inside the room and gave an affectionate hug in Sanae-san.

"Hi sweetie! How are you!"

"Fine. And you? Lot's of boyfriends running after my cute grandma?"

"Hahaha! No, I'm too old for that. But I suggest you keep a close eye in your wife, or someone may steal her, because she is too cute, like a porcelain doll!"

It was only then that Neji noticed Hinata's presence in the room. The smiling face he had until now simply vanished at her sight. He became, again, the old stoic Neji. Granny Sanae noticed his chance too and was ready to make one of her comments when Natsume-san called for lunch.

There was nothing really interesting in that family meal. Sanae-san talked all time, gasping time to time making Natsume-san to tap her back. Neji only made a few laconic comments, just like his mother. Hinata remained silent. Even though she was trying her best to look invisible, it seemed like her presence was causing an extreme discomfort in that family.

They left Neji's former home, taking the path to their house. Hinata was feeling like a shadow, very depressed, and told her husband:

"I'm going to the dojo." – turned her back and walked in the other direction.

She opened the dojo's doors and simple felt no will to train. She went back to her garden where, at least the flowers seemed to acknowledge her presence emanating its delicious scent. And there, for the first time in those two weeks, she cried.

Let out the tears that carried the sorrow for her decision, the lost love for Naruto, the indifference from Neji, the hate from Natsume, how she missed her home in the Manor, its servants, her sister,…..her dad…..

She cried more thinking how she tried her whole life to be invisible, to do not disturb the others, to make herself useful, and gained nothing from it. Now she wanted to be noticed, by Neji, by Naruto. She wanted to scream in everybody's ears how sad she was, disturb their meaningless lives. She wanted to be selfish, to have all her desires come true.

After arriving in the apartment, Neji was in the bedroom putting some clothes he brought from his mom's house in the wardrobe.

He used the advantage of being alone to meditate, his hobby.

When the kitchen's clock marked 19:00hs and no sign of Hinata, he started to worry.

_I think I was a little hard on her. It is not her fault. Maybe I should make up for my behavior…_

Like a lovely husband – that he wasn't – he decided to make dinner! He could cook…a little….something….that tasted like…..something….

Ok. He was not a good cooker. Lee used to cook in the missions, his mom used to cook at home, and when he was alone he would eat anything that seemed harmless in the refrigerator and would keep his stomach full. So, no idea of what or how to cook. And this lead to another problem: he had to find Hinata, so she could cook something or they could go to somewhere to have dinner!

He had just left the building when saw her coming home. Her head was bowed, her eyes didn't meet his.

"I'm sorry, I'm late…."

"Where were you?" – Damned! He was supposed to say something nice!

"At the dojo"

"No, you weren't. You are not sweating from training"

"Do you care to know where I was?" – Her gaze met his, hard and cold, like a mirror of his own.

"Yes. I care. I was going to look for you?"

"Because you are hungry? Because you need me to fix some clothes? Because you want to throw your anger and disappointment in someone……….."

What was she now? A human lie detector? That was his role! He could feel the sadness of her words, even though he couldn't say he was sorry. He reacted to her words like he did I all his life:

"What is it now? It is not like you are my personal object of torture or something! Don't blame me for YOUR family's acts! As far as I can remember, I had no choice!"

"I hadn't either, Neji-niisan! I have no guilty in this matter too!"

"But at least you are free! There are choices that you can make that I can't! I'm caged!"

"No. you are not!"

"Yes, I am"

"Then, look at your hands"

He did as she said, noticing the in his hands were only the apartment keys.

"You see." – She said, tears falling- "From the very first moment, you were the one who held the keys".

Neji felt his mouth go dry, and a convulsion in his stomach. He embraced her, and said:

"Let's go eat something"

"Okay, but I need to wash my face…."

"Get the keys. I'll wait here".


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh! I never though that my first fic would receive so many reviews! Thank you all that reviewed and who read it!**

**I'm sorry that I don't reply all the reviews, but I will try my best!**

**

* * *

Chapter VII – I have never ignored you.**

Like a flash, three months had passed since Hinata and Neji's wedding.

The couple was still living in that small apartment in the commercial district of the Hyuga compound. They were adjusting their married life with the shinobi life; not an easy task. They hardly saw each other. Being a jounin required from Neji a lot of time away from home. Hinata was taking missions with her chunnin team and Kurenai-sensei, and she was also spending some time in the Hospital, as a medic-nin trainee.

Tsunade (after Sakura's insistence) decided to teach the Hyuga girl. Hinata was not as talented as Sakura, but her byakugan and her knowledge of herbs was very useful, not to mention the girl's dedication!

During those three months, Hinata and Neji's relationship became closer. Neji was paying attention to his wife, and turning to look at her when spoke (it was a superb evolution!). Hinata was stuttering and shaking less in husband's presence, and also had learned how to identify the "moods" of him (it was very useful to avoid bashes!).

Nothing had changed at all in their lives. So, to be short, they were doing great!

Great, like roommates...

Yeah, he was still sleeping in the study room. Hinata tried to bring the "bedroom" subject once or twice, but his response was: _nonsense. Why do you want to rush things? Nobody is spying on us, is it? So while they believe that we had done **that** we'll be fine. _Or, when he was on really bad mood, he would say: _I thought you wanted Naruto to be your first_.

She dropped the subject after a few answers like the last one….

Hinata was just back from her last mission.

She was telling Neji all about it during the dinner, and when she finished he said:

"Your father wants to see us, as soon as possible"

"What does he want?" – She was feeling that terrible sensation in the bottom of her stomach.

"He didn't tell".

The following morning, Hinata and Neji were sat in front of Hiashi.

"You two seem to be doing fine."

No response. They knew he was just starting, and they also had learned to keep their mouths shut in the presence of the Hyuga leader.

"I've received good reviews from your missions, Hinata. You are more confident, as far as I can see. And you are doing a splendid job as a jounin, Neji. I heard from Tsunade herself!"

"But I didn't call you here to talk about this. I want to know what your expectations for future are."

This was a tricky question, they could feel it. Hinata started her absolute trademark: poking her index fingers. Neji, when saw her doing that, really wanted to snap her hands, but his face remained impassive.

"Well…I'm waiting…." – this was bad. Hiashi would not wait long… Neji looked at Hinata, and she was looking at him, no one had an idea of what to say. And then, like a responsible husband, Neji gave the first step:

"I want to become stronger. Become one of the elite jounins in Konoha, since I can't be in the ANBU." – Hiashi lifted an eyebrow waiting for something, but Neji spoke no more.

"I I I I want t t t to be a m m m m m m medic-nin…….."

This time, Hiashi moved a little in his place.

"Why a medic-nin?"

"I w w w w want to h h h help p p people. I I I'm a b b b better h h h healer than f f f fighter" – and that was a dangerous answer, Hinata knew it the second after she pronounced the sentence. Neji realized that too…

"Hinata. You'll be the Hyuga leader one day. Even though your husband is a powerful shinobi, you can't rely on him always. You must have strength yourself, acquire power."

"B b b but Father…."

"Your whish to become a medic-nin is remarkable, but you must put your position in the clan first".

"Hiashi-sama, If Hinata has to acquire power by herself, then my role as her protector and husband is unnecessary. She is absolutely capable of gain the proper strength and take care of herself and the clan".

Neji was playing a dangerous game, and he knew that Hiashi was a good player too.

"I see your point, Neji. You are right. In order to protect Hinata you must be more powerful than her, at least in a better position in the shinobi's ranks".- and Neji felt that the man was playing mind games. Hinata understood where her husband was trying to lead the conversation, but somehow it was going in the wrong way…

"Very well, then. Neji, I'll give you the permission to join the ANBU". – Neji's eyes widened, clearly surprised by that sudden display of generosity of his uncle.

"Hinata, I'll bless your career as a medic-nin, with one condition... for both" – she gulped loudly by those words.

"You must reach the jounin level in the next Jounin Tests, Hinata. And Neji, you must make sure she will receive the proper training **and** fulfill the task

"Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir" – both said, in a cold monotone voice.

That was the trick: Hinata wanted to be a medic-nin, but she also needed to be jounin first. Neji wanted to join the ANBU, but he needed to be a rank superior to Hinata. If Hinata remained a chunnin, Neji would never be in ANBU. If Neji decided to remain a jounin, Hinata would not get the jounin promotion and the permission to be a medic-nin.

Caged and chained….again.

They remained silent about the matter the rest of the day. But during the dinner, Hinata brought the discussion up:

"S s so…..w w w what are y y y you g g going to do, niisan?"

"What do YOU want to do?"

"I don't mind being a chunnin at all…."- and then he looked at her very coldly – "I wanted to be a medic-nin, but if it is very diffic…."

"Already giving up? It is soo like you, dear cousin." – He gave her one of those deadly glares, like those he fired at their first chunnin test.

"I I I think I c c can't be a a j j jounin…..n n not yet….."

"Well, I think I can be an ANBU already. And, as far as it concerns me, I won't give up".

"So….It means…………."

"We start the training tomorrow, OK"- he simply stood up, did the dishes and walked to his room.

"Ok" – she murmured to no one.

Hinata stood there, in the dinning table, staring the opposite wall. Her father made his point again. She didn't want to be a jounin, she was not fit, and it required fierce spirit, strength, cold blood. She was a healer, someone who liked to make people feel better, not harm others! But Neji had everything a jounin and an ANBU required, and he would never give up, never let escape his only chance. Besides, in those three months, he made very clear who was the boss in that apartment.

Hinata was surely a luck girl. In her first day training with her husband (and not forgiving teacher), she overslept.

When she woke up, Neji had already left the apartment. Without taking breakfast, grabbed her training stuff and rushed to the training areas of the compound, cursing herself and fearing his rage.

To arrive less late (if possible) she decided to take a shortcut trough the laundry area. That is where she overheard a conversation between a Main house female and her servant girl:

"I don't think that marriage of the successor is real. They don't act like married couple!"

"Since it is an arranged marriage, it doesn't mind. What is really important is to assure lineage. It had been three months and no sign of babies at all!"

"Hiashi-sama should demand them successors!"

"He thinks they are too young to be parents!"

"Huf! What the servants are for? She doesn't have to take care of the child! Just breastfeed it!"

That conversation pissed her a lot. Not because the baby part, but the way Hyugas were watching her married life with Neji. _So they are spying on us after all..._

She finally reached the training grounds and, to her surprise, Neji wasn't alone.

His teammate Tenten was there. They were both sat in the shadow of a tree, a seemed like in a middle of a happy conversation.

Hinata felt uneasy, somehow betrayed. Nothing was going on, but Neji seemed relaxed in his friend's presence, a way he never was by her side.

She was just walking away when he called her:

"Where have you been? We have been waiting for more than two hours, y'know?"

"Hi, Hinata-chan!" – Tenten waved to her, a big smile on her face.

Hinata had no other choice than go to where they were.

"I'm sorry, I ….overslept"- she was so defeated, waiting for a big scold and some hard words that never came….

"Well, let's start. Tenten, position yourself …"- Neji said, walking a few steps away from the two girls- "You are going to practice the Kaiten. Defense will be our priority".

Hinata never understood his calm and let go attitude after her delay. She could only say that at home the big scold would come out. She was expecting it to come, or something would be very very wrong!

The three trained together the whole day. Tenten fired her weapons at Hinata, who was supposed to use Kaiten to block them. It was very hard to master Kaiten, since the technique required an absolute control of chakra. But, by the end of the afternoon, she was able to perform an almost perfect Kaiten defense. Tenten congratulated her for this! Neji himself took a long time to understand Kaiten and perform it like that. Obviously, Tenten was forgetting that Neji had to study and learn Kaiten by himself, and now he was teaching Hinata...

Tenten grabbed Neji's arm and said:

"Hey! Why don't we go to Ichiraku's to have dinner?"

"Well...I'm a bit hungry..." – Said Neji, looking to Hinata, waiting for her answer.

Hinata was away, contemplating the picture of her husband and Tenten hooked on his arm. That funny sensation in the bottom of her stomach started again. She felt misplaced and decided to not go into the ramen shop.

"I I I'll t t train a little m m m more..."

"Oh, come on! Come with us! Maybe Team 7 will be there too..."- Tenten was teasing the younger girl, she really wanted Hinata to go too. Neji, on the other hand, was just staring Hinata, specially when Team 7 was mentioned and his wife blushed a little.

Seeing her blush made him a little aggressive, feeling that she still had feelings for Naruto.

"No...I'll train more. You go! H have f f fun..."- saying that, she returned to the training ground.

"So, what about us, Neji?"- Tenten asked.

"Let's get going" – he paid one last glare to Hinata, an angry one, and left with Tenten hugging his arm.

Hinata stayed in training ground, hitting the wooden pillar used for training until her knuckles were bleeding. It was around 10:00pm when she decided to go home. Neji wasn't there yet.

She took a long bath in the bathtub, and wondered why she was feeling so restless about her cousin's relation with his teammate. Of course Tenten and Neji were close, they had been partners for more than five years now, risked their lives together, trained together. Just like her, Shino and Kiba…

Thinking like this never gave her any peace in heart. So she decided to think about Naruto! It always gave her encouragement! She heard the kitchen's clock mark 11:00pm. No Neji…

Hinata went to her bed, to try to sleep. But she could not find any rest, not until she heard the keys and the door knob movement. He was home at last!

Neji walked silently trough the apartment in order to not wake Hinata. He opened a little her bedroom door, just to see if everything was Ok. Seeing her sleeping form, he rested, took a shower and went to this room to sleep.

He didn't know that she was fully awake, and crying silently…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning after, they woke up at almost the same time, had breakfast together and moved to the training ground. She never asked about his last night, nor did he about hers. But Hinata couldn't stand the silence…

"Is Tenten-san training with us today?"

"No. Today we must develop your stamina and chakra concentration."

"So, you are the one training me today…"

"Yes. Put yourself in the Juuken stance and focus the chakra in your palms…" – And this ended the conversation and started the practice.

By the middle of the afternoon, Neji interrupted the training and said:

"We stop here today. I must go to the village's Training Area 5. Gai-sensei summoned all the team to group training".

"B b but you are n no l l l long part of the t t team since you became jounin…."- she had a requesting tone – "I want you to t t train with m m me…."

"You can continue the lesson by yourself. I must go"

"But…"

"Look, this is not only about you becoming a jounin, this also about my promotion to ANBU. I need to train too!"

"But, t t t then, t t train with m m me!"

"I can't. Your fighting level is below mine. You wouldn't be a challenge. No offense."- He was really being sincere, but Hinata felt diminished.

"Your teammates are chunnin, just like me…" – her last try…

"But it is different. I'm off. See you tonight."- He simply walked away, giving no further explanation, leaving her frustrated.

She wasn't strong enough, worth of a challenge…or…he didn't want her company?

Whatever were his reasons, she continued her training, smacking the wooden pillar more and more, stronger and stronger, until the yesterday wounds in her knuckles reopened.

The night came and Hinata went home to take a shower. Neji hasn't returned (was she expecting something else?). The girl wasn't in the mood for another lone dinner, so she decided to have something in the village.

Walking in Konoha's main street, Hinata met her long adored crush: Uzumaki Naruto. He noticed her and waved, smiling happily:

"Oi! Hinata-chan!"

"N N N N Naruto-kun….(blushes) how are y y you?"

"Eeee I'm hungry! Sakura is taking the night shift in the Hospital, Sai and Kakashi-sensei are somewhere I don't know….Say, have you eat already?"

GODS GODS GODS! Was Naruto asking her for a **d-a-t-e**?

Hinata achieved a new and absolute shade of red. She had waited so long for him do ask her out and he did it just when she was married!

Well, he never said '**date**', and since Neji was with his friends, what bad could have to have dinner with one of hers?

"I I I I h h h haven't….."

Naruto grabbed her wrists and pushed her trough the street until Ichiraku's.

They made their orders and he started talking about missions, jutsus, Sasuke, Sakura (a long time on this subject), and asked about Hinata's married life. She lied that everything was just fine.

"I knew that you two would get along" – he said smiling. Oh, such an innocent smile, such pretty blue eyes, so warm….

They were in the middle of their meals when Gai and Lee entered in the Ramen shop.

"Naruto-kun! Hinata-chan!"- shouted Lee.

"Hey! Fuzzy eyebrows! Seat here, next to us!" – And Hinata just realized that was not a date after all.

"Hi adorable young man, and lovely lady!" – greeted Gai, pointing his thumb and making his teeth sparkle (nobody knows how…).

Hinata then asked:

"Where is Neji and Tenten?" –she tried to sound calm, but her words came too fast.

"Oh! They stayed at the training area when we left half an hour ago…I think Neji was helping Tenten pack all her weapons!" – Lee answered, without noticing the worry in the young wife's voice.

Hinata stood up fast, paid for her meal and said goodbye to the men, excusing her as leaving the shop.

_He said something about training area 5… maybe I should check if he is still there so I can go home and cook his dinner….Probably he stayed training more, he really want to become an ANBU…._

She kept repeating it until reach the area 5. Hinata could see two figures sat in a fallen tree, talking. Avoiding activate her bloodline limit, she came as closer as possible to watch more clearly. They were still talking, then Neji stood up and Tenten did the same. He started to move when the weapon mistress held his hand and pulled him closer – _Hinata gasped_ – and gave the Hyuga genius a long and passionate kiss.

Not wanting to see anymore, Hinata ran home, as fast as she could, gathering all her chakra in her feet. She couldn't prevent the tears from falling, she was trying to forget that kiss, but the scene kept repeating over and over in her mind.

_I love Naruto. I love Naruto. Why this is hurting so much! Why he did that to me? We were getting along well! I'm not in love with Neji! I'm in love with Naruto!_

Tears wet her cheeks.

She only stopped to run when reached the Hyuga training grounds, hugging the same wooden pillar she hit so hard in that same afternoon. Embracing the pillar she cried out without shame, nobody would hear her, nobody ever paid attention to her….

_Why he has done that? He doesn't love me, I know. But why? Does he still hate me? Does he even respect me?_

Angst took over. A massive amount of fury like she had never felt in life. To free all that rage she pummeled the poor wooden pillar, taking off shards of it, destroying what was left of her knuckles' skin, blood soaking her fists and the wood.

"Hitting continuously without focusing your chakra is pointless" – said nonchalantly a voice she knew well.

Hinata didn't stop the assault, ignoring his voice.

"You should hit less but focus your chakra and aim. Few good attacks are more effective than firing like crazy and hit nothing" (_more punches_).

He moved his position to see her face, but her long dark blue hair covered her tearful eyes and wet cheeks. All he could see was her clenched teeth and tense jaw.

Neji had known Hinata all his life. Neji had known anger all his life. He never saw the two together….never until now.

"What is going on? Why are you ignoring me?"

(_more punches_)

"Fine, I'll go home. Keep smashing your hands". – He turned away, when she suddenly spoke, slow, low but clear:

"Ignoring? I never ignored you. When your father died and you spanked me during the trainings, was cold and aggressive to me. **I never ignored you**. When you mentally tortured me and almost killed me in our first chunnin exam, **I never ignored you**. And even now, that we are living in the same house, MARRIED, you act like I don't exist. And **I NEVER IGNORED YOU**!"

"What. Is. Going. On?" – Neji was not used to get scolded, especially by someone as weak as Hinata. If the context was other, he would have beaten her to a pulp. But now, her display of anger and resentment was too clear to be ignored.

"So you ask? I saw you!"

"Saw what! You don't make sense!"

"I SAW THE KISS WITH TENTEN-SAN!" – Hinata was crying like a small child, sobbing.

"Oh! That." – Neji's face showed a little surprise, but he regained his stoic mode just a second after.

"You say '_that_' with such calm, like it is nothing!"- she was close to him, facing him.

"It is nothing! No need to make such a fuss!"

"My! I knew you were cold, but not that much….."

"You went to the area 5?"

"I was dinning with Naruto…"

"Ah, dinning WITH Naruto…"- he made an ironic face. And this just made her angrier, more hurt than ever.

"GRRRR. Yes! I was looking for you when he invited me to have ramen and I accepted because I'm tired of having meals alone! That is when Gai-sensei and Lee-san entered the ramen shop and said that they left you and Tenten-san half an hour before. I went to the area 5, to meet you and we could go home together, when I saw …I saw…"- she was sobbing again, tears falling like crazy from her eyes. Neji took a deep breath before speaking.

"You are really stupid. Having the opportunity of your life to go out with Naruto and let it go?"

"**To go after you! My husband!"**

"I will say it again. I'm not in this marriage by my own free will. I've never been I'll never be. There is no love in this relationship, so as long as it doesn't come to public, we can be with whoever we want."- he said those words like he was teaching young children, softly, without irony or anger.

"You are wrong, niisan. There is love. At least, family love, cousins' love, old friends love."

"Maybe this kind of love, but not husband and wife's love."

"You should at least respect me…."- Hinata couldn't believe in that entire situation.

"You could at least let me free…"

"That is where I went wrong. I should have claimed my wife's rights from the beginning."- she was pointing a finger into his face.

"Don't tell me that you are in love with me?"- he said, slapping that finger away.

"No! I just made a promise: To be a good wife to you. I'm trying my best, but you are always screwing my efforts"

"I never asked for promises and never made them"

"So, you don't love me, not even like a friend…"

"Don't make such a drama"

"Am I unappealing to you as woman, I say."- She asked all of sudden, staring her feet and poking her fingers.

"My! You are more spoiled than I thought!"

"Am I, Neji?"

"……….."

"Am I so disgusting that you can't accept me as your wife? Am I so weak that I am not worth of your attention as a warrior?"

"Are you offering yourself to me?" – he was more infuriated than amazed.

"You just said I can be with any other guy. Isn't it the same? Haven't you offered your wife to all men in Konoha?"- her words were heavy. All her aura was like shadow.

Hearing those words, Neji gave her a sound slap on her face.

"IDIOT! Where is your pride as a Hyuga?"- he was mad. That was the worst discussion they had all their lives, words were hurting more than the Juuken they both mastered.

"My pride was destroyed the minute I saw you kissing another woman. Saying better, what was left of my pride as a human being, because the Hyuga itself swallowed the pride I had as heir, as clan member, as a person…."

"No. You never had pride at all, because you never recognized yourself as a Hyuga, as a person, like you say. That is the source of your weakness, low self esteem."

"What do you mean?"

"Who are you, Hinata?"- he was staring at her, white eyes focusing white eyes. An indecipherable expression on his face.

"W W Who A A Am I?"

"Yes. Deep inside. Who are you?"

"I I I am H H Hyuga Hinata…….."

"No. Who are you? Remove all the labels, the bloodlines, the status…..who are you?"

"I I I I am …..s s s someone that w w w wants only l l l love….to love s s s someone…..to be loved…..to be r r r recognized….to be useful"- she was crying again.

"So, live your life to it" – he just turned away, walking to their apartment. Hinata stood there, staring his back, puzzled. Who she was, he asked. Who is Hyuga Neji? How can she live in the same place as that man who hurt her so bad, no once but twice?

But he had lightened up a flame inside her. No, this time the discussion would not end when he walks away.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming inside the apartment, Hinata decided to take a shower first. She put her nightgown and knocked the study room door. He didn't answer, she opened it anyway.

"You never answered me…..why you kissed Tenten-san…."

"It is not your concern" – he was lying on the futon, facing the opposite wall.

"Yes, it is. I want to know if you love her."

"No, I don't"

"Then, w w why the kiss?"

"………She kissed first…..and I felt like kissing…………." – he was not very comfortable with that. Neji never liked "love" subjects.

"Were you two lovers…..b b before our marriage?"

"No. We had some sort of relationship a year ago, but I broke up"

"Why?"

"I said it is not your concern!"

"She still loves you…"

"No. I think she just couldn't overcome the break up. It is just a crush, it will eventually fade away…"

"Not if you keep kissing her…" – she sat in the edge of the futon and he turned a little to see her face- "If you….feel like…. K k k k kissing….y y y y you h h h have a w w w wife…..to d d d do t t t that……." – she was blushing.

"Kiss. You?" – he was amused by her offering.

"Y y y y yes….I I I'm y y y your w w wife, s s s s so y y y you s s should k k k kiss me….instead of her"

"What about Naruto?"

"He has nothing to do with us."- Hinata turned her face to look directly at her husband. Neji could see she wasn't playing. And she was so beautiful that night! Her eyes were puffed due to the tears, her dark blue hair was shinning by the moonlight that was coming through the window, that lavender nightgown revealed her shape…..

"I couldn't do that" – he faced the opposite wall again. – "Go sleep".

"I'm not pretty, niisan?"

"That is not what I meant…."

"But you kissed another woman, refused to kiss me….Naruto doesn't see me as a pretty lady too….."

Neji was just thinking how blind she was: the Inuzuka boy adored her. Several jounins he knew were always asking him about 'his cute cousin'. He also thought that she was cute, and in an impulse he said this.

"I think you are cute. I have always thought….." – _shit. I sounded like Lee_……

"Y y y you t t t think?" – her voice was clear now, more cheerful.

"Hai…."

Hinata gave a little peck on his cheek and rushed to her room. Neji thanked the darkness of the room so no one could see his blush.

Caressing the place where her mouth landed a few minutes ago, he was considering her words. He had asked who she was, where was her pride, but he never questioned his own feelings. No, he didn't love Hinata, or Tenten. He had some relationships during his seventeen years, but none lasted long. He was the one breaking hearts. He never put himself into his relations, afraid that he could disappoint anyone or disappoint himself. His marriage was no different. He had loved Hinata in the past, he disappointed her. He didn't like to expose himself and Hinata was so giving, to hurt her was so easy…

She was putting herself into that marriage. Letting go the one she love (and all Konoha knew who was), submitting to his demands as husband, accepting his whishes and making them her own. What has he done for that relationship? How much of him was in that relation?

He stood up and walked to her room, opened the door and asked:

"How far are you willing to go for your promise?"

"I told you: I want to be a good wife for you…"- she was still lying on the bed.

"You know that it means sleeping and waking up with someone you don't love every single day of your life."

"I know."

"That means kiss and retrieve your body to this someone…."- she shivered a little at this statement but answered:

"I know, and I'm not afraid. This has a purpose, to change the Hyuga. I made a promise to myself: that no other Hyuga would have to suffer an arranged marriage…."

"So, you want to change the Hyuga?"

"Are you going to help me, niisan?"

After thinking a little, Neji sat in her bed, close to her, and looking at her eyes he softly spoke:

"I will. If you keep your promises, I'll keep mine: to help you change the Hyuga, no matter what"

Hinata sat in the bed and gave Neji a sweet smile!

"I'll keep my promises! That is my ninja way! I never go back in my word!"

"So you are willing to make this fake wedding into a real one?"

"I have always tried…."

"Are you sure?" – he said touching her arms, her face and her hair. Her face became red and her breath slow and heavy

She was afraid of what was coming, but she was the one who provoked it….

"I am"

His lips touched hers, not a sweet kiss but a technical one….his hands caressed her hair, moving to the back of her neck, bringing her head closer. Her hands were moving in the air, not knowing if touch his skin or his hair. When he made the kiss deeper, forcing is tongue inside her mouth, her hands finally grabbed his long hair, pulling his head also closer.

Neji's mouth covered Hinata's in a fierce, demanding way, taking her breath away, savoring her tongue. The kiss left both breathless, Hinata was blushing madly and made a lot of effort to look in his eyes. Neji was impassive, only a little red in his cheeks.

"I will ask once again. Is that what you want?"

"….yes…." – she proved of the 'famous kiss' (_it was her first_) and wanted more. But his question meant more, she knew what he was asking.

"So, may I continue?" – he was giving her the choice. It would be her first time, and it would be with someone she didn't love – "What I said before, about having other relations, is OK. You can do that with someone else….you love…."

"No. I never go back on my words". – she felt sorry for letting go the opportunity he was giving, but she knew that Naruto really loved Sakura. He never saw her like a lover, always like a friend. Besides, Hinata had a strong sense of responsibility and would never cheat on Neji, even with his consentient.

He was just reading her facial expression to find any signs of doubt, repentance, but could only find the same resolution he saw in their match during the chunnin exams.

He cupped her face, kissed her again, more tenderly this time. Embracing her, and she returned his act, stroking his hair.

Neji carefully laid her on the bed, kissing her neck, ears, caressing her breasts. Hinata entangled her legs with his, her hands exploring his back, his muscled arms, and their hips moving rhythmically.

More kisses, even more passionate than before. None wanted to stop, to break free. Neji moved his lips to bite her ear and asked once again:

'Are you sure…?"

"I am…."- she said among the pants and breaths.

And then, he removed her nightgown, her underwear, making her shiver and let out a little squeak. He did the same to his clothes, kissing her lips he said:

"Close your eyes. Kiss me and concentrate on the kiss only…"

She obeyed, still afraid. The kiss was fervent. Hinata was excited in a completely different way, and could feel his arouse.

Neji waited for the right moment to thrust into her, and when he did, Hinata screamed a little:

"It h h hurts…"

'Shhhh. Only in the beginning. Keep doing what I said" – and he resumed the kiss, waiting until she relaxed and returned the kisses.

Moving together, synchronized like an orchestra, the lovers let the passion take control of their bodies, minds, sensations.

To her, everything was new. So delightful, and yet so painful. But for the first time in her life someone's attention was only for her, to please her, love her. In other times, when someone's attention was focused on her it was to blame, scold, hurt…This was paradise….

To him, it was duty after all, but the most delicious duty of ever. He was only taking care to not hurt her with his passion. Hinata was returning all his caresses. After all he had said, had done, had deceived, had ignored her, she still was returning love.

Their bodies were reaching the limit of pleasure, sweating, panting heavily, their minds blurring at every movement, losing control…

Neji noticed that she still had the eyes closed (_thinking of him, maybe_), biting her lower lips trying to hold the climax, like it was something sinful.

"Let it go. Don't hold." – he said in her ears, calming her down, touching her hips, positioning himself to the most intense pleasure.

She did as he said, letting go all her lust, pleasure with a moan, and whispering his name as she nailed his back. He achieved the same a little after, holding a groan, and then he sighted, resting his forehead on hers, feeling the heat of their bodies.

He felt like a complete bastard. That sweet and innocent girl, bashed by her own family (and it included him), trying so hard to be invisible, to avoid problems, desiring acknowledgment was there, lying beneath him, loving him the one who was loved, noticed, acknowledged, and nevertheless, hated the world. Tears were falling from his eyes, and he had no control of the sobs.

Hinata opened her eyes to see her husband's tears. She tried to clean his face with her thumbs, without understanding what was going on.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry….."- he said muffling his face in the base of her neck.

"That is Ok, niisan. Don't feel sorry. I asked for it, besides you are my husband, it is your right"- she said rocking his hair.

"I only hurt you, take away your dreams with my actions and words…."

"No. You tell me the truth, the reality that no one else cares to say. You bring me to the real world when I'm walking in the air. Don't be sorry, be proud of yourself, to be who you are, no matter what."

He raised his head, planting one last kiss on her mouth. Embracing her, he flipped his body to the side so they could share the same pillow and face each other.

And like that, they found peace in their sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII – Act and React**

* * *

Hinata woke up a little late that morning. Being alone in the bed, she thought that last night was a dream, but her aching body was telling it was real.

Leaving the bedroom, she took a long shower and moved to the kitchen where Neji was.

"Good morning" – she said, uncertain if she should lay a kiss on him or leave him alone.

"Morning" – and this quick answer made her decide for option two (_why he was such a shell!_) – "I've just been summoned by the Godaime".

"A mission?"

"It is more like an errand, but the Hokage thinks a jounin might be necessary…"- he rose from the chair and went to the study room, speaking in the midway – "I will be back for dinner, I think".

"That is g g good."- Hinata was holding her tea mug, wondering if the last night really happened…

Neji left the study room fully dressed and equipped placed a hand on her shoulder and said:

"You should go look for Kurenai. To enter the Jounin Exams you need the recommendation of a senior jounin. I'm off. Bye"- and an unexpected kiss landed on the top of her head.

Afraid that it could be another illusion, Hinata held the hand he placed on her shoulder and kissed it.

"Goodbye and have a safe journey".

--------------------------------------------------------

She left the Hyuga compound in a rush. Met her father in the way, kissed his cheek and continued her run, leaving a puzzled Hiashi.

Kurenai was in the Academy entrance, talking to Kiba and Shino.

"Oi! Hinata! Good morning!" – Waved the Inuzuka boy.

"Hi" – simply said Shino.

Kurenai hugged her pupil and said:

"Hi, Hinata! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Good morning to you all!" – She said cheerfully bowing to her friends.

"So, are you going to enter the Jounin Exams, heh?" – Kiba asked.

"I I came to ask i if Kurenai-sensei c c could r r r r recommend me…."

"No need to ask. I'll recommend you three. I think you are ready to be jounin. A little polish on your techniques might be necessary, but we can work on it."

The Team 8 went up to the third floor, where the exam registrations were being done. There was some ruckus.

"I'm going to register myself!"

"But you can't, baka!"

"I CAN!"

Naruto and Sakura were the ones screaming. Kakashi was just looking at them, reading his perverted book, waiting to his students reach a conclusion or kill each other. Kurenai decided to ask what was going on:

"Hey, Kakashi, what is wrong?"

"Naruto wants to enter the Jounin Exams, but he is still a genin, so he can't"

"And he is too stubborn to understand that!" – Sakura yelled, staring her teammate in a very frightening way.

"I CAN! I'm as good as all chunnin guys, maybe even more powerful! That is unfair that I need to be chunnin first to take the Jounin Exams!" – Naruto was very disappointed. Hinata couldn't help feeling sorry for him. His words were true, he was the most powerful genin of the rookie 9.

"N N Naruto-kun… I t t think y y you s s s s should t t t try to t t talk to the H H Hokage….." – She said in an almost whispering tone.

"Annn? What did you say, Hinata?"- He leaned closer to hear her. Hinata was having her habitual blush.

"She just said you should talk to the Hokage! Maybe Tsunade can allow your entrance in the Exams!"- Kiba helped his friend, 'cause he was afraid that she might faint if Naruto come closer.

"Nah….I talked to Granny Tsunade. She just said: _rules, Naruto, rules_." – And he mimicked Tsunade's big boobs with the hands inside his jacket, making Kakashi muffle a laugh behind his mask. Kurenai hit her jounin friend in the stomach with her elbows, frowning.

After all that commotion, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru and a reluctant Ino were participating in the next Jounin Exams. Naruto was very disappointed but he couldn't get himself registered. The gang had lunch together in "Yakiniku Q".

"Say, you guys know why Lee and Tenten didn't register themselves in the exam?" – Ino asked.

Hinata felt a hole in her stomach the moment Tenten's name was pronounced. She had forgotten all the fight and the kiss scene, but it came back, worse, after Sakura's answer:

"Tsunade sent Team Gai in some sort of short mission in the mountains. Unfortunately they are not coming in time for the registration".

"Hehe! So I'm not going to be alone in the next Exams!" – said Naruto with his fox expression.

"B But Neji said h h he would b be b b back in the e e e evening…." – ignoring Naruto's comment, Hinata tried to remain calm and cool, but her mind was racing among all the possibilities. _He lied to me? Maybe he didn't know that the mission was long. After yesterday night, how could he?_

"That is true. Neji and Gai shall return today. Only Tenten and Lee are going to stay in the mountains" – Sakura continued. Nobody noticed Hinata's sigh of relief….

"Funny… The Hokage must be getting senile. Why send a weapon specialist and a taijutsu master to the mountains? What kind of mission is?" – Chouji asked with his mouth full of food.

"It is frontier violation. Tsunade doesn't want to make a big noise about, thus send Team Gai – which is the most organized one – to take care of the job. Lee and Tenten are supposed to stop the trespassers, while Neji and Gai support them from Konoha. By doing that, she keeps two jounins inside the village, for protection, and gets rid of the problem with two chunnins." – Shikamaru explained the Hokage plan (_it is most likely his plan…_).

All the genins made a sound "Ohhhh" and continued to eat. Naruto was still babbling about how sad the 'fuzzy eyebrows' would be to lose the jounin exams, but Shikamaru said it is very hard to pass in the first time, so probably all of them will do the exam again. Shikamaru also said that Tenten and Lee most likely will be jounin in their first attempt, like Neji was, and Naruto still has to achieve the chunnin rank and he would be the last one to become jounin…..

Naruto just ignored Shikamaru…..

As Team 8 left the restaurant Kurenai said:

"We also have a mission."

"Ahhh. Come on! We have to train for the Exams!" – Kiba protested.

"I know, but it is a B rank mission, so I think it will be a good training for you all"

"When we start?"- Asked Shino.

"In two days. Tomorrow I will talk to the Hokage and our client. Meanwhile, these are the brochures from the mission. Study it, and we will meet Friday on the same meeting point."

"Ok" – answered the chunnins.

Kiba and Shino decided to spar a little and followed to Training Area 7. Kurenai and Hinata walked slowly, chatting:

"Hinata….you seem different today…."

"D D Do I?" – The girl blushed madly and started poking her index fingers.

"I think… you look more…confident, …like shinning…."- said the crimson eyed lady.

"Well….maybe it is because…" – and Hinata achieved 'red magnitude 10'.

"You and Neji finally…..did…" – asked the lady in a low tone, like telling a secret. And the young girl looked at her sensei and nodded, whispering "Last night".

Kurenai always felt like a big sister to Hinata, and hugged the girl in a loving way. And the two talked about Hinata's new experience, giggling.

"Hum…but since you two decided to consummate the marriage, it is better think about the other consequences…"

"I understand. We didn't talk about, but I'm sure he doesn't want children right now, neither do I. We are too young. I'm taking pills".

"That is right; you are both teenagers, so concentrate on your shinobi skills and career." – Kurenai looked at the sky and added –"My! It is soo late. I must meet Asuma! Bye, dear, take care!"

They hugged each other and parted.

----------------------------------------

When Hinata arrived home, Neji was already there studying some scrolls in the living room table.

"Hi! I'm home" – she said in a timid way.

"Hi. Did you talk to Kurenai?"

"Yes. I'm already registered in the Jounin Exams."

"Good. Feel like training?"

"Ok!"

During their trainings, Neji never fought Hinata, he simply asked her to do some katas or practice Kaiten. He said that her weak point was anxiety and bad concentration. So they focused on keep cool during the fights.

That night, though, he announced that they would spar. They faced each other, Juuken stance, a long pause and only their breaths could be heard. Hinata was sure that her heart was pretty loud too.

When Neji sharpened his eyes and intensified his byakugan, unconsciously Hinata's mind recalled the Chunnin Exams and she started to sweat, breath heavily, and when he moved in an amazing speed, she barely had time to dodge the attack.

"Pay attention!"- And he moved, aiming to her chest.

"I I I'm …paying attention…"- she wasn't. She was too scared to read any of his moves, only reviewing that fight years ago, the blood, the pain, and time it took to recover…

He was fast and merciless, every blow she avoided, he had another prepared, chaining into a combo. That fight was far better than the other, but Neji knew Hinata could do much more…and he suddenly stopped.

"It is not working! You are not concentrated!"

"I I I…." – poking fingers stance….

"I know what is wrong, but you can't recall your loses every time you face the same opponent!"

"But…."

"…How can I make it easier? OK, listen, Lee and I are rivals (or so he thinks). We had more than a hundred fights and he only won a few, nevertheless, he keeps challenging me time to time. I keep beating him to a pulp most of it, but he still challenges me. And there are times that I'm the one beat."

"B B But I d d don't k k know how…"

"What did I ask you last night?" – Neji was getting that impatient expression.

"L L Last n n night" – she couldn't help to think about the night before without blush. But then, again, what question was he referring to? They asked a lot to each other yesterday! And then, like an innocent child Hinata asked:

"What p p p part of l l l last n n n night, niisan?"

His face was positively furious! He bitted his lower lip, diverted his gaze and waited a long one minute to look back and answer her:

"The part you and I were still thinking with our brains and not with something else." – And that could be considered a _nice_ answer from him. Hinata started to squeeze her bandanna; beat her knees, and look to everywhere except his eyes.

Neji waited another long minute, staring her, expecting an answer. But since she continued to destroy the bandanna, he slapped her hands and gave the answer.

"When I asked who you are!" – She looked at him, a bit afraid to continue that conversation and start another fight or piss him off.

"I I said I w w wanted t t to b b be l loved, to b be u u useful….."- That was her answer.

"And I said you should live your life to fulfill it, didn't I?"

"Yes…b b but I d don't s see t the c connection…."

"When you put your life on the edge, only a few things really have importance. Those things are what you praise, what you love. To fight a powerful adversary you must contact your inner self, your inner strength. In our last fight, Naruto's cheers gave you that strength, he connect you to your inner self, with the will to win, to prove yourself."

Hinata reminded of that moment, and that was so true. She really wanted to be recognized as a talented genin, by her cousin, by her teammates, by her sensei, and most of all, by Naruto. His cheers made her burn inside, forget the pain and the fear she had for Neji. But now, Naruto isn't here, Neji is her husband (not that she doesn't fear him….), how can she reach that inner force?

"I u understand w what you s say, b but the s situation is different. I c can't find t the motivation….."

Neji looked at her, frowned a little and spoke, very slowly:

"I said it before, and I'll say it again. Hinata-sama you are not fit to be a shinobi. You are a peace lover, seek only harmony and friendship. You are too naïve. Someday, you might be a good leader for the Hyuga, because your compassion is what the clan needs. But as a shinobi, you lack fighting spirit" – he was being sincere, no angry or irony in those words. Even noticing that, Hinata felt like crying, her very soul crushed by those words. And then, she stopped to shake, stared the grass below her feet, raised her head and said:

"I was wrong."

"……."

"I don't seek love or to be useful. That is not what I am."

"So, who are you?"

"Right now, I'm the peace lover that you said, but I want to be strong, I want to change myself. **_I'm going to change myself_.** That is my will, my inner strength, niisan!"- And for the second time during that marriage, Neji felt proud of that woman, whose best trait was the ability to fall and rise again. He gave her a smirk and told:

"Very well…Let's continue the fight…."

"Hai"

It was almost 11:00pm when they came back to the apartment.

They had a relaxing bath together (and now they were getting used to intimacy), and had a light meal before sleep. And for the second night, the study room remained untouched.

----------------------------------------------

Neji woke up early with Gai screaming his name from outside the apartment. He cursed all the divinities of heaven and hell for having such a loud sensei. He left without having breakfast.

Hinata woke up several hours late (ok, everybody noticed that she sleeps a lot) with Hanabi ringing the door bell like crazy. Leaving the bedroom only in her nightgown, her hair was a mess, her face with a hand printed on it (she slept with her face above her hand), and opened the front door.

Hanabi stared her sister, pressing her lips, and trying not to laugh.

"What, little sister?" – Hinata asked after a few minutes of Hanabi just looking at her.

"Neji-niisan is really messing you up, heh, big sister….." – And the laugh just came out.

"Why you came?" – Hinata asked while pouring some tea for her and her sister.

"Father asked me to"

Hinata completely woke up after the mention of "father".

"W W What d d d does h h he w w want?" – She almost bathed the kitchen table with tea.

"Nothing special. Apparently Neji asked him if I could train with you today. Father said it would be good."

"Oh…." – her relief was visible. But for the poor Hinata it only lasted until Hanabi's next sentence:

"Father will supervise our training personally!"

"Oh gods……" – she felt her whole body shake, her vision blur.

"I think niisan asked for that too." – Hanabi told while sipping her tea.

Hinata just thought _that son of a…, he framed me_! She was surprised by her own thoughts.

Just to make it clear, that was Neji's intention.

Both sisters went to the Hyuga dojo, where Hiashi was waiting. The very sight of her Father made her knees transform into pudding. But Hiashi was very friendly (in his way, of course).

Hanabi and Hinata trained a little Kaiten and chakra concentration. Hanabi could be more skilled, but Hinata showed more stamina. Besides, her chakra had better control than her sister's.

Hiashi decided they should fight.

Hanabi, in spite of her 11 years, displayed a good amount of Hyuga's fighting style. She performed almost all the techniques, some perfectly, some not so good. She also was fast.

Hinata was five years older, chunnin, but couldn't perform as much techniques as her sister. Although, the few she knew were perfectly cast. Her Kaiten was nearly perfect, and she also managed to do 64 hands of Hakke without fail. Besides, Hinata had field experience and was a better strategist (living with Neji require a lot of strategy).

In the end, Hinata won the fight. She had some difficulty because Hanabi had more technique options, but as Neji said '_few good attacks are more effective than firing like crazy and hit nothing_'. Hiashi was very pleased with what he saw. During the lunch, he said (for all the family members):

"Hinata, you sure have grown a lot in the past months. I'm very happy with your change of attitude and posture. Neji's influence on you is very positive."

"Thanks, Father" – Hinata blushed and bowed her head. Not to hide the blush, but stop the tears for the words she expected so much to hear from that man.

"You still have to achieve more. Your technique is raw and, sometimes, clumsy, but it can be fixed with training and dedication."

"Yes, Father. I will do my best." – And finally, after years, she managed to look Hiashi in the eyes and smile. And he smiled back.

----------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Kiba and Shino were in the apartment studying with Hinata the papers for their next mission.

"I'm pretty sure that this location is near the Seven Waterfalls!" – Kiba said looking at the map they had displayed on the table.

"No. it is further south."- Shino told.

"Hum…Niisan you have been in the Ringo Village once, haven't you?"

"Yeah, few years ago…" – Neji answered from the couch, without lifting his eyes from the scroll he was studying. He came back earlier from the mountains that day.

"So, can you point us the location?"- Kiba asked, taking the map to where Neji was sat. Without saying a word, he simply marked with a pen the location of the village in the map.

"Geez. You were right Shino"

"I told you"

"You guys should take care"- all three chunnins looked at the jounin- "This place has sandstorms very frequently, it is very common people get lost during these storms"

"S s so, W w we must have a plan, in case we get separated…." – Hinata was not liking the possibility of getting lost…

"No sweat! We have your byakugan! You can spot us if we get lost, Hina-chan"- Kiba said all cheerful, without noticing that the big bad husband had frowned when he heard 'Hina-chan'.

"A a a, but my byakugan may not be helpful if the distance is too long!"

"That's true. My bugs can't fly in the storm and Akamaru won't be able to track our scents"

"Shit…" – and Akamaru followed his master's disappointment with a long 'aurrrrrr'.

"I know!" – Hinata's face shined suddenly-"Niisan, where are those communicators that your team uses?"

"In my desk, third drawer"

While Kiba and Shino exchanged puzzled eyes, Hinata rushed to the study room and some noise could be heard from there.

"Dear! They are not here! Are you sure that you keep them here?" – She shouted from the study room.

Neji let go a sound of impatience and rose from the couch, walking to the study room.

Shino and Kiba, continued staring each other, more puzzled than before: _Dear_?

More sounds came from the room and finally:

"I told it wasn't in that drawer…"

"I forgot to take it out of my bag after the mission. I was wrong, Ok!" – Neji sat back in the couch and resumed his study. And Team 8 decided the last issues of their upcoming mission.

That mission took ten days. As Neji said, Team 8 had a lot of trouble with the sandstorms. Shino lost himself in one of those, and could be found thanks to the communicator. That particular B rank mission required from the chunnins and their sensei a lot of work. Some bad guys from another village were using the Ringo villagers as slaves. The big problem was that the enemy was from other country, making diplomacy also needed in the task. Hinata and Shino were the ones chosen to take the diplomatic part, while Kurenai, Kiba and Akamaru got the dirty job.

In the end, Team 8 found themselves outnumbered by the enemy. Kiba and Akamaru fought well, showing their doppelganger technique improvement. Shino developed an absolute defense creating a "bug barrier" which also could attack the enemy. Hinata was the medic-nin (she worked almost exclusively for Kiba) but could perform her Juuken moves in some of the bad guys.

Kurenai made clear that she wanted to see individual talent on that mission. She knew they could work as a team, but in the Jounin Exams they would be alone, so Kiba, Shino and Hinata would have to solve their tasks by themselves. And, for their sensei, the kids did pretty well.

The only problems were the communicators. Kiba destroyed his in the battle; the one Shino was using was screwed by the sand; Kurenai lost hers; the only one intact was Hinata's. She came all the way back making up a good excuse for her husband…

Hinata arrived home late, completely beat, dirty and hungry. Neji was having his dinner (or something that looked like it):

"Home already?"

"Hai…." – she went to the bathroom to take a shower and clean all that dust and blood. Refreshed, Hinata decided to see what her husband was eating:

"Y You c cooked t this?" – moving the spoon in the pot, staring at the glue thing.

"It is a soup"

"A a are y you s sure?"- She said. But when he looked at her with a serious expression on his face, Hinata just thought _he will scold me…._

"I'm not sure, but it is edible…." – and he continued eating. A few moments later she was laughing low, and he gave her a smile.

"I'll c cook s something b better….."

She made a decent dinner for the two. During the meal Hinata was telling about the mission, avoiding the "communicator" subject. He was just listening, nodding time to time.

"The Jounin Exams will be in a month. You still have to improve your technique…"- Neji just said more to himself than to her. Hinata understood his concern, time was running fast!

"I think w we must intensify our training…."

"I don't think we will have time…"

"What do y you m mean, niisan?" – She stared Neji while doing the dishes. He had a funny expression on his face, something like a half smile and a serious face…

"I'll be out a lot now that I….was accepted in ANBU" – he said, barely hiding the smile.

"Ohhh! That… is amazing!" – She rushed, without taking the soap out of her hands, gave a bear hug on him. – "Congratulations!"

He simply hugged her back, still smiling. Neji had dreamt all his life to be an ANBU, the top elite for a shinobi (unless you whish to be Hokage). His father could never be ANBU because of his duty as Hiashi's protector. He reached his dream, something he taught all life that would be impossible because fate denied him. Now he could just think that: or destiny was playing a major trick on him, or Naruto was right and we are the ones to control our lives (even if it seems like others are controlling it).

"But…niisan, Father said that you only could be ANBU if I get jounin rank…." – Hinata slapped him out of his dream…

"Your father gave me the permission due to your training results. He is pretty sure that you will make to jounin. And since I have been appointed in the last list for ANBU, he talked to Tsunade…"

"In other words, y you are in ANBU u under a c condition…."- a shadow covered her face. Now the responsibility was in her shoulders, she HAD to become jounin or Neji would be expelled from ANBU. He read her thoughts:

"Don't worry. If your father thinks you can do it, then you can!"

"I g g guess….." – She was not so confident as her husband or father.

Trying to change the gloomy mood that installed itself between the two, Hinata asked:

"Can I see it?"

"See what?"

She was blushing and poking her fingers. Neji lifted an eyebrow and was waiting for her answer. She just pointed to his arm, whispering "the tattoo".

"Oh! That?" – He raised the sleeves of his shirt, exposing the ANBU symbol, tattooed in his arm. Hinata was staring at it, marveled, following the figure with her finger, like a small child discovering something new. Neji embraced her, pulling closer to lay a kiss on her lips.

Hinata returned the kiss, sitting on his lap, continued to run her fingers in the tattoo.

His kisses became more demanding, the hugs more tight, hands exploring all her body.

Her fingers stopped the drawing movement so her hand could hold his arm firm; the other hand was rocking his hair, taking out his bandanna, loosening that long hair; legs on each side of his body. Suddenly, she stopped and started giggling. Neji stared at her surprised:

"What?"

"Father is so conservative and yet he married me with a long haired tattooed guy, who looks more like a rock star or a rebel than a might shinobi…" – she continued giggling.

"Rock star? Rebel? Me? That is new…." – he smirked at her, who became bright red in the face. He approved the signal and said – "Ok…maybe I'm a bit rebellious…"

Neji placed his hands on her derriere, to lift her and take to their bedroom, throwing her in the bed and placing himself on the top.

She ran her hands trough his long hair, brushing it away from his face, gazing his eyes and kindly smiling. Hinata was proud of her cousin; proud of the man he became, powerful and brave. Lifting a little her head, she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Neji returned the kiss, adding his tongue, moving his lips through her face, ears and neck. Rejoicing at her every moan, every shiver, the movement of her hips claiming for more.

In their relationship words are like double-edged swords, could hurt both. Since they were children communication was made by body language, facial expression: eyes…white eyes, smiles, smirks, grins, fighting stance, fleeing stance, fists, caring hands, tears. They understood each other that way.

What lovemaking could mean for Neji and Hinata?

To her was a way to please her husband, keeping a promise. But deep inside she knew that the one being pleased was she. His touches, ardent kisses, the pressure of his strength mixed with lust, it all moved her away from reality. In his arms she was noticed, caressed, possessed,….she made all the difference. During sex she released her wild side, and no one would blame or scold her for not behaving like a heiress….

To him it was a way to assure his position in that relationship as the leader, the lord. That little lady beneath him was the prize he conquered after so many battles. She was small, delicate, sweet and weak; it was his divine mission to protect her. He had to prove his virtue, satisfy the lady and himself. By making love with her, he could show his gratitude for her sacrifice and dedication, and also redeem himself for all the things he did and said….

More than a peculiar dialog, sex was a way to calm down those tortured souls, exhausting their bodies. After all, teenagers have a lot of questions in mind and energy in flesh.

---------------------------------------------------------

Tired from lovemaking, they were lying in the bed; Neji was lying on one side with his arm around Hinata's waist. She was facing the ceiling, but her fingers were still playing with his tattoo.

"You know, niisan…..I always wanted to have one myself………"

"Having what?" – He asked a little sleepy.

"A tattoo…"

"So make one…."

"Father would never allow…."

"Make somewhere he cannot see…."

"W W Would y y you m mind if I I m m make o o one?"

"No."

Hinata just smiled, turning to face her husband and give a peek on his lips. He partially opened his eyes, muttered the word _silly_ and went back to his sleep. She got closer to his chest and slept too.

------------------------------------------

In the morning after…

"YOU DID WHAT?" – Neji was threatening staring she from the other side of the table.

"I I I I'm so s s s sorry…."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE SHIT COST?"

"I I a a assume it is v very e expensive…but I w w will p p pay a a another!" – Hinata shrunk in the other side of the table, thinking that all the money she got from the mission would be spent in new communicators….

"Oh you will pay, for sure!"

"Let's g g go to the t t town, s so I c can b buy t the new o ones…"

And so they went to Konoha market. The poor Hinata never imagined that those communicators were so expensive, nor even in her dreams she could guess its price. And Neji was merciless; he made her buy the newest model, even more expensive. They left the store and decided to train in Area 7. In the way, Hinata saw a body piercining and tattoo shop and decided to enter.

"What for?' – Neji asked.

"Don't you remember what I said last night?"

"No….." – He was clueless…

"I w want to m make the t tattoo…."

Neji shrunk his shoulders and they got inside the shop. The attendant stared at the couple, probably wondering what those Hyuga where doing in a tattoo shop.

"A A A A I I I I w w w w w w want t to m m m m make a a a …." – And she took an eternity to say what she wanted. Neji was more practical:

"She wants to make a tattoo. Can you show her the models?" – And the poor attendant obeyed the frightening Hyuga male.

Hinata decided the drawing she wanted – a lilac heart with white wings. The guy asked where she wanted the tattoo. Uncertain of where place the tattoo, she looked at Neji. He just waved his head, signalizing that it was not his problem.

Hinata started to blush, poke her fingers; the attendant was getting impatient. She finally decided to make it on her lower back.

Neji muffled a smile when she had to take out her coat and shirt, staying only on tanks, so the guy could make the draw. He also found it funny when tears appeared on her eyes, due the pain of the tattoo making, but she bravely held them. Her tattoo was very beautiful.

"What about you, sir? Aren't you going to make one too?" – asked the attendant. Neji didn't want another tattoo, he had two already! – "Come on! The lady handed pretty well the pain!" – Now the guy was calling Hyuga Neji **chicken**? He wanted to meet death?

Hinata was already paying for the job when Neji pointed a figure among the models and started to take his shirt. The shop clerk was amused and just gave a smirk before start the tattoo making.

Neji decided to make his tattoo on the upper back, close to his neck base. He flipped his hair over his right shoulder. While the attendant was doing his job, Neji was staring to the left; Hinata was a little behind him, thinking how handsome her husband was. Like reading her thoughts, he looked at her, over the left shoulder, and smirked.

His (third) tattoo was a dagger which also had wings, black wings, spreading trough each side.

Later on that day, when they were bathing together at the bathtub, she asked him:

"What does your tattoo mean niisan?"

"Does it need a meaning?"

"Y yes….mine is _freedom of heart_, what do you think?"

"A little dull."

"Ah…I thought it was cool…..that is what I w whish t to myself…."

"Well, then, mine is _freedom of will_".

"Cool!"

"I still think it is stupid….."

Time was running for Hinata. The Exams were close and she had to become a jounin. But right now, her mind was somewhere else…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews! I know last chapter was a little boring, but this one has some action. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter IX – A glimpse of Hell**

* * *

Days were passing so fast, hours seemed like minutes. Time was nothing more than a few moments, few breaths…

There was no time.

Hinata was practicing in Hyuga Training field that afternoon. She had been there all day. Her trainer, Neji, was away on a mission. A servant came running to her:

"Hinata-sama, it is a quarter to five, ma'am…" – said the servant, panting from the rush.

"Oh my! I'm so late!" – She grabbed her bag, concentrated chakra on her feet and dashed to the Hospital. Her turn would start in five minutes.

Two weeks before, a powerful feudal lord from Fire Country had an argument with another from Water Country. Several other lords from both countries decided to take sides and the result was a war treat. Tsunade was contacted and lots of jounins, some chunnin and even genins troops were sent to the borders, not to mention the ANBU squads and Root members that were serving as spies and assassins when necessary. Kakashi, Naruto, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Lee, Tenten and Neji were sent to the battles. Even Hanabi's genin cell had a part on the battlefield.

The only ones saved from the conflict were the Jounin Exam Staff and its participants. The Hokage decided to do not call off the exams, despite of her counselors' advices, because she expected to see a lot of chunnins promoted (specifically the rookie 7). More jounins meant more warriors to send to war.

Not so good for the candidates. Kiba and Ino were often called to patrol the village borders. Shino and Chouji had to assume clan responsibilities and some minor tasks. Shikamaru was Tsunade's personal brainstorm, while Hinata and Sakura had to take longer shifts in the Hospital because many medic-nin were sent to the battlefield. One week Sakura was on the morning shift and Hinata was in the night shift, on the other they exchanged. The two girls were exhausted; trainings, surgeries, small missions, and the exams pressure….

Hinata was half asleep in a chair when Kiba called her:

"Come quickly! Some injured shinobi arrived at the front gate!"

She rushed with a medic team, and grasped seeing that the injured ones were Kakashi, Naruto and…Uchiha Sasuke!

She immediately treated Naruto's wounds (of course!). His healing power was decaying over the years, but still amazed her.

"Oe! Hi nata! See the big fish….I caught….this time?" – And he was pointing to Sasuke, knocked out by his side.

"Na Naruto-kun! W What S Sasuke-san is d doing here?" – She was applying some ointment on his injuries.

"Heh. O Orochimaru…that bitch….is the one….fomenting – he passed out. Hinata called the medic team to take the injured to the Hospital, but stayed behind wondering how bad Orochimaru's presence was….

"Man…I think they should call off this exam. I'm not in the mood. I whish I was in the frontline!" – Kiba was speaking, depressed to be unable to help the others.

"Me too…." – she said.

"Worried about Neji?"

"A bit. He can take care of himself, but the mention of the legendary Sanin just made me shiver…."

Kiba hugged his friend and together they walked to the Hospital.

By 7 o'clock in the morning, Hinata was able to return home. Before going to her apartment, she had breakfast with her father and sister.

"So, it is true then….the Sound Village is behind this…." – Hiashi spoke, staring at nowhere, just thinking – "I must talk to the Godaime, if this is true then Konoha's borders must be reinforced…".

"Hanabi, I'll sleep a little, but can you help me with my training in the afternoon?" – Hinata asked.

"Sure. Let me just check with my sensei if we have something scheduled for today…"

Hinata decided to go to her former bedroom in the Manor. There, she found her bed, teddy bears, dolls, and all thestuff she never took to the apartment because Neji would think she was silly. Among the silly stuff, she slept the whole morning.

The Hyuga sisters practiced all afternoon until the time Hinata had to good to the Hospital.

Hinata decided to see how Naruto was doing. Slowly opened the door and saw, instead of one bed, two beds. Sasuke was on the other.

"He is here so I can stay in the room. Don't worry, he is completely drugged" – Naruto said, smiling, so he could easy her fear.

"Oh…h how a a are y you d d doing, Naruto-kun?" – She bowed a little her head (to hide the famous blush) and started to play with her fingers.

"Fine! I'm great thanks to you and Sakura-chan!" – He had a good appearance, in spite of the bandages that covered all his body.

"D did him d d decided t to c come b b back to Konoha?"

"No. I knocked him out and brought by force. His place is here, not with that cross dressed freak!" – and he was looking to his asleep friend with so much care in his eyes, that Hinata felt like a stranger in that room.

Sakura erupted inside the room.

"How are you Naruto? And Sasuke-kun?...Oh, hi Hinata!" – She almost bumped in the Hyuga girl.

"Hi, Sakura-san…"

"I'm fine. The dope didn't open his eyes…." – Naruto said. Sakura placed her hand on his forehead, checking the temperature, and then his pulse…

"Yeah…you are fine…."

"Sakura-san, y your s shift is o o over. I c can t take c care of t them…." – Hinata timidly spoke. She was feeling a little bit envious about that situation. She could take care of Naruto. She **wanted** to take care of him. Sakura was just taking away that chance to be alone (since Sasuke was asleep) with Naruto.

Hinata knew that her love for Naruto was a legend, something to be buried inside her heart. She was married, fully married with Neji now. But it is hard to let go someone you loved for so long. To turn over this page, move ahead pretending that you never felt anything for that person. No, she tried to remain calm and serene in Naruto's presence; talk to him like she talked to anyone else, but it was too strong. Sometimes, Hinata remembered Neji's little flaw, and thought that she could do the same. But that rage and resentment had gone long ago, after the couple reached a satisfactory married relation.

Observing Sakura and Naruto (she was holding one of his hands), Hinata decided that Team 7 needed a moment for them, and without a sound, left the room.

---------------------------------------------

Neji arrived home some days later. He had minor injuries that Hinata treated. Both were tired.

"So, Uchiha is back, heh?"

"Y yes, Naruto-kun m managed t to bring him b back…"

"I want to see how long they can keep him here."

"…….."

"And your training?" – He was staring at her, inquisitively.

"Not as g good as I w wanted. With the H Hospital, y you and Kurenai-sensei a away, t training a alone is not s so good…"

"I'll stay for three days. We can train during this time." – He gave a pat on her head and walked to the bedroom. Hinata followed her husband. Both crashed in the bed, worn out of their duties…

-----------------------------------------------

After a lot of bloodshed, the conflict between Fire and Water reached a truce. Diplomats from both countries were exchanging demands and trying to set and agreement. Tsunade called back some of Konoha's troops. Neji could finally stay home more than three days. Kurenai was also back.

The senseis decided to make group training a week before the Jounin Exams. Everybody gathered in Training Area 5. They spent the whole day practicing. Even Naruto was there.

"So Sasuke is being held in the prison…" – asked Ino.

"Yeah. He is pissed 'cause I brought him back. I don't care. He will understand."

"We visit him every day. He is more talkative lately…" – Sakura said, smiling.

"Only you and Naruto think this. To me he is still the same silent rock ever." – Sai mentioned. Sakura and Naruto threw at him a lot of imprecations. Asuma looked at Kakashi, and the masked jounin just waved his head. Sai was right then….

Lee was training endurance with Chouji and Kiba. Hinata was practicing Kaiten with Neji….and Tenten. She was not so happy, but the weapon mistress was treating her kindly and Neji acted as nothing was wrong….

"Hinata-chan, you are forgetting to cover your blind spot! Another kunai scratched this point!" – Tenten warned her.

"h Hai…." – no, the other girl was not aware that she knew about the kiss. Nevertheless, Neji was keeping a safe distance from his teammate.

"Let's take a break, Hinata-sama, Tenten" – he said, moving to where the others were resting.

Hinata sat on the grass, near Naruto and Sai. Neji and Tenten were on the other side of the training field, observing Lee. Poor Kiba….Poor Chouji….

"Hinata! Can you help us here?" – Sakura called her.

Ino and Sakura were sparring, but Ino was having trouble with her new jutsu. Hinata was called to use the byakugan and track the flow and amount of chakra she was wasting in the movement.

Hinata was on her knees, leaning her body a little forward to watch the other girls. That was when she felt a hand on her lower back…

"Nice tattoo….I never thought you were the tattoo type…." – Sai spoke, running his fingers on her mark. Hinata made a squeak and dropped on the grass, startled!

"Aaaa……" – uncertain if she should thank the compliment or smash his smiling face…."

"Does your husband know about the tattoo?"

"H he does… h he was w with m me…."

Sakura and Ino moved closer to hear the conversation and also noticed Hinata's tattoo.

"It is beautiful!" – Sakura said.

Hinata was blushing madly, trying to cover the tattoo, feeling observed (something she hated).

"So Neji was with you? Is it some kind of love symbol?" – Ino asked.

"H Hai…I mean…I w w w w wanted to ….and he m made one too…"

"He made one too! That is surely a love symbol! What is his figure!"- Ino was marveled by the 'love mark' history. Sai was still analyzing the tattoo, moving his eyes and hands in the girl's back.

"To me sounds like a sex fetish" – he said. Hinata blushed so much and was hyperventilating. She was surely experiencing 'moments before faint'. She barely heard a stomp sound and a furious hoar; her senses only came back when Ino cried:

"STOP YOU TWO"

Neji was holding Sai by the neck, lifting him from the ground. His expression was similar to a beast; his clenched teeth and murderous glare could kill a person with a weak heart.

"You. Will. Never. Lay. Your. Dirty. Hands. On. MY. WIFE. AGAIN!"

"Sorry….ack…I thought that it wouldn't be a problem…ackkk…since it is an arranged marriage….accckk" – Sai was trying to make his words audible.

"SHE IS MY WIFE! YOU BETTER RESPECT HER OR I WILL KILL YOU!" – Neji was getting dangerous. Gai, Lee and Tenten knew him very well and came closer to stop the 'Sai's slaughter'.

"Okay, okay. Stop right there, Neji. Sai is clueless about social behavior, he never meant to disrespect Hinata." – Kakashi was holding the rookie jounin's hands, trying to calm him down. Neji finally decided to open the hand holding Sai's neck, and the other one just fell on the grass.

"Sorry" – he apologized again.

"I think we all should go home now. You guys take it easy this last week, every thing will be alright in the exam." – Asuma said, dismissing the group.

The peace agreement between Fire and Water was signed that week. Tsunade was invited to supervise the signing. She took several jounins and, to be safe, ANBU squad 1 and 2 (Neji's team). Naruto was also summoned to the convoy.

Sakura and Hinata were allowed to rest three days before the exams. All chunnins spent that last days studying their secret techniques, alone.

Hinata was helped by Hanabi and her father. Hiashi was a severe teacher, demanding a lot from his daughters. Both girls were doing their bests, training all day and forcing their bodies and chakra to the limit.

Hinata was beat. Every day she arrived home destroyed, whishing only for her bathtub and her bed. She was anxious due to the exams proximity. Training was her only thought: train, train, train…..

Two days before the Jounin Exams, she was training alone in the Hyuga fields, practicing the 64 hands of Hakke. During the jutsu execution she felt a decrease in her chakra, causing the deactivation of the byakugan. Hinata stopped, trying to feel the chakra flow in her body; for some moments she couldn't, but after some time the chakra returned. She started to wonder, but decided to try again the jutsu and everything was Ok.

Neji returned in the eve of the exams. He was pretty tired and so was Hinata, since she trained all day long.

At night, both were lying in the bed, side by side, facing the ceiling, when he spoke:

"Don't worry. It will be easy…"

"I hope s so…."

"What is the main element in Hyuga jutsus?"

"Water and Wind"

"What is the fundament of Hyuga's juuken?'

"It is the ying-yang. The positive and the negative".

"Why?"

"Every thing has dual nature. Light cannot exist if there is no dark. Love cannot be without hate. Birth is meaningless without death. Material is nothing if there is no spiritual".

"And chakra?"

"It is the beginning of every thing. All living has chakra. It means life, it can cause death. Body, muscles, organs, veins, are useless if there is no chakra running trough it".

"Gentle fist?"

"Cuts the chakra flow, damaging the body inside out. Without chakra to restore the wound, the enemy falls quickly".

"Good. You are ready. As long as you keep this in mind, there is no way you can be defeated".

"Niisan…..Can chakra fail without a reason?"

"No. Chakra failure is always caused by something like exhaustion, damage or Juuken. Why?'

"N Nothing….just wondering…."

She couldn't sleep well that night. In her morning training the failure happened again, but she couldn't tell Neji. During the few moments her mind found rest that evening, Hinata had nightmares.

In the morning, she felt so nervous that couldn't eat breakfast. Food nauseated her.

They went to the Konoha's stadium, where the exams here being held. Neji and Hinata walked ahead, Hiashi and Hanabi were just behind.

In the corridors of the Stadium, the couple found Tenten and Lee.

"HELLO MY COLLEAGUE AND RIVAL! GOOD MORNING ADORABLE LADY!" – Lee waved, pointing his thumb and showing a shinning smile.

"Hi Neji! Hi Hinata!" – Tenten cheerfully smiled, coming closer. – "Hinata, don't worry you are fully prepared to this! Don't forget to protect your blind point and everything will be just fine!"

Hinata nodded, surprised how she couldn't fell angry with Tenten for the past issues. She was really a forgiving person, like Neji always said.

The host started to call the participants to the arena. Hinata was anxious and trembling. Neji grabbed her shoulders and said:

"You can do it. Remember: concentrate, find your reason to fight, talk to your inner self. Prove to me, to your father, to all Hyuga bastards that you can do it!"

"I c can! I'll prove them wrong!" – she said, still shaking. Neji gave her a sweet kiss on the lips (which made Lee say 'Ahhhh how cute'), and moved along with his teammates to the seats. Hinata remained a few seconds motionless, and then:

"Neji!" – she called. When he turned to see, Hinata ran and embraced him, tight, like wanting to steal some of his power and confidence. He returned the embrace, rocking her long hair.

The host called again and they parted. She still remained looking while Team Gai disappeared in the corridor. Awfully, Hinata could see Tenten hanged on Neji's arm.

Slowly walking to where the other candidates were, she remembered all the sadness and the betrayal felling.

"You don't look well, Hina-chan…" – Kiba was near her, placing an hand on her shoulder.

"I'm nervous…."

"Don't be."

"Hey, Sasuke and Naruto are watching the exam!" – Sakura said – "Tsunade authorized Sasuke acquittal with the condition that Naruto and Kakashi stay with him!".

The Haruno girl was exultant! Team 7 was finally together. All her dearest friends would be watching her today.

"Hinata, can you find them in the audience?" – she asked.

"I'll try" – activating her byakugan, scanned the audience and found Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi on the west part of the stadium. Beside Kakashi were Gai and Lee. Hinata started to fell a hole in her stomach- "They are on that side"

Sakura and the others looked in the direction she was pointing. Hinata continued scanning the stadium until she found Neji and Tenten, also in the west part but ten rows bellow the others. They were talking, Tenten was laughing and turning a kunai on her index finger, clearly flirting, Hinata just thought.

"You are pale" – Shino said, behind her.

"I'm nervous…."

"It is something else". – that guy really knew her…

"I'll be Ok, Shino-kun!" – deactivating her byakugan, Hinata decided to seat on the floor and concentrate like Neji said. Concentrating was pretty hard in that situation. Her stomach still had a hole, but probably was the absence of food….

Called to fight first, Shino did a splendid match. The audience adored the 'Bug Boy' show. In the backstage, the chunnin celebrated! Hinata and Kiba screamed like crazy, and when the result came (Shino was the first jounin of the rookie 9) they hugged each other and jumped like small children!

The happiness lasted not long. Ino and Chouji couldn't win their fights. Ino failed miserably (she was also nervous), falling into the opponent tactic. Chouji did a good fight, but lacked stamina and chakra to finish the battle. He decided to give up. The audience applauded him anyway.

Hinata was next. Her opponent was some guy from the Hidden Grass Village, Wasabi.

She placed herself in front of the other shinobi. When the judge authorized, the guy dashed to her, making some spikes pop out of his arms, Hinata just flipped backwards, avoiding the blow. The grass nin took a second to recover, the second she needed to touch his chest with her juuken, damaging his lungs. Wasabi had blood on his mouth, Hinata moved fast to cut the tenketsu from his arms, preventing those spikes to come again. He deducted her move and created a roots barrier stopping her dash. She wouldn't give up, holding some of the roots, Hinata diverted the chakra flow back to the ground, making the roots dry and turn into dust. The audience was applauding the Hyuga girl.

Neji was smiling from his place, Tenten waved like crazy, cheering for Hinata. The other chunnins were cheering too; Kiba and Akamaru were screaming a lot (they were almost voiceless). Hiashi had a proud look on his face and was narrating all the battle to Hanabi.

Wasabi tried to hit his opponent with several spikes coming out of the ground randomly. Hinata was dodging them all, burning chakra out of the ones she couldn't avoid, moving forward, getting closer to the grass shinobi.

He was cornered between the lady and his own spikes. Hinata saw the perfect opportunity to finish the battle performing the 64 hands of Hakke. The chakra symbol appeared on the ground, startling Wasabi; Hinata's position was ready.

Neji smirked:_ the battle is over, she won_!

Naruto and Lee were upright on their places, fists hitting their chests, calling: _Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!_

The others were holding breaths, paying attention to the battle.

Hakke Two Hands!

Hakke Four Hands!

Hakke Eight Hands! – Wasabi was receiving all her blows, no defense.

Hakke Sixteen Hands!

Hakke ….- and then Hinata's chakra failed.

The audience made a sound 'Ohhhh'. She couldn't understand! Not now! The battle was almost over. Her byakugan deactivated!

Wasabi noticed the failure and started a counter attack. Hinata was to stupefied to dodge, receiving the blow into her chest. She flied several meters, falling on the ground, scratching her arm in one spike.

"It is not over yet…. I m must concentrate…" – She managed to activate the byakugan again. Performing a hand seal, gathered chakra on her hands and stabbed Wasabi on the stomach. He was faster, creating a wood shield in his stomach, her blow only cracked the shield.

Hinata could see the chakra coming from his hands to perform the shield. She aimed for his arms tenketsu, to cut the chakra source and again her chakra disappeared. Another spike hit her face.

It was useless. She would have to fight with instinct only, pure taijutsu.

Unfortunately on physical power, the Grass nin was far superior. She received lots of punches and spikes. A complete defeat.

Kiba closed his eyes and bowed his head. He couldn't believe!

Sakura just repeated 'what happened? She was winning!'. Shikamaru was analyzing the situation and couldn't understand why her chakra failed…

Hiashi was furious! He stood up, and left the place, followed by Hanabi.

Neji was also mad. He couldn't see a reason for that stupid defeat.

"Neji, calm down. Something went wrong, better talk to her first!" – Tenten was talking while following him trough the corridors.

Naruto and Lee also joined the two in their way to the infirmary. When they arrived in the place. Two medic nin were outside the room, looking troubled.

"Hyuga Hinata is here?" – Neji roughly asked.

"She is…but her father is also inside…." – said one of the doctors.

"Oh no, he is scolding her…" – Kiba said. He and Shino just came to see their friend. Kurenai was right behind them.

Neji opened the door, even with the protests of the medic nins. It lead to a waiting room, where Hanabi was sat, looking scared. Hiashi's screams inside the treatment room could be heard outside.

"I've never saw such a pitiful defeat in my life! Several members of the council were watching your fight! An amazing display of weakness and lack of concentration! How could you lose an easy battle like that….."

Nobody could hear Hinata's voice. Kiba and Akamaru were getting wild.

"He can't say those things! She was winning! The Grass guy did something to her!" – he said.

"Yeah! If I hear another scream from that old freak I'll invade the room and beat him to a pulp!" – Naruto said.

"We go together then" – Kiba said, and Naruto nodded.

"Nobody will enter there!" – Neji said – "Nobody but me!".

Another wave of Hiashi's angry words could be heard:

"Useless daughter! Weak and spoiled! That rookie sensei of yours spoiled more. Your teammates pampered you. Even Neji was too soft with you, and I thought he could bring some senses into this hollow head of yours!"

At this last statement, Neji broke inside the treatment room. Hiashi stared him positively furious:

"I'm not finished yet. When I finish, you can pat her head and take her home"

"No, you leave this room right now, Hiashi-sama"

Tenten was holding Neji's arms, trying to calm him. She was afraid of the cursed seal. But he continued glaring at Hiashi.

"Leave this room now, Neji. I'm talking to my daughter".

"Is as a father that you are saying those words to her?"

"Of course!"

"Then, YOU leave the room. Your authority as father ended the day she became my wife. I'm the one responsible for her. If someone has to scold her or pat her head is ME!"

"What are you saying, boy?"- Hiashi was caught defenseless.

"You heard well. It was your choice Hiashi-sama. You were the one who insisted on the marriage. Now, accept the consequences. I must talk to my wife, leave the room."

For a moment, Hiashi moved a little his hands, seeming like he would perform a hand seal. Hinata's eyes widened in fear. Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee and Tenten positioned themselves. But Hiashi never made the seal and left the room, glaring furiously at Neji when passed by him. Hanabi peeked inside the room and timidly waved to her sister, following her father afterwards.

Hinata started to cry, embracing herself. Neji asked to others to leave them alone. Kurenai said she would call Shizune-san.

"May I know what happened?" – he asked in a not very nice way.

"I I d don't k k know…(_sob_) M My c c chakra f f failed…."

'Chakra doesn't fail without a reason. Was some kind of jutsu that guy used?" – his voice was still harsh.

"N no….I It ….h h h happened b b before…."

"Happened before?" – he repeated slowly her words – "That is why you asked me about it yesterday night?"

"h Hai (_sob_)"

"Still it has to have a reason. And you better tell me one." – no, he was not sensitized by her tears.

She started to poke fingers, to twist nervously her hands, bite her lower lip. Neji came closer, a fury aura emanating from him. Hinata was sobbing, shaking, terrified. He slapped her twisting hands, held her hair, forcing her to look up.

"I want an explanation."

"I I I ….(_sob_) h have n none…niisan" – she closed her eyes to avoid eye contact with him. She knew how much both were losing that day: her medic career, his ANBU nomination, the peace and stability of their relationship.

"Leave her alone, Hyuga Neji" – Shizune's voice came firm and clear from the door. Neji loosened the grip on her hair, still looking threatening.

"I must examine her. Kurenai said she had some chakra failure during the battle. I must check if it is a jutsu effect or something else. Leave this room and wait outside".

He did as asked. Waited long twenty minutes, wondering how close he was from his dream. How could Hinata lose to that bastard? She was doing well! That foolish girl was really unfit to be a shinobi; her determination was too unstable.

Neji was so frustrated, so miserable. Waving his head in denial, time to time, reviewing the battle to seek some reason and finding none.

Shizune opened the door, called him inside.

Hinata was still lying on the bed, her wounds were treated. She looked calm, but shivered a little when he entered the room.

"Talk to her. After that, go home and have some rest. I'll be waiting outside, in case you need" – Shizune never made clear 'who' would need her in that situation. Closing the door behind her, the couple was alone again.

"So…." – he said, with an arrogant face.

"She e e explained t the r reason f for t the c chakra f failure…" – she was probably under the effect of some relaxing medicine.

"I'm waiting for the explanation." – same arrogant posture.

'……………………….." – she was staring the floor, trembling a little.

"Well, if you're not saying anything I'll go home"

"………………………."

He turned his back and moved towards the door.

"I'm pregnant." – she said, very low, whispering.

Neji turned his back, biting his lower lip, staring at her.

"I'm pregnant. T that is w why the c chakra f fails. T the b baby r requires a l lot of c chakra, s so w when I'm u using the b byakugan it d deactivates….a and chakra d decreases…"

He was still staring at her, but now with a blank expression in his face.

"How? I thought you were taking pills …"

"I I w was, b but t the l last m months w were so c crazy; I w was so busy t training a and w working at the h hospital that I did e everything w wrong…."

"Oh no!" – Neji crashed on a chair nearby, placing his head in his hands.

"I'm s sorry, niisan. I I s screwed up a again…I'm s so sorry…."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Since it is my first fic, the opinion of the readers is very important to me! Keep supporting this story! **

**

* * *

Chapter X- I'm the Stronger.**

* * *

When Neji and Hinata left the treatment room, Kurenai and Shizune were on the waiting room. The youngsters bowed to the ladies and moved to the door, but Shizune called their attention:

"Hinata, remember: no harsh trainings, don't stress yourself, rest a lot and I expect to see you in my office at the Hospital tomorrow, OK!"

"Yes, Shizune-san…"

"Neji, make sure she gets plenty of rest!" – Kurenai said and Neji only nodded.

The door closed behind them and Shizune said:

"A good thing you called me. Those medic nins here are just novice, they wouldn't guess her problem. By the way, how did you figured out that her chakra failure was pregnancy symptom?"

"Hinata told me that they were sexually active, and I just connected the facts…"

"I thought that their marriage was just a formality, not for real…"

"I think they do not believe it is for real…not yet." – and the crimson eyes of the jounin were lost somewhere, just like her mind.

---------------------------------------------------

Arriving home, Hinata took a long bath and managed to eat something. Neji was silent all way long; in the apartment, he sat in the living room couch, staring nowhere. Hinata took a place beside him, touched his hair, but he flinched; and she moved the hand away.

"I'm sorry…." – she was looking at her knees.

"Go rest."

"And you?"

"It is not your concern."

"It is….I'm worried…."

"To late for worries…" – he continued staring nowhere, never looking at her.

"We must talk to my father…"

"We'll do that later."

"We must explain the situation; maybe he can reconsider your ANBU dismissal…"

"Go rest."

There was no possible dialog in that moment; both were tired and had a lot in their minds. Hinata laid on the bed and finally, after all those weeks of stress, she could rest. Her whole body and soul relaxed in a dreamless sleep.

Neji raised from the couch a few hours later, checked on his wife. She was sound asleep. He opened the front door and walked towards the Hyuga Mansion. He decided to talk alone to Hiashi, afraid that his uncle could use the cursed seal due to his previous behavior. It would not be wise to make Hinata face one of her father's lectures in her current state.

As an obedient Branch House member, Neji asked for an audience with the Head and waited until he was admitted in Hiashi's chamber.

He entered the room; head bowed never looking at the man sat on the tatami. Neji kneeled and put his forehead on the floor, waiting the Leader allow him to talk.

"So, what is your business here, Neji?" – The voice was cold and monotone.

"I came to report the cause of Hinata-sama's failure in the Jounin Exams, and also her current state" – he lifted a little his head, so his voice could be clearly heard.

"I can see no other reason for her defeat than her own incompetence."

"Hinata-sama suffered a chakra failure…"

"I could see that." – Hiashi harshly interrupted the boy. Neji bitted his lower lip, retaining his anger, but continued his speech:

"After a medical evaluation by Shizune-san, Godaime's apprentice, it was evidenced that Hinata'sama is…pregnant." – The last word was slowly pronounced as its sound could make real the thing Neji was still facing as a nightmare.

Hiashi took a deep breath, and after a minute he asked:

"Is it proved? Is she really expecting a child?" – His words were faltering.

"Yes. The gestation is about two weeks now." – He couldn't still believe in those words. Having a child with Hinata was something he never imagined.

"Raise your head, Neji" – the young man did as said. Hiashi had a calm expression on his face, like considering something.

"Byakugan requires a lot of chakra when used…that is why she failed. The child is also demanding a considerable amount of her chakra. She would never win that battle or any other in this period. It is a good thing that the pregnancy was evidenced early…" – the old man was talking more to himself than to Neji.

"Sir, I was unsuccessful on the task you asked me. Hinata-sama couldn't achieve the Jounin level, so I'll deliver my letter of retirement from ANBU tomorrow morning."

"You shall not do this." – Neji looked Hiashi in the eyes for the first time since he was in the chamber – "You may have failed in this particular task, but you were successful on another. One of your marriage purposes was the continuation of Hyuga's bloodline."

"Even, so… It is too early to say that the child will survive…." – Neji somehow wanted to believe in his words...

"Hyuga is a powerful clan; we will make sure Hinata receive the best treatment. Besides, you were blessed with the thickest Hyuga blood, so will be your children. This pregnancy will be successful."

Neji was cursing his own blood, his fate, his life, Hinata, Hiashi…

He left the Manor but couldn't convince himself to go to the apartment. Straying in the Hyuga compound, Neji found himself in the garden, Hinata's garden. He sat there, looking at the flowers. Summer gave all colors to that garden, scents of all nature, a peaceful spot in that hatred ground. He understood why Hinata was always there.

He kept himself caressing a small daisy, turning it like a helix, amused by its movement. Then, another presence could be felt in the place. Hyugas had no need to turn in these situations, they had byakugan. But Neji recognized the intruder by scent: lavender perfume – Hinata.

"Why y you c came a alone?"

"………"

"You t told F Father a about…"

"Yes."

"And he…"

"Acted like a happy grandfather….."

"He did?"

"Of course not, silly! But he was very pleased with the news….so pleased that I'm still ANBU."

"You are? Oh my! I told he would be merciful!"

"What is a man's mercy compared to a merciless life….." – He was still playing with the daisy. Hinata felt the bitterness of his voice and embraced him. This time he didn't flinch.

'I know you didn't want this child. Neither did I. But we must face the fact and move forward like we did until now. It is not the first problem we are facing together; we can do it, niisan!"

"It is not about you and me, Hinata. It is about a third person, someone who didn't ask to be here, an innocent that will suffer all the Hyuga clan pressure. It will be an Heir, just like you, with same obligations and demands!"

"Neji….It will be our child. We will raise it the way we want!"

"Dream on! The council, that bastard Hideo, even your father will never give us that chance!"

"The child is ours! If they don't let us do like we want, Hyuga will lose two heirs: me and the baby!"

"Run away?" – He stared her from over the shoulder.

"Yes. I could do that! My family is more important than this clan foolishness!"

"Oh, you are really naïve….Lets go home…"

-------------------------------------------------------

Opposing all Neji's deep dark desires, the pregnancy was going well. Hinata's belly was growing proudly. At the fourth month of gestation, Hinata was showing all her beauty. People say some pregnant women became more beautiful and radiant; Hyuga Hinata was one of those women. In the first months she hid the belly with her oversized coats, a little ashamed; but when her body assumed the round forms of motherhood, she decided to show off wearing dresses and anything that could evidence her belly. Not to mention her attitude. The girl that walked staring the floor beneath her feet was long gone; the mother Hinata walked head up, confident and unafraid.

All their friends congratulated for the baby (Neji couldn't care less). Hinata was exultant, planning the baby's nursery, buying clothes and toys. Sanae-san, Neji's granny, made a lot of blankets, clothes, shoes, hoods and other baby stuff. Hiashi bought a glider for his daughter and Hanabi loved to go shopping baby things with her sister.

The Hyuga family received well the coming of a new heir,….except the father himself. Neji continued his life as always: missions, trainings, defeating Lee….His routine never changed; when he was with Hinata he never spoke about the baby. Even when she managed to bring on the subject, he answered laconically or nodded his head. That baby was still an illusion in his mind, something he expected to fade away any moment.

------------------------------------------------------

She was observing her teammates training, sat in a bench.

"Hey, mom of the year, what do we have for lunch today?" – Kiba asked cleaning his sweat forehead and patting her tummy.

"I made some obento. I hope you like!" – She said.

"You better eat fast, Kiba. We still have to review some techniques." – Shino told, taking a bite of his lunch.

"It is a pity you couldn't become a jounin, Kiba-kun."

"I wasn't expecting much with all the war between Fire and Water, lack of train, and after your fight, I simply was unable to concentrate in the battle."

"In the end, only Shino-kun, Sakura-san and Shikamaru became jounin."

"Next year we will try again, ne Hinata?" – Kiba said cheerfully.

"I don't think so. On the next year exams, Hinata's baby will be only three months." – Shino spoke.

"That is t true. I w will o only be a able to take a another Exam in t two years…." – Hinata for the first time realized what that premature pregnancy meant in her shinobi life.

"Only if you and Neji don't decide to give my nephew a brother or a sister first!"- Kiba mocked.

"Kiba-kun!" – And she became red at the mention of another baby in their lives.

"Since when Hinata's child is your nephew?" – asked Shino.

"Oh come on! Hina-chan is like a sister to me! Her baby will be like a nephew! The only problem is her lovely husband…"

"Thanks Kiba-kun. I appreciate your concern for my child. Just don't talk like that about Neji."

"Is he still ignoring the baby?" – Shino asked, adjusting the sunglasses in his nose.

"It is not easy for him…." – Hinata stared her feet while caressing her belly.

Neji wasn't properly ignoring the baby; he was most likely continuing his life without changes. Hinata decided not bother him with baby issues, so she asked help from Sakura, Ino and Hanabi.

One afternoon the four girls decided to decorate the baby room, which was Neji's former study room.

"So, we are going to destroy the 'Hyuga Neji shrine'? Does he know about that?" – Ino asked while looking at the study room.

"It is his problem. Father offered a place for Hinata, him and the baby in the Manor, but he refused, so crush the shrine!" – Hanabi told already moving away some of Neji's scrolls.

"What color should we paint the room?" – wondered Sakura.

"White is good. Makes the room look bigger" – said Hinata.

When Neji arrived home later, he saw his scrolls piled up in the living room. The four ladies were still decorating the room; he leaned in the door frame and observed their job. Hinata noticed his presence and came to greet him.

"Hi dear!" – Giving a sweet kiss on his lips – "What do you think of the baby's room?"

"It is…a baby room….a normal one…..I guess….."

"But do you think that the teddy bears we painted on the walls might scary the baby?"

He looked at the brownish earful forms painted on the walls, barely distinguishing any bears. Not to mention the pink birdies Hanabi was painting…

"This room will scare to death my child and if it happens Hiashi will kill me for not protecting the little heir. Better clean that entire freaky zoo on the walls." – He said, moving to the bathroom. Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Hanabi remained open mouthed, but stayed until evening re-painting the walls.

------------------------------------------

Hinata and Neji were getting dressed to one of Hyuga's family meetings. That one was to celebrate Hinata's first child.

The girl had a lot of trouble finding a Kimono that fit her round form, and ended up borrowing one from Chouji's mother (who was as fat as her son).

All Main Family members were sat in an enormous wooden table. Hiashi was on the edge having Hanabi and Hideo on his left side, and Hinata and Neji at his right side. Neji wasn't very pleased to sit in front of his grandfather.

During the meal, a variety of themes were discussed; from politics to movie stars. Hanabi was talking about her last genin mission and about her unborn niece (she wanted a girl, because they would play together).

The daughter of Gramps Hideo's brother asked Hinata:

"So, Hinata-sama, when will be the child birth?"

"P-Probably in the middle of spring…."

"This is good! Spring is the right season! Time for things to blossom!" – said Hiashi's younger sister, Haru.

"By the way, do you know if it is a boy or a girl?" – asked another lady. (Neji was just thinking how stupid those women were, gossiping all time).

"No…t-tomorrow w-we will make the t-test…"

"I bet is a boy! Her belly is too rounding. Girls pregnancy always make the woman get a round face but not so round belly…."- said other woman.

"All this is useless. The important thing is the Hyuga blood flow strongly" – said a man.

"That is right! What we need is a pure blood heir!" – Another elder man spoke.

"Pure blood this child will have, since the Main Family chose the strongest vessel of Hyuga talents to match with the heiress…" – Hideo viciously said, glaring at Neji. Hinata felt sick at those words from her grandfather.

Neji felt like a horse, used for breeding purposes. His pride couldn't let his mouth shut:

"So it is all about breeding Hyuga heirs? Nice! When did the Hyuga members became animals for reproduction purposes only?"

"What did you thought it was about? Love union between Hinata and you? Of course not, ignorant Branch House. She is weak and inappropriate to be the successor. You are strong and talented, but the lower Branch blood makes you unable to be the successor. You are both vessels to the rightful heir" – Hideo told still glaring at his grandson.

"Father, this is not the truth. Hinata will be the successor and her family shall protect Hyuga bloodline." – Hiashi intervened.

"When it comes to this Hizashi's child you become too soft, Hiashi. The boy has the perfect genes to pass on to the Main Family. If it weren't the circumstances, he could be the Heir. Hinata has only her position in the family. Thank Gods you had a daughter and Hizashi had a son to fix this fate twist! Imagine if we had to marry Hinata with someone else with not so pure blood! She would disgrace the clan as leader and breeder!" – The old man continued to talk. Hinata was on the verge of tears, feeling miserable. Neji was too furious to pay attention to his wife; he only wanted to punch the bastard's face.

"Father, I shall no longer accept these kind of words about my late brother, Hinata and Neji. Let's change the subject".

Ignoring Hiashi's words, Hideo continued his insults:

"Don't hide the truth. See, boy, do you have feelings for this child?" – He was glaring at Neji, grinning. Neji remained speechless. Deep inside, that pregnancy had always been a nuisance for him. – "You see…that is the feeling. You are nothing more than a procreator, and protector for the heiress lineage. You don't feel like a father to this child because deep inside you know it is not your position."

Neji was feeling sick, infuriated. Nobody had ever compared him to a prized horse; in the past he was called servant, menace, bully, and other things, but never procreator….

He simply stood up and ignoring all the presents, left the room and the Manor. Hinata was holding her tears and staring at her grandfather. Hiashi had his eyes closed and after some minutes he said:

"Are you feeling all right, Hinata. I'll ask a servant to take you upstairs, to your room".

"I'm not staying Father. I must look for my husband, my cousin…..the only family I have." – And she also left the House.

Heavy rain was pouring from the skies. Hinata was soaked, but continued running trough the Hyuga compound, trying to find Neji. She looked at the fields, training areas, the garden and their apartment. He was nowhere. She sat at the front door of a store in the commercial district, still getting wet and crying.

-----------------------------------------

Neji walked around the compound a few minutes before it started raining. When the first drops fell, he went to the only place he could feel safe: his mother's house.

Natsume opened her front door, surprised to see her son soaked and pale.

"Dear! What is wrong?"

"Mother, just hug me and don't ask." – She did as said. Took her boy to the living room, lighted the fireplace and brought a towel to dry his hair. He remained silent, looking at the fire.

"Is it wrong……" – he whispered like it was a sin – "to not love your unborn child? Is it wrong, mother?"

"Dear….is this your problem?" – She was rocking his long hair, sensing how confused her son was.

"I feel nothing for Hinata's baby. It is like it has nothing concerning me. And this night, at the dinner, that bastard Hideo said it was because I'm just a ….procreator…." – it was very subtle, but Neji was trembling.

"He said that? What a monster! Neji you are not a procreator; you are a very talented shinobi, a teenager whose life was disgraced by the Main Family! The death of your father, this arranged marriage, all the mistreat Branch House receives, even this pregnancy; it is all Main Family's fault! Don't blame yourself".

"Mother, this child has nothing to do with all this mess. Even Hinata-sama is a victim."

"Hinata-sama will always be protected by her status, no matter how weak and unfitted she is. You can only count with your talents. Don't worry about her."

"And the baby?"

"I…I don't know… But I do know it will also be under the wings of the Main Family. Son, you will never have a chance to be a father to this child." – Neji sensed that Hideo's words were true: he was nothing to that child, only the Branch House man that contributed with his genes. His mouth opened, like trying to say something, but he couldn't find the words…

Mother and son remained silent, looking at the fireplace. Suddenly, a knock could be heard in the front door. Natsume stood up, opened the door just to see her soaked to the soul daughter-in-law:

"I-I'm s-sorry to d-disturb you so l-late, but I c-can't f-find Neji anywhere…If y-you s-see him, p-please tell t-that I'll be w-waiting in o-our a-apartment…." – Hinata was completely wet, embracing herself, shaking from the cold rain.

Natsume only moved a step to right so the girl could see inside the living room and her lost husband.

"I think you two have a lot to talk. I'll make some tea…" – the older lady said, leaving them alone.

"T-Thank God, y-you are h-here! I t-thought you l-left the c-compound…" – she rushed to him, with a feeble smile.

"Come sit near the fireplace and warm yourself. It was really foolish to walk in such a storm in your conditions." – Neji spoke in his cold monotone voice.

"I w-was worried! G-Grandfather was s-so m-mean to you…." – she sat beside him, stretching her arms to feel the heat of the fire.

"He is not entirely wrong…." – he felt ashamed to say those words.

"N-Niisan…you c-can't be s-serious!" – Her voice had a begging tone. Neji just waved his head, the long hair covering his face.

"He is right. I feel nothing for this child. No matter how much I try, I cannot accept this."

"It is not the baby you don't accept, it is the situation itself. We married by force, denying all our dreams, whishes, loves…." – she was staring at the fireplace, her white eyes reflected the red light of the fire – "Maybe things were easier for me because I'm used to withdraw, give up my dreams and accept that I'm a failure. But you always fought to achieve what you wanted, no matter how hard, forbidden or impossible. You are a genius, niisan. And that is why a pointless forced marriage upsets you so much."

"Hinata-sama…." – he was staring her, wondering if she had any notion that the one who sacrificed most for that marriage was her. Neji knew about her love for Naruto (which never faded), about her dedication to her teammates, about how much she was trying to become stronger, to be acknowledged.

There she was, soaked after looking for him in the rain, searching in the entire Hyuga compound, almost five months pregnant, and still trying to place all the blame at herself. During her life, Hinata got used to be the guilty one.

Neji touched her face, making she look at him. Her eyes were peaceful and she had that shy smile; the one she always had when was expecting a scold or a reprimand. He had been the reason for that smile so many times over the years….

But, not this time. He moved closer, cupped her chin and placed a kiss on her lips. In return, Hinata caressed his face with her wet and cold hands. They intensified the kiss. Neji added his tongue, flavoring her mouth. With a sweet moan, she also touched his tongue with hers. Only a break to breath and again Hinata was timidly kissing his upper lip and then his lower lip. Neji gave an open mouth kiss, claiming her sweet lips to his own. She placed her hand on his hair, pulling him closer; the free hand caressed his muscled arms and shoulders. He had one hand supporting her back, and the other moving trough her breasts, hips and round belly.

"AHEM…." – and the magic sexy moment vaporized in the air when Natsume entered the living room, holding a towel and a clean kimono – "These are for you, Hinata-sama. It is not wise to be wet in your condition. Please, go to the restroom and change yourself so we can have our tea".

"Thank you very much, Natsume-san" – Hinata picked the things Natsume was offering and quickly moved to the restroom. Her face was red as a tomato.

"You know, when I lived with your father, we only gave a kiss like that after your birth…." – Natsume joked.

"Times change, mom." – Neji had a amused look in his eyes and a clever smile on his lips.

"Even considering that your father and I were fourteen years older than you are now?" – She had the same clever smile.

"Maybe..."

"You care a lot about her, don't you?"

"I...do. She is very special, different from the other jerks from the Main Family. She has always been different".

"Your father was very fond of her too". – Natsume was looking at a picture of Hizashi, Neji and herself in the mantelpiece.

"T-Thanks for t-the c-clothes, N-Natsume-san…"

The three sat together and had their tea. The rain was still punishing the trees and rooftops in Konoha. Natsume decided that Neji and Hinata should spend the night in her house. And so they did (not wise to argue with your mother-in-law).

Early in the morning, a shy sun was showing its rays behind the heavy clouds. Neji came back from training and entered his former bedroom where Hinata was still sleeping. He sat on the futon, and tickled her ear; she waved her hands to stop the tickle.

"Hey, time to rise and shine, or you will be late for your appointment with Shizune-san" – hearing the last words, Hinata woke up in a jump, scared.

"What time is it, niisan?"

"Almost nine..."

"My! The appointment is nine thirty! I must hurry!" – She started to walk around the room, searching her dresser…

"You are in my mom's house, remember?"

"Oh!...So I'm in trouble! I must go back to the apartment to change myself!" – She was completely disoriented. Neji was just smirking, waiting to see how far her confusion would go.

"I **was** in the apartment and brought some clothes for you." – He decided to end the mental torture.

"Niisan! Thank you so much!" – she started to take away the robe she used to sleep, and suddenly froze and stared him, blushing – "A-Are y-you g-going to s-stay h-here?"

"Yep. Don't make such a fuss; I've seen you naked already! No big deal!" – He laid on the futon, waiting for her response.

"I-It is d-different…" – Hinata would start an argument, but she knew Neji well enough to say he would only have fun and make the discussion endless. Since there was no time, she went to the bathroom and changed her clothes there, alone. Neji remained in the bedroom, laughing to himself.

------------------------------------------------

They arrived late for the appointment, even though they left the compound in time. Hinata stopped in all baby stores she found in the way. Took notes of the prices for cribs and strollers, asking Neji what was his opinion about. He wondered why women wanted the shiniest and glittered cribs that would only scare the poor baby. What is wrong with the wooden and simple ones?

At the hospital, Shizune greeted the couple and guided them to the examination room.

Hinata laid on a bed, while Shizune asked some questions about her health and conditions.

"So, it is your first time here, Neji!" – The medic-nin said.

"Yeah…"

"Curious about the sex of the baby?"

"Not so much…" – he wasn't, really.

"D-Do you t-think w-we will be a-able to f-find out the gender w-with this device, Shizune-san?" – Hinata was staring at the TV like thing next to her.

"Depends on the baby position. Most of the time we can see if it is a boy or a girl!"- Shizune answered while preparing the device. She lifted a little Hinata's shirt to expose the belly. – "So, are you ready to know the gender of the baby?"

"Yes, please!" – Hinata was really excited! That pregnancy was special to her, giving the happiest days of her life. She wanted to know the baby's gender to name it and prepare the nursery. Neji was just looking trough the window, paying attention to a canary on a nearby tree.

"Well, I can see its back" – said Shizune moving the device on Hinata's belly. On the TV, only a shadow could be seen.

"Niisan, come see it!" – Neji sat on the edge of the bed, close to Hinata's head.

"Hum…seems our little one is giving us a hard time…I'll move to the right to view his face…."

Shizune started to travel the device through Hinata's belly, until she said:

"There! I can see **his** face. It is a boy!... And...wait..." – the medic-nin moved again the device and, trough another angle the TV displayed not one, but **two** baby faces. – "Twins! You've got twins!"

Neji's eyes widened at the sight of the two little babies, facing each other on the TV.

Hinata held her breath for a moment; a cold sensation engulfed her, like shadows lurking in every corner of that room, of her soul. She started to cry, sobbing, pulling out her hair in complete despair. She could hear nothing; she could feel nothing, only that cursed TV and the vision of the two babies.

Shizune was startled by Hinata's behavior and couldn't move from her place. Neji, regained his senses quickly and shouted:

"TURN OFF! Turn off this damn thing!" – He was holding his wife by the shoulders, calling her name. It was all useless, she was too nervous to hear.

Shizune did as he said and rushed from the room, to get some help.

"Hinata-sama! Hinata! Listen to me!" – he was trying to make her stop.

"Oh no! Oh no! Not twins! Please, tell me this is a nightmare!" – she was grasping his clothes, crying.

"……It is true…I'm sorry…." – he embraced her, feeling the hot tears in his eyes also.

"Oh no! My poor babies….This can't be true, niisan. This can't be true!"

Hinata was screaming and grieving. Neji never saw her in that condition; but he could understand the pain.

"I want to die (_sob_)….Die and take with me this poor little things…..(_sob_)" – she fisted her hands and her arm made a circle in the air, aimed to the belly. Neji held her wrists and said:

"Look at me, Hinata!" – he grabbed her hair with the other hand – "Be strong! You said we could face the problems together!"

"Not this….it is too much…." – she was still forcing her fist into the belly. He struggled to move away that hand.

"Listen to me! You have better eyes than me! Like Naruto, you can see things with heart and not reason only! You have always been the strongest of us!"

"I'm not the strongest….I'm a failure….Even a simple task like generating a child I screwed up."

"Not true!"

"It is! Twins, Neji! Twins! The only thing that could go wrong in this pregnancy happened! They will take away our baby! Give to adoption and mark it with the cursed seal!" – Painful cries and sobs started again, her whole body crumbled in his arms tired from fighting that invisible enemy: destiny.

"Hinata, you must get a hold on yourself! I need you to be brave! **I need you**!" – He was crying too – "You must be strong, for us…the four of us…"

"The …f-four of u-us?"

"Yes! The four of us: you, me and the babies. Please, don't let the despair take place. I know the sensation well; it hurts a lot and takes time to heal. Please…"

"Niisan….I'm so sad…." – she rested her head in his lap. He simply stared the ceiling and caressed her hair.

Shizune came back and Tsunade was right behind her.

"Here, Hinata-chan. This will calm you down" – Shizune said while applying a shot in the girl's arms.

"So, it seems your family will get larger than expected, huh?" – Tsunade told, looking at the defeated couple. – "Let's think together…."


	11. Chapter 11

**The last chapter had some unexpected turns! Most of the readers couldn't guess about the twins!**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**

* * *

Chapter XI – Just make a Whish!**

* * *

"I simply don't understand! What is so bad about twins?" – Shizune asked, shifting her glare from Hinata to Neji.

"This is new to you, but Hyuga heir can only be one child." – Tsunade said.

"Still, the heir will be the oldest one, right? So what is the big deal?" – The medic nin couldn't accept that answer.

"Shizune-san, the Hyuga Royal Family decides its leader from origin and date of birth. The most nobles and the oldest ones. More close you are from the Hyuga founder bloodline, more inclined to be the Leader you are" – Neji explained.

"Neji-kun, the child that comes to the world first is the heir…" –Shizune wasn't getting the point.

"My dear Shizune, if you are a child born from the Heir and his/hers consort you belong to the Main Family. If this child is the oldest, it will succeed as leader. So the two requirements to be Head of Hyuga clan are: child of the Leader and born first. If the Leader and its consort first offspring consists in two children born in the same day, both can claim the title of 'leader', because both have the two requirements needed." – Tsunade was explaining.

"That is why the second child is removed to the Branch House and marked with the Caged Bird Seal. This is to avoid a conflict between two rightful heirs" – Neji continued Tsunade's explanation.

"If it were Hinata's second child, then it would be OK have twins…" – Shizune was looking at the motionless young mother, lying on her husbands lap, absent from all that talking. She pitied the girl.

"They could have triplets! Multiples! But never as first pregnancy!" – Tsunade said while waving her hands. – "The problem is: they have twins now! We got to think of something…maybe I should talk to Hiashi-kun…."

"He would never understand. Even if he did, the council and that idiot grandfather of mine would mark the seal in the second child. It is useless. We are doomed." – Neji was stroking Hinata's hair, trying to find an exit, a solution, but Hyuga Clan was too powerful to fight against.

"W-We m-must n-not g-give up, niisan…" – Hinata whispered from his lap, still motionless.

"Maybe you could have the babies away from here! Tsunade-sama, talk to the Kazekage, send Neji as an emissary. Hinata will have to follow him and they can have the babies in Sand Village!" – Shizune was brainstorming to find a solution.

"Hiashi-sama would never allow Hinata-sama leave the Hyuga compound or Konoha in her condition." – Neji said.

"There has to be a way! The second child must be protected…" – Tsunade was talking to herself. The two medic nins started to argue about the best way to protect the second child.

"Wait….there might have a way….." – Neji's eyes sharpened, his hand movement on Hinata's hair stopped. He was lost in his thoughts, and then: - "It is all about the second born! What if they don't know who the first is and who is the second?"

"Cool! If they can't point the heir, they can't mark the remaining baby! Excellent idea Hyuga Neji!" – The Godaime was clapping her hands, smirking.

"It won't w-work…All H-Hyuga c-childbirth is a-assisted by Hyuga midwives…." – Hinata whispered again, showing that she was still in this world.

"No problem at all! The Hyuga midwives only act when called. If you hide from them your labor symptoms, they can't do anything. Just come to the Hospital and deliver you babies here!" – Shizune said with a victory tone.

"Hard to do such thing. How can we hide this?" – Neji was thinking, considering all the odds of the plan.

"It is your first pregnancy, it normally takes a long time between the symptoms and the birth. Just come to the Hospital during this time and don't tell anybody!" – Tsunade was pretty sure about the success rate of that plan.

"It worth a try. I think we can try this." – Neji said, lifting up a little the right side of his lips – "But we can't tell anyone about the twins".

"That is right! Not even your closest friends. The twins will be our little secret!" – the situation was bad, but the Hokage seemed to be having a lot of fun.

"Hinata will stay here today. She is too nervous and now this pregnancy is considered high risked". – Shizune told.

Tsunade and her apprentice left the room.

Hinata was still in Neji's lap, like dead. He was worried about her. She was so cheerful in the morning and so gloomy now.

He wondered if someone in the Hyuga Main House should be warned about Hinata's internment, but decided to call only to his mom.

----------------------------------------------------------

The following days were not better. Hinata's mood didn't change at all. She spent all day on the bed or the living room couch, completely depressed, crying time to time. No more baby nursery, cribs, gliders, clothes…nothing made her feel happier.

Neji stayed by her side most of the time. He refused some missions, and trained more in the Hyuga training fields than in the Village areas. He was never a funny or cheerful person, but he was trying his best to make his wife a little optimistic about the "_twin rescue plan_". After some unsuccessful efforts, he simply decided to stay quiet by her side, cleaning her tears and watching her sleep.

The sad mood of the Hyuga couple didn't go unnoticed by their friends. Team 8 members were the inquisitive ones. One day, Kiba ran by Neji in Konoha's streets and called the jounin for a 'little chat':

"Don't play dumb and don't try to deceive me. What have you done to Hinata?" – grunted the Inuzuka boy.

"I did nothing to her." – Neji answered, crossing his arms in front of his chest, staring at the other guy.

"You DID! You were ignoring her and my nephew! You must have done something really bad to make her so sad! Hinata has not been herself for the past month!"

"No I didn't. She is experiencing some difficulties in the pregnancy, which is why she is quiet (_nice one Neji, like he will buy this_). …And what is this '**nephew**' thing about?"

"Pregnancy difficulties? I've been by her side since this whole crap started. I've been with her in some appointments with Shizune-neechan. Everything is OK with the baby! DON'T LIE TO ME" – Kiba was really pissed.

"You went with her in the appointments?' – Neji was getting pissed too.

"The father was never able to go, so I went along with my friend. So did Shino and Kurenai sensei. Even Naruto and Ino helped her. What a shame, huh daddy?" – Kiba was throwing out the accusations with an arrogant tone, his hands were fisted and placed on his hips, and his mouth formed a threatening grin. Neji knew it would be useless try to explain the situation to the other man, but the knowledge that other people helped his wife while he did nothing really made him angry.

"Thanks for the help. I can handle things from now on. You and all the others have my deepest gratitude." – Neji waved and turned to leave the place.

Kiba would never let this go uncharged and dashed to the Hyuga man, with open claws. Neji sensed the murderous intention and turned back to avoid the Inuzuka's attack.

"What are you doing?" – he said while dodging another blow.

"You hurt her a lot! I'll protect my friend and her baby! I swear it!"

"I did nothing to her, I already told you!" – another blow and this time Neji decided to use his Juuken to stop Kiba.

"I'm not talking about recent things! It is also about past things!" – Kiba received the Juuken in the chest. The attack made him spit blood from his mouth. And pointing the blood puddle in the grass he said: - "THIS is what I'm talking about!".

"She already forgave me! It is not your business!"

"It is! I love Hinata! I always did! Since I can't have her heart, the least I can do is protect her from all bad things!" – Kiba had a furious look in his face.

"I always suspected that you had a crush on her…." – Neji couldn't retain the arrogant tone.

"Oh! Now you are jealous? To you she is only a property, huh? Another step in your ascension into the Main House…" – Kiba was taunting Neji. The Hyuga was getting really mad; he could be stoic and silent but he never accepted insults of any kind, from anyone.

Neji moved so fast that the other boy couldn't see him. Kiba only noticed Neji when he was a mere inch close, grasping his coat and concentrating chakra on the other hand while saying:

"I care about Hinata-sama. I shall never hurt her again. Mark my words: I'll protect her and our child no matter what. If you want to be her friend, fine. I don't give a damn for your feelings for her. But never, NEVER, interfere in our marriage!" – Neji threw the Inuzuka far away.

Kiba remained startled on the ground, puzzled:

"Why it is so important to you keep this false marriage? You never wanted it in the first place!"

After some time, without turning to see Kiba's face, Neji said:

"Because Hinata's happiness is one of the few things I still treasure in my life."

-------------------------------------------------

December came and the winter was colder than ever. Snow filled the streets and rooftops of Konoha; trees had no leaves, flowers didn't blossom. A sad landscape reflected in the eyes of another sad person.

Hinata was looking trough the window of her apartment, rubbing the six months belly. Even though Shizune insisted that everything was fine with the babies, she couldn't fell well. Time was running fast, soon it would be their birth and the climax of that nightmare. Neji assured her that the plan had good chances of working, especially because the Godaime herself was helping. However, every time the council or any of the Hyuga midwives asked her about the child she could feel the tears form in her eyes and her legs tremble.

Neji was passing the front gate of Konoha with Naruto, Lee and Shino. They have just returned from a mission.

"Say, Neji, is Hinata feeling better?" – Naruto asked.

"A little…." – big lie. She wasn't. He was more and more worried about her depression. He tried to refuse that mission, but Tsunade insisted in his presence to support the other shinobis. She also told that a change could make him feel better.

"Her birthday is next Friday." – Shino spoke nonchalantly.

"Is it?" – Naruto turned to the Aburame guy – "Ow! We can make a big party to cheer her up? What do you say, Neji?"

"I don't know. She needs rest…." – he wasn't in the mood for parties too. Besides, Main House would probably make one of those boring dinners to celebrate her birthday.

"Oh, come on! A surprise party! We all need to celebrate! The rookie jounins, the successful missions, Sasuke's return, your baby, Hinata's birthday and ALL THE JOYS OF YOUTH!" – Lee was spinning like a ballerina!

"Yosh! Fuzzy-eyebrows is right! A surprise party! Come on, Neji! Take her out and we will prepare the biggest party ever!" – Naruto was also entering in the party mood.

"I don't think so….." – Neji was a little worried about a party organized by Lee and Naruto.

"It will be good for her." – Shino told, staring the Hyuga male. Neji understood that look; Shino was one of the wisest people he knew, if he said it would be OK, then it would!

"Fine. I'll take her out on Friday and return about five in the afternoon. The apartment keys will be hidden with Hanabi".

"YEEEEE! PARTY PARTY!" – Naruto and Lee were jumping in the streets of Konoha.

"Just don't destroy my place!" – Hyuga Neji was already regretting the idea.

------------------------------------------------

On Friday, Neji was trying to convince Hinata to leave for a walk.

"Look, it will be good for you. Remember we have to make these walks everyday, so when the time comes we can have an excuse to leave the compound…."

"It is too cold…I'm not in the mood, niisan…" – she was still lying in the bed even though it was high morning.

"It is your birthday. Let's have lunch at some fancy restaurant…"- he was being so nice (Too nice for Neji's standards)…

"I don't want….." – Hinata was a stubborn person. Neji was getting impatient.

"Hinata-sama, we ARE going out and you better be ready in ten minutes. I'll be waiting in the living room." – He stood up and left the bedroom. She knew he was not kidding, and thought '_better be depressed outside than hear his lectures the whole day_…'.

So, they left the Hyuga compound.

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee and Tenten were just waiting for Hinata and Neji to leave. Hanabi was near the front gate expecting them with the key.

The youngsters entered the apartment and started the party preparations: balloons, candies, chips, and the cake.

"Thank Gods Chouji is not here or this cake would be gone by now!" – Ino said. But the blond was not paying attention in Naruto and Hanabi eating the chips and candies…

By four in the afternoon the decoration was complete. One by one, the decorators used the apartment bathroom to refresh and change the sweat clothes (_it is not necessary to mention that the bathroom itself was a mess…_). Some moments later, the other guests were arriving.

Neji struggled to keep Hinata in Konoha the whole day, but she complained all the time. Then, he decided to have tea with his mother. He blessed his lovely grandmother who always had affection for his wife and entertained her all the afternoon.

The left the house about a quarter to five, but Natsume asked Neji to take his grandmother home. They walked slowly and Granny Sanae was talking all the time, waving her arms and giggling. Suddenly, the old lady tripped in a rock and twisted her ankle.

"Grandma! Are you ok?" – Neji grabbed Sanae's arm to avoid a worse fall.

"Oh! I'm fine, it is just my ankle…" – Hinata kneeled and used a healing jutsu on Sanae's ankle. – "Oh dear! That is good! I'm feeling a lot better…"

"Niisan, she must rest. Let's take her to our apartment."

Neji was just wondering about the surprise party, but there was no other solution. Neji, Hinata and Sanae moved to the apartment. They arrived at the front door and Neji said:

"I …huh…forgot my keys. Hinata-sama, can you open the door?" – Neji made the best poker face he could. Hinata stared her husband puzzled.

"Niisan, you **forgot** your keys? You never forget things!" – Hinata couldn't understand Neji's flaw, nevertheless she opened the door with her keys. Neji held grandma Sanae behind and whispered in her ears:

"Don't get scared. It is a surprise party for her." – Sanae nodded and muffled a giggle.

Hinata stepped inside the living room and turned on the lights:

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA-CHAN!" – everybody screamed!

"Oh! My! E-Everybody i-is h-here!" – she had tears in her eyes; but this time were happiness tears. – "Thank you! T-Thank you so much!"

The youngsters hugged her, played with her belly. She turned around to see Neji and Grandma Sanae still waiting in the door.

"You knew! Niisan, you knew!" – He gave a smirk and Hinata rushed and gave a passionate kiss in his lips, which made all the guests make a sound: '_Oh how cute!_'. Neji just embraced her and said: "Happy birthday, Hinata-sama".

Sakura and Ino were arguing which music CD they should play; Chouji (eating lots of chips), Shikamaru and Hanabi were talking about nonsense; Naruto, Lee and Kiba were telling jokes to a distracted Shino and an amused Tenten. Hinata was talking to Sanae; Sasuke and Neji were leaned in the counter watching that mess, I mean, party.

"Heh. It's funny, but I missed this…" – Sasuke said, with a half smile in his face.

"You did?" – the Hyuga said.

"Somehow, I feel good watching this mess…" – he smiled and moved to where Naruto was telling a joke – "Baka! You are telling it wrong! You can't even tell a joke?" – and they started an argument.

Tenten left the jokers side and went to seat near Neji in the counter.

"Have you bought her present?"- she asked. He simply nodded.

"What did you buy?"

"Secret"

"Oh come on! Tell me!"

"No"

"Hyuga Neji! This is not fair! I always helped you buy the gifts for your girlfriends!" – she made an angry face, but her mouth was showing a smile.

"I'm getting independent"- he told, giving her a half smile.

"Ok, but this don't mean that you can't tell me the present you bought for your wife…"

"You will know in the right time."

"And I will die with curiosity?"

"My condolences…" – he said nonchalantly and walked to sit next to his Grandmother, leaving an annoyed Tenten.

Grandma Sanae was the new star of the party: first because nobody imagined that the almighty, arrogant, stoic, and Spartan warrior Hyuga Neji had such a sweet granny; second because she was talking about Konoha's foundation and the Shodaime. Naruto was completely absorbed by her stories.

"(….) but most of the powerful clans of nowadays were already here when the Shodaime arrived! Hyuga is the oldest with about 300 years of existence!"

"Amazing! I never though that there was someone who actually knew the Shodaime!" – Kiba said.

"That is because you don't talk with your Grandmother." – Shino told – "My grandfather also knew the Shodaime."

"Oww! This is great! Tell me more Sanae-baachan!" – Naruto was daydreaming in her words.

"What about the Uchiha? How old is this clan?" – Sasuke asked in his normally harsh tone.

"Hum…you are an Uchiha, aren't you. You must be, you look like one." – grandma Sanae was gazing directly in Sasuke's eyes. – "You already developed the Sharingan. The chakra around your eyes is pretty strong…" – Sasuke was amazed by her knowledge. Not only he, but also the others in the room.

"Is it true that the Uchihas are Hyugas descendants?" – Sakura asked.

"Yes, it is. The Sharingan is an ability that was born from the match of Byakugan and another bloodline limit, now extinct. It happened about 200 years ago, or so they say…"

"What other bloodline?" – Shikamaru was fully awake and also interested in the story.

"Nobody knows. Uchihas' Sharingan is a dominant gene, so the consecutive marriages with the lost bloodline caused its extinction."

"Dominant gene? What do you mean granny! Sasuke here dominates nothing!"- Naruto was joking, Sakura punched his stomach and Sasuke simply ignored.

"Dominant means that if an Uchiha marries a common person, it has a high probability that the child will carry the bloodline limit". – Grandma explained.

"That is why they were such a large clan…" – Shikamaru was wondering, lost in his thoughts.

"See, baka, you must get a girlfriend soon! Maybe you can rebuild your clan! But remember that Sakura-chan is mine!" – Naruto was poking Sasuke's shoulders and received a slap on the face from a blushed Sakura. Sasuke simply ignored (again).

"And, what about the Byakugan? The Uchihas have this dominant gene and they descend from the Hyugas, right? So, why Hyuga is not as large as the Uchiha?" – Shikamaru asked.

"You are a smart boy (_he blushed_)! That is because the Hyugas have a recessive gene." – Grandma Sanae patted Shikamaru's knees.

"Oh! So this means that if a Hyuga marries a common person, the children might not receive the byakugan!" – Sakura said.

"Right. More the Hyuga blood mixes with others, rarer will be the byakugan."

"That explains a lot of things…." – this time, Kiba was the one wondering. He was looking at Hinata's belly.

"Hyuga Main Family is the direct descendants from the founder of the clan. The ones with purest blood. The Branch House are the ones whose blood has already mixed with other lineages." – Hinata explained.

"That is why the Branch House has to protect the Main House, to preserve the purity of Hyuga blood". – Neji spoke with a little bitterness in his words.

"True, but not quite. Some Branch House families have the same pure blood as the Main House. The Main House cannot grow too large, so from time to time, the Head has to remove some members to the Branch House. The last time it was done was about 50 years ago…." – Sanae stopped her speech and stared her feet.

"Grandma…?" – Neji asked, slowly.

"It is an old story, dear….And what birthday party is this that doesn't have a cake?" – she looked at Sakura and Ino, and the girls rushed to the kitchen to come back with a beautiful white cake! They sang 'Happy Birthday' to Hinata and Naruto said:

"Hinata-chan, make a whish!"

Hinata blew the candles and closed her eyes for some moments.

"There! Whish done!" – she said, looking at Neji. There was no need to say what her whish was.

The party was over only after two in the morning. Neji made Naruto and the others clean the mess (specially the bathroom) while he took Grandma Sanae to her house. Hinata was unwrapping her birthday gifts with Tenten (she was trying to discover what was Neji's present).

When everybody left the apartment, Neji took all her presents to the bedroom.

"This was wonderful! I've never had such an amazing party! Thank you, niisan, to help them!" – She was hugging the yellow teddy bear Naruto gave. Neji moved to his nightstand and removed a small velvet box, which he placed on her hands.

"This is my present. I hope you like"

"What is it?" – she opened the box revealing its contents: a golden necklace with two pendants, two golden birds. Hinata lifted the necklace and the pendants next to her face, amused by its glows. She looked at her husband, and handed the present to him:

"Please, can you put it for me?"

Neji locked the necklace and moved to see its effects on her pale neck. The two birds were close to her heart.

"Niisan, they are beautiful! They are our babies, aren't them?" – she was staring the pendants.

"Did you like?"

"Of course! I loved!" – When she raised her head, tears were falling from her eyes – "I loved!" – And she embraced him, strongly, kissing his lips.

Neji returned the kiss in his fierce way, pulling her closer (the closest the big belly allowed). Hinata, pushed him a little and, with red spots on her cheeks, she asked:

"Do y-you think w-we can….y-you k-know….d-do…." – lowering her eyelids and poking her fingers (a classic Hinata move).

"I think so. What did Shizune-san said about…doing…" – he diverted his eyesight to the curtains.

"She said it is OK. It's b-been a l-long t-time s-since w-we l-last…"

"So…" – he gave her another passionate kiss, trailing her neck with his mouth. She was making sighs and whispering his name.

And we better leave our romantic heroes alone, abandoning themselves to the sweet sensations only love can provide.

-------------------------------------------------------

Spring finally came, and to greet the season, Konoha's villagers prepared the Spring Festival once again.

Hinata was sat in a bench, appreciating the Festival and wondering how fast that year passed; it was not long ago that in that same Festival she was grieving about the arranged marriage with Neji – so much happened since then. She was caressing her belly; only a few weeks for the babies birth now. The expectant mother was anxious and tired, not only because the of 'twin rescue plan', but also due to pregnancy itself. She was heavy and clumsy, with swollen feet, having discomfort to sleep and needed help to do almost everything. Neji stayed home more often, but sometimes his presence was required in his ANBU squad (he was the vice-captain now); and during his absence, Hanabi, Sakura, Kurenai or Natsume slept in the apartment with her.

"I found them. Near the balloons' stand. Wanna go there?" – Neji said, already stretching his hand to pull her up.

"Y-Yes!" – she lifted up with his help and placed her arm around his waist. His left arm was around her shoulders.

"Oi! Hinata-chan! Come here!" – Naruto was waving his hands and jumping. Hinata gave a shy smile in return.

"Oh my! Look at you! It seems that the baby will pop out any minute now!" – Ino was staring at Hinata´s belly and smiling.

Neji helped his wife to seat in a nearby bench. He stood up, close, like a guardian, placing his left hand in her shoulders. Hinata was caressing his hand and playing with the golden circle around his ring finger. She also had one in her ring finger; they decided to wear the rings after her birthday. That day was signalized as a new beginning in their lives: no more fights for past reasons, no more Main vs. Branch issues; their small family was more important than those things. They would live their lives to protect the little beings they created. After individual promises, that was a common promise they added to the previous ones.

Naruto, Lee and Kiba were still discussing who was the strongest in the "Muscle Man Machine". Obviously Lee was winning. Naruto and Kiba managed to do strong hits but missed a lot others, Lee's accuracy was amazing.

"Heh. The baka hasn't changed a bit in all these years. Still a weakling!" – Sasuke said with a smirk in his lips.

"WHAT! Repeat that! I'm far stronger than you bastard!" – Naruto's face was close to his teammate, and an upright finger between then.

"Prove!" – Sasuke taunted. And the two boys continued an argumentation instead of testing their theories. Sakura was trying to calm them, unsuccessfully.

"Well, they are so close that it seems they will give another kiss like that one, remember Shikamaru?" – Chouji told. Shikamaru nodded.

"Chouji, baka! Don't say that about Sasuke-kun!" – Ino screamed.

"Oh. What happened to that Sai crush you had?" – Kiba asked.

"I I I never h-had s-such a thing!" – The blond girl was blushing.

"Yes, you did! All Konoha knew about!" – Kiba provoked.

"Shut up doggy boy!"

"Ino pig!"

"Oh how dare you! Chouji! Defend my honor!"

"Sorry. You started. Your problem." – and the chubby boy continued to eat his chips.

"Coward! Shikamaru, help me!"

"Nope. Too troublesome." – he was far more interested in the Sand girl on the other side of the street.

"Heh…seems like nobody wants to help you, Ino pig…" – Kiba was still mocking.

"ARRRGGGG! Come here, I'll dominate your mind and make you kiss Morino Ibiki!"

"Dream on!" – and Kiba ran trough the Festival area with Ino behind him.

Hinata was laughing, but stopped to feel one of the babies kicking her belly.

"Niisan…it is moving again…"

Sakura came closer to see and the same did the others.

"Ow! Cool! The baby is moving! Can I touch it ?" – Naruto asked more to Neji than to Hinata. When he got permission, he placed his hands onto Hinata's belly and tried to feel the baby movement. Hinata was blushing.

Tenten came close to see what was the ruckus about. Leaning on Neji's shoulders she whispered a question:

"Can you tell me what her birthday present was, now?"

"No" – he was smiling, imagining that curiosity was one of his friend worst traits.

"Baka!"

Hinata heard the conversation, but nobody noticed. Suddenly her face became more serious and she grabbed Neji's sleeve and spoke:

"Can we go home, niisan?"

"Why?"

"I'm tired." – not true, she was feeling jealous. Hinata never understood if that was one of pregnancy symptoms, but she was more possessive lately, wanting Neji only for her.

"Can't you wait a little longer? Until the fireworks?" – he whispered.

"J-Just a l-little m-more t-then…"

After the fireworks, Hinata and Neji walked to the Hyuga compound.

"W-Why Tenten-san w-wanted to k-know your p-present in my b-birthday, niisan." – women curiosity is terrible, Hinata couldn't wait to ask her husband about Tenten's behavior. And she spoke with a cold tone.

"Because she always helped me with the gifts for my girlfriends, and this time I didn't ask for her help". – he simply answered, aware of the dangers in the current conversation.

"Girlfriends?" – she was staring the rocks in the street pavement.

"Yes"

"I-I t-thought she was y-your o-o-only g-girlfriend b-before o-our w-wedding…"

"No. I had others before her." – he said nonchalantly.

"I never h-heard a-about g-g-g-girlfriends from you….."

"I may be stoic but not a fool."

"……………"

A long silence…

"………………"

Another long silence………………..

"How many?" – she asked.

"That is not important"

"Please. How many?"

"I…Come on, Hinata-sama! Were short relationships!"

"How many?" – her tone was impatient. Neji knew how stubborn Hinata was and decided to tell the truth.

"Four, counting with Tenten."

'FOUR?" – her wide eyes stared him – "T-That many! I…I…..n-never h-had a b-boyfriend b-before our marriage"

"I thought so."- he really wanted to end that conversation.

"I know…the girls?"

"Damn, Hinata!...some you know, some you don't, OK!"

"Who I know?" – now she was having fun, watching his cheeks blush at the mention of his previous girlfriends.

"Tenten…..Hyuga Amane (one byakugan-less distant relative from Branch House)…..Mitarashi Anko….." – Hinata gasped when heard the last one.

"Anko? ANKO? I can't believe! She is older than you!"

"It was a big mistake and lasted only one month!" – he was truly pissed.

"HA HA HA! Anko and niisan! Funny!" – Hinata was laughing out loud, the more she did in the last months.

"What is so funny?" – Neji had a vicious tone.

"Nothing! I j-just c-can't p-picture you two…"

"Foolish girl…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

On the next weeks, Hinata was feeling constant contractions and some little pain in her lower back. However, with a warm bath and some massage (from her dear husband) the pain eased. But that morning, nothing she did could relief the contractions.

Hinata was a trainee medic-nin, she knew the meaning of that constant pain. She was anxious and scared to face the fact that the babies were coming.

Neji came back from his morning train and found his wife quietly sat in the couch, watching TV. Everything seemed OK and he walked to the bathroom to refresh from the workout. Hinata was hiding the increasing pain, but her heavy breath denied it.

Neji came back, went to the kitchen to get tea cup and sat in the floor, opening a scroll to study it.

The living room was silent, except for the TV noise and Hinata's shot heavy breath.

"How long it started?" – he asked without turning around.

"W-What (_pant_) are y-you s-saying, n-niisan (_pant_)" – talking was a hard task.

"The labor symptoms. How long?" – he gazed her over his shoulder. Her forehead had little sweat drops.

"It is not labor…J-Just s-some d-discomfort…" – Lies. She was too afraid. Afraid of the failure of the plan. Afraid to face her Father. Afraid to loose her second baby.

Neji stood up, went to the bedroom and came back with a coat that was placed over her shoulders.

"Let's go"

"B-But…I'm alright…" – she protested.

"Move. We have no time to waste, Hinata-sama".

They left the apartment, walking slowly through the Hyuga compound, praying to find no one in their path.

Unfortunately, close to the Hyuga complex gate, Hanabi came:

"Neechan! Niisan! Wait! Where are you going?"

Neji and Hinata exchanged worried looks, but he fast regained his cold self.

"To our daily walk."

"Are you going near the Academy?"

The Academy was the same path as the Hospital. They had no way to deny Hanabi's company trough some part of the way, but Neji tried one last resource:

"We are going that way, but very slowly since your sister can't walk fast."

"Ok! I'm not in a hurry! Let's go?" – Hanabi didn't notice the apprehensive faces of her sister and cousin.

They walked very slowly; Neji was holding Hinata's waist, pressing his fingers on her back, trying to calm her down. The contractions were increasing and had a short interval between then; Hinata was on the verge of tears, biting her lips to muffle the cries. Hanabi was babbling all time about missions and the coming of the Chunnin Exams.

They walked only 15 minutes but it was like a whole day. Hinata was praying to leave her sister in the Academy soon. Neji remained calm and stoic.

Finally they saw the Academy gates and Hanabi left the party.

Hinata started to cry, no more holding the pain.

"Please, niisan….help me…."

Neji lifted her up in bridal style and climbed the nearest rooftop. Gathering chakra on his feet; dashed to the Hospital.

Running inside he passed through the receptionist and went inside Shizune's office. The medic-nin was scared at that sudden intrusion:

"She is having the babies!" – He said abruptly.

Shizune nodded and guided the couple to an empty room, asking a nurse to call Tsunade right away.

When the Hokage arrived, Hinata was fully prepared to the labor. Neji was by her side, holding her hand. And the Godaime said:

"Neji, do you want to stay?"

"PLEASE! Stay, niisan! Please, I'm scared! Stay with me!" – Hinata cried, gripping his hands. Neji nodded.

"Ok! Then, to the twins!" – Tsunade said with a big grin on her face.

Hinata's labor was not easy due to her young age and small body. The babies were big (they took after their father) troubling the whole process. Shizune gave a medicine to soften the pain and after two and half hours:

"Here! I can see the head! Shizune, fast, help me…" – The Godaime said.

A few minutes later, she was victoriously lifting the reddish small being that cried out loud.

"Well, well. Congratulations! You have a handsome little boy, with perfect lungs as you can hear!" – and she placed the baby boy on Hinata's chest.

The baby was still crying, moving his little arms. Hinata was crying too:

"Look niisan! Our baby! Our little boy! He is so cute!"

Neji was caressing the baby's head and smiling.

Hinata let out another scream and Shizune removed the baby from her arms, placing him in a nearby crib.

Ten minutes after the first one, Hinata and Neji's second child came to the world. A beautiful little girl.

"My, my! Good job you did! A boy and a girl! Two adorable babies!" – Tsunade was holding the baby girl in her arms.

Godaime placed the girl in Hinata's chest and, differently from her brother, she was quiet looking all around with her white eyes. Hinata was still crying of happiness. Neji had a serious look in his face.

"Don't worry. Nobody will know who was the first and who was the second" – the Hokage read his thoughts, and the young man gave a shy smile.

"You must name them!" – Shizune told.

They had talked about names during the pregnancy but nothing was really decided. Hinata looked to her husband, who was holding their little boy now, and said:

"Niisan, you do this. Name them."

"But…."

"Name our children"

Neji placed his gaze onto the boy, now sleeping in his arms and said:

"Hikaru. His name will be Hyuga Hikaru, so he can be the light in our lives." – he looked at Hinata, who nodded with tears in her eyes.

"She will be Hokuto. Hyuga Hokuto, the star who follows the light."

"Good! Rest a little you two. I'll make the other preparations for our plan." – Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama, do you think I should warn the Hyuga House right now?" – Neji asked, showing the fear in his teenager self for the first time.

"No. Enjoy this time with your children. Call them later."- Tsunade calmed him down.

The Godaime and her apprentice left the room.

Shizune turned a corridor and knocked a door:

"It is Ok. Contact them."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII - The Godparents**

* * *

Neji waited until Hinata fell asleep and left the room, searching for a public phone. He found one in a nearby corridor. 

He held the phone a few minutes before make the call, wondering how that call would change their lives. He dialed the numbers for the Hyuga Manor, a servant answered:

"_Hyuga Manor._"

"Here is Hyuga Neji. May I speak with Hyuga Hiashi, please?"

"_Neji-sama! The Leader is looking for you and Hinata-sama! I'll transfer the call to his office!_"

"_Neji? Where are you? I sent a servant to look after Hinata and nobody saw you two since the morning!"_ - Hiashi was not in good mood and his tone was harsh and angry. Neji would have to deal with the situation.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama and I left for our daily walk in the morning. It happens that she felt some pain and I took her to the Hospital. She was in labor…"

"_Is the child born?_" - His tone suddenly changed to a concerned one.

"Y-Yes, she gave birth…"

"_Say no more. I will be there in a minute._"

"Sir…there is something you must know" - there it was, the moment for the truth - "Hinata-sama…she…"

"_She what boy? Speak!"_

"She had …twins, sir. We have two children…" - a silence could be heard in the other side of the line.

"_I…will be there…soon. Wait for my arrival. "_

"Yes, sir." - Neji hanged the phone and leaned his head on the wall. He had triggered the turn point in his, Hinata's and their daughter's life. He laughed silent as he thought how ANBU gave him such a cold blood; he was not afraid, not insecure, it was like a mission: pure adrenaline. He picked up the phone again, this time to call his mother.

Natsume cried when learned about her twin grandchildren. Neji tried to calm her down (it was supposed to be the opposite), but amongst the sobs she told her son to don't act foolishly. If the 'twin rescue plan' fails, she would talk with Hiashi and demand the custody of her granddaughter. Natsume said Hiashi owned her a favor, for letting her husband die and taking her only child away, he would certainly accept the proposal.

Nevertheless, Neji was still betting in the success of the plan.

He walked slowly to Hinata's room, still thinking about his mother's proposal. Opening the door he wasn't expecting what he saw.

"Hey, Neji! Congratulations!" - Said Lee.

All their friends were in the room. Hinata was awake, talking to Shino. Ino and Tenten were holding Hikaru and Hokuto in their arms. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji were also there, chatting. Sakura was screaming at Kiba to move Akamaru away from the babies.

"He can't be here!"

"But he is clean! I gave him a bath this morning!" - The Inuzuka protested.

"The babies are too young and they may catch some disease!"

Hinata lifted her pale hand to call Neji closer.

"Isn't it wonderful, niisan? All our friends are here! Did you call them?"

"No" - he was still looking at the ruckus that room was.

"Shizune did!" - Sakura answered, forgetting about Akamaru and Kiba.

"I asked Shizune-neechan to warn us about your babies' birth!" - Naruto said with his fox smile.

"Babies? Did you know about the twins?" - Neji asked.

"Uh…Shizune told me. I know it was a secret! But she was worried and thought that we could be of some help…" - Sakura said, shrinking at Neji's death glare.

"Has she told anything else?"

"No….Only that Hinata was expecting twins…." - Sakura moved closer to Naruto.

"Fine"- Neji said. - "thanks for coming, guys."

"That's what friends are for!" - Lee said, making the nice guy pose.

The door opened again and this time to let in Hiashi, Hanabi and…grandpa Hideo. All the shinobis turned to see the Hyuga Leader; an awkward silence fell in the room.

"Oh! Father, look! My nephews!" - Hanabi rushed to where Ino and Tenten were sat.

She caressed the babies' hairs. Hanabi asked if she could hold her little niece. Tenten exchanged places with her and handed the baby girl. Hanabi was exultant!

Hiashi moved close to Hinata.

"How are you, my daughter?" - He placed his calloused hands on his daughter's.

"Tired, but happy. I've never been so happy in my life, Father." - Hinata said in a weak voice.

Hiashi turned to Neji, who was close to his wife, and asked:

"What about you, son?"

"I'm fine. Tired too, but fine…" - Neji was sending some hostile glares towards his grandfather. Hideo was staring the babies with a cold face.

Hiashi moved to where Hanabi, the babies and the other girls were.

"May I hold my grandson?" - He politely asked Ino. The Yamanaka carefully placed Hikaru on his grandfather's arms. Hiashi had a proud look in his face, smiling at his little grandson.

Hinata was nervous and held Neji and Shino's hands.

"Calm down. He is contented too." - The Aburame boy said to his friend.

The joyful conversation re-started in the room. Naruto was mocking Neji about his daughter's future boyfriends. Neji said his girl would never have boyfriends! Shikamaru was laughing imagining Neji running after the guys who flirt with Hokuto. But the cheerful mood was cut by Hideo:

"Who is the first born?" - He looked at Neji and after to Hinata. The young mother started to shake.

"I-I d-d-don't k-know, g-g-grandfather…."

"How can you don't know, stupid woman?" - He demanded.

"Father, please, not now." - Hiashi asked.

"I I….w-w-w-w-was….." - Hinata was positively frightened, tears started to form in her eyes.

"She was unconscious. A surgery was necessary to deliver the children. Hinata-sama only woke up a few moments before your arrival." – Despite the lie, Neji's tone was firm, but cold and ruthless. He was glaring at Hideo the whole time, and decided to give the payback for that dinner's insults.

Lee exchanged a look with Tenten, and they moved trough the room, closer to their friend.

"And you? Can you tell who the first born is or were you unconscious too…" - the older man had an ugly grin on his face.

"I said it was a surgery, so I was not allowed inside." - Neji was also taunting the old man.

"Oh! And you hadn't the idea of asking the doctors, idiot?"

"I did, beloved grandfather, but none could answer me correctly who was the first born. What a pity…" – Neji had a murderous glare in his eyes and a sarcastic tone on his speech.

"LIAR! I'll teach you what happens when Branch House scum lie to its superior!" – The man started to move his hands, trying to perform the Cursed Seal. Neji was smirking; this time he would be faster and kick the old bastard's ass.

"Father. STOP!" – Hiashi shouted in an urgent tone. Hideo stopped his movement.

Hiashi activated his byakugan and scanned the room.

He and Hanabi were sat near a wall. Beside him, Haruno Sakura was cracking her knuckles. At Hanabi's side, Akimichi Chouji was no longer eating his chips.

Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and the dog-nin were on Hinata's right side, looking intimidating.

Tenten and Rock Lee were positioned at each side of the door. The weapon mistress had a hand inside her weapons' bag.

Neji was on Hinata's left side. Near him was Uzumaki Naruto, the kyuubi boy.

Hideo was in front of Neji. Behind him, Yamanaka Ino was prepared to launch her mind domination jutsu any moment. Beside the old Hyuga, Nara Shikamaru had his hands ready to execute the Kagemane seals. Both Ino and Shikamaru could stop Hideo or Hiashi from their positions.

But Hiashi felt he had a worse problem next to him: Uchiha Sasuke and his activated Sharingan.

It was a trap perfectly set. _They are a truly gifted generation. I couldn't notice their moves until it was too late_.

Hideo also realized his caged self in that trap, and cursed:

"You will regret that, insolent kid." – Hideo was fisting his hands and staring his grandson.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" – Neji was infuriated. He wouldn't wait for his friends to make the first move. Blinded by his rage, he was emanating the same murderous aura he had on the preliminaries of their first Chunnin Exams. The other shinobis were worried because this time there was no Asuma, Kakashi, Hayate, Gai or Kurenai to hold the Hyuga prodigy. Even with two genins, five chunnins and three rookie jounins stop an enraged ANBU could be a dangerous task. Not to mention the risks for Hinata and the babies.

"Get out and leave me and my family in peace!"- He gave a step towards the old man. Naruto placed a hand on his friend's shoulders.

Hiashi placed Hikaru on Sakura's arms and signalized to Hanabi do the same, handing Hokuto to Chouji.

"Let's go father, Hanabi"

Hanabi gave a peek on her sister's cheeks, but the other girl was too nervous to notice.

Hideo passed by Neji, facing him, and left the room after Hanabi.

Hiashi came closer to his elder daughter, kissed the top of her head and said:

"When you leave the hospital, call me and I'll ask someone to pick you up".

He patted Neji's shoulders and left the room. All teenagers sighed in relief.

"What a freak bastard is your grandfather, Neji" – Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Niisan… (_sob_) ….our poor baby…..They will take away our poor baby" – Hinata was crying, hiding the tearful face with her hands.

"No, they won't. I'll think on something. And if I don't, I'll kill that bastard". – Neji's face was empty.

"Hey! Hey! What about us?" – Lee asked.

"That is why Shizune-san summoned us! To help you guys! Nobody will take your babies away!" – Sakura said cheerfully.

"That is right! Remember: Hikaru and Hokuto have ten Godparents to protect them!" – Naruto said, moving his eyesight to all in that room.

"T-Ten G-Godparents?" – Hinata asked.

"YOSH! Just look around, Hinata-chan!" – And Lee made the 'nice guy pose'.

Neji understood what they were talking and, humbly (the more Hyuga Neji could) said:

"Everyone, thank you. For all you have been doing for us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Hiashi decided to visit his daughter and family. He rang the bell of the apartment door and his nephew opened the door.

"Hiashi-sama?" – asked the young man, grabbing the door knob with one hand and holding his baby son with the free arm.

"Good afternoon, Neji. May I come in?"

"Certainly, sir" – Neji stepped aside, to let the Hyuga Leader in.

The living room was chaotic. A pile of diaper packs was leaned on one wall (next to the scrolls pile). The couch had several blankets, sheets, baby clothes, teddy bears, cushions. On the other wall, a basket full of dirty clothes was waiting for someone to take it to the laundry. The counter had six clean baby bottles, but the kitchen sink had more than ten dirty ones, among dishes, forks, cups, spoons, and saucepans. The table was still showing breakfast and lunch signs.

Hiashi disliked the situation of that home; he wondered how bad the bathroom was.

"Please…take a sit, sir" – Said Neji, moving away with his free hand some of the things in the couch to provide a place for his uncle to seat.

"Where is Hinata?"

"On the nursery, breastfeeding Hokuto".

Without waiting for his nephew's permission, Hiashi entered the nursery to find his elder daughter sat in the glider, with his granddaughter sucking one of her mother's nipples. The nursery seemed to be the only clean and tidy place of that apartment.

Hinata grasped to see her father inside the room.

"F-Father! W-What are y-you d-doing here?"

"I came to see if everything is OK with you all."

"We are fine, sir." - Neji was leaning on the nursery door, staring at his uncle.

"I don't think so. This place is a mess, unfitted and unhealthy for such young children."

"W-We w-will c-clean t-tonight, Father! Is t-that t-the b-babies t-take m-most of o-our t-time…" – Hinata couldn't poke her fingers because she was holding Hokuto, but she was biting her lower lips.

"Hiashi-sama, I'll clean the place as soon as Hinata finishes to feed the babies" – Neji told. He really wanted his uncle to leave. The apartment was on chaos, he hated that too, but the children demanded constant attention.

"Listen, you two. I'm a father too. I know how tiring and terrible newly-borns can be. One child is a lot of trouble; two at the same time is twice the trouble! I'll send a servant to help you."

"No Father. It is Ok! Niisan and I can handle the things!" – Hinata didn't want other Hyuga in that house, especially Branch House servants. That would piss Neji beyond the reasonable.

"That is decided, Hinata. Someone will arrive today's evening".

"Sir, our friends will come this night. They can help us" – Neji lied. He was becoming a superb liar.

"Well…I'll send someone tomorrow, then. Please, don't be so prideful, let me help!"

Husband and wife exchanged concerned looks and, the boss of the house said:

"Only twice a week, Hiashi-sama. We don't want servants in this apartment." – Neji said.

"Fine. Twice a week then. But if you need something else, ask me!"

After having a cup of tea (Neji did the dishes while Hiashi held Hikaru), the Hyuga Leader left the place.

Neji rushed to the nursery where Hinata was now feeding their son.

"Great! Now he will send my people to clean this mess…"

"Niisan…He only wants to help…And it is not like we don't need it…"

"We don't need help. We can perfectly handle the situation. I want the Main Family away from the my children"

"Our children. And I belong to the Main Family. And we need help. I'm tired Neji. Breastfeed two newly-borns is exhausting me. You are tired from staying awake the whole night lulling the babies. We need help". – She was looking at her stubborn husband.

"I can call my mom…" – he said.

"Dear, since Grandma Sanae broke her leg, your mother is busy taking care of her"

"Grandma can stay here too…"

"And then it would be an elderly wounded lady, two newly-borns and first time parents, all for your mother to take care…quite unfair…"

"I'll think in a way…" – he said, muffling a yawn.

He found a way or, better say, a person: Rock Lee.

Lee and Gai-sensei came to visit the babies and cried a river when saw what was Neji's situation. The Green Beasts of Konoha decided to make a "Godparent schedule", meaning that every weekday two godparents would stay the whole day helping Hinata and Neji. On weekends, Hanabi, Natsume, Kurenai and Gai would be the doubles.

Neji hated the idea, especially the part Gai sensei would take care of his children. He hated to know that Naruto, Kiba or Sasuke would also help. Shikamaru would probably fall asleep and be of no help; Tenten and Lee were too crazy to take care of little babies; Sakura and Ino would fight the whole time. Chouji would eat instead of help. Shino had his bugs….yuck. No, that was a complete disaster! His children would grow traumatized!

Neji protested the most he could, but Hinata was so tired and stressed that she accepted the help. And we all know that Rock Lee and Maito Gai only need ONE yes to start their job.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The godparents schedule was made so the 'unable' ones (like Neji classified) could be with the 'no so unable' (another of Neji's classification). So Kiba and Akamaru were paired with Shino; Naruto with Sakura; Sasuke and Ino (this pair was completely senseless, but Neji thought that Sasuke had more intelligence than Ino); Chouji and Tenten (she was classified as unable), and finally Shikamaru and Lee (so if the first one starts to doze off, Lee's loud voice would wake him up).

And what Neji hated the most was the horrible doll Lee brought for Hokuto on his first godparent day. It was a sunflower like doll with a long green stem and a 'smile' yellow face full of petals. It reminded him the green spandex his friend and sensei used. After his friend left, Hyuga Neji took the green thing from his daughter's hand and tried to throw away, but Hokuto cried out so loud that Hinata returned the doll to her daughter and gave it a name: "Mr. Sunflower". Neji almost vomited at the fluffiness, but it couldn't be helped since Hokuto adored Mr. Sunflower.

He made a mental note to smash Lee up on their next spar and abduct the horrible spandex doll at Hinata's and Hokuto's first lack of care.

As for the Godparents, they were all good willed and helped a lot the young couple. Soon, going to the Hyuga apartment was longer an obligation, but some sort of fun, a social meeting. That house was always full of people.

Natsume and Hiashi met each other in the apartment one day:

"I wonder how my grandchildren can sleep in such noise…." – she said, while making the dinner.

"Yes. But they like their 'nannies'. Look, Hikaru is always smiling." – Hiashi kept his sober face, but he never missed the opportunity to spoil his grandchildren.

"Hizashi would love to see this…."

'Natsume…Will you forgive the Main Family someday?"

"It is forgiven, Hiashi...but not forgotten"

And their attention moved to the living room.

"BAKA! I can't believe that after four months you still can't put the diapers correctly!" – Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"IDIOT! You shouldn't be here! Your day is tomorrow! Let me do my job, ok?"

"Bah! I can't leave these poor innocents with a moron like you!"

"Since when you became so soft hearted?"

"I….like ….children…..What is so funny about?"

"E-Enough, I'll d-do this…" – Hinata picked up the baby and placed the diaper correctly.

"I can't leave you two alone one second…" – Sakura had an angry look on her face.

The front door opened and Neji walked inside the apartment, with his ANBU uniform all torn up and his hawk mask hanging on his belt.

"I'm home…"

"Niisan! What happened?" – Hinata rushed to her husband, immediately examining a nasty wound on his shoulders.

"An ambush. But we managed to break trough. I need a bath."

"I'll prepare the bathtub, dear."

"Well, Hinata, you have enough company. We are leaving to meet Kakashi sensei!" – Naruto said

"Ok. Thank you all"

Team 7 left the apartment and only the Hyuga remained. Hiashi called Neji:

"Come here, Neji. There is an important matter we must discuss. I know you are tired but it can't wait."

"Shall I leave you alone?" – Natsume asked.

"No. Stay"

"It has been four months since the babies were born, soon it will be time to Hinata resume her training to become a Jounin. Don't forget about it, I'm still expecting her rank level up" – Hiashi told, sipping his tea.

"Yes, sir. I'm preparing a special training for her." – Neji answered.

"The other issue is more serious. It is about the twins. The council is pressuring me to know who the first born is …"

"Sir, we already explained them that we don't know who the first is."

"Neji, I'm not a fool. You and Hinata know perfectly who the eldest of your children is. Not only you two but I also suspect that you had help. I made enquires at the Hospital and the day the Twins were born, there was no surgery…" – Hiashi was glaring at his nephew, but Neji remained stoic and emotionless. And the older Hyuga continued:

"I understand your feelings and I can't blame you for trying to protect your children. I can postpone the heir indication, but only for the next four years. I'll lure the council and they will have to accept because the Caged Bird Seal can only be applied on children older than four. This will be your deadline to find a solution or tell the truth and accept the consequences…"

"Hiashi-sama, What if I adopt the second child as my own? Can you avoid the placement of the Caged Bird Seal?" – Natsume asked.

"Even if we remove the second born to your family, it is still a potential heir. Besides, the Caged Bird Seal has to be marked in every Branch House member born with the byakugan, no exceptions." – Hiashi was serious and, somehow, Neji knew his uncle would follow the rules.

"That is so unfair…" – Natsume had a sad look on her face.

"In other words, you are giving me time to think on something to save my child?" – Neji was more practical.

"Yes. Find your way out of this, if you can…"

The three remained silent for a second, and then Hiashi rose from his chair and said:

"Another thing. From tomorrow on, you'll be helping me in my duties as Leader. I expect you punctually at eight in the morning."

"Why me and not Hinata?"

"You will twenty in two years. I'll prepare you to be Hinata's counselor; something like a prime minister."

"I see…"

"Niisan! Your bath is ready!" – Hinata walked inside the kitchen and froze as she noticed the awkward atmosphere. – "A-Am I i-interrupting s-something?"

"No, daughter. I'm leaving. See you tomorrow. Good evening, Natsume-san."

Neji exchanged an inquisitive look with his mother and she simply said:

"He is buying you more time… Well, I'm leaving too. Must see how mother is doing."

When Hiashi and Natsume left the apartment, Hinata asked:

"Is something wrong, niisan?"

"Nope. I'll take my bath, now. Are the kids sleeping already?"

"Yes. Both sleeping like angels!" – And she gave a cheerful smile, oblivious to all arrangements made before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Neji was sat in the bed, filling the report from the previous mission. Hinata was checking her image on the mirror.

"I think I'll cut my hair short again…It is easier…What do you think, niisan?" – She looked him trough the mirror reflection.

"Are you talking to me?" – He only stared her, without changing his position at all.

"Yes! Do you think I should cut it short again?"

"Are **you **asking **me** about hair cuts? Give me a break, Hinata-sama! Look at me and tell if am I the right person to talk about hair cuts?" – He tried to sound impatient, but the joking tone was undeniable.

"Understood, niisan!" - Hinata giggled and continued to analyze her body in the mirror.

"Oh. It is so sad. My body has not recovered from pregnancy yet…"

Neji ignored the statement and continued to write the report.

"It has been four months, but my belly is still flabby, my hips are larger, and my breasts…oh my so b-big" – she was sighing while scanning her figure. At some point, her sighs got on Neji's nerves and he raised his head and stared her

"Hinata-sama, we'll resume our trainings on the following days so your flabby belly will be flat in no time. You hips are larger because you gave birth to twins, you couldn't expect less. Besides it is imperceptible! As for you breast, for Gods sake woman! You have as much milk as… the milk way! Continue breastfeeding the little devils and you will see you breasts return to normal! **But give me some rest to finish this report**! – Neji had no longer the joking tone. She bowed her head and started to poke her fingers.

"y-You t-think s-so? P-People s-say t-the b-breasts n-never r-return…" – Hinata was clearly depressed about her new measures.

"I wouldn't mind…" – Neji, distracted, made words from his thoughts. Hinata heard and blushed achieving 'red magnitude 13'. He, when realized what had done, blushed too. To avoid her ashamed look, he diverted his eyesight, to his papers.

"Wouldn't y-you m-mind r-really, niisan?" – She sat close to him on the bed, still red and poking fingers.

"I-I …." – He was embarrassed, and decided to change the subject – "Can you stop this stupid habit? It is getting on my nerves!"

Hinata hid her hands on her back, gazing him eye wide.

"That is better"

Neji was filling another form when suddenly Hinata placed a peek on his lips. Now it was his turn to become 'red magnitude 10'. Her face was still close, feeling his breath, his sandal scent.

"Why have you done that?" – He asked puzzled.

"I I f-felt l-like k-kissing y-you…" – she was avoiding eye contact, red like a tomato.

"Oh…You…ahem…may continue…." – he said placing the reports on the floor.

Hinata timidly kissed her husband, increasing the passion and boldness of her kisses as he returned her caresses. Soon, they were kissing fast, claiming each others mouths, savoring lips and tongues. Hinata was sat on Neji's lap, holding his face on her hands and pressing her body against his. Neji's hands traveled on her back, long hair, hips and legs. He tossed her on the bed, pressing her body with his weight. The kisses continued, now tasting necks, ears, eyelids and foreheads.

They stopped to regain breath and Hinata suddenly pushed Neji from over her body, rushed to the turn off the lights.

"Why did you do that?" – He asked, angry for having to hold his needs.

"I I I d-d-don't w-want y-you to s-see m-my b-body …."

"Silly woman…Come here and finish what you started!" – He pulled her closer and Hinata tripped, falling facing the bed. Both laughed.

Neji lifted up a little her shirt, exposing her tattoo – _Freedom of Heart_ – and kissed it, caressing her hips with one hand and her back with the other. Hinata moaned and whispered his name. The kisses traveled trough her spine, moving to the back of neck and her jaw line, ending on her lips again.

Hinata turned her body to face Neji, and placed her arms around his shoulders. Their kisses were more and more ardent; the heat of their moves was achieving an unbearable lust and desire. He removed her clothes with an amazing skill, touching her bare skin in all places his hands could reach. She clumsily and shyly removed his shirt to kiss his muscled chest, always looking in his eyes for any sign of disapproval. Of course he showed none.

As their needs became more urgent, he removed his pants and positioned his leg between her thighs. Hinata placed one leg on his back and the other was bent, with toes rubbing his leg. It was longer possible to hold the desire and so he moved his manhood inside her. Their bodies moved rhythmically, like a slow dance, adjusting the harmony of their heart beats.

And the dance became faster as passion and lust emerged in every kiss, touch and sweat drop. Soon, they were no longer thinking, just feeling. Faster, and he pressed his weight over her. Faster, and she buried her nails on his back. Faster, and he, always so reserved, was groaning at every move. Faster, and her shyness was gone as her lips and tongue explored his mouth. Faster, closer, but never enough to fulfill their inner desire for amalgamate their bodies and fusion their souls so alike and so different, like ying-yang.

And crying each others names, they reached the limit, relaxing, closing their eyes and joining their foreheads; letting the sweat run down; catching the breath.

Hinata recovered first, opening her eyes, removing the fallen hair from her husbands face, and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead – on his seal. Neji opened his eyes as felt the kiss, and what he saw was not the sixteen year old woman, but the three year old little girl he once knew. He smiled, it was long time since he last saw that Hinata, the one he swore to protect.

Hinata never lost track of the four year old boy that defended her; but that night he was closer again.

Embraced and tired (more than before), they slept.

Only to wake up a few hours later with their son's cries.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji arrived at Hiashi's office ten minutes later than expected. The Hyuga Leader frowned and said:

"I hope this will be the first and the last time. Sit."

Neji nodded, and sat as ordered.

"We must check some neighbors' fight in the Branch Area, first."

"Yes, sir" – Neji wondered if he would be Hiashi's office boy.

The whole morning the older man talked about Hyuga history, politics, Konoha's history and Juuken techniques. Neji already knew most of what Hiashi was telling. Unlike Hinata, he always studied the clan in deeps.

He felt a bit frustrated to lose all his morning in that stupid office. He walked to the Manor's main room and dialed the apartment number on the phone.

"_Moshi-moshi.?_" – Hinata's voice came from the other side.

"Hinata-sama, It is me. Is Hikaru feeling better?"

"_Oh! Neji-niisan! No, Hikaru-chan's fever is still high. I I'm g-getting w-worried…"_

"Humgf. I'm going to have lunch with Gai sensei and my former team. After that, we'll spar a little. Gai asked my help to train Lee and Tenten for the Jounin Exam next week. Do you need me to buy some medicine for him?"

"Yes_. And bring more diapers too, please. And t-talk w-with Shizune-san about Hikaru's condition"_

"Ok. In case you need, we will train on Area 8 today." – hanging the phone, he left the Manor and the compound.

At the ramen shop, Neji, his sensei and former team were waiting for their orders. Lee was talking about the Jounin Exams all the time (it was a clear sign of his preoccupation). Tenten was quiet, staring her hands. And Gai was saying that their youth would conquer all their fears! Sunshine and the sea appeared behind him as he was making his speech.

"Tell then Neji! How your youth and brave heart managed to defeat your enemies and evaporate your fears! – Gai said with tears in his eyes.

"Yes! Oh my esteemed rival and friend! Tell us your secret!" – Lee said, also crying.

"He will tell nothing. Take a look!" – Tenten was smiling and pointing at her friend. Neji had his right arm elbow leaned on the counter and his head supported by his hand; he was sleeping like a baby. – "He has been defeated by two little babies."

-------------------------------------------------

Hikaru and Hokuto first trip out of the Hyuga compound was to Konoha Stadium, to watch the Jounin Exams (even though they hadn't the slightest idea of what it was). Of course, the cute 'Hyuga Twins' as they became known were a show apart the fights.

In that Exams, Lee, Tenten, Chouji (who did an awesome fight) and Naruto (who passed in the Chunnins Exams a month before) managed to get their jounin rank. Kiba and Ino failed again.

Neji was congratulating his friends. Shino and Hinata, carrying the babies' stroller, were comforting Kiba and Akamaru.

"Geez. I don't know why I did such a lame fight!" – The Inuzuka was really upset.

"Your adversary was strong, Kiba-kun." – Hinata was holding her friend's hands between hers.

"Don't worry. Since Hinata can train again, we three will train together so on the next exams, you two will pass for sure!" – Shino said in his monotone. However, his words calmed the upset boy's heart and filled with hope the young woman's.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was Naruto and Sakura's godparent day, but that afternoon, for the first time, Sakura couldn't come due to Hospital duties. Naruto was with Hinata in the apartment, babysitting.

"Hey, Hokuto-chan! Look: I'm Mr. Sunflower!" – he was hiding his face behind the ugly doll and making a funny voice. Hokuto was laughing, showing her toothless mouth.

Hinata was close, holding Hikaru, and smiled.

"Naruto-kun, y-you a-are g-good w-with c-children!" – Being alone with Naruto was something she always desired, but now things were quite different.

"Yeah! Living with Ero-Senin and Sasuke gave me this ability!" – he was still playing with the doll – "She likes a lot this Mr. Sunflower, ne Hinata?"

"She does. Neji hates it."

"Why? I think it is kind of cute…"

"Who knows? N-Neji-niisan i-is t-this w-way…." – she was wondering why Neji never played like that with the babies. Not that he disliked the kids, but he was always so serious…

"Good things worked out between you and Neji." – Naruto said, with a blank expression – "You know, that day, on the Festival, when we discovered about the arranged marriage and all, I thought that you two would never put up with the pressure. But you did. Your marriage is envied by a lot of people in Konoha! I hope I have the same luck…"

Hinata wondered what he meant. During her whole life she wanted so much to be the one to make Naruto happy. Deep inside, she felt guilty for still wanting it.

"You are g-going to f-find s-someone you l-love, N-Naruto-kun" – she said; and the words hurt like swords her heart: _to find someone…I'm right here! Look at me! I'm here!_

"I…already found." – He told, in a low tone, like telling a secret. Hinata froze, afraid to hear his next words. He never noticed her apprehension – "I love Sakura-chan. I want to make her happy".

Hinata sat on the couch as her knees were trembling. Her breath was short, her heart was beating fast. And Hikaru moved a little in her arms somehow feeling his mom's restlessness. Hinata's voice failed when she spoke:

"S-Sakura-san? D-Does she knows?"

"Not yet! But I will tell her, soon! There is no need to be afraid, right?" – He moved to sit next to her on the couch, holding Hokuto in his arms. Hinata wanted so much to engrave that little scene on the couch in her mind, imagining that it was her real family. Naruto taking the place of Neji.

"B-But you m-must be s-sure a-about your f-feelings,…before t-tell her" – it was rather selfish to confuse his mind, but her young heart wanted him to be hers only, or nobody else.

"I'm sure about my feelings. It is not a stupid crush, you know." – He had that confidant expression on his face.

And then, gazing his eyes and feeling his pure intention, she said:

"So tell her. Tell, before it is too late. We never know what kind of surprises life reserves." – tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hinata-chan? Are you ok?"

"…I'm…..I'm f-fine, Naruto-kun. Go tell her, today if you can! Go! I'm ok!" – she wanted to be alone.

Naruto placed Hokuto on the portable crib and came closer to Hinata.

"What is the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"N-No…P-Please, I'm f-fine. Go."

Naruto cupped her face and cleaned her tears. She was still trembling, and now blushing.

"Are you really Ok, because if you aren't I can stay here longer, until Ne.."

"I love you." – she said, fast and urgent, and regretted a minute later.

"What?"

"I I l-love y-you. I l-love y-you s-since the A-Academy d-days…."

"But…What about Neji?" – He was puzzled. Naruto wanted a hole to dive in.

"I l-love h-him t-too, b-but it is d-different…" – she was more confused than before.

"Hinata-chan. I like you…as my friend. A dear friend or else I would have never told those things to you. But Neji is my friend too. And I know he cares about you…in his twisted way…but he does."

"I I k-know…or I t-think I d-do, he n-never s-shows his f-feelings…"

"Thank you for loving me. You're a wonderful person and I whish all the happiness for you, Hinata-chan. You don't deserve a failure, you deserve a genius and you have one". – Naruto stood up and left the apartment.

Hinata was still crying and holding Hikaru when Neji arrived.

"What happened?" – He demanded to know.

"I I t-told h-him…." – and started a desperate cry.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! 

Probably the updates will takelong now that my college classes re-started! But I'll try to keep the rythm.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**A special thank to: ****Kichou****BloodyRainDrops****mellyd****Misoporkramen****rcr****wolf-enzeru****cheh****The Rouge Stallion****MissMinnie08****MindlessManiac****sonic and shadows girl****Qii-chain****Yuume Li****Claz Kunoichi****Corky0262**

**

* * *

Chapter XIII – Take your chances.**

* * *

"You told who about what?" – He asked coldly.

"N-Naruto-kun….(_sob_) I t-told I l-loved h-h-him…" – she was hugging Hikaru so strongly that the poor boy started to cry. And to complete the drama, his cries woke up Hokuto, who started to cry too.

Neji held his daughter and moved to the nursery. He made a head signal to Hinata follow him. While they put the children to sleep, Hinata told Neji all the conversation between her and Naruto.

"And I I s-simply s-said t-that I l-loved h-him…." – tears were still falling.

"And he?" – Neji asked nonchalantly.

"Said t-that I w-was just a d-dear f-friend…he l-loves Sakura-san…" – she was whinnying sadly.

"Oh…At least you told him." – Neji said as he left the room.

Hinata followed him open mouthed. Both leaned on the corridor walls, facing each other.

"I I f-feel so s-stupid…So dirty…." – Hinata was embracing herself.

"Why?" – Harsh and cold was his question.

"I betrayed you, niisan! I t-told a-another m-man t-that I l-loved h-him!"

"So? It is not like I didn't know about your crush for Naruto! I married you knowing that! What is the big deal? Remember what I told you about this arranged marriage?" – He had an impatient tone and his eyebrows were raised.

"E-Even so…I f-feel like a…a…slut…" – Hinata made an expression of disgust.

"You are not a slut! You simply said him what you felt, what is so wrong?"

"H-He w-will n-never treat me the same again…"

"That is for some time. Naruto is shallow minded, he will forget soon." – Neji walked to the kitchen and said – "I'm starving. Going to make dinner."

"NO! ….I mean…let me make the dinner…." – Hinata passed trough him and started the preparations for the dinner. Meanwhile, Neji took a shower.

During the meal, both ate quietly, but Hinata was tapping her feet on the floor and sobbing time to time. Neji finished his meal and cleaned his dish. Hinata remained sat.

"I messed up again. Every time we are getting along well I screw up our relationship, ne Niisan"

"The only screwed up thing here is your head."

"But I told Naruto that I loved him! It doesn't make you angry?" – She was supplicating.

"I told you already! I don't care! Actually, I'm quite happy!" – He moved to sit in front of her again.

"H-happy?"

"Yes, because you dared, Hinata. You were not afraid to tell Naruto your feelings. You dared!"

"Dared?" – She was puzzled.

"Yes. And that was your biggest change in this one year we are married!"

"Niisan, I don't understand."

"Sweetheart, you said to me once that you wanted to change yourself. But to do that you need to dare, try, take your chances. Place the bets in life. You just did it today! Naruto doesn't love you, but he could have told the contrary, right?" – His arms were crossed over the table; his face was close to her.

"But he didn't…"

"That is not important, what matters is that you took the chances"

"What if he s-said h-he loved me back? W-What would you do?" – Hinata was afraid to look in his eyes as much as she was afraid to hear his answer.

"………..I would still keep my promise to help you change the Hyuga…and be your protector" – he said after a short silence. Deep inside, Neji was having a sensation of loss. Now he knew how his previous girlfriends felt when he broke with them. Hinata was too lost in her agony to notice his feelings.

"Niisan…but I feel awful. I cheated on you, and you mean so much to me.." – She touched his crossed arms with her cold hands.

"Hinata, if you want to change yourself, you need to forget about the past, move forward. You care too much regarding what others will think or say about you. Don't try to be invisible because you are not. Our actions will always reflect on others, no matter how much we try to avoid or hide". – He stood up and walked towards the door. But stopped behind her and placed a hand on her shoulders. Neji leaned close to her ears to say:

"Besides, I deserved that. We both know I deserved that, so don't feel guilty." – And after that, he walked to the bedroom, loosening his hair on the way. – "Goodnight"

Hinata stayed on the kitchen, staring her hands still placed where once his arms were.

"Dare to change myself. What if I'm afraid to change? Forget about the past. What if my behavior today was fear to loose something that meant a lot in the past? What if that something doesn't mean anymore? How do I feel? What is important to me right now? I'm so confused." – She wondered for some minutes and waved her head and cheerfully said – "Niisan is right. I need to move forward, and never look back!" – Hinata stood up and walked to the bedroom.

Neji was sleeping facing the wall. Hinata laid behind him, climbed his shoulders to give a sweet goodnight kiss on his cheek and move away a strand of his fallen hair out of his face. Leaning on his back, Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist and slept. She never noticed that Neji was awake the whole time, thinking about their conversation.

Hinata woke up the following morning with noises in the living room. Neji was up already, as always. She was not going to leave the bed yet but hearing the door knob made her stand up and rush to the living room.

"Niisan, are you leaving?" – She was embracing herself because the cold breeze coming trough the window.

"I have a new assignment." – He answered without looking at her.

"T-That is bad…You h-have just returned…" – she gave a hesitant step in his direction. Neji opened the door and said:

"It can't be helped. Give a kiss on the children for me. Bye." – And he left the apartment wondering if Hinata would still be there when he returns.

"May the Gods follow you all the way, my dear…." – she said to the autumn wind, the only thing making some noise in that apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was training with Kurenai and her teammates three weeks after Neji's departure. She took the babies to the training field and was breastfeeding Hikaru while Kurenai was playing with Hokuto.

"So…you finally told Naruto..." – the crimson eyed sensei said, making funny faces to Hokuto.

"I did, but I don't feel good about that." – Hinata was watching Shino and Kiba spar, while caressing her boy's dark brown hair.

"And Neji? How he reacted to this?"

"He tried to act cool and said everything was OK, but when he left for his mission he was strange, away….angry."

"Hum….It is a difficult situation. You two didn't marry for love, it was duty. But now with the children…" – Kurenai was thinking how confused the situation was – "Hinata, answer me, sincerely, who do you love?"

The question was straight and Hinata was not expecting that. She had made herself the same question during three weeks, but hearing from someone else made it sound like a decision had to be taken. She thought about Neji's words: _dare, take your bets in life, move forward_, searching for a secret formula to solve her doubts.

"I…don't know…I do know I care about Naruto as much as I care about Neji. And I made a promise to Neji: to be a good wife to him. I don't want to break this promise, even though he said it was Ok. But I still can't answer this question, sensei…" – and tears were falling from her eyes, wetting Hikaru's forehead.

Kurenai stretched her free arm to place a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hokuto, who was chewing Mr. Sunflower's yellow petals, stared at her mom and said:

"Mama…?"

Hinata and Kurenai looked at the baby girl and giggled.

"It is her first word, sensei!" – Hinata said, still crying, but joyful tears. – "I whish Neji was here to hear this! Oh he will be so happy when I tell him that Hokuto spoke her first word"

"I think I know the answer to your question…" – Kurenai whispered to herself.

'What you said, sensei?" – Hinata moved her attention from her daughter to her sensei.

"Nothing. Let's call the boys to take care of the babies and spar."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Six weeks after Neji's departure.

Hiashi was training his daughters in the dojo.

"Hanabi! Pay attention to your back! You are forgetting to protect the blind spot!"

"Hinata! Move faster! You are too slow! Oh, stop you two!"

The girls obeyed their father, panting heavily.

"Hinata you need to train your stamina. I know you are rusty due your motherhood obligations, but the next Jounin Exams will be in nine months! There is no time to waste!"

"Yes, Father" – answered promptly.

Hideo was watching the training and said:

"Has your consort returned, Hinata?" – He had a pleasant voice, but his eyes were glowing with an eerie look.

"No, Grandfather. He hasn't."

"Humgf. Hiashi, do you think it is appropriate for the Heiress to be alone with two children in an apartment and receiving visits from other men while her consort is away?"

"They are my friends! They help me with the babies!" – Hinata protested.

"Your grandfather is right. Hinata, move yours and the babies' things to the Manor tonight."

"Father! I will not leave my home! Neji will be back soon!"

"Hinata it is an order. You are both dismissed." – Hiashi and Hideo left the dojo.

"Sis…" – Hanabi said while she hugged Hinata – "Why don't you ask the Hokage about Neji's whereabouts?"

"I…I'll do this…." – Hinata said rocking Hanabi's hair – "Little sister, can you watch over Hikaru and Hokuto for me?"

"Sure!" – Hanabi opened a wide smile.

Hinata walked inside the Hokage's tower, looking for Tsunade's office. Finding the door, she knocked and waited until the Hokage gave permission to enter.

"Oh! Hyuga Hinata! What brings you here?" – Tsunade said, dismissing two ANBUs with a wave of her hand.

"H-Hokage-sama…I wonder….I w-want to k-know a-about Nii…I m-mean, Neji's mission….It is b-been a w-while…." – she was staring the floor and rubbing her feet on it.

"Hum….Quite some time heh…." – the Godaime turned her back to look trough the window – "Don't worry. His mission was in a far away land, that is why is taking so long. He will be back soon."

"A-Are you s-sure?"

Tsunade gazed the young woman from over her shoulder, showing an annoyed look. Hinata stiffened, bowed and left the office.

On the corridor, she heard some giggles on a nearby corner. Hinata walked slowly and silently to find the source of the noise. She gasped when saw Naruto and Sakura kissing each other. Naruto had his arms around the girl's waist, pressing her body against the wall; her legs were wrapped in his outer thighs and her hands on his shoulders.

Both froze when noticed they had an audience. Hinata became red and started to poke her fingers and tremble:

"I I I I'm s-s-s-s-sorry! I I I…"

"Hi, Hinata! Don't worry!" – Sakura said smiling at Naruto.

Naruto had a concerned face and said nothing.

"I will leave now! Don't worry, I-I w-won't t-tell a-anyone…" – Hinata spoke turning her back.

"Hinata-chan!" – Naruto called. She turned ho hear him – "Ano...You….I…." – he was embarrassed.

"Naruto-kun, d-don't be e-embarrassed! I'm a married lady; I know how these things are!" – And she gave a cheerful smile and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What she meant?" – Sakura told, puzzled by Hinata's outgoing attitude.

"She surely has changed…." – Naruto smiled, remembering that shy weird girl who was always lurking in the shadows of others.

---------------------------------------------------

Hinata didn't move her things to the Manor as ordered. That apartment seemed so empty and lifeless. The TV had nothing interesting; she had already talked on the phone with almost all her friends, for hours! Dinning alone was also sad.

But nothing was more depressing than sleep in an empty double bed. She was caressing the sheets of his side of the bed; took his pillow and placed next to her face to feel his scent. It was still there. She kissed the pillow and wrapping her arms and legs around, she embraced it.

Sleep never came, and Hinata decided to light one of Neji's incenses, hoping that would calm her down. How much she desired to know how to meditate, to free her mind from that agony.

A small cry came from the nursery and Hinata thanked the Gods for that little distraction.

After breastfeeding Hokuto, changing Hikaru's diapers, she sat at the glider and placed both her babies on her chest. Hugging them, she couldn't avoid the tears:

"My Hikaru you are becoming your dad's spite image! My prayers were listened. You know, when mommy was expecting you two, she always asked the Gods to give you your father's talent and pretty hair…I don't know about the talent, yet, but the hair is his!"

She tightened her embrace and placed each child on the respective crib. Hinata walked inside her bedroom again and saw the empty bed. Staring it she remembered their first night together. The promises they made.

Hinata grabbed the old futon from the dresser and placed it in the nursery floor, between the babies' cribs. And there, she could sleep a little.

She was called early in the morning to her father's office. Hinata knew what to expect.

"Haven't I told you to move to the Manor with my grandchildren?" – He was studding some papers and didn't look at her, but his tone was angry.

"Yes, Father"

"And why didn't you?"

"Neji might come back and he would be worried to find our apartment empty"

"He would be informed by the gate sentinels about your whereabouts."

"I f-forgot, Father"

"This kind of insubordination won't be tolerated again, Hinata. You are the heir and also a mother, you must give a good example." – He was looking at her now, very coldly – "You shall move your things to the Manor today".

"But Father" – she gave a step forward, in his direction, but Hiashi's gaze froze her.

"If your belongings and my grandchildren are not in this House by four o'clock this afternoon, I'll ask a servant to bring them here, by force if necessary. Understood?"

"(_sigh_)….Understood, sir"

"Good. You may leave now." – And he continued his paper's study.

Hinata walked to her garden and sat on the dirty ground. Placing her elbows on her knees and resting her tired head on her hands, she cried. Her worst fear was coming true: bring Hikaru and Hokuto to the Manor would endanger the 'twin rescue plan'. Not only that, but also Main Family's rude behavior towards Branch Family members could influence the children.

Suddenly, she heard steps behind her. Someone stopped near and a deep voice spoke:

"ANBU missions were never that long. Probably the procreator is dead by now. At least he fulfilled his purpose".

"Grandfather…Neji is your grandchild as much as I am! Don't talk about him like this!" – She didn't bother to look the old man.

"I have no Branch House grandchild. Even if Hiashi says that your marriage had other noble purposes, the main reason was bring the boy's gifted blood into the Main Family again. That is why the council approved the matching of the Heiress with a low ranked Hyuga". – He was not ironic or sarcastic. Hideo truly believed in those words.

"Neji is not low ranked. He is not a procreator. HE IS MY HUSBAND!" – In a flash she was in upright position, facing Hideo. A deep menacing flame could be seen in her white eyes. – "I will not tolerate anymore your insults against Neji nor I will accept any Main House member educating my children!"

"You misunderstood this marriage, Hinata. You developed affection for Neji. The same happened to your father and Hizashi. Forget this feeling, child. The boy was only necessary to impregnate you. He accomplished magnificently his task. Hyuga Neji will die with honor and all the respect from the Hyuga clan, for providing two candidates for heir."

Hinata felt a volcano rise on her insides; a blind rage; a strong killing intent. She gathered chakra on her palms and stroke her grandfather's chest, placing all that dark fiery feeling on her attack.

Hideo flew meters away, gasping and spilling blood from his mouth.

Several servants saw Hinata's attitude and rushed to help the Hyuga patriarch.

Hinata came closer, slowly. All servants never saw her that way: threatening. Her angel face was more like an Angel of Death. She kneeled next to a still gasping Hideo and said:

"Feel all the honor and respect of the Hyuga clan. The only family that feels pleasure in hurt its own blood." – Hinata raised and moved away from the place. It was only that moment she truly understood Neji's feelings on their first Chunnin Exam.

Obviously, Hiashi punished rigorously Hinata for her action. Since she had no Caged Bird Seal to be activated, she received a hundred lashes on her back, and remained imprisoned on a cell for two weeks without water or food. And without see her children, the worst torture.

It was on a cold December night that a messager from the Hokage arrived at the Hyuga Manor.

Hinata and Hanabi were on the large living room playing with the babies; Hiashi was watching his family, happily. A servant called him on the door frame and delivered the Hokage's message. Hiashi read the paper and told the servant:

"Send it to Natsume-san."

He turned to see his daughters and found Hinata already up and staring him.

"You said Natsume-san's name, Father. Is it something about Neji?" – she was trembling but her face and words came firm.

"Hinata, Hokage's sent a backup to rescue Neji's team…." – he was avoiding look her directly in the eyes, choosing carefully the words – "A battle against the Akatsuki took place. Many perished, but the wounded and alive were brought to Konoha's hospital…"

Hinata did not wait for her father to finish the sentence, she dashed to the hospital, gathering all her chakra on her feet. Jumping trough rooftops and tree branches, the Hyuga heiress reached the Hospital in seconds. Knowing that place like her hand's palm, Hinata ran to the E.R sector.

There she found a wounded Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura equally hurt and a not so damaged Uchiha Sasuke. The last one was screaming at the other two:

"WHY? Why that dope did that? After all I've done, why he had to sacrifice himself?"

"Sasuke…calm down…" – Kakashi felt pain even to speak.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Have you no heart? He is dying! Why he let that fucking kyuubi out? HE IS DYING!" – and Sasuke collapsed in the bench. Sakura embraced his shoulders and cried.

Kakashi noticed Hinata watching the scene.

"Hinata…."

"Where is he? Where is Neji?" – she had a cold expression and was still trembling.

The members of Team 7 stared each other, concerned, afraid to say something to her. Hinata felt their apprehension and her mind started to picture nightmare scenario.

"Where is my husband? What are you hiding from me?" – tears were falling and her hands were fisted so tight that her nails were hurting her pale skin, blood running from the scratches.

Kakashi sighed. – "I will tell you what happened".

Neji's ANBU team was sent to assassinate three members from Akatsuki that, wounded from previous battles, were recovering in an abandoned town near the Tea Country border. The Team successfully accomplished the task, but other Akatsuki members found them and a long bloody battle took place.

Another ANBU team was sent as reinforcement. But the enemy was far more strong and numerous. Without other options, Tsunade called Danzou and asked help from Root. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were having lunch with Sai when he received the summoning. Unaware of the consequences, Sai told Team 7 about the mission, and when Sasuke heard about it, rushed to kick Itachi's ass. Naruto rushed after him, Sakura rushed after both and Sai warned Kakashi, who rushed after his Team.

Sasuke faced Itachi in the battle field. Even after all his training with Orochimaru, Itachi was still slightly superior and managed to catch Sasuke in his Magenkyou Sharingan illusion.

Seeing his best friend being wiped out, Naruto couldn't control the kyuubi's power, unleashing it all at once. Itachi was unable to defeat that kind of power alone and asked for his companions' help. In a few minutes both Akatsuki and Team 7 were fighting the same enemy: Kyuubi. This little distraction gave the ANBU and their Root helpers the necessary time to regroup and make a massive attack against Akatsuki. They managed to kill several members of the organization, including Tobi and Hidan.

Sasuke and Itachi were still dealing with the kyuubi. But Kakashi was wounded and Sakura was healing him. Kisame took the opportunity to kill both. Before his sword could slice Sakura and Kakashi with a single blow, Neji's Kaiten avoided the impact, sending Kisame some meters away.

The Hyuga prodigy and the blue skinned swordsman engaged a violent battle. And as all the combatants were focused in its adversaries, Deidara threw at Neji several explosives from above. Sakura tried to warn him; and even managing to avoid almost all the explosives with his byakugan, Neji was tired, with low chakra to try another Kaiten; and attempted a suicidal action: used Kisame as his shield.

Deidara never felt much sympathy for his comrade and launched more explosives from above and also from below. All exploded at the same time, killing Kisame and shredding Neji's body. Sakura performed a healing jutsu, managing to keep him alive.

Fortunately, Team 10 arrived on the right time, making the remaining Akatsuki members flee.

Sasuke calmed Naruto down, entering his mind with the Sharingan, bashing Kyuubi to the darkest spot of Naruto's conscience. But Naruto was too wounded and his chakra was all consumed by the monster, beyond any recovery.

Almost dead Naruto, Neji and other ANBU and Root members were taken to Konoha.

"…so that is what happened. Naruto is on the surgery room right now. His condition is pretty bad. As for Neji…." – Kakashi stopped when saw a presence behind Hinata.

The Hyuga girl felt a hand be placed on her shoulders and turned to see Shizune; and she had a tired expression.

"I'll take you to Neji, Hinata".

Both walked trough the Hospital corridors, until Shizune stopped in front of a room. Hinata recognized that part of the Hospital's Intensive Care Unit, and thought that was bad sign. Shizune opened the door and stepped aside so Hinata could enter.

Nothing in the world could prevent her from the vision of her husband all bandaged, with an endotracheal tube, feeding tubes, a web of intravenous lines, drains, and several equipments monitoring his body functions.

Hinata walked slowly close to his bed, hearing all the time the _blip-blip_ from the equipments. Being a medic nin apprentice, she read the medic report of his condition hanged on the bed. As Hinata turned the pages of the report, her whole body was shaking, her stomach ached, her mind raced: his condition was critical. Neji was dying.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I did everything that was possible…" – Shizune was sad, feeling defeated.

Hinata dropped the report and walked close to him. Neji had a peaceful expression despite the paleness; his lips were slightly purple, some bruises marked his cheeks and neck. Hinata touched his face: so cold, as if death was already claiming his soul.

It was too much, and Hinata was crying convulsively in despair.

"Niisan!"

Shizune held the younger girl's shoulders as she was losing her control.

"He can't die yet, Shizune-san! I have to tell him that Hokuto spoke her first word!"

"I have to tell him that Hikaru has chakra gathering around his eyes – he is developing his byakugan!"

"I have to ask him if he is still mad at me!"

"He can't die hating me! Please! He can't die hating me!"

Shizune was embracing Hinata as she collapsed in tears, fisting the medic's chest in her pain.

"He can't leave me alone…." – and Hinata embraced Shizune, still shedding tears on the other woman's shoulders.

Tsunade walked inside the room, and both girls stared the Hokage's tired face.

"And Naruto?" – Shizune asked. Hinata was oblivious to that matter, gazing Neji's motionless form in the hospital bed.

"He will survive" – The Hokage said, and staring Hinata she called the Hyuga's attention – "Hinata, there is something I have to talk to you, please follow me to my office"

"But, I want to stay with…"

"It is important, obey me"

And walking hesitantly out of the room, Hinata followed the Hokage to the office. Tsunade sat on her chair and poured some sake on the cup.

"Maybe you should take a sip before we…"

"No, Thanks" – Hinata only wanted to end the conversation and return to Neji's side.

"I already talked to your father…"

"Father was here?"

"He arrived some minutes after you…"

"And where is he now?"

"Back to the Hyuga compound I think. He has to take care of Neji's fu… I mean…business….I mean…."

"Hokage-sama, I read the medic reports. Is really that bad?" – Hinata was expecting that was some sort of overreaction, or maybe the Hokage would find a solution like she did for Lee.

"….Hinata, I won't lie to you, as I didn't to your father. His condition is terrible…probably he won't survive the next 48 hours. That is why I talked to your father first, so he could take the necessary steps regarding Neji's loss" – Hinata re-started to cry again, convulsively.

Tsunade stood up and gave a cup of sake to the girl, while applying a relaxing jutsu on Hinata's nape. When the Hyuga calmed down, Tsunade said:

"I know what his death means to you and your children…" – Hinata felt another despair wave when the babies were mentioned. The poor things would grow without their father – "Hinata, pay attention to me. I'm still on your side and nothing will happen to Hokuto. After the children's birth, Neji gave me a scroll to be delivered to you and you only, in case something happens to him."

Tsunade walked to a chest in one corner of the office and opened it. Several scrolls were there. Testaments from her Shinobis. She found what wanted and placed the scroll in Hinata's hands.

"Open" – she said, while taking a seat next to the girl.

Hinata didn't want to open that scroll because that would mean that Neji was dead. But the Hokage intensive gaze made her untie the blue strip and unfold the paper.

"_To Hyuga Hinata_

_I won't write any sad words or goodbyes. _

_In Konoha Bank you will find a saving account book in your name. That is for your and the children's comfort, so you won't need to depend on the Clan's finances._

_In my mother's house basement there are some photograph albums, scrolls and personal belongings that you and my mother may share as you see fit. Just don't fight because of it. In case it happens, give all to the children._

_Don't keep my clothes and other stuff just as a memento. Move forward and dispose of all the inutilities._

_Raise the children as your heart says to. Don't accept help from Main or Branch House. Our kids are beyond this shit. Make sure they follow their dreams. Hikaru has the strongest personality, he will be the next leader. He also has a lot of talent in his blood. Train him yourself. You can do that. Hokuto, my hime-chan, is sweet and has better eyes than all of us. Protect her, Hinata. Don't ever let they place the Cursed Seal on our daughter. That will be the only thing I will ask of you._

_Sorry I couldn't keep my promises to protect you and help to change the Hyuga. But I believe in you, Hinata. You are wise, good willed, and have the purest heart I know. Under your command, Hyuga will be the strongest clan of the Fire Country, and also be healed from all the angst and hatred between the Families. You are more than capable to do it._

_I still think you are too pacific to be a shinobi, but since you can change yourself, maybe in the future years you will prove me wrong. I just wanted to see it._

_Find your 'freedom of heart'; find love, have lots of boyfriends, marry someone else, enjoy life._

_Make sure the children do that too._

_I'll be happy – in heaven or hell – if you three are happy too._

_And, forgive me for that fight in the Chunnin Exams. Forgive me for that stupid kiss on Tenten. Forgive all my coldness, rudeness and impatience towards you._

_Most of all, forgive me for being such a coward and never telling you how much you mean to me._

_Hyuga Neji_"

Hinata covered her face with the paper, crying. Tsunade had a hand on her shoulder. The old woman saw that scene so many times and couldn't get used to it. Always was sad when someone receives its loved one's last whishes.

Hinata recovered and asked Tsunade:

"What can I do, now?"

"Pray"

"Is there any hope?"

"Where life is there is always hope."

Hinata stood up and walked back to Neji's room. As a medic nin, she activated her byakugan and scanned all his body. Several tenketsus were closed, chakra coils interrupted flow. Carefully, she opened each of the closed points. It was like a surgery, too much chakra could collapse his weak health.

All that night and the following morning she stayed by his side, opening tenketsu and controlling the chakra flow. When Hinata felt her own chakra fail, she sat on a nearby chair, resting her head next to his outer thighs. Hinata didn't want to close her eyes, afraid that he could die while she was sleeping. She fought, but sleep won the battle and Hinata slept holding his left hand.

Despite her father's requests, Hinata remained in the Hospital. She only asked for a change of clothes, ate in the Hospital cafeteria, and talked to her children by the public phone.

Natsume and Sanae arrived in twilight, finding Hinata occupied with the tenketsu surgery again.

"Hinata-sama, you should rest. Don't overstress yourself!" – Natsume said.

"I won't. I cannot accept this." – she continued to control the chakra of his body.

"So, let me help." – Sanae lifted her sleeves and helped Hinata.

"Mother! You will get tired! You heard the medics! There is no help! My son is dying! I can't lose another relative! Stop mother!" – Natsume cried, losing the mask of indifference and coldness, so similar to Neji's.

"Silly daughter! Have you forgotten that I was a Medic nin once?" – Sanae said – "My precious little boy won't die. Let's try everything we can, ne Hinata-chan!"

"Right" – and watching the old lady's cheerful smile, for the first time in 24 hours, Hinata felt some hope.

"S-Sanae-sensei! What are you doing here?" – asked the Hokage's voice from the door.

"Oh-ho! Tsunade-hime! Long time no see! How are you doing? Still falling for Jiraya?" – the old lady said without stop her work.

"A A…Jiraya? CUT THAT OUT! I hate that perverted old jerk!"

"Good, still a healthy girl!"

"Sensei, what are you doing?"

"Oh! Hinata-chan and I are cleaning my grandson's chakra system. This might help his body recover fast, avoiding death or permanent damage! I taught you that, Tsunade-chan!" – Sanae had a mocking tone, but her chakra concentration was amazing. No wonder that she was Tsunade's teacher.

"I'm afraid this can stress his body, accelerating his death. He is too weak, sensei. Let him die in peace." – Tsunade was considering the situation, analyzing Neji's medic reports.

"My boy can endure this! You should know that!" – Sanae was truly a Hyuga: stubborn.

But Hinata's and Sanae's persistence made Neji survive more than 48 hours. Actually, he managed to survive trough the week. Ten days after his arrival at the Hospital, several drains and tubes could be removed and he was breathing on his own.

Sanae couldn't handle the chakra expenses and fell weak some days after that. But Hinata endured the long process, and all that time she never left the Hospital. Hanabi and Natsume were taking care of the children. Every day, at noon time, they would bring Hikaru and Hokuto to see their parents.

Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, Gai, Lee and Tenten came everyday. They shifted who would stay with Hinata all day long. Never failing in their schedule, Gai Team supported Neji the way they could: sharing youth, joy and especially hope. Naruto also recovered and, helped by Sasuke and Sakura, he visited Neji's room. While he played with the twins, Sakura was applying a recovery jutsu on Hinata, to prevent a breakdown. Both girls did it every day. Sakura said it was her way to return Neji for saving hers and Kakashi's lives.

That day, after all visitors left the room, Hinata was taking some rest, waiting for Tenten to bring their dinner.

Placing her head next to his legs, and holding his hand, she felt sleepy; but Hinata was not afraid to sleep anymore, she had confidence in Neji's recovery.

When she was almost in the dream land, the hand she was holding moved a bit. Hinata thought it was just her imagination and started to doze off again, but that hand was trying to break free from her grip.

Hinata lifted her head up and saw Neji's eyelids tremble, and finally he opened his eyes. White eyes staring her own. He moved his head slowly and placed his gaze on Hinata (who was shedding tears already), recognized her and gave a weak smile:

"Hi" – his voice came low and feeble.

"Hi" – her voice was tremble from emotion. – "I missed you, niisan"

"I…missed..you..too" – and he closed his eyes, tired. But the feeble smile remained in his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV- Days of our Lives**

* * *

Neji left the hospital almost two months later. Tsunade recommended him a lot of rest, no missions for some time, and slowly increase the difficulty of his trainings until regain full strength.

To Hinata all those recommendations were great! She had her husband all time under her wing (except when she was on mission). Neji and Hinata trained together every day; first he only supervised her practice, and later they sparred.

And the more important, on the twins' first anniversary party, Hinata made Neji help her with all the party stuff. He hated, cursing all time. But in the end, the party was great; all their friends, Hiashi, Hanabi, Natsume, Grandma Sanae and even Grandpa Hideo (quite afraid to piss Hinata again) were there.

To Neji all that repose was hell. Babysitting the children, doing errands for Hinata, and worse of all, help Hiashi.

He continued to assist the leader in his daily duties. Neji was supposed to follow Hiashi on council meetings, substitute the leader in minor tasks, and even sign some important papers regarding the Clan along with his uncle.

All that politic stuff bored him, until one day Hiashi noticed that Neji was staring at the window instead the forms.

"Are you paying attention at these documents or the birds outside?"

"Hum? Oh I already read the documents." – Neji said nonchalantly.

"I think it is monotonous for a young man like you remain in this office all day, huh?" – Hiashi had a warm smile on his lips. – "I've felt the same thing when I was your age."

"I don't understand the purpose of this. Hinata-sama should be the one learning all those politic stuff, not me! I'm from Branch House!"

"Hinata already know these things, Neji. You are a genius, haven't you noticed what I have been doing the last months?"

Neji tried to remind the last months, finding a clue about what Hiashi was talking about. Stop minor discussions between Main and Branch members, attend to some stupid council meetings, and give opinions about Hyuga matters, signing orders and edicts with Hiashi, and some of them alone. These were his jobs in the last months.

And suddenly he realized that he had been the Leader's second in command all that time. He befriended some elders from the council, managed to gain respect from both Houses. Clansmen asked his opinions and talked to him their problems, expecting from Hyuga Neji a solution. And Hyuga Neji always found a solution.

"You…You prepared me to take over the Clan?" – He gazed at his uncle, still finding hard to believe that conclusion.

"I did. Next year you will be twenty and I will put in your hands the Hyuga clan command."

"I can't be the heir! I'm from Branch House! The council would never agree!" – Neji was upright in front of Hiashi's desk, hands placed on the table, staring the old man as he was completely nuts.

"No. You will prepare the path for Hinata. A considerable amount of council members found your job in the last months quite impressive. These elders will support your position as Hyuga regent"

"Absurd! Hideo and other elders will provoke a Civil War in the Hyuga Clan! Hiashi-sama this idea is out of question!"

"I already made my mind, Neji. You will rule Hyuga next year, after your twentieth birthday."

"I won't accept this! I cannot be responsible for a war in this clan!"

"Are you afraid? The Hyuga prodigy can't accept this simple task? It is only a year…" – Hiashi was smirking at Neji, with a mysterious glow in his eyes.

"I'm not afraid!" – The proud man said – "But this is far from simple, sir!"

"I will be here. I won't leave my position as Leader; I'll just attend other duties to help the Hokage and Konoha. I will support you."

"Why? Can't you favor Hinata-sama on this matter?"

"Neji, I'm aware about yours and hers plan to change the Hyuga. I'm also aware that the Uzumaki kid will be the next Hokage, and he promised to change this clan too. Hyuga will change, and nothing can be done. But if I let all the changes in Hinata's hand, knowing her personality, the traditional Main House members will crush her, influencing her decisions by threatening you and your children. Hinata will fall for sure."

"She is stronger than this. I know her, she would never surrender to those threatens."

"She would. Hinata loves you and the kids more than her life. She would accept any conditions as long as you are safe."

"Still…why can't you wait until she becomes twenty to step aside?"

"Then it will be too late for your second child, whoever it is."

"They will be only three…we would still have a year…"

"No. Since the new leader already has descendants, she will have to point her successor. Hinata will have to show the council who is the first child and who is the second. And the last one will be send to a Branch family for adoption right away."

Neji felt his whole world crumble, the floor beneath his feet suddenly disappeared. He miscalculated; they had less time than expected to save Hokuto from the Cursed Seal. However, Hiashi's plan was bold and dangerous. Even if some elders accept Neji as the regent, a war among the clan was a real and possible threat. Besides, there was no guarantee that Neji would be able to avoid Hokuto's marking in Hiashi's absence.

"And, then? Do you accept this task?"

"……..I do, sir." – Neji answered, still feeling worried about all that Succession issue.

As the last months, Hinata was still oblivious about that matter. And Neji decided to keep things this way, since the Jounin Exams were close and knowing about the succession could make her nervous, more than she already was.

--------------------------------------------------------

The Jounin Exam day finally came.

Hinata was staring the enormous gates of Konoha Stadium, already shaking, poking her fingers and hyperventilating.

"I…I w-will f-fail a-again…." – she was nervous. Last time she entered those gates; Hinata was confidant and lost her fight. Now she was scared.

"Come, Hina-chan, or we will be late!" – Kiba grabbed her arm and pulled her trough the gates.

"a…A…Kiba-kun wait! I still haven't talked to niisan and the children!" – Hinata ran to where Neji was with his former teammates and the other friends.

"N-Niisan!"

"What are you doing here? They are already calling the participants! Go!" – He shouted, staring angry at her.

"W-Won't you w-whish me g-good l-luck?" – Hinata said with the most innocent face she could, aware that he was sending a menacing glare at her.

"..(_sigh_)…Good luck, Hinata-sama…Now. Move!" – She stiffened and ran back to Kiba's side. Neji waved his head and let a small smile appear on his lips. _Silly woman_…

Kiba and Akamaru were the firsts. After an intensive training with Kurenai, Shino and Tsume (Kiba's mom – as dangerous as Hiashi), the Inuzuka loud mouthed boy managed to win his fight.

Using the doppelganger technique and a Bushin he lured his opponent, fighting with Akamaru and letting the clone hidden. When Kiba and Akamaru were beaten, the clone got the other fighter on a surprise attack. It provided Kiba and Akamaru time to recover and launch a second blow onto the guy, defeating him.

Everybody was happy with Kiba's victory, but Naruto protested saying that kind of technique belonged to him! Kiba would have to pay royalties! And Lee said that Naruto's "Uzumaki Rendan" was also copy of his "Konoha Senpu", so Naruto would have to pay royalties to him. Naruto protested saying that Sasuke copied that first, and Lee demanded royalties from the Uchiha, who said "_go to hell_". The legal discussion only ended after Tenten knocked Lee on the head, and Sakura bounced Naruto's head against Sasuke's.

Hinata was next. She walked inside the arena shaking and staring the whole audience. Activating her byakugan she found Neji holding Hikaru and Kurenai with Hokuto on her lap. Her sensei was saying the babies to wave for their mom, and so they did. Hinata's spirit rested with her children's smile. Neji also activated his byakugan and showed her his thumb, whispering the words: _good luck_! And Hikaru mimicked his father's gesture. Hinata laughed and moved to center of the arena with a confidant expression.

Her opponent was a genjutsu master and his first action was distorting the battlefield, confusing Hinata's sight. The guy was a medium taijutsu user and taking advantage of her confusion landed a heavy attack. Hinata almost couldn't avoid the blow. Her byakugan could distinguish her enemy among the illusions, but the vision was blurred by massive chakra's waves displayed in the genjutsu. The myriad of colors was dizzying Hinata.

The Hyuga girl realized that her eyes were her worst enemy in that particular fight. Closing her eyelids without deactivating the byakugan, Hinata could see the blue glow of chakra on a blind black scenario. To make sure her eyes wouldn't betray her, Hinata covered them with the bandanna; and doing that she dashed in an amazing speed towards the enemy.

The genjutsu user moved a few steps behind and threw some kunai at her, expecting that she wouldn't avoid the danger. Big mistake. Part of Neji's training was molding chakra and improving Hinata's Shugohakke Rokujū Yonshō, creating a chakra shield that deflected all kunai.

Approaching the enemy, she performed the "64 Hands of Hakke", closing the guy's tenketsus and destroying the illusion. Hinata felt his chakra decrease and lifted a little the bandanna to confirm that the genjutsu was disabled.

The enemy still tried to use taijutsu against Hinata, but her Juken was precise and lethal, weakening even more his chakra. At some point, the genjutsu master could no longer resist and gave up. Hinata won her match! She was a Jounin now!

Hiashi was smiling from his seat; Hanabi was cheering for her big sister; Kurenai was waving to Hinata with Hokuto on her arms; Shino only nodded when the fight ended – nobody saw he was smiling behind that high collar; Kiba was shouting and Akamaru barking; all the others were celebrating her victory. Neji was seat, holding Hikaru (who was clapping his hands), but had a proud smile on his lips – _she did it. She dared and won her fight. That is it, Hinata-sama, don't fear: **you are changing**._

Ino also managed to get her Jounin rank by defeating her opponent. She dominated his mind and simply made him give up the fight. Easy like this; but that was thanks to a strategy Shikamaru created for her to fight each kind of fighting style known. Like in a shoji game, Ino placed herself in a safe position and used Kage Bushin to distract the enemy while she used her jutsu.

After the exam was over, all the Jounins, Sasuke, the sensei and even the Hokage went to Yakiniku Q to celebrate.

Poor attendants of the restaurant were driven to insanity by the mess those people were doing. Ino and Sakura decided to sing in the karaoke (terrible singers). Tsunade, Kakashi, and Gai were completely drunk. Naruto and Sasuke were arguing all time. Chouji ate all the restaurant stock, Shikamaru was laughing at Ino's voice. Kiba decided to sing too after a cup of sake (he stole the Hokage's cup). Hinata, holding a sleeping Hokuto and her Mr. Sunflower, was paying attention to Kurenai's, Shino's and Asuma's conversation – the only normal one on their table. And Neji was scolding Hikaru for pulling Akamaru's tail.

Oh…and Lee and Tenten, well…they were having a very private chat at the edge of the table.

Those were happy days. Even with all the danger and loneliness a shinobi life can have, the rookie 9, Team Gai and all the Jounin sensei were living their lives to the fullest. Enjoying friendship, love and youth.

But Akatsuki was spotted again. Sasuke decided to go on with his personal vendetta. And this time Naruto was with him.

One autumn night, the two friends left Konoha, leaving a goodbye note for Sakura.

Kakashi and Sai tried to find the two. Team 8, Team 10, Team Gai and Neji, all searched for Sasuke and Naruto in vain.

Nobody saw the two again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures were walking near Konoha's meadow, bashing the bees and sneezing due to the blossoming flowers' pollen.

"We are almost there…" – said a three year old boy. He had dark brown hair, falling on his shoulders' length, and a fringe covering partially his right eye – white eye. On his lips danced a mischievous smile. The boy's forearms, elbows and knees were full of small bruises showing what kind of personality he had.

"We should go back…father will be mad at us, brother…." – told a little girl, sneezing time to time. Like her brother, she had the same dark brown hair; but hers fell like a veil on her back, slightly wavy. Her white eyes were wide open and scared. She was biting her nails and holding an ugly doll with a yellow smile face and some petals (some missing and others deformed by the constant chew).

"We will be back before dinner! Dad will never notice that we were out!"

"He will. Dad always knows when we do bad things."

"Because you always start do cry, dumb! I wanna see the Festival! Come on, Hokuto-chan!"

"Brother…we really should go back….I think we are lost…." – Hokuto had tears on her eyes and she was chewing one of the remaining petals of Mr. Sunflower.

Hikaru suddenly stopped and Hokuto, who was looking behind, bumped on her brother's back, falling on the ground.

"Hum….further north….I think…." – and he was pointing the direction.

"That is south, brother! We ARE lost!" – And she was really crying now.

"No! That is north, I'm sure! Let's go! Stop crying Hokuto! You are a Hyuga, you can't cry like this!"

"Mommy cries too."

"But only when she is arguing with dad! Dad never cries, and so does auntie Hanabi, Grandma Natsume, Grandpa Hiashi…." – Hikaru was counting on his little fingers all the non-crying Hyuga. – "And I don't cry too."

"Liar! You cry! You hide inside the wardrobe so nobody can see you crying after father's scolds."

"I DON'T CRY."

"YOU DO"

"I DON'T"

"YOU DO. DO. DO. DO!"

"I DON'T. DON'T. DON'T. DON'T!"

And that kind of discussion would last forever if two shadows didn't cover the twins, making them turn around to see.

"What these little brats are doing alone in the meadows?" – A male voice said.

"Don't know. Better ask." – Said another male voice – "Hey, kids, what you are doing alone in this place. It is dangerous, you know."

Hikaru recovered from the fright and placed himself in front of his sister and stared the two guys with his arms crossed in front of his chest (like he could scare someone…). Hokuto was holding her brother's shoulders, trembling, and whispering on his ears:

"Let's run. Please, Hikaru. Let's run."

One of the men kneeled and gazed the children's face.

"Ow! You are Hyuga, right?"

The twins remained silent.

"Of course they are, dope. Can't you see their eyes?" – The other guy spoke in a cold tone.

"You are pretty far from home! Where are you going?" – asked the kneeled man with a cheerful smile.

"The Festival…." – Hikaru answered hesitantly.

"This is the wrong way! The Festival is to south..." – the raven haired guy said.

"I told you…." – Hokuto whispered.

"Besides, at this time of the day there is nothing in the Festival place. Come, we will take you home". – told the blond guy, already standing up.

"I know the way. Thank you." – Hikaru told very cold.

"What an arrogant brat…truly a Hyuga…" – the other man said.

"Nah. Shut up bastard, you scare the kids!"

"Me? You are the one scaring them!"

Hikaru and Hokuto exchanged an inquisitive look and decided to leave the place while the guys were arguing. Unfortunately, the raven haired one noticed and walked beside the twins; the blond one did the same.

"Say…you are from Hyuga, aren't you?"

"I believe it is pretty clear they are, Naruto-baka" – said the cold guy.

"Go to hell, Sasuke!"

"I've been there already, thank you."

"Ano…do you know Hyuga Hinata?" – continued Naruto, ignoring Sasuke.

The kids exchanged another look before Hikaru answered:

'We do. She is the Heiress of our clan." – being the Heiress and the Regent's children was quite dangerous; so to strangers the twins never claimed any bloodline relation.

"How is she? We were friends, you know." – told the Naruto.

"Fine" – answered Hokuto.

"And Hyuga Neji? Do you know him?"

"Yes"

"Is he Ok? He was an ANBU…."

Hikaru stopped and stared the two guys, annoyed by all those questions. Unlike the majority of Hyuga people, Hyuga Hikaru was pretty reckless, much to his parents' displeasure.

"What do you want with my mommy and daddy?" – He defied the older men.

"Mommy? Daddy?" – Naruto had a puzzled expression – "OWWW! The twins! Sasuke, look! The twins! You sure have grown in the last two years! Don't you remember me? I'm your number 1 godparent –Naruto!"

The kids were more scared than before.

"Of course they don't remember, dope! When we left Konoha they were babies yet!" – Sasuke said. Naruto was a little frustrated for not being remembered by the children.

"G-Godparent? Like uncle Lee and uncle Kiba?" – Hokuto timidly asked, still hiding behind her brother.

"Yep! How are Kiba and Lee doing? Man! I miss everybody so much!"

"Stop the cheap talk. Let's take them home." – Sasuke said.

Arriving at the Hyuga compound gate, the sentinels bowed to the children and would stop Naruto and Sasuke, but Hokuto came all the way holding the raven haired guy's hand. So, the sentinels admitted their entrance in the compound.

A young woman came running to the children:

"Hikaru-sama! Hokuto-sama! Where were you? Hyuga-sama is looking for you!" – she told in an urgent tone, ignoring the two men with the children.

"Misa-chan!" – Hikaru jumped on the lady's neck.

An only then Misa noticed Naruto and Sasuke, making a worried expression.

"A And you are?" – she pulled the twins closer to her.

"Uzumaki Naruto! And the scary one is Uchiha Sasuke!" – yelled Naruto, pointing at her his thumb.

"U-Uchiha? An Uchiha? Here?" – the lady was positively scared. Sasuke was uneasy by the fear the Uchiha name caused on that woman. But Hikaru gave another of his mischievous smiles and said:

"They are my blogparents, Misa-chan!"

"That is GODparents, baka!" – corrected Hokuto.

Misa was more confused than before. Uzumaki was the Kyuubi's kid name and Uchiha no longer existed, so she had a monster and a ghost in front of her. Thankfully, somebody called from the Manor gate.

"Misa-san! I see you found the demons"

She turned to see her Lord. He was a young man in his twenties, wearing a simple beige tunic and a pair of black trousers. His face was arrogant and stoic, yet handsome. He had a long dark brown hair falling on his back up to the waist line, where it was tied. Although he was a Branch House member, he was the Heiress husband and cousin, chosen by the Hyuga Leader to rule the clan in his absence. His Cursed Seal was covered by a bandanna with Konoha's symbol. No Hyuga Main House member dared to threat the Regent because Hiashi-sama declared that any threat against him would be considered a direct attack to the Leader, punished with death.

The man was staring at her, waiting for an answer like he always did (and that glare constantly made Misa shiver) but before she could answer, the blond guy shouted next to her ears:

"NEJI! OLD FRIEND! REMEMBER ME? NARUTO!"

The Hyuga Regent's lips showed a smile (quite a rare sight for Misa), and he walked to meet the party.

"Long time no see, old friend! Hi, Uchiha!" – he said, receiving a bear hug from the blond guy and a half smile from the raven haired one.

"Man! Look at you! You haven't changed a bit! Still the same girly look!" – Naruto mocked.

"And you still have the same retarded face. Good see you again, moron…" – Neji was smirking. – "You two worried all of us when you left!"

"Long story…." – Sasuke told, gazing at Hinata's garden nearby.

"Misa-san, please ask someone to bring us tea." – Neji said and the servant lady dashed to the kitchen.

"Yee! Tea time!" – Hikaru screamed, twisting his hands in an anticipating mood!

"Not for you." – Neji coldly replied.

"Ahh. Daddy…"

"Where were you two?" – His face was menacing and with no trace of goodness or mercy. At the sight of those harsh white eyes, Hokuto started to shake and her lower lip was trembling.

"We were here, dad…." – Hikaru lied, shooting an ugly look to his sister.

"Oh! Amazing how my byakugan couldn't see you in the compound…Can you explain that, Hikaru?" – Now, it was like kunai were coming from that glare. Even Naruto was scared.

"Well, maybe you should look better…." – Hikaru was looking everywhere, except his father's eyes.

"Can you explain it, Hime-chan?" – He had the same menacing glare, except that for her it was softer.

"W-Well….I….Brother…..WAAAAHHHHH" – she could never sustain a lie in front of her dad. Always ended up crying and saying the truth. – "We…(_sob_) w-went to (_sob_) the F-Festival (_sob_)…Sorry, daddy!" – The little girl hugged Neji's leg and continued her sobs.

Neji gave a suggestive look to Naruto, who smiled at the scene.

"Ok. You are grounded for two weeks. No TV, no videogame, no sweets. And go help Misa-san in the kitchen, and maybe I might reconsider the sweets...Go" – and the two rushed to the kitchen.

The young men sat on the entrance of the Hyuga Manor.

"Man…I can't believe they are those little things we used to change diapers….Two years are a long time…." – Naruto was wondering, watching the children disappear in the Manor's hall.

"Where were you two…We looked everywhere….."- Neji asked.

"Many places." – Naruto gave a half answer showing that it was no time to tell the truth.

"That Inuzuka guy is really a good tracker…he almost got us a couple of times…" – Sasuke said – "We had to use some powerful genjutsu to lure him…"

"He said that to us." – And the Hyuga man was also staring Hinata's garden. – "You got him? Itachi?"

"…….."

"….Not yet." – Naruto answered – "We came back because we found out some other things that might endanger Konoha and the Fire Country…."

"Like what?" – Neji was paying full attention to Naruto.

"I'm not sure if I should say to you…., not yet." – The shadow of his expression changed suddenly to a warm look – "Where is Hinata-chan?"

"On a mission."

"She became a medic-nin?"

"Yes. She is currently Supervisor of the Medic Nin Department."

"Wow! Great! She really changed! Who could tell that the shy and weird girl would become such a talented and capable shinobi!" – Naruto had a big smile on his lips

"I certainly couldn't." - And Neji lifted a little the right side of his lips in a half sad smile.

"Gee, man. Sorry, I didn't mean to revive those things!" – Naruto noticed the sad mood of his friend. Neji waved his hand, like moving that subject away.

The kids returned carrying a tray with the tea and some sweets. Sasuke quickly helped them as the tray was almost falling on the floor. All five got a cup of tea and Neji allowed the kids one (and only one) sweet. Hokuto sat near Sasuke, leaning on him. First the Uchiha found it strange, but the little girl did that so naturally that he decided to nestle her.

Hikaru sat between Naruto and Neji, paying attention (and making some comments) on their conversation.

"And…are you two getting along?" – Naruto carefully inquired.

"Well…we hardly see each other. But when clan duties, shinobi obligations and nasty offspring don't disturb us, the relationship is pretty fine" – Neji was smirking and looking sideways to Hikaru. Naruto laughed.

"What is an offspring, dad?"

"A son" – Neji explained, nonchalantly.

"….You mean I disturb you and mommy?" – Hikaru asked, sharpening his eyes. Naruto was muffling a bigger laugh. Sasuke was also smiling, with Hokuto sat on his lap. The little girl was chewing Mr. Sunflower's petals and rolling up one strand of Sasuke's hair (this was a habit of hers).

"Sometimes…"

"Only when you two are kissing. I think it is gross...yuck" – the boy made a disgusted face.

"Gross is when you take stuff out of your nose." – Neji replied. Naruto immediately remove his hand from his nose.

"Well. I think we should go, ne Sasuke. We have to say hi to Sakura-chan!" – Naruto stood up.

"You really should. She misses you a lot." – Neji said.

"So. We are off, Hyuga." – Sasuke placed Hokuto on the floor and walked with Naruto towards the Hyuga gate.

Suddenly, Naruto turned and said to Neji:

"You know, you are pretty luck."

"Why?" – Neji crossed his arms.

"Hinata is a special person, Neji. She is unique. Take good care of her and your children. Bye" – Naruto said those words with an unexplainable expression on his face, and a sad smile: a regretful smile.

Neji didn't answer; he only waited the two men cross the gate. A pull on his pants called his attention. Hikaru was staring him.

"Dad, what is the blond man's name?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Why?"

Hikaru stopped and all of a sudden his eyes widened and he shouted:

"Uzumaki Naruto? **THE **Uzumaki Naruto you and mom always talk about?"

"Yes. What is the problem, Hikaru?" – Neji couldn't understand his son's reaction.

"The one who is trying to be the next Hokage?" – Hikaru was staring at his father with that startling look.

"Yes….Hikaru, what is the big deal?" – Neji was a little impatient.

"HE IS MY RIVAL!" – Hikaru screamed.

"What?"

"I'm going to be next Hokage, dad! So he is my rival!" – And the boy was punching his own fist.

"You are going to be **what**? Hyuga Hikaru, explain yourself!" – Neji was really annoyed by that revelation.

"Silly daddy. I'm going to be Hokage, but I must beat that Naruto guy before….the only problem is that he is bigger than I imagined…." – and the kid crossed his arms in front of his chest and became thoughtful.

"I have no peace in my life. I am surrounded by crazy people." – Neji shook his head and entered the Manor. And Hokuto was shifting her look from her brother and to her father.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hinata arrived from her mission that evening. All family was in the apartment (Neji refused to live in the Manor, even being the Regent). The children were watching TV thanks to Hinata who convinced Neji to allow it during one hour per day during the punishment. Neji and Hinata were sat by the kitchen table. He was studying some clan problems and she was filing the report from the last mission.

"So…Naruto-kun is back…." – Hinata wanted to break the silence because that report was too boring.

"Yes." – Neji, on the other hand, was too busy with his duties.

"Has he c-changed, niisan?"

"No. He still has two legs, two arms, two eyes, a nose, a mouth, blond hair and no brain." – he said without change his monotonous voice.

"Niisan! T-That is not what I meant!" – Hinata pinched his arm and giggled.

"He is a little stronger. Is that what you wanted to know?" – he smirked.

"I knew he would return stronger than before! That is Naruto-kun!" – Hinata cheerfully and made a dreamy face. Neji shot a cold glare at her.

"Just teasing you!" – Hinata kissed his cheek.

"By the way, we can't kiss anymore." – he said in a serious tone, looking at her very concerned.

"W-Why?" – her eyes were wide open, just like her mouth.

"Your son thinks it is disgusting." – he still had the same serious expression, but a very tiny smile was dancing on his lips.

"Hikaru? W-Why?" – Hinata was still puzzled. She simply wasn't getting the joke.

"Because it is! Boys and girls can't kiss each other!" – Hikaru defended his point of view from the living room couch.

"I think it is cute….." – Hokuto timidly expressed her opinion.

Hinata and Neji were laughing at their children. The young mother leaned on the counter which divided the kitchen and the living room and was admiring her children. The young father continued to read the council papers.

_(And now on Konoha TV: The Haunted Houses from the Leaf. Today we will be telling the Mountain Lake Bloody Manor Tale)_

"Ow! Cool!" – Hikaru said, looking at his sister.

_(And Ms. Kanzaki felt a presence in the hall. Some eerie lights were dancing and a cold breeze was touching her skin…..but there was no window open……And then…._)

"A-Ano…Children, I t-think this s-show is not appropriate for y-your age. Put on the 'Purple Froggy Show'…" – Hinata told.

"Nah! This is cool, mommy!" – Hikaru answered.

_(Some fleshless dogs attacked Ms. Kanzaki and on the following morning, Uchiha Police found her shredded body. The head was found…)_

"Hikaru. Hokuto. Please, change the channel. This show will scare you two!" – Hinata was poking her fingers and throwing significant looks at Neji.

"We are not afraid, ne Hokuto!"

Hokuto was chewing Mr. Sunflower's petals and her frightened eyes were glued on the TV.

"Hikaru, please, change the channel." – Hinata asked once more.

_(Blood was all around. Several putrefied corpses were on the basement, were glowed that same eerie light._)

"Childr…." – Hinata was starting another of her pleas, when Neji passed trough her directly to the TV and turned it off, to return a second later to his chair on the kitchen.

"Hey! We were watching!" – Hikaru protested.

"You heard your mother." – Neji said, very coldly.

But, Hyuga Hikaru was the offspring of the Hyuga Prodigy and the Hyuga Stubborn Princess, and he had guts! The boy walked to the TV and turned it on again.

_(All the Uchiha policemen who investigated the Bloody Manor died in horrible ways…_)

Neji was upright, near the counter, with a menacing look in his eyes. Hinata saw a storm coming and came closer to her husband:

"Please. Take it easy, they are babies yet…Niisan…" – her eyes were opaque and her index finger was placed on her lower lip. She knew Neji. She knew that he hated to be opposed.

Neji slowly walked to the TV plug and pulled it away, turning the equipment off again. He was gazing at his children, still intimidating, and said, in a very low tone and paused way:

"Go to you room. Now."

"But dad, we were watching the show!" – Hikaru had tears on his eyes and his arm was crossed in front of his chest, still protesting despite the fear.

"To your room. And I won't ask again."

"Please, kids, obey your father. Go to the bathroom, brush your teeth and go to bed." – Hinata always wanted a diplomatic solution.

After the little devils were on their room sleeping, Hinata returned to the living room were Neji was organizing his scrolls (yes, it was still piled up in the living room…).

"You shouldn't be so harsh, dear…" – Hinata said – "Hokuto was crying, saying that you didn't love her anymore…she is very sensitive…"

"You are too soft, Hinata. That is why they are such pranksters." – he said with a severe glare in his eyes.

Later on that night, Hokuto woke up and trough the door opening, she saw some lights coming from the living room.

Grabbing very tightly Mr. Sunflower, she crawled to Hikaru's bed.

"Brother…wake up. Brother, wake up…" – she was shaking Hikaru's body.

"Annnn? What is wrong sis?" – the boy asked sleepy. Hokuto simply pointed to the place where the lights' reflection could be seen.

Hikaru jumped from the bed and crawled to open more the door. He felt a weird breeze move his hair; and he dashed to where his sister was sat holding her knees.

"A ghost….There is a ghost in the living room…." – his eyes were wide open. He was hyperventilating and panting, rather scared.

_NHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ (and the room door opened)

The twins stiffened, close to each other, waiting to see a scary ghost. But the only thing they could see was the living room eerie light reflection on the opposite wall.

"We must leave this room, sis."

Hokuto nodded.

Step by step they walked to the door. At the corridor junction, two pairs of eyes scrutinized the surroundings and, when the lights suddenly stopped, the kids dashed to the room at the end of the corridor – their parents' room.

Fortunately the door was half open, so they could get inside with minimum noise. Both placed their heads on the bed edge to check on their parents. None was awake.

Lifting the blanket a little, Hikaru motioned to Hokuto to climb the bed. She did so, and he followed his sister.

Under the blankets, the twins laid between Hinata and Neji.

Finally, they were safe from the bloody ghost.

But they weren't safe from Hyuga Neji.

"May I know why you are here?" – he said, lifting the blanket to watch two pairs of white eyes staring him.

"T-There is a g-ghost in t-the l-living room, dad!" – Hokuto told, on the verge of tears.

"Well, that is not my problem. Get out of this room."

"But dad! We saw it! A real ghost!" – Hikaru cried low, to not wake his mom.

"Aren't you the fearless ones? Go get it!" – Neji was really sarcastic.

"Daddy! I'm afraid! Please!" – Hokuto was really shedding tears. She had always been the fearful one.

"What a bad daddy you are! Don't you have a heart?" – Hikaru was still trying to save some of his pride.

"Sorry. You are the candidate for Hokage, so you should solve this problem. Let me sleep."

"DADDY!" – both cried together.

All that drama was going to wake Hinata up. She had just returned from a tough mission and needed rest. Neji got out of the bed and said.

"I will just follow you. Show me the ghost"

With the children leading the way, Neji walked trough the corridor. Suddenly the eerie light flashed again on the walls. He also could fell the cold breeze. At this point of the investigation, Hikaru and Hokuto were hidden behind Neji's legs.

Like an experienced shinobi, Neji walked a few more steps until reach the living room. Hikaru and Hokuto remained near the bathroom door, trembling and hugging each other.

Neji saw the source of the eerie light: somebody forgot the living room window open and the wind was blowing the curtains time to time, revealing the outside lights in the room. He smirked and called the children:

"That is your ghost"

Both walked towards him, still hugged. When Hikaru understood the mistake, he gave a sound childish laugh. Hokuto sighed relieved.

"Now, can I sleep?" – Neji asked.

"Yes dad. Thank you!" – both told.

After the putting the children to sleep, Neji returned to his bedroom and warm bed.

"You are terrible, niisan…." – Hinata whispered, smiling from her side of the bed.

"Thank you" – he said looking at her from over his shoulder.

* * *

Since the last chapter had very strong emotions, I decided to make this one a little softer and happy.

The twins are now three years old, but that doesn't mean the problems are over…..


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV – Revelations**

_Blip blip-blip_

A hand moved to turn off the digital alarm clock on the nightstand.

"Morning already?" – His voice sounded sleepy and lazy.

"Yep. We should get up…" – her voice was also lazy. The girl turned to embrace him, resting her face on his chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever…."

"Me too. It's been a long time."

"I missed you…."

"I missed you too…." – and she climbed his chest to lay a sweet kiss on his lips.

"We have to go, Sakura-chan. Granny will get mad if we are late…" – the young man said, regretting to part the kiss.

"Ok. Sasuke-kun is probably waiting for us…" - Sakura said, sitting on the bed and smiling to Naruto.

At the Administration Building gate, Naruto and Sakura found the Uchiha.

"You are late!"

"We are Kakashi sensei's pupils, aren't we!" – Naruto cheerfully smiled to his friend.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura gave a big hug on her friend, and he returned the embrace.

Walking together, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the Hokage's office. Before they could enter, Sakura said:

"Listen. During your absence, the Hokage formed a new council. They are the pretty strict and tough. Make sure to impress them and give good reason for your petition. And Naruto, Tsunade was just waiting for your return to resign her position, but you must convince this council that you are worth the position of Hokage."

"Yosh! I'll surprise them!" – Naruto was grinning and making 'macho' pose.

"Like this, you are going to be Konoha's Official Clown." – Sasuke said. And Naruto showed a fist to him. Sasuke glared and seconds later sparks were coming from his eyes.

"I wonder how you two lived together this last years without killing each other…." – Sakura told.

Naruto took a deep breath and opened the door.

There was a "U" form table. Tsunade was on the middle. On the right, were sat Kakashi and Jiraya. On left, Iruka and Danzou were. And beside the Hokage were Nara Shikamaru, on right; and Hyuga Neji, on left. Those men formed the new council.

"Ha! My loved runaway shinobi! Where in hell were you two in the last two years?" – The Hokage was upright on her place, staring the two men and smiling. – "Maybe I'm getting old, but I missed your loud voice Naruto…"

"He He! I kinda missed you too, Granny…" – Naruto was rubbing the back of his head with a fox expression.

Sakura turned to leave the room, but Jiraya asked her to stay (obviously the two young men already told her all about their adventures). She sat on a chair nearby.

Naruto and Sasuke remained standing in front of the council. The first to speak was Kakashi:

"Yo…Seems you heard some bad stuff outside the Fire Country…."

"Yes, sensei. The Water Country is hiring mercenaries and other shinobi. Lots of them…" – Naruto answered.

"The Water Country is pretty large. I don't see it as a threat…" – Danzou replied.

"It might be a threat, since the shinobi villages they are contacting are Konoha's sworn enemies." – Sasuke slowly told.

"Still, it is merely a suspicion…." – Iruka was the sensible man of that council.

"There are strong evidences, Hokage-sama." – Naruto noticed that the council did not believe their story.

"Like what?" – Tsunade asked, not pretty sure if she wanted to know.

"Massive amount of explosives stocked on the Country's port towns. Several shinobi from Mist and Cloud, and also renegade shinobi walking on the towns…"

"Not enough to start a war…." – Danzou was yawning.

"And we saw Kabuto too…." – Naruto told. Now, all the council members and the Hokage were interested on the matter.

Orochimaru was always a nuisance in Konoha's life. Besides, where the Sound Leader was, Akatsuki was never far behind.

"What do you think about that, Shikamaru? Neji?" – Tsunade turned to the men at her side.

Neji shifted in his place, staring Naruto and Sasuke. Shikamaru was waiting for the Hyuga to make the first move. After two years acting together, the geniuses learned to synchronize their thoughts and strategies. That is why they were chosen as Tsunade's personal advisors, despite the young age.

"The shinobi they hire are from what villages?" – The white eyed man asked. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and the last one finally spoke:

"Aside Sound, there is Mist, Cloud, Thunder, and Diamond, some renegade from Grass, Star and Sand."

"But there is also a massive amount of mercenaries, from no particular Shinobi Village…"

"How far are they from our borders?" – Neji asked again.

"Traveling four days you can find some camps…"

"Where?"

"Some to south, three to north, ahnnn…., help me Sasuke…"

"The majority is near the Water Capital, on east, from there they can travel only two days and reach Konoha. West has some spies, not a battle squad."

Neji exchanged a concerned look to Shikamaru, who closed his eyes and said:

"We are surrounded."

"What? Explain yourself, boy!" – The Hokage demanded. All the council members were quite apprehensive.

"Sound, Mist, Cloud, Star and Sand know Konoha pretty well. They already have lots of information about our village, about our shinobi and even ANBU. Orochimaru and Kabuto managed to break into our defenses once; they might be able to do a second time."

"As for the position of the camps and spies, it is clear that they are planning this assault from a long time. The northern border is near impossible to break in because of the mountains, but from there you can have a complete vision of Konoha. Although the Inuzuka compound lies there, if the camps are on the top of the mountains, the Hunters and dog nin can't feel their scent. To south lies the lands occupied by minor clans and some villagers; no one that could notice their camps. But from west lies the danger: Hyuga and Aburame States are there. All these clans can track and fight the enemy, which is why their massive force is hiding on the Capital on east and leaving only spies there."

"Aaaa. So we are trapped indeed." – Jiraya sounded relaxed, but those who knew the Legendary Sanin could feel his restlessness.

"Easy. Let's dispatch ANBU and Root forces and slaughter those bastards before they can make their move!" – Danzou slammed his fist on the table.

"It would be bloodshed inside Konoha's walls. Besides, we have to think in our civilians." – Iruka replied.

'That is true….We are in a big trouble…." – Tsunade closed her eyes, resting her chin on her hand.

"We must warn our allies." – Neji told.

"Stupid kid! This would tell the enemy that we already know about their presence!" – Danzou sent a furious glare towards Neji, who returned him a despised one.

"Neji is right. If they are aware of our knowledge, they will have to rethink their strategy. It would buy us time to organize our forces, evacuate the civilians and gain more power from our allies…." – Shikamaru said – "We need time…."

"I agree. Kakashi! Jiraya! Go to our allied villages and tell them about this!" – The Hokage ordered and the two men nodded disappearing in a puff of smoke.

" Danzou! I want all Root members patrolling the borders! They have my permission to kill any unidentified personal!" – As Tsunade spoke, Danzou grinned and also vanished in the air.

"Iruka! Prepare evacuation plans for the civilians! Inform all the clan leaders and citizens about this threat! I don't want panic or unnecessary chaos. Just make sure everyone is ready for a battle inside Konoha!" – Iruka nodded and vanished.

"Hyuga Neji, when Hiashi-kun will be back from Wind Country?"

"Today's night, Hokage-sama."

"Then, I want you to resume your position as captain in your ANBU squad."

"Yes." – And Neji also disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Nara Shikamaru! Better start your strategy….."

"How troublesome….Everything was so peaceful….Always you Naruto, always you…." – he said tapping Naruto's shoulder as left the office (he didn't bother to waste chakra in puffs of smoke).

"Good to see you again, Shikamaru!" – Naruto replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiashi returned that evening as Neji predicted. They spent more than three hours with the council, Hinata and Hanabi as Neji explained the situation.

"I heard rumors of this in the Wind Country. I never imagined that they could be so close…" – the Hyuga Leader said.

"That explains why some of our sentinels reported strange noises near the lake…" – an elder spoke.

"Water is going to blow Fire from inside, destroying Konoha first…very clever…" – another elder lady said.

"Even in this situation, I still want you nearby Neji." – The Leader told, looking at the young man.

"Hiashi-sama. I received direct orders from the Hokage to return to my ANBU squad. Besides, my primary duty is protect the Heiress and her children; and I can do that staying with the ANBU".

"I see. I'll remain here, preparing the Hyuga army." – replied the Hyuga Leader.

"And who will be charge of this Clan when you two are out battling?" – An elder asked.

"Hinata." – Hiashi answered. – "Although she is a jounin, Hinata is the Heiress and has to remain protected inside Hyuga walls. Besides, it will be a good opportunity to test her abilities as a Leader."

"Father, I want to help! I'm a medic nin! I can be of some help at the battlefield!" – Hinata protested.

"Do so, then. But before you go to the battlefield, you must appoint you successor." – Hideo said, smirking at Hinata and Neji. Several council members approved his suggestion. – "Just in case you die…."

Hinata gulped and stared Neji with eyes wide open. She talked too much, and risked their secret. Hideo was still looking at her, waiting for an answer. Hiashi was silent but a little irritation sign could be seen in his white eyes. They were hiding that secret for a very long time; the council was impatient and so was her father. Deadline was near….

"If I may speak, Hyuga-sama, as the Heiress protector and consort I disagree with her participation on the battlefield. She is a strong shinobi and a skilled medic nin, but Hyuga lineage has to be preserved and Hinata-sama must remain in the Hyuga compound." – Neji made his speech and glared at Hinata. She could see his anger and frustration on that glare; as always she screwed up again.

Hinata bowed her head and fisted her hands on the side. After all that training, all effort, she managed to change herself, gain self confidence, to be stronger…for nothing. Hinata would always be the pampered Heiress, protected by everyone, discredited in her own family.

"The choice is yours, Hinata." – Her father spoke.

"I…I will accept my husband's advice….." – She whispered as got up and left the meeting room.

On her garden, she saw her children playing with Misa, their nanny.

"Mommy! Look! Isn't it a pretty flower?" – Hokuto came towards her with Mr. Sunflower hanged on her elbow and a daisy on one hand.

"It is really pretty, my baby!" – Hinata was not sure if she was admiring the flower or her daughter.

"I like this cactus better! They have these awesome needles!" – said Hikaru touching the cactus' thorns.

"Hikaru-sama, these are not needles, these are thorns!" – corrected Misa.

"Thorns? Well they are cool anyway!" – The boy continued to touch the thorns and, before Hinata or Misa could say to be careful; he had already pierced his finger.

Hinata rushed to her son and cleaned his tears with her thumb, smiling to him.

"There, there. It is nothing my brave warrior can't bear." – She kissed the injured finger – "This kiss will cure the wound."

Hikaru was still crying on her lap. Hokuto was hitting the cactus with Mr. Sunflower saying:

"Bad cactus! Bad! You hurt my brother!"

Neji was watching that scene from the garden's fence, amused by his children behavior.

Misa was going to get some ointments on the House, but Neji stopped her:

"Don't bother. They are just sleepy." – And walking inside the garden, he picked up Hokuto- "Hinata-sama, let's go home. The brave warriors need a hot bath, warm milk and some sleep."

Carrying the children, they walked to the apartment.

"Will you return to ANBU?" – She asked, positioning Hikaru better on her arms.

"Yes. I'm needed there."

"What if …I m-mean….the l-last time I was so scared…." – Hinata felt tears form in her eyes.

"It happens. We are shinobi, you should be already prepared for that."

"I am, I think…It is that I'm worried with our children. You heard grandfather today; he is forcing us to reveal who is our first child…"

"That bastard has pressured me for the last months and I said that I would only discuss this matter after they guarantee your nomination as Leader" – Being inside the clan politics allowed Neji to learn that Hinata's position as the next Leader was not secured. Hiashi never made a formal nomination to the Council. There were elders who were favorable to Hanabi; others wanted Hiashi to stay until Hinata's first child full legal age; the traditional ones (Hideo included) wanted Hinata as the Leader, but allowing full power to the council; and there were those who wanted to break the tradition and nominate Neji as the next Leader. With a war threat so close, the Succession issue would re-start inside the Hyuga clan.

"You did! What Father said about this?"

"Nothing. It is a game of chess. Unfortunately for them, I'm learning with the best player in Konoha". – Neji smirked and opened the apartment door.

Hinata could only get a hint from his words: he was testing the council and her father, pointing their own flaws to gain territory. Indeed, a dangerous game.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Misa-san came early in the morning to take the children to the Hyuga Manor. Hiashi was a long time away from home and wanted to spend some time with his grandchildren. Obviously, spent some time for the Hyuga meant training Juken.

Hinata was sleeping when her children left.

She woke up few hours later, took a shower and walked to the kitchen to have a quick breakfast.

From the counter, she could see Neji's back. He was sat in the living room couch, in meditation stance, probably utilizing the silence and loneliness that the children's absence created in that apartment.

Meditation had been his hobby since he was twelve. At that time, the practice didn't help much to clear his mind, only to control his emotions.

Hinata was wondering how much she knew about that man.

They were best friends in childhood, but destiny torn them apart. His heart was filled with sorrow, anger and bitterness back then. It took a long time to heal that wounded heart, as much time it took to heal the injuries he inflicted her on their fight at the Chunnin Exam. Deep inside, Hinata believed she deserved those wounds; acting as a sacrificial goat to expire all the Main Family's sins.

Slowly he began to change, speak to her, help on her trainings. Both were afraid to re-start that old friendship and get hurt by the clan again.

Nothing like before, but they were in good terms when the Council decided their arranged marriage.

Neji reacted to that decision and was severely punished.

Hinata humbly accepted the decision and punished herself later.

Both wanted to die on that fateful day.

But they didn't. Thanks to their friends.

He denied as much as he could the bond the Main Family imposed him. Although Neji never bothered to fully explain that kiss on Tenten, Hinata knew it was his way to ratify his control over his life.

They survived through the arrangement, choosing their own way to live; talking through that unexplainable body language they developed during their twisted existence as relatives and as a couple. He respected her position in the clan, as long as she accepted his position in that little family. Freedom of Heart. Freedom of Will.

Then the pregnancy came. Unexpected and unwanted by both. Once again, he denied the bond. But when they learned about the twins, he decided to take up the cross, protecting her and the children.

Hinata never told to him, but that was the second time she thought about suicide. If he wasn't by her side all time, she would have probably attempted against her (and the babies) life once again.

It was only after their children's birth that their relationship became stable. Diapers, chickenpox, flu, sleepless nights, the first tooth, the fear of the Cursed Seal on their daughter's forehead – it all united them, forming a strong bond.

Hinata questioned her feelings for her husband several time during their marriage. There was a time, not long ago, when she was almost sure about her love for Naruto. She dared to say to the Uzumaki boy her feelings.

She dared to tell Neji about that confession, expecting his blazing rage.

The only thing Hinata got was his sympathy and comprehension. And she thought he was the twisted one….

Hinata realized her feelings for her cousin during his near fatal experience. The end of his existence in her life drove the Hyuga heiress into despair. She loved him as a childhood friend, as her cousin, as her sempai, as her counselor, as the father of her beloved children, and most of all, as the man who shared her bed every night – her lover. Yes, the single though of not feeling again his touch, his kisses, his adorable long hair, his well built body, his husky voice and his scent drove her to insanity.

Neji had been a constant in her life. For bad or good, he had always been there.

From his testament, Hinata knew that she '_meant'_ to him. But she didn't know how much. He never said he loved her (not that she expected this from Hyuga Neji, the almighty prince of hidden emotions).

"_Does he loves me or I'm still a duty to him?_"

Hinata walked to the living room, close to where he was meditating. She leaned on the wall, analyzing his face – peaceful and yet worried. Handsome.

She wanted to touch his hair, tell him that everything would be OK. The council was not making his role as Regent any easier, always refusing his plans and actions. The only thing that prevented the activation of his cursed seal was a law Hiashi proclaimed stating that any action against the Regent would be considered high treason against the Royal Family, punished with death.

"_Does he know I'm here? Of course he does, Hinata! He is the Hyuga Prodigy! But...can he feel my apprehension?_"

Hinata slowly moved to the couch and silently sat beside Neji. Tenderly staring him, she whispered on his ears:

"My kingdom for your thoughts."

Without moving or changing his expression at all, he said:

"My thoughts don't worth your kingdom, Hinata-sama."

"To me they do."- She whispered again, this time adding a peek on his cheek.

Neji opened his eyes with an annoyed expression.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing at all. I-It is j-just that it h-has been a l-long time s-since we have b-been alone in t-this h-house…." – she felt his look and couldn't refrain the stuttering and the poking fingers movement.

"So we better make good use of this opportunity." – That was a clear '_end the cheap talk'_ statement.

Hinata moved a strand of his long hair, staring his cursed mark.

"They are giving you a hard time, ne Niisan?" – She had a sad expression.

"hm…" – he made, diverting his eyesight to a faraway spot.

"I wish I could do something…." – Hinata said, regretting when his expression shifted to the '_caged bird mode'_. She could read this one: _you should have done it before. Now is too late_. During their marriage, Hinata learned to hate that damned Seal.

Neji started to get up, but Hinata held his wrists and pulled him back to the couch. He was not pleased and opened his mouth to protest, but she kissed him first. It was long before he could return the kiss.

Hinata deepened the action, adding her tongue to the kiss, tasting him. She climbed onto his chest, letting her hands explore his body by opening his yukata. He was moving his hands through her hair and back.

Neji opened his mouth to give her a fierce kiss, claiming her delicate lips to his own. His yukata was completely open, revealing his muscled abdomen. Her hands rested on his nape, massaging it or grasping his hair. He opened her yukata too; lifting her up so he could kiss the valley between her breasts.

Hinata moaned in pleasure as she felt a sting from his bite on one of her nipples. She continued caressing and messing his hair as he kissed and licked her. His mouth moved to her jaw, leaving some butterfly kisses there; and then touched her neck, biting it until the pale skin became red, marking it. Marking Hinata as his property.

Hinata felt his hands travel down her back to the bottom, and touch her skin below the cloth. His right hand touched up and down her left thigh, feeling her silk skin. That hand moved to reach her underwear, testing its elastic like an arrow. Hinata stared him, first a little puzzled and then giggled when she saw the mischievous smirk on his face. Neji simply pulled it until burst the elastic and torn apart the cloth, letting it hanged on Hinata's right thigh. Both laughed at this. As he was releasing her from the destroyed underwear, she was kissing his jaw and neck. Neji simply threw the cloth on the floor.

Hinata continued go down on his body, kissing. She stopped right below his navel, staring at him, unsure if he would approve. He had a surprised expression, and holding her head up, he said:

"I don't think it is proper…you are the Heiress….you don't have to if you don't want…" – was a little strange to see the clan heiress in that position.

"I do want, Neji" – and saying that, without further announcement, she touched his manhood kissing it, sliding her lips and her tongue before take its full length on her mouth. That made him shivers with pleasure. Her hands explored his hips and stomach as her mouth slid on his intimacy. He held her head close to his inner parts, to make sure she wouldn't stop her action. The feeling of him on her wet mouth was driving Neji crazy; he was close to heaven.

And they heard the door knob turn.

They shared scared looks. And both stared the door, that opened with a slam and Hokuto passed by them and ran to her room, crying.

Hinata blushed from toe to hair. Neji regained conscience faster and closed his yukata and hers. And it was a fraction of seconds before Hikaru burst into the living room calling his sister.

"Open the door! Hokuto-chan! I didn't mean to say those things!"

Neji placed himself into a more fitted position. Hinata was still motionless, blushing and staring the door. He pinched her on the leg to call her attention. She let out a squeak and sat beside him, red on her face.

Hikaru noticed his parents on the living room and walked to them.

Hinata opened her mouth as she noticed the torn underwear on the floor, but due to the shock her only action was point the object. Neji followed her pointing finger to see the underwear far from their reach.

Hikaru was coming closer. They could hear his footsteps on the corridor.

Neji stretched his leg and kicked the underwear under the couch. Hinata was still pointing at the empty spot. Neji slapped her hands. She woke up from the shock, closed her mouth, bowed her hear (to let the long hair hide her blush) and closed very tightly her legs.

Hikaru arrived in the living room positioning himself in front of his parents – at the same spot the underwear was seconds before.

"I can't believe on my sister! She is such a cry baby!"

"What happened?" – Neji asked with his stoic face, like the previous heat moment had never occurred.

"We were training with grandfather on the dojo and she made wrong a lot of katas. I told she was a bad fighter."

"And she started to cry because of that?" – Neji asked, praying that he could take a cold shower soon.

"No. Grandpa also called her attention, and then I…..mommy are you all right?" – Hikaru stopped his speech when noticed Hinata's scarlet face.

Neji glared his wife desiring to kill her for that stupid behavior. She was doing everything that irritated him: blush, poke her fingers, bite her lower lip and shake her knees.

"She is fine. Continue your story, son." – Neji tried to divert Hikaru's attention from Hinata's dull behavior.

"And then I said Hokuto would never be a shinobi and Hokuto became red, red and started to cry……." – Hikaru was looking at Hinata again – "Has mommy cried?"

"No. Finish this story, Hikaru."

But he didn't. Hikaru sat on the couch, near his mom. He climbed her lap to see better her face. Hinata tightened more her legs, afraid her son could notice the missing underwear.

"You don't look like you cried mommy…" – he was cupping her face with his tiny hands. – "It is a different red……"

"Hikaru. Go apologize to your sister." – Neji felt Hinata's heavy pants and hyperventilation. _Moments before faint_….Great! How he would explain that to his three year old child?

"I know!" – Hikaru shouted, smiling, and still cupping his mom's face – "It is the same red when you kiss her daddy!" – and looked triumphantly to Neji.

Hinata close her eyes and felt her body numb. Neji slapped his forehead in absolute disbelief.

But the Gods liked that couple, and Misa-san came inside the apartment that moment:

"There you are! Hiashi-sama is calling you and Hokuto-sama back!"

"Ok! Sister! Grandpa wants to see you!" – Hikaru shouted, jumping from Hinata's lap.

Hokuto left her room with puffy eyes and a sad face. She walked to be near Neji, clearly afraid to return to the dojo.

Neji adored his daughter. He spoiled that girl a lot. He lifted her and sat her on his lap.

"Hime-chan, go talk to your grandfather. Apologize for your behavior. Tomorrow, mommy and I will teach you Juken." – And he kissed her chubby face.

"Okay, daddy…" – she really was sad. Hokuto was so sensitive.

Misa excused for her intromission and took the children back to the Manor.

"You can breathe now. They are gone." – Neji said in a ironic tone.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

Neji got up and walked to the door, to lock it up.

"I'm going to take a cold shower." – he looked at her – "Unless you want to come too"

She smiled and got up. They were almost at the bathroom door when she suddenly returned to the living room.

Ducking, she retrieved the torn underwear from below the couch.

"Better hide the proof of our crime….." – She said innocently smiling. And Neji laughed; a rare sight.

"Like he said…you are unique…"

"Who said that, niisan?"

"Never mind. Come in…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

At night on the woods, seven cloaked figures were whispering.

"Have you found out?"

"Not yet, sir. But I'm almost sure that is how I told the last time."

"We need to be sure." – another voice said.

"What are we going to do when we discover?"

"We are going to follow the rules."

"They will never accept this. Not without a fight…"

"If they decide to fight, we are going to kill the second one."

"So we are not going to give any choice…"

"Right."

"I still think we should consider his influence in the council and with the Leader."

"I agree. He is strong by nature, and his physical power is increasing day after day. He also has the Hokage's trust."

"That is right. He might be a problem in the future."

"He won't. He may act like a noble but is nothing more than a cockroach. He is in our hands…"

"Sir, you should reconsider this…"

"Let's focus on our primary task."

"So we must figure out who is in the succession line"

"Once we have the rightful heir, the other will be removed from the House or…"

"Or….?"

"Used as a trade object for the Clan safety, if the war really comes…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI – The Inner Storm**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Plans and strategies continued to be made in order to prevent an attack in Konoha.

A month passed and Konoha's shinobis managed to get rid of most of the spies and invaders in the nearby forests, meadows and borders. Nevertheless, the Hidden Village kept the "attention status", increasing the number of sentinels, ANBU and patrollers on its perimeter.

As part of the gathering allies' strategy, Clans' leaders were sent to different Hidden Villages as emissaries. Nara, Aburame, Akimichi and Hyuga Lords traveled the Fire Country and friendly neighbor nations to get reinforcements.

Neji had to divide his time between ANBU, Hyuga regency, the Hokage council and his family. Hinata also had lots of things to do. She had more work at the Hospital than ever; her skills as jounin were frequently requested (since Shino became ANBU and Kiba decided to become a Hunter-nin, Kurenai was her only partner); her children were more than trouble always driving Misa-san to insanity. And as a good wife, she decided to share with Neji the regency responsibilities, taking over when he was away.

But, despite all those menaces, summer came and the shinobis decided to take a day off. The former Team Gai, the (former) rookie 9, Sai and the Hyuga twins decided to enjoy the sun and have a picnic near the river bank.

Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and Neji were sparring in a clearing. Shikamaru, who pretended to be watching, was sleeping on the grass. Chouji (and his snacks), Shino and Sai were making comments about the fights. Hikaru was paying all attention in the word to the older guys' spar, with his byakugan activated (unlike his sister, he could use the bloodline limit without getting dizzy).

Hinata, Ino and Sakura were sat below a tree, preparing the food and chatting.

Kiba, Akamaru and Tenten were fishing in the river. Hokuto was watching them.

"Hey! Inuzuka! There is a big one near your feet!" – Tenten shouted.

"Where? I can't see it!"

"Don't move! I'm gonna throw a kunai!"

"WHAT? Are you nuts?" – And he moved.

"Idiot! The fish escaped!"

"Here, uncle Kiba! He is here" – Hokuto was close to the river bank, pointing to where she saw the fish.

Suddenly, the little girl lost her balance and was going to fall on the water, but Akamaru bit her kimono, preventing the fall. Unfortunately the dog couldn't save the poor Mr. Sunflower, which fell on the river, being taken by the flow.

Hokuto screamed Mr. Sunflower's name, Kiba tried to catch the doll, Tenten tried to use a harpoon, but Mr. Sunflower's stuffing inflated with the water and the doll dived to the very bottom of the river, still carried by the merciless flow, disappearing forever.

"Sorry, Hokuto-chan. We couldn't save it." – Tenten said picking the little girl from Akamaru's fangs.

"Yeah….Sorry, princess." – Kiba said.

Hokuto was gazing the bad river which took her best friend away, tears formed in her eyes and nothing Kiba or Tenten could say or do stopped the weeping.

"UAWWWWWWW……" – Hokuto cried, still pointing the river.

"There, there. Don't cry. Kunoichis don't cry, baby…" – Tenten said in a sweet voice. But that was useless; Hokuto screamed louder.

Those who already witnessed a young child cry all the sadness in its heart can picture Hokuto's reaction. She was shedding tears, sobbing, screaming and even losing her breathe. It was a gloomy scene.

Kiba and Tenten exchanged worried looks. Akamaru was licking the little girl's foot, in a failed attempt to tickle her.

Hinata heard the cries and got up to see what was wrong, but Neji, the overprotective father, arrived first. After all Hokuto was his Hime-chan.

"What happened here?" – The Hyuga male was menacing than ever.

"Mr. Sunflower fell on the river and we couldn't save it." – Kiba explained the situation.

"Better late than never…" – Neji sighed, but absolutely happy for the loss of that ugly doll.

"NEJI!" – Tenten scolded. He simply raised an eyebrow and shrunk his shoulders.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…..Daddy!" – The girl stretched her arms in Neji's direction. He picked his little girl from Tenten-'s arms and held her.

"That is Ok, sweetie. Don't worry. That ugly th…I mean Mr. Sunflower is in a better place now."- He said, trying to console his daughter.

"NOOOO! I want it back!" – And she cupped Neji's face with both hands and touched his forehead with hers. – "Please, daddy. I want Mr. Sunflower back…."

"Hime-chan…." – to see the Hyuga Neji's melting heart was really something. Tenten and Kiba were amazed how that little girl could bend that Ice Stone.

Of course, Neji saw the playful smiles on their faces and gave one of his famous murderous glares. Kiba and Tenten giggled.

"Niisan, g-give this t-to her…." – Hinata timidly offered him a pink pacifier.

"Oh, not the damn pacifier, Hinata. It took us a long time to remove this habit from her…" – he said annoyed. Despite her father's negative, Hokuto stretched her arms to catch the pink pacifier from her mom's hands. And ignoring her husband, Hinata handed the item to her daughter. Neji sighed.

Hinata leaned her face on Neji's shoulder so she could be closer to her baby's face. Smiling, she pressed her thumb on Hokuto's temple, pressing a certain tenketsu. And while Hokuto was curling one strand of Neji's hair, her eyelids became heavier, her sobs rare, her body numb, until she relaxed and slept. Hinata gazed at her daughter and then to Neji, who returned a smile.

"Isn't she the cutest thing in the world, niisan?"

"Hai…" – he said smiling and caressing the little girl's hair.

"Sorry to interrupt this adorable family moment, but I think there is an issue that requires your attention, my friend" – Said Lee, with a worried look on his face.

"What's the matter, Lee?" – Tenten asked very interested.

"Annn…..Hikaru-kun….." – Lee was afraid to continue. He knew that Neji was a little harsh with his son's pranks.

"What has he done now?" – Neji asked hissing.

"Niisan….." – Hinata saw the storm cloud taking form over her cousin's head.

"He….challenged Naruto-kun to a fight…..to decide who is the best candidate for Hokage…."

"HE WHAT?" – Neji shouted and handed the sleeping Hokuto to Hinata – "That kid! I told him to avoid problems today……." – and followed by Lee, Tenten and Kiba, he dashed to the clearing where the others were sparring.

Sakura and Ino heard the ruckus and, with Hinata, also ran to the place.

At the clearing, Naruto was facing Hikaru, who had his arms crossed on his chest.

"Hikaru, I don't want to fight you. The next Hokage will be chosen by Granny Tsunade. She can choose anyone! Besides, you are far younger than me…"

"I already know how to use my bloodline limit! I can use Juken! I'll fight you!" – The boy was stubborn.

Sasuke was sat on a rock; the same one Sai was leaned.

"The boy has guts….or he is totally crazy…." – Sasuke said.

"He comes from a strong lineage, thus the guts. But this lineage is known for inbreed for generations, thus the craziness…." – Sai replied. Sasuke tried to reply saying he also came from a lineage used to inbreed, but then he remembered his crazy brother and decided to remain silent.

"Hyuga Hikaru! I demand to know **what you are doing**!" – Neji coldly asked.

"I told you dad! He is my rival! I will prove that I'm stronger than him!" – Hikaru uncrossed his arms and moved to Juken stance. Naruto looked at Neji, a little concerned.

"H-Hikaru! Y-You are to y-young to f-fight N-Naruto-kun. S-stop this n-now or we a-are g-going h-home!" – That was Hinata's feeble attempt to convince her son. The kid didn't move an inch.

Neji closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said:

"Naruto, I thrust your judgment." – Naruto's mouth dropped, but a second after he returned his friend a smile.

"Neji! No! He can't fight Naruto-kun!" – Hinata was terrified. Sakura and Kiba also protested, but Tenten told them:

"If we forbid this fight, Hikaru-chan will never convince himself of Naruto's abilities. He will challenge him again and again. So better do this now that we are all here to supervise the match."

"So, if you allow, I want to be the referee. " – Lee said. Neji nodded and the Green Beast moved to the center of the clearing, announcing – "Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuga Hikaru. FIGHT!"

Naruto closed his eyes and cloned himself three times. He and his clones surrounded the boy.

"Byakugan" – hissed Hikaru – "Oh! All have the same amount of chakra! Not fair!"

Naruto's clones grinned and jumped to attack the Hyuga kid. Hinata closed her eyes.

"Watch, Hinata-sama! This might show him that this Hokage dream is madness. He has a role to perform in the Hyuga." – Neji said to Hinata.

"Careful, Hyuga Neji, or you will cage your son too. Hikaru has the right to choose whatever path he wants to follow." – Shino whispered next to Neji.

"………….You are right. No more caged birds in this family." – The young man told, lowering his eyelids, wondering how much he hated the Main Family and how he was acting so similar to them. _Hinata is right. I'm always the confused one._

Hikaru dodged all the clones. Proving he was a genius' son, he used his low height to aim the leg tenketsu, cutting the chakra flow and unbalancing the Narutos. The real Naruto felt the attack and retreated, feeling his legs numb. _Great! Now I can't run from him. The boy is really something._

Noticing Naruto kneeled; Hikaru ran towards him and applied his Gentle Fist on the man's stomach. Unfortunately, Naruto already knew Gentle Fist well and he had years of practice and experience ahead the little boy: that attack hurt, but not that much.

Hikaru was expecting a scream of pain from his adversary and received a mischievous grin. He was so startled that couldn't avoid the wind based attack Naruto used; throwing him away.

Hinata moved to help her son – the mother and medic inside her were desperate. Neji stretched his arms to retain her. Observing his former teammate sign, Lee announced:

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

Neji walked to where his son was sat, holding his knees and crying low.

"I hope you learned a lesson from this. You are never ready to fight."

"What do you mean, daddy?" – The boy was trying to hide the tears, cleaning them with his dirty hand.

"It doesn't matter how strong, skilled, smart you are. You can't face adversaries with overconfidence or you are fated to lose. You are young and have a long path to walk, son. Take your time. If you want to be Hokage one day, train hard, prepare yourself. Naruto prepared for this his whole life. Take him as your model, not your rival." – Neji offered a hand to Hikaru, who accepted and embraced his father's knees and cried.

Naruto rested a hand on his friends shoulder.

"So…It seems I don't have to worry about Hyuga anymore, heh?"

Suddenly, an explosion sound came from the village. All shinobi became alert.

Appearing in a puff of smoke, Shiranui Genma ran to where they were.

"Guys, we have problems. The enemy started the showdown from inside the Leaf. Better hurry!"

"From inside! How could they?" – Naruto was startled.

"Actually, they are shinobi just like us, so we couldn't avoid their best spies…." – Shikamaru explained.

"So, you were expecting something like this, Shikamaru?" – Chouji asked.

"Hum….that was the third possibility I thought…..heh….they were clever…." – and those who knew the Shadow Master could see how much he was enjoying that game.

"What do we do, Shikamaru?" – Neji asked.

"Huh? Man, I'm only the tactician. You are the captain!...troublesome…."

Neji threw an intimidating glare at Shikamaru and started to give the orders:

"Genma, send all jounin and chunnin to the battle!"

"You said, boss!" – Genma spoke.

"Ino, go find Iruka-sensei and evacuate all civilians to the Mountains' hideout."

"I'm on my way!" – Ino performed some hand seals and vanished in the air.

"Sai, Shino; ANBU and Root forces must protect the Hokage and the Konoha's borders. It is most likely they will try to open our gates to let others inside."

"Understood" – Shino said without any emotion.

"Fine" – Sai smiled and disappeared after Shino.

"Lee and Tenten, can I count on you as always?"

"My friend, let's show our enemies the power of Konoha's youth!"

"Come on, Neji! No need to ask!" – Tenten smirked.

Neji smiled. He always could count on Lee and Tenten to do the job. As a team, they had the most offensive power of Konoha. As friends, they shared power, eyes, ears, and arms – one for all and all for one!

"Kiba, I want the Hunter nin following all fugitives and hidden enemies. Bring them alive,….if possible."

"Heh! Consider it done!" – Kiba spoke and Akamaru barked in response.

"Chouji, Akimichi are famous for its individual power. Please, ask your clansmen to fight in the front lines."

"It will be an honor!"

"Team 7…..whatever I tell you to do, you are going to do the opposite. So just….do something, Ok."

"Hah! I gonna kick those bastards ass!" – Naruto grinned.

"Not as much as I will, dope." – Sasuke taunted.

"Bastard!"

"Moron!"

"Stop, you two! Let's find Kakashi sensei and do our job!" – Sakura always tried to end that eternal conflict between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, let's go to the Godaime's office…" – Neji turned to leave the place.

"Niisan! What about me?" – Hinata called his attention.

"You are going home! Take the children and protect yourself!"

"I-I'm jounin! I c-can fight! I c-can also h-heal the i-injured!"

"Go home! Remember the agreement with the council? Your father is away and I'm on the frontlines. You are in charge of the Clan."

"B-But…"

"Hinata-sama! I'll not discuss this any further! Now, leave!" – He was angry with her stubbornness.

Kiba was still in the area and said:

"I'll go with you, Hinata-chan." – the Inuzuka man always hated the way Neji imposed his opinions to Hinata. She had changed a lot, gained overconfidence; but Kiba knew how much Neji's opinions could have a bad effect on Hinata. Deep inside, he never accepted that marriage and never trusted that man who once tried to kill his beloved friend.

"No, Kiba-kun. I can do it myself!" – Hinata a resolute expression – "Hikaru, hop on my back. Let's go. Good Luck to you all"

Hinata gathered chakra on her feet and dashed to the Hyuga compound.

"You should give her a change, Hyuga. She is a great fighter…" – Kiba spoke, showing his fangs to Neji.

"I know. But I want to protect her and my children. Besides, it is her chance to prove the council she is worth the title of leader."

"This council shit is meaningless…."

"No, it is not. Hinata **has** to be the next leader, Inuzuka. She has to, or we are doomed." – And saying that, Neji vanished from the clearing with Shikamaru.

Kiba remained a few minutes there, wondering if he would understand the Hyuga clan one day. Inuzuka and the other clans were so different. It seems that Hyuga was not a clan of individuals, but a living being and its clansmen were its organs. If one fails, all die. Somehow, that dreadful council saw Hinata as a cancer….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata arrived at the Hyuga State and delivered her children to Misa's care. She ran to the council, calling for a meeting to explain the current situation.

All the councilmen stared the Heiress in front to them.

"So, The Leaf is under attack." – Said Minoru, her grandfather's young brother.

"Too bad. Hiashi-sama is away. The Regent is helping the Hokage…"

"Humgf. The Regent should be here, protecting the Heiress and the Hyuga." – Hideo spoke.

"The Hokage trusts my husband, honorable grandfather. It should be an honor for this clan that one of its children has such reputation in Konoha." – Hinata calmly said, measuring her words, taking care to not stutter.

But inside, she was afraid; that would be her first time facing the council without her father or husband. If those elders could sense her fear, she didn't know.

"What are your orders, my Lady?

"Close the front gates. Send some patrollers to the forest and river areas. Our ANBU, jounin and chunnin must help in the battle. As for the elders, women and children, move them to the Hyuga Library, which is the easiest place to defend." – There, she did it. Now let's wait for the council response…

The councilmen remained silent, staring Hinata. She was restless, biting her lower lip and trying her best to avoid poking her fingers.

"As you wish, my Lady." – And after the council agreement, their spokesman deployed the orders.

Hinata got up even though her legs couldn't stop shaking, sighing in relief. But before she could leave the place, her grandfather spoke:

"Heiress, what will happen if the Leader and the Regent perish in this conflict?"

Hinata's mouth went dry; there was no force in her legs to keep her upright. She kneeled again, and faced Hideo. It was not the death of her father and cousin that scared her, it were the consequences of it. Interrupting her thoughts, Hideo spoke again.

"Are you aware that Hiashi-sama has not nominated his Heir yet? Nor he, neither Neji has taken any measures regarding this matter. Do you know what Hyuga laws says about this?"

She was hyperventilating, tiny sweat drops forming on her forehead. Of course she knew the law: if the Leader dies without naming his successor, the council will name the Leader's first child. If the Leader has no children, his closest relative will be named. If the Leader's child is underage, the council will rule until its full legal age. In that particular circumstance, the council has unlimited power.

Hinata would be 20 in eight months. If the worst happens, she will be in those elders' hands for a long time. Not only her, but her children too; and no one would be able to protect her daughter. Even if she refuses to speak the secret about the twins' birth, the council would still have power to nominate any of her children as Main House member, marking the other and sending it to the Branch House.

All those feelings rushed in her mind in a fraction of seconds. Brainstorming, Hinata tried to find a solution, an answer that satisfies the council and put an end to that painful issue…for the time being. What would Neji say? He is a genius; he would never hesitate in such situation. What would Naruto say? And, suddenly, she gave her best grin and said:

"My beloved grandfather, the council's ignorance regarding this matter doesn't mean the Leader or the Regent didn't take any measures. If my father and consort die in this war, we must ask the Hokage about the succession."

"Child, you know the Hokage has no power in Hyuga succession." – One elder said.

"I do know. But the Hokage is the keeper of Konoha's shinobi last will, their testaments. And I know my father and husband well enough to say that one of them instructed the Hokage about this matter." – She took a deep breath to regain a calm expression.

"Are you sure about this, Hinata-sama?" – Another elder asked.

"Yes. " – She had a confidant expression that none of the councilmen had seen before.

"Very well. This meeting is over." – Hideo announced.

Hinata made a high bet. If there were no such testament, she would be in those councilmen hands. But now, she had to think in more urgent matters. Running to the Library, she found several Main and Branch members already camping among the bookshelves. Women cried, worried about their sons and daughters in the battlefield. Hinata tried to calm them down; inside she knew that feeling, she felt it this afternoon when Hikaru fought Naruto.

Hikaru and Hokuto were sleeping with Misa-san in the fourth floor. Hinata watched her children in their sleep: so peaceful, so cute. She wondered why Neji didn't want another child. She asked him quite a few times about having another baby, but he said _twins are enough trouble, thank you_. After four years of marriage and a lifetime knowing that man, she knew the real reason: he was afraid to fail in protecting Hokuto from the Main Family; he would never consider having another child while couldn't be sure about his daughter's safety.

Trying to find more space to settle Hyuga people, Hinata opened a door leading to the attic. Several old scrolls were piled there; some as old as the Hyuga itself. She rearranged the space, heaping up them in one wall of the place. Two Brach House ladies helped her cleaning the attic. Hinata wanted to move people there, but elders from Branch said she should use it as her headquarter. Hinata protested, but finally agreed that the attic was the best place to have a full view of Konoha.

Unfortunately, the landscape was not that good. She could see smoke, fire, buildings falling apart. She could hear the screams, and prayed that none were from her friends.

It was almost midnight when the conflict in the village seemed to decrease. Hinata was tired of giving orders to patrollers, settling Main and Branch families in the Library space in a way they wouldn't kill each other.

She dined with her children. Hokuto was clearly scared with the explosions and cried the whole time. Hikaru had a worried expression, always asking about Neji. When they finally slept, she decided to explore those old scrolls in the attic to forget about the war outside. A particular old one caught her attention. It was really ancient, written in blood – or it seems so.

Studying that scroll, Hinata fell asleep.

Hinata woke up with the noise of the attic door opening; a familiar silhouette appeared in the door frame. She raised her head to better focus her eyesight.

"Niisan?" – she asked rubbing her eyes.

He kneeled in from of her, and pressing a hand on her chest he said:

"Don't ask." – he leaned forward, kissing her.

His weight was pressing her against the floor. She returned his kisses, unsure of what they meant. Quickly, he opened her jacket and touched her chest and breasts. With the same speed, he removed her pants and underwear. And before she could protest, both were naked, his hips swinging next to hers. His fingers interlaced with hers and he moved her arms to the top of her head. He was moving fast, without giving her the chance to follow his pace.

"Niisan…." – she tried to start a connection.

"Shhh…." – he whispered.

For Hinata that behavior was not entirely strange. She knew that every time Neji touched her that way meant he was troubled somehow. Hyuga Neji would never ask for a friendly shoulder to cry his fears out. He would never admit he needed help. But, by possessing her, he would find some peace in his mind, because she never complained or made questions. She simply returned love and comprehension.

When finally climaxed, he released her arms, relaxed his body and rested his head on her chest, panting. Hinata wrapped her left arm around his shoulders and with her right hand caressed his long hair. Neji's hands touched her shoulders and he was fidgeting on her on her skin. She felt his eyes close, and warm tears wet her breasts.

"W-Will you tell me w-what happened or I h-have to wait for the m-morning messenger?"

"……………."

"Y-You don't need to t-tell me r-right now…."

"They found the mountain's hideout."

"Hum?"

"We hid all civilians, women, elders and children in the Mountain's Hideout. But some of their spies managed to sneak into and slaughtered several townsfolk…"

"Niisan…."

"Ino, Iruka and some other chunnin were there, but it was a surprise attack and the people got scared, running and screaming…..they couldn't protect everyone. When we arrived there, we managed to save most of the civilians and kill those bastards. But it was too late for many villagers…."

"It is not your fault, Neji. It is a war…."

"There….." – he paused, swallowing his words, feeling their bitter taste – " There were children the same age as ours….all covered in blood….."

"Neji, it is not your fault…."

He lifted his head and stared her face. Neji had a painful expression, his wet eyes with so much sorrow.

"It could have been Hikaru and Hokuto, Hinata. Our children could be there, dead."

"We will protect them, niisan. Both of us." – she was crying too.

"Promise me one thing."

"….?"

"If things get worse, forget about Hyuga, forget about me, and just get away with them. Give up on being a shinobi, go to another country, and get yourself a new name. but stay alive and protect our children."

"I can't do that. I will never runaway again, Neji, I made this promise. I will fight until the end. That is my ninja way!"

"Idiot! The kids' lives are more important than our childish promises!"

"…..Maybe you are right, but I will never forget you nor change my name. I'm Hyuga Hinata, and I'm proud of it!"

"Stubborn woman….Just promise you will protect them…"

"We are **both** going to protect Hikaru and Hokuto, Neji. Both, alive and together!" – she was cupping his face in her hands, staring directly his eyes, showing a new gained confidence.

"……You are getting more and more like Naruto….It is fine, as long as you don't start talking loud and eating ramen…." – he gave a sad smile. She giggled.

"Niisan, the council keeps asking me about my successor. What should I do?"

"Don't say anything. Your father is returning to Konoha; soon he will take over again the leadership of Hyuga".

"T-That is g-good. I can't lure them any longer. I fear that someday I will end up telling that Hikaru is the first…."

"Shhh!" – He placed his hand over her mouth – "Don't ever say that again. Never. Be careful, especially in this particular moment!"

"S-Sorry…."

"I'm tired. Let me sleep a few hours. Can you wake me up before dawn?"

"Sure. Sleep well, my love."

He rested his head on her chest again. Embraced, they fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later in that same night.

A shadow went down the stairs to the third floor. Waited in front of the closed Librarian's office door. Took a deep breath and knocked, four times- the password.

"Come in" – said a low voice inside.

The figure stepped inside the office. they were using it as their den during the war. Several bottles of sake were piled up on one corner. A young girl from the Branch House was sleeping in fetal position on one side of the room. Her clothes here torn up; she had bruises on her wrists, neck, lips, breasts and inner thighs. Her Caged Bird seal was throbbing from the recent activation; her eyes had tears.

She gazed upon the miserable figure of that young lady, thinking how many times it happened to her. _You must endure the pain and humiliation, sister. That is the only way to survive in this family_.

"What do you want?" – his voice sounded menacing and lustful.

"I c-confirmed the information, sir."

"So….The boy is the first born…." – he scratched his chin, grinning – "Good. The girl seemed too weak to take over the Hyuga."

"Hideo-sama, what are we going to do?" – another elder asked, while sipping a cup of sake.

"Wait for the right moment. Hyuga Law must not be broken, in any circumstance!"

"A-Another thing, sir…." – the Branch member spoke again.

"What?"

"He is back. Neji-sama is sleeping with Hinata-sama right now. He told her to flee in case the war gets worse...Take the children and leave the Hyuga Clan…."

Hideo made a furious expression and threw his sake bottle on the wall, breaking it and awaking the sleeping girl.

"He is going too far! Weak or not, Hinata is the Heiress. She cannot leave this Clan!"

"I told you, we have to deal with him definitively….."

"We can't do this. He is the Hokage advisor and also a powerful warrior who always bring honor and pride for the Hyuga clan. We cannot dispose of him that simple!"

"Companions, let's focus on the most urgent matter: assure the lineage, by naming the rightful heir. We will deal with Hyuga Neji later."

"What should I do, my Lord?" – she asked.

"Standby and wait for new instructions."

"Right!" – she bowed and turned to leave, but Hideo called her back.

"Misa…..Well done!"

She bowed again and moved to sleep next the children in the fourth floor.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII – The Caged Bird**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Konoha woke up in a cloudy day the morning following the attacks. Smoke and fog mixed, creating a depressing and dreadful landscape. Vultures and crows flew all over the area, delighting with the feast that battle provided them.

Unrecognizable corpses were everywhere. Wounded to death shinobi screamed asking for help, their last attempt to be saved. Medic nin were running in the streets, removing the deadly wounded.

Still could be heard some random battle noises on the corners.

Tsunade was dashing through the streets with Shizune, fighting any enemy on her way. _Where have I failed, Sarutobi-sensei? I couldn't prevent this…._

Shikamaru, her tactician, told her things could be worse. Their strategy avoided a massive bloodshed among the shinobi ranks and civilians. But the sneak attack into the Mountain's Hideout was a huge blow they weren't expecting. Many lost their lives in that episode; Ino was on critical condition and Iruka was too depressed to fight again.

It also affected the morale of Shikamaru and Chouji, two valuable pieces on that chess game.

Besides, Konohamaru's genin team informed the Hokage that Team 7 was pursuing Orochimaru's unit – alone! Tsunade's only option was send Jiraya as reinforcement, hoping that they would be able to survive until another Team arrives.

Before leaving her office that morning, the Hokage received messages from Hyuga Hiashi confirming his early return to Konoha. _Good, with Hiashi-kun back, I can call Hinata to the battlefield and Neji will have his full time to help in the fight. I will put those two leading a squad. Hiashi will take care of the Hyuga army._

Akimichi Choza also sent a message. He managed to convince the Kazekage: Sabaku no Gaara and his siblings were coming to help Konoha. Even if the Kazekage had longer the power of his One Tailed Beast, he was a might warrior.

Those were good news, but Tsunade was worried that Aburame Shibi hasn't send any news yet….

Neji woke up before the break of morning's first lights. He got up, carefully to not wake up Hinata; dressed up and left the attic. He saw Hokuto and Hikaru still sleeping in Misa's arms. He moved to the stairs.

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder.

Hinata.

"A-Are you l-leaving, already?" – She asked. Wrapped in a blanket, she didn't bother to dress up.

"Yes."

"……C-Can't you stay a little l-longer?" – She was staring the floor beneath her feet.

"You know I can't."

"………"

Since she had no more words, Neji turned his back and started to go down the stairs. But Hinata called him again:

"Neji…..C-Can I ask you o-one t-thing?" – She was hesitating, crumpling up the blanket. He looked at her and waited: that was his sign allowing her to make the question.

"D-Do you…." – she gasped, blushed – "D-Do you l-love me?"

"What is the meaning of this question, Hinata-sama?" – He was annoyed by such silliness in a time like these.

"I…n-need to know…." – she stared his angry face, afraid of her question's effect – "Please, t-tell me. I k-know you didn't love me w-when we got m-married. You had all the reasons to h-hate me. But I…but I love you, and I want to know if you feel the same…." – somehow declare her feelings for her husband seemed more difficult than her declaration to Naruto.

"If I love you or not isn't important right now…." – he turned to the stairs again.

"Y-You said in your t-testament that _I meant _to you…."

"You do. I'm grateful for this life together. I learned a lot from this marriage and from you. I must go now….."

"Neji! Please, I n-need to know! You…y-you may not return from t-this battle…I can't live with this d-doubt….." – She had tears on her eyes. Why was so painful to express her feelings? Why his attitudes make it so hard?

"Why do you love me, Hinata-sama?" – He finally spoke after a long cold silence.

"B-Because…..I……I" – she was confused, rather startled.

"I will answer for you: because the Main Family said you to do so." – His tone was cold and words cut like a knife.

"T-That is not it….." – Her eyes were widened. Hinata waved her head in denial, moving her long indigo hair.

"Yes, it is. You loved Naruto when we married. You even declared your feelings to him during our marriage. You still love him. When you accepted this marriage, you promised to be a good wife for me and, to make it real, you have been convincing yourself that you **have** to love me. But you don't."

Hinata cried, muttering a soundless 'no' to each of his words. But he continued:

"I abandoned our childhood friendship. I despised you for a long time. I almost killed you. Believe me, Hinata-sama, I **was** going to kill you that time if weren't for the jounins' intervention. I betrayed you during our marriage, kissing other woman. I trained you to become a jounin for my own selfish purposes. When you told me about the pregnancy, I denied my responsibility for a long time." – He spoke, looking at her wet eyes – "Why would you love me? Or you are a sanctified forgiving person, or you are completely stupid! I gave you no reason for love me during the last 16 years. On the contrary, you should hate me."

He closed his eyes and turned again to the stairs.

"I rather be stupid and love you, than be wise and hate you." – She touched his arms – "Why wouldn't I love the only person who treated me normally in this clan? Why wouldn't I love the one who told me the truth, even though it was hard and painful? All my friends never cared to tell me about my weakness like you did; my father simply ignored my existence without tell me the reason openly. I tried all my best to be a good wife to you not because I had to keep the mask to the others, but because I learned to love you during these four years. The man you've become, the father you are, the skilled shinobi I admire"

Now it was he who waved the head in denial. But Hinata had more to say:

"I realized how much I loved you when you almost died. The very idea of being without you drove me to despair. All my life you have been the only real thing I know. And you call this stupidity?"

"You are really stupid."

"Let me love you! Y-You don't even have to love me back! J-Just stay by m-my side and I w-will be h-happy! I d-don't care if you have affairs outside, if you k-kiss somebody else….Just stay w-with me and l-let me love you, please." – Her white eyes, wet by the tears, showed innocence and sincerity. Her love was pure, altruistic, a promise to set free a caged soul.

"I do not deserve this feeling" – His hand moved to his cheek, to clean a fugitive tear.

"Yes, you do!"

"That is not what I mean" - he closed his eyes, and more tears came, which he didn't bother to clean – "I don't deserve the feeling I have for you. I'm not worth of loving you the way I do, Hinata. You are kind, forgiving and innocent. I feel like a bastard every time I remember all the things I did and do to you, and the way you still kiss me, smile to me, make love to me…I'm not worth to love you at all."

"So…you **do** love me…"

"…….yes" – he spoke very low, blushing. Hinata smiled and jumped to embrace him strongly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, niisan! I'm so happy!" – She said wrapping her arms around his neck. Of course, the blanket slid from her back…

"Watch out!" – Neji held the blanket, covering her with it again – "You are acting like a teenager…."

"I **am** a teenager! I'm still nineteen!" – She was giggling – "Teenager, stupid and in love!"

"You are behaving like Naruto again….." – He smiled and kissed her. She returned the kiss. – "I really have to go. Take care!"

"You too. Come back to me, my love."

"I will, sweetheart."

One last kiss and he returned to the battle ground.

Hinata got back to the attic and dressed up. Konoha was in the middle of a war and she was walking in the air, daydreaming. _He is right! I may be a teenager, but I'm the Hyuga Heiress and a mother! I have to behave…._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage messenger arrived a few hours later bringing the news of Hiashi's imminent return, the Mountain's hideout massacre and some other details of the battle.

A particular detail caught her attention: the enemy was heading in the Hyuga compound direction. Hinata decided that she would have to tell that ominous news to her people. With the help of Misa, Natsume, Sanae and some other cousins from the Main Family, Hinata summoned all Hyuga Family.

The Hyuga Library was a pagoda like building, with a circular form and an opening in the center of each floor.

Hinata moved a table so it could be right in the center of the first floor. All Hyuga members, from Branch to Main House were leaned on the floors' railings, staring at the Heiress and waiting for her speech. She wasn't used to have such attention (considering that she tried to be invisible most of her life….) and started to feel sick and nervous. But, from somewhere in the third floor, she saw her grandfather's mocking face, and that made her climbs the table and starts her talking:

"H-Hyuga brothers and sisters. I r-received this morning the c-confirmation of my F-Father and our L-Leader's return. He is a-arriving today at night." – Several Hyuga people applauded, most from the Main Family and some from Branch.

Hinata made a sign, asking for silence and continued:

"But, before his arrival, there are u-urgent matters that call our a-attention. Konoha's forces m-managed to corner the enemy armies. Unfortunately, the enemy's dead end is exactly the Hyuga compound area. So t-this mean we h-have to protect our walls and impede their entrance in our territory". – She took a deep breath.

Somebody asked:

"What about the jounin and chunnin? Can't they do something?"

"Yeah! Our shinobi are already fighting! Here we only have old, women and children!" – Another shouted.

Hinata felt a hole in her stomach. That was true: they had no more than a handful of Academy students, sentinels and patrollers. Aside her, who was a jounin, nobody else could fight such battle. Then, she gazed upon Hideo's face again, he was smiling. Not only he, but other councilmen were making displeasure expressions. They doubted her, laugh at her….

"Send some Branch people to secure the gates!" – A Main family lady said.

"Why us, bitch? Aren't you the might brand of Hyuga pure blood? Go fight!" – A Branch youth answered.

Several arguments started to pop out here and there. Branch against Main. If weren't for the different floors, they would be punching each other. A Main Family elder moved his hands to perform the famous Cursed Seal. Watching in terror, Hinata recovered her spirit and threw a shurinken at the elder's hand.

All presents stared the Heiress, who still was in throwing stance. She calmed and said:

"If you want to die, t-that is the right p-path to follow. The h-hatred path. But if you want to survive, help me and protect our walls. Those who can fight come with me and show our enemies the power and might of the Noble Hyuga Clan. Those who are afraid remain trembling in your seats and praying for your lives. Nobody will be punished. The decision is yours." – She closed her eyes. No noise could be heard on the library. Hinata felt that nobody moved from its place. She failed.

Suddenly, a thug in her pants made her open the eyes and see old men and women, academy students, adults from both Houses staring her, surrounding the table. A man from the Branch said:

"My Lady, yours is our arms and legs. We are following your orders, even going to hell if necessary. These elders still remember their days of glory among Konoha's ranks. The adults may not be fit to become great warriors, but they can use Gentle Fist. Some of those who are not gifted with the bloodline limit can use weapons. The children want a chance to fight alongside you Lady Hinata. Give your orders!"

Hinata exulted in joy! They heard her! They believed her! Staring her grandfather, she smiled.

"OK! Our priority is protecting the Hyuga compound. Academy students and elder women shall guard this library. The others follow me to the Main gate!"

Adjustments were made and Hinata sent a messenger bird to the Hokage office, informing the providences she took in the Hyuga territory.

During that whole morning, she was in the middle area – between the library and the gate – deploying orders, setting units, pacifying quarrels among the Houses.

Most of council members approved Hinata's action. _The little sparrow became an eagle,_ one elder lady said pleased. With Hiashi's arrival on that evening, things would calm down. That war wouldn't take long now that the enemy was cornered. Hideo and his partners also approved Hinata's decision, but insisted on wait for Hiashi.

Hideo was particularly restless. He checked on Misa and the children lots of times during that morning. But Sanae and Natsume were there all the time.

In one of his visits, Hideo heard a noise in the attic. A messenger bird was there. He received the letter. It was Neji's handwriting, informing Hinata that Hiashi's caravan was attacked in the way. Hanabi's team was sent to help along with some jounins. The Leader wouldn't arrive so soon. But the battle was ending and there was no more danger. He told her to inform the Hyuga and _hang in there_.

Hideo torn up the last part of the note and asked a servant to give it to Hinata.

Hinata received her grandfather's message. So the battle was ending! She rested just to know Neji and her father would be home soon.

All Hyuga people started to leave the library building. But none returned to their homes; Hinata asked them to camp near the Manor, just in case something bad happens.

In the beginning of that night, an ANBU landed on the Manor's garden. Hinata was informed of his presence.

"Hinata." – The masked man spoke. Hinata knew who the ANBU was before he could show his face.

"Shino-kun!" – She smiled.

"Your help is needed at the hospital."

"What happened?" – Her heart started to pound faster.

"My father's caravan didn't send any notice, so Hunter nin were deployed to search for him."

"And…?"

"They had been attacked. When the Hunter nin arrived, some hidden enemies surrounded them and a terrible battle occurred…" – Hinata was shocked to hear Shino use an adjective like _terrible_. – "Kiba is severely wounded and there is no skilled medic nin available!"

"Oh my! I'm going to see him!" – Hinata turned to get her equipment, but froze – "What…w-what about your father, Shino-kun?"

"He is dead." – And the Aburame man lowered his head.

"I I'm s-sorry…."

"We must go. Kiba's life is in danger."

"Let me just tell the elders. My father is arriving soon, so there is no problem!"

With the elders' blessing, Hinata left the Hyuga compound with Shino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hospital was in a chaotic situation. Wounded people lay on the corridors, crying for help. Some were on stretchers receiving medical care in a precarious way. Others were already dead and nobody noticed. The whole place smelled blood, dirty, and putrefied material.

Shino lead the way through the corridors, avoiding the injured hands claiming for help. In an emergency room, with only two medic apprentices, Kiba was fighting for his life.

Hinata kneeled next to her friend and activating her byakugan, analyzed his condition. Bad, really bad.

She gave orders to the apprentices and asked Shino to get some herbs and ointments. A long and tiring surgery started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost eight o' clock in the night and no sign of the Leader. Some elders started to get nervous, fearing something bad happened. Hideo was quiet and calm.

Nine o' clock, when all Hyuga people were inside the tents and bedrooms, he sent three messengers: one to see Hiashi's situation, one to track Neji and other to see Hinata.

The three arrived few hours later. Hiashi's caravan managed to get rid of the enemy. The leader and his younger daughter would arrive in six hours. The Hyuga prodigy was helping Tsunade and Team 7 in their battle against Orochimaru's last forces. Hinata was performing a surgery to save her best friend, but with so few medics it was taking longer than expected and Kiba's life was in the edge.

_Good. I have time…._

Hideo summoned his six companions plus Misa.

"Misa, bring the girl."

"Yes, My Lord."

Misa held the sleeping Hokuto, careful to not wake her brother. She left the bedroom and followed the seven councilmen through the forest path. Hikaru woke up just few moments after Misa's departure. Without finding his sister, the boy activated his byakugan and saw the shadow figures moving to the forest.

Unsure of what to do, he sat in the Manor's veranda and waited to see if they were coming back with Hokuto.

Hideo decided to perform the Marking Ceremony on his great-grandchildren that night, on the forgotten shrine of the Hyuga.

"Hideo-sama, the girl is too young to receive the Cursed Seal, she might not survive…"

"If she dies, there is no problem. We can't have two candidates to the Leader position. One has to be eliminated".

"What if the Leader, Neji or Hinata-sama arrives sooner than expected?"

"If we keep talking they will surely arrive! Move!"

The group rushed to the forest border, but a single shadow waited for them there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba's condition was getting worse. Hinata's efforts were only avoiding the inevitable.

But she would never give up: that was her ninja way! Shino remained in the room the whole time. Hinata wondered if he was too depressed to fight again or he didn't want to lose another important person to him.

"Shino-kun, I'm running out of chakra…Can you search for another medic to take over me….."

"Sure".

He searched in the corridors, there were no medic available. The Hokage was away, Shizune was with her. Sakura was on the battle field too. Nobody could help. Kiba was going to die.

Shino returned to the emergency room, and his defeated expression told Hinata the news she didn't want to hear.

"Hinata, what can I do to help you?" – He said kneeling at her side.

"T-This might h-hurt a little….but give your chakra to me, please…."

"Tell me what to do"

"Put your hands on my temples and move all your chakra to the hands. I'll open my tenketsu to drain the chakra."

"Hyuga can drain chakra?"

"Only in an emergency. It is painful to the donator and to the receiver, but there is no other option. I must stabilize Kiba's condition!"

Without further questions, Shino did as told. Hinata focused all her mind in opening that particular tenketsu and steal her friend's chakra. His bugs moved from his hands to her shoulders and hands. From there, they move to Kiba's body, covering it.

Chakra began to glow from the bugs' armor. Hinata heard Shino groan in pain, but he didn't release his hands. She was also feeling like thousands of daggers were stabbing her body. Hinata never told Shino that the donator and the receiver's power had to be equal. If the donator was stronger than the receiver, the last one would sustain a massive damage in its internal organs.

Hinata decided that damage was an unimportant thing compared to her friend's life.

Moments later, Kiba's breath was returning to normal and his eyelids were trembling, signalizing that life was returning to his body.

Hinata ordered the apprentices to take over and continue the surgery, while Shino and her rested a bit.

"You are a great medic nin, Hinata!"

"Thank you, my friend. I just wish I could have saved you father too…." – and she fainted, leaning in Shino's shoulders.

"You ask too much of yourself, Hinata. You already changed a lot. Different from the shy and withdraw girl I used to know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forest Border, inside Hyuga compound.

"What are you going to do with Hokuto-chan, Hideo?" – The person near the forest border asked.

"He…you. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Continue the legacy of hate and sorrow of this Family. Leave her alone."

"I will not! She is the second born and has to be removed to the Branch Family."

"Who said she is the second? Neji and Hinata never told who born first and who born last. Who gave you this idea?"

"Misa, over there, spied them for the last two years. She found out that the girl is the second."

"Are you sure?"

"Even if I wasn't sure, I would choose the girl because she is weak just like her mother. The boy has the courage required for a leader."

"In the end, it doesn't matter who came first or not, what matters is the one you decide is more fit to the be the leader."

"I have to secure our pure bloodline."

"Funny, Hiashi is the leader, but Hizashi's son is the strongest Hyuga alive. Neji has the most pure Hyuga blood flowing in his veins. Thanks to your decision, Hizashi's offspring belongs to the Branch House…."

"Indeed, I regret that decision. Your Grandson would be the perfect leader if he wasn't from Branch".

"Mine? Our grandson, Hideo! Neji is your grandson as much as he is mine! You never saw Hizashi or Neji as part of your family!"

"Sanae, you are getting emotional with age. In the past you were cold and merciless. One of the best warriors Hyuga provided Konoha, and also a magnificent medic nin. Did you forget your pride, the honor of being a Hyuga?"

"I lost those feelings the day you decided to reduce the Main Family members and marked with the seal all your distant relatives….."

"Main Family has to be preserved. It holds the founder bloodline. You know that, my cousin."

"If you recognize me as your cousin, then why do you deny any relation with Hizashi and Neji?"

"Because I know you belonged to the Main Family, before the massive marking ceremony of fifth years ago. Hizashi and Neji were always Branch House members."

"Nonsense! That is labeling people! The real bloodline lies within those gifted with it, no matter if they are from Branch or Main House! Maybe Hokuto has a strong blood, just like her father! If you mark her now, you will never have a chance to see that! It will be just like my Neji, a talent wasted."

"Hyuga has laws. Hyuga has traditions. We must obey these laws and traditions in order to keep this clan alive and powerful!" – Hideo was nervous and shaking.

"Laws and Traditions are guidelines to direct our conduct. They are not to be followed blindly. Your son, Hiashi, already saw this. He regretted his past actions towards my grandson and son-in-law before it was too late."

"Hiashi only saw benefits in the boy's talent, and decided to use them for the wealth of Hyuga."

"Hyuga people have marvelous eyes; however some of them are so blind. You are one of the blind, Hideo." – saying that Sanae dropped her cane and dashed towards Hideo.

The former leader of the Hyuga was startled by Sanae's action and received her blow right in the chest. He fell on the ground. The other six councilmen activated their byakugan and protected Hideo. If Sanae was worried, she didn't show.

Using all the agility she had, Sanae appeared behind Misa.

"Give the girl to me and I shall not harm you."

Misa would never expect such power from that old woman. But she had a task to accomplish and faster than the light speed, Misa used Gentle Fist on Sanae, throwing the old lady away.

"You….you are a skilled fighter, not an ordinary nanny!" – The old lady was cleaning the blood from her mouth.

"Silly woman, when I chose Misa to this mission, I picked the best female warrior the Branch House had. She is a jounin, in case you want to know." – Hideo grinned, removing the sleeping Hokuto from Misa's arms. – "Finish her, Misa."

Misa cracked her knuckles and moved to Sanae's direction. Sanae was still lying on the ground, incapable of movement. She remembered one single jutsu that could stop the girl: the cursed seal.

She was a member of the Main Family once; she learned how to use that thing against insubordinate Branch servants. Oh Gods, how many times she used that seal to punish! How many times it was used on her years later. Sanae would do it, one more time, to save her great granddaughter.

Her hands moved forming the seal. Misa felt her forehead burn and fell on her knees. Sanae intensified the seal; the girl screamed in pain.

Suddenly, it was Sanae's forehead which was burning. Hideo also performed the seal.

Sanae saw that man staring her, angry.

"You could have been of great help, my cousin. You could have married me when I asked. I could have saved you from the Caged Bird Seal …."

"I'm grateful I didn't marry you, bastard! My Branch House husband was the most adorable and good natured person I've ever known! I loved him, even though he wasn't a skilled warrior!"

"Your skills would be welcomed in the Main House that time…."- he forced the seal.

"My skills were used to help people, not hurt like you do…" – she was barely having control over her body.

"At least, your grandson married into the Main House. We will control his talents!"

"You will never control Neji. He may look like a caged bird, but he is smart enough to open his cage and break free! Hinata will help him!"

"NEVER!" – Hideo applied more power in the seal.

Sanae felt her brain burn; eyes' blaze; her whole body move in convulsion. And finally, her senses started to fade, her body felt numb. As a medic nin, she knew Death.

"Hyuga….has changed….already. You will…see……………bastard!" – Those were Hyuga Sanae's last words.

Hideo stared the body of the woman he once loved. The woman that denied his love, making him take drastic measures. The woman who taught Tsunade-hime the medicine.

He kneeled next to her body and closed her eyes.

"She had green eyes".

He stood up and said to his companions.

"We have to hurry. Somebody might find her corpse and we will be in trouble!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuga Natsume woke up in the middle of the night and saw that her mother wasn't sleeping in the tent they shared. Curious of her mother's whereabouts, Natsume walked to the Manor.

Looking for Sanae, Natsume found her grandson sat in the veranda, shaking from the cold wind.

"Hikaru? What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Hokuto, grandma!" – said the boy, embracing himself.

"Why? Where has she gone?"

"Misa-chan and some other people took her to that direction. I though they would come back to get me, but it has been a while and nobody returned….." – He said looking to the direction he last saw his sister.

Natsume felt her legs lose force; she leaned on a pillar and placed a hand on her heart, as if it reduces its nervous beatings.

"You said Misa took Hokuto? Where have they gone, Hikaru?"

"Yes, I saw Misa-chan. There were more people, but I don't know who they were, grandma."

Natsume kneeled next to her grandson, held his shoulders and asked:

"You must remember the direction they took, dear. Please tell me!" – her lips were trembling.

"Ouch! Your hands are cold grandma!" – Natsume released his shoulders – "I only saw they go to that direction." – and he pointed to the forest.

"Oh Gods. The forest. Oh Gods! My grandchild, my poor grandchild!" – Natsume felt like her whole world crumbled. Her mind only showed incoherent thoughts; her body was shaking, moving back and forward in despair.

"Grandma? You are scaring me….Where is my sister? Where is my mommy? And my daddy?" – Hikaru felt his grandmother's anxiety and became insecure.

Natsume saw a sentinel passing nearby. She stood up, grabbed the guy's shoulders and asked, almost shouting:

"Has Hiashi-sama returned?"

"N-No! Not yet!" – the scared sentinel answered.

"And Hinata-sama or Neji?"

"None is here."

Natsume was holding her head with both hands, walking in circles. Hikaru was crying low, still sat in the veranda.

"Ok. Listen to me, Hikaru. Do you know how to get to the Hospital?"

"I think I do, grandma. Why?"

"You must go there and bring your mother here, immediately!"

"Hokuto is in danger? My sister is going to die?" – he was desperate too.

"I….I don't know, dear. But we must find Hokuto. I need your mother here! Can you go to the Hospital, Hikaru?"

"I can." – he wasn't exactly sure.

"Go to the Heroes' Monument then turn left and walk straight to the end. You will find the Hospital. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes! Which one is left, grandma?"

"The hand you don't use for writing, son." – he analyzed both hands and looking at his grandmother, he nodded – "Go. Don't stop, don't talk to strangers, and don't get distracted! Your sister's safety depends on this! I trust you Hikaru! You are a genius, just like your father!"

"Okay, grandma!"

Hikaru ran out the Hyuga compound. Natsume remained watching until the boy was out of sigh. Then, she turned to the forest.

"Let's see if remember how to use this…..Byakugan!" – Veins popped in her temples. It took a while to adjust her eyesight unused to the bloodline limit.

She ran as fast as she could to the forest border.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru was scared of all those corpses and vultures he found in Konoha's streets. For one moment, he decided to retreat and return to his home.

But his grandmother's worried face made him believe that the situation was serious. He reached the Heroes' Monument few minutes after. Hikaru stopped and looked again to his hands, just to confirm which one was left.

"The hand I don't use for writing….so it this one" – he stretched his left arm and turned his body to that direction.

After some more minutes, he found the Hospital.

The already busy nurses stared the Hyuga kid. They knew he was Hinata's child.

"Hikaru-chan? What are you doing here this hour?"

"Mom! I have to see my mom!"

"She is busy, working!"

"I have to see her! My sister disappeared!"

The nurses exchanged a worried look and guided the boy to where Hinata was.

-------------------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXX------------------------------------------------------------

Ta-Da! And the climax of this story is coming! What will happen to Hokuto? Will Natsume arrive in time to save her granddaughter? Will Hokuto receive the cursed seal?

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Review, please!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII – Cursed**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nurses transported Hikaru through the corridors to the room where Hinata was. The boy was nervous with all those injured soldiers, dead people and screams. He closed tightly his eyes and hid his head on the nurse's neck. Those memories would haunt him for years.

Hinata woke up and jumped from Shino's lap as soon as she saw her son.

"Hikaru! What are you doing here? Are you hurt, baby?" – She took the boy from the nurse's arms and scanned all his body, searching for a wound or scratch.

"No mom!"– Hikaru pushed Hinata's hands from his forehead-"Grandma told me to call you!"

"Your grandma? Why?"

"Because I told her Misa-chan took Hokuto-chan away! She got all scared!"- and he made a large movement with his hands.

"Misa-san…took Hokuto?" – Hinata felt her body tremble – "To where Misa took your sister?" – She asked slowly.

"I don't know. She and some other people went to the forest and never returned."

"What about Grandfather Hiashi? Hasn't he done anything?"

"Grandpa is not home yet…"

"What?"

"Hinata, your father's caravan was attacked in the morning. The Hokage sent your sister's Team to help. As far as I know they managed to win, but it delayed his arrival in several hours. I thought Neji warned you about this…" – Shino told.

"Grandfather Hideo only gave me the message telling that the war was over….and…." – All of a sudden Hinata realized her grandfather's betrayal.

Hinata put Hikaru on the ground. Looking lost; she leaned on a close wall, embraced her stomach and slid to the sit on the floor, shaking. Shino came closer, feeling his friend's anxiety.

"My baby….my baby….They took my baby away……" – she was muttering incoherently. She felt nauseated, dizzy; all her world went black.

"Hinata, calm down. Think." – Shino could see that she was near a breakdown.

"My baby! They are going to curse my baby!" – She turned to the Aburame man, with a mad expression – "I failed! I promised Neji I would take care of her and I failed miserably! My little girl will receive the Cursed Seal! **They will take her away from me!**!"

She was crying, exhausted and defeated.

Hikaru leaned on the room's wall and saw his beloved uncle Kiba laying on the floor, among undecipherable seals, with his body covered in bugs and healing amulets. Kiba was silent, his lips purple and his breath slow and deep. Hikaru never saw that man so quiet. He turned to watch his uncle Shino. That man who was the calm incarnated was showing traces of anger and despair. And his mom was sat on the floor, holding her knees, crying and smashing her head against the wall. Her whole body was shaking convulsively. The nurses were also trying to calm her down, but the only thing she said was _my baby, my baby_.

Hikaru closed his eyes. He was scared.

Suddenly he heard a slap and turned to see Shino's hand in the air and Hinata touching her cheek. A thin line of blood was on the corner of her mouth; her eyes were wide open staring Shino's face.

"Calm down, Hinata."

"Shino-kun…."

"Go to the Hyuga compound and try to save your daughter. You still have time. I will call Neji on the battlefield. This is more important than kicking Orochimaru's ass."

"T-Thank you, Shino-kun…"

Hinata ordered the nurses to watch Kiba and, holding Hikaru, she followed Shino to the Hospital exit. Each jumped to a different path.

Hinata climbed the rooftops, gathering as much chakra as she could on her feet. She felt her body respond to her efforts with pain. That surgery was too much for her. Hinata wondered if Shino would be safe in the middle of a battle against Orochimaru without chakra.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume was running slowly, slightly dizzy due to the byakugan activation. She hasn't used the bloodline limit since her academy days. Trying to avoid the anxiety of the moment, her mind flew to those days. All Hyuga born with the bloodline limit are supposed to attend the Academy. She was no exception.

But Natsume hated the shinobi life. She sucked at ninjutsu, at genjutsu and taijutsu. She was even worse at weapon mastering and chakra control. She really hated being a ninja and hated even more being a Hyuga. To hide the white eyes, she wore a long fringe covering the eyes and always walked with her head bowed. So different from her classmates, the Hyuga twins. Hiashi and Hizashi always walked together; not because they liked each other, but because Hizashi was supposed to follow and protect his brother. Hiashi was arrogant and cocky; Hizashi was quiet and shy. Three Hyuga in the same class and none spoke with each other.

One day, Jiraya-sensei moved by some twisted (or perverted) idea, decided to separate the twins and put Hizashi as Natsume's partner in the scouting class. They got along well; Hizashi was very patient with her clumsiness and complete lack of technique. Natsume discovered that the Leader's forsaken child was not arrogant or spoiled as she thought; he was a nice person. And on that day, a friendship was born and it eventually became love.

They married in their early twenties, but Natsume had serious problems to keep a pregnancy. She had some miscarriages before she finally could carry Neji's gestation up to the end. Neji was born when they were near 28 years old. He was wanted, expected and loved.

At the same time, Hiashi married a 17 year old relative from the Main Family, Midori. She was shy, sweet and peaceful; much like her daughter Hinata. Natsume was her maid for a long time.

Hiashi liked the woman and when she died giving birth to Hanabi, on her funeral Natsume told him: _Now you know how I feel_.

Hizashi's death was recent and her hatred towards the Main House was unbearable. Midori's death felt like Destiny's retribution. _We are both fated to lose our loved ones, Hiashi_.

She never allowed Neji to play with Hinata again. That Family murdered her husband and she would do anything to protect her son from the same destiny. Neji was named Hinata's protector, but Natsume didn't want her only child to die and kept him away from the Main Family, poisoning his mind with her anger.

After Neji's marriage with Hinata, Natsume forgave Hiashi and the Main Family. But the recent abduction of her granddaughter could change that feeling again…..

Something drove her away from the divagation. A fallen figure near the forest border.

Natsume could see the person was dead since there was no chakra emanating. She came closer and nothing could prevent her from the shock of seeing her own mother's dead body.

Natsume kneeled next to Sanae's body, stroke the lady's white hair, caressed her still warm face and cried.

"Who did this to you, mom?"

She touched Sanae's forehead, now bare, with no seal on it, just a fading red mark showing that her seal was activated before her death.

"So, the killer belongs to the Main House…."

Activating her byakugan again, Natsume saw 30 meters from her place the running shadows. She kneeled again, crossed her mother's hands on the chest, got up and started running again.

"They will pay for this! First my husband, then my mother! They will pay for ruining my life!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata arrived at the Hyuga State and asked the gate sentinels:

"Has Hiashi-sama arrived?"

"Not yet, Hinata-sama."

"Where is my Grandfather?"

"I suppose he is inside the Manor, ma'am." – answered the man after some time.

"My daughter is missing." – She said, staring the man.

"Hu? Everything is normal, ma'am." – The man said, without looking in her eyes.

"I want patrollers searching the whole compound immediately!" – Hinata ordered.

"T-This is impossible, ma'am. We are under Martial Law. Sentinels, patrollers and everyone able to fight must stay on guard"

"T-This is an emergency! My daughter is missing! The enemy might have abducted her to steal the secret of byakugan!" – Hinata was shouting, nervous.

"I'm sorry, Lady Hinata. We must follow the Law. Hokuto-sama is not officially Heir to this family, so her abduction is not priority."

Hinata couldn't believe in that man's words. He was denying help to her daughter. How could Hyuga Laws be so stupid? Hinata was feeling helpless, lost. During her life others made the important decisions; and now she was all alone facing those damn laws and her grandfather's fanatic behavior. There was no Hiashi, Neji, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino nor Naruto to tell her what to do. But, one thing was certain: she couldn't afford to lose more time with that sentinel and for the first time she used her position to impose her will.

"I am the Heiress! I want patrollers and sentinels searching for my daughter! NOW!" – Her eyes were hard and her voice cold.

"Hinata-sama, I'm sorry, but you have no authority to order such thing. We can only interrupt the Martial Law by orders from the Leader or Regent. Unfortunately, none is here at the present moment…."

She fought the desire to use the Cursed Seal on that idiot. But time was running fast and it was pretty clear that her Grandfather plotted that abduction pretty well: the sentinels were in his hands. Hinata placed Hikaru on the ground, kneeled to see him in the eyes and said:

"Your dad is coming soon. Stay here and show him the way Misa took Hokuto. If grandpa Hiashi arrives first, tell him the entire story."

"I wanna go with you mommy. I don't want to be alone here….." – Hikaru was scared and feeling abandoned in all that mess.

"Oh my baby, mommy can't take you. It will be dangerous. Please, wait for your father. It is very important, dear!" – She was caressing his long hair, while fighting her own tears.

"But I wanna go!" – He frowned and started to sob – "I don't wanna be here alone!"

Hinata was getting more desperate and explain the situation to a three year old child was not easy. Hikaru crossed his arms in front of his chest and was crying low, beating his foot on the ground stubbornly.

"Please, dear! You must understand! Mommy has to go! Please!" – She was holding his little hands on hers, and crying too.

"Ok….I will wait for daddy." – said the boy, clearly upset to be left behind. He turned his back to Hinata and sat on the veranda, again, resting his elbows on knees, and head on the hands.

Hinata gave a murderous glare to the negligent sentinel and said:

"Can you protect my son, at least?"

"I'll watch over him, ma'am."

"Good."

She gave one last look to her disappointed little boy and dashed to the forest path.

Faster than Natsume she arrived at the forest border. Hinata saw Sanae's body.

"Oh Gods! Grandma Sanae!" – She put her hands on her mouth, muffling a scream.

With shaking hands, she touched the old lady's corpse. Dead. _Poor grandma Sanae…._

Hinata closed her eyes and cried. That day was supposed to be perfect; Neji finally admitted he loved her; she managed to get the confidence of her people and protect the Hyuga State; the battle was ending. Suddenly, everything changed to a horrible nightmare: Kiba, Shino's father, Hokuto's abduction and now Grandma Sanae….

It was like walking between heaven and hell.

Hinata laid a kiss on Sanae's cold forehead and continued her pursuit of her daughter's kidnappers.

In the forest, Hinata stopped and searched for some evidence showing the way the kidnappers took. Nothing could be found.

"Of course….they are shinobi too….." – She felt the despair rise again.

But, on a nearby tree, Hinata found a piece of cloth hanged. It was a pale blue kimono piece – Natsume's kimono. Activating the byakugan, Hinata found other pieces marking the way. Her mother-in-law was a smart person.

"Great! Thank you, Natsume-san!" – regaining some hope, she dashed following the path that the pieces showed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hyuga forgotten Shrine was a wooden building in the heart of the forest. Old legends say that it was the Founder's first residence, birth of the Clan.

Now, it was just an old church, full of spider webs, animals' nests and climbing plants.

Part of the building had already crumbled and the wreckage was everywhere. The benches were the only thing intact. Nobody used that shrine anymore. Hyuga people liked the new shrine, built during the foundation of Konoha.

Hideo stopped in the center of the shrine, in front of a gray marble table. He made a gesture to Misa indicating the table. The ex-nanny carefully placed Hokuto on it.

With that ruckus, Hokuto was already awake, crying out loud and calling her mommy and daddy. She was frightened and trembling. But a three year old girl had no idea of what to do, except cry. As a matter of fact, she didn't understand the situation: that strange people, weird place and the look in her great-grandfather's eyes.

All seven elders positioned around the marble table. Hokuto was screaming. One of the ladies gagged the girl.

"Her father and mother are so quiet! I wonder from whom she inherited all this loudness!" – said the old lady.

"This is not important. Good idea to shut her up, so her cries won't reveal our position."

"Let's begin the marking ceremony. Misa, watch the door." – said Hideo.

"Yes, my Lord!" – Misa replied and positioned on guard near the door.

Hideo closed his eyes and activated his byakugan. Chakra glowed on his hands. The other elders also activated their bloodline limit and, joining hands, made a chakra chain around the table and the patriarch.

Hokuto could feel the chakra and stopped her cries. Suddenly, Hideo opened his eyes and gazed upon the girl. Hokuto's eyes opened wide as she felt the danger coming close.

Hideo bit his thumbs, letting the blood flow. He moved his hands to Hokuto's forehead. The girl tried to flinch, but the table was narrow, there was no where to run.

She closed her eyes as Hideo's hands touched her forehead. His fingers moved, drawing on her skin. Hokuto sensed the viscous moisture on her forehead and sometimes dropping on her eyelashes. She slowly opened her eyes to see her lap full of bloody dots. Thinking she was dying, Hokuto moved her body, kicked and punched the air, crying more, biting the cloth on her mouth.

"Somebody hold the little brat!" – Hideo ordered. One of the elders left the chakra chain and held Hokuto's arms and legs.

"Hum. The Seal is perfect. Let's make it functional." – More chakra gathered in his hands as he told those words. The little girl was still fighting.

Natsume watched in terror that entire scene. She was on a tree branch, looking through one roof opening.

"The marking ceremony is starting. I got to do something" – she searched around to see something that could be used as weapon. The only thing she found was some nuts. –"That will do. I only have to gain time until Hinata and Neji arrive."

Misa had already spotted Natsume, but was just waiting to see what the woman would do. As the nuts started to fall and hit the elders' heads, Misa decided to take action.

Jumping through the opening, she kicked the branch where Natsume was. Neji's mother fell on one of the benches, breaking it and two of her ribs.

"Humgf. Go home or you will end up like your mother." – said Hideo.

"I don't care. You are not going to curse my granddaughter! You are going to pay for what you done to my family, your mother f...!"

"Now I know from whom Neji learned all the bad language…" – Hideo smirked, staring the fallen Natsume. –" Misa, do your job. Put an end on this trash's suffering."

"Yes, sir" – and even before she finished the sentence she was already landing her elbow on Natsume's stomach.

Natsume rolled on her back, screaming in pain. She was no fighter, how would she be able to beat that freaking girl?

Misa positioned in Juken stance, waiting to give the old lady a chance to fight back. Natsume slowly got up and also positioned herself. But it was a hopeless fight. Misa was far superior. Blow after blow, Natsume had her chakra points closed and her internal organs injured.

For her, it seemed like an eternity; but the whole thing only took some minutes. Natsume was defeated on the dirty floor, unable to move, watching in despair as the ceremony continued.

"Should I finish her, sir?" – Misa asked.

"Do whatever you want." – Hideo said nonchalantly.

Misa gathered chakra on her right hand and aimed to Natsume's heart.

Natsume closed her eyes and prayed. She felt the air move as the girl's arm landed close to her chest.

But she didn't die. Instead, a blood drop fell on her neck. Natsume opened her eyes and saw Misa's arm wounded by a shurinken.

Misa didn't need to turn her head to see who threw the shurinken.

"Hideo-sama. Lady Hinata is here."

Hideo turned to see his granddaughter in the eyes. She was angry.

"Why you came here? Can't you see that you are unable to fight?" – He said.

"Get. Away. From. My. Child!" – Hinata said, between pants and heavy breaths.

"I'm not harming your child. I'm following the law. You are supposed to know this, Hinata. The existence o f two candidates for leadership is dangerous to the clan."

"When the time comes, I will choose the right successor among my children. You stay away from her!" – Hinata said, coming carefully closer to where Misa and Natsume were.

"Misa, the Heiress is not feeling cooperative today. Please, put her to rest a little." – Hideo turned his back to Hinata and resumed the sealing ceremony.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Hinata-sama." – Misa jumped to attack Hinata.

Hinata dodged the attack and managed to counterattack, aiming for Misa's arms.

Misa had an advantage: she was rested and with full power, while Hinata was nervous and weak from Kiba's surgery.

"I'm not giving up no matter how weak or tired I am! That is my ninja way!" – Hinata whispered, trying to convince herself. And repeating those words in her head like a mantra, she ran forward to hit Misa's stomach.

Misa couldn't avoid that blow. And Hinata took chance from her opponent's distraction to land another blow on her arms' chakra points. Misa received the first wave of attacks, but blocked Hinata's attempt to close her shoulders' tenketsu.

Spinning her body, Misa kicked Hinata's face, unbalancing the heiress.

Hinata tripped on the irregular floor and fell backwards. Misa jumped, aiming two deadly fingers at Hinata's chest. Hinata kneeled just in time to use a low kick in Misa, avoiding the fatal blow.

Both girls jumped back and stared at each other. Misa had calm and focused expression, barely sweating. She was truly amazed with Hinata's skills. All her life she heard how weak and unfitted the heiress was; but the woman she was facing had neither fear nor weakness in heart. On the contrary, Hinata was a brave warrior.

Hinata was panting, suffering from lack of chakra. Her whole body was hurt and tired, claiming for rest. Her byakugan was active, but she could barely pay attention on the fight. Each attack, each jutsu and each technique were driving Hinata to a bottomless pit. The only thing that chained her conscience to the real world was her daughter. She repeated over and over: _I won't give up. I won't give up!_

The two girls jumped forward and a wave of chakra flowed from their palms in a marvelous and deadly demonstration of the Gentle Fist.

Hideo was not watching the battle; his hands were moving on Hokuto's forehead, filling with chakra the Caged Bird Seal.

The little girl lost her will to fight due the numbness of her body and mind. She tried to call for her mommy, but words were soundless. Her eyelids were heavy, her vision unfocused. Hokuto's mouth was open: she was using it to breath, engulfing massive quantities of air.

"Hideo-sama! The girl won't survive! She is fainting!" – One of the ladies said.

"I told she was too young!" – Another woman told.

"Shut up! If she dies, we will have the same result! Only one heir is needed!" – Hideo shouted.

Hokuto's eyeballs rolled up and her body fell on the marble table. Hideo didn't stop the ritual.

Natsume witnessed in terror her granddaughter's agony. Turning her eyesight to Hinata, she realized that her daughter-in-law had no chance. Misa would finish that battle soon. Staring at the elders, she noticed that they were too concentrated on the ritual. It would be over soon.

She had to do something. Anything!

Crawling next to a wall, Natsume collected all the rocks, nuts and wooden shards she found; and threw it all on the elders' heads, disrupting their concentration.

The evil councilmen started to curse and tell her to stop. But it only made Natsume throw more rocks and shards and finally the chakra chain they were forming faded a little.

Hideo screamed:

"Somebody stop that bitch! I need the chakra chain balanced to finish this Ceremony!"

The elder that previously held Hokuto made the hand seals and activated Natsume's Cursed Seal. She screamed in pain, but continued to throw things on the elders, even with little accuracy.

The elder intensified the seal, and Natsume had a nosebleed. Fighting the excruciating pain, she moved her hand to reach a wooden shard. The elder frowned and applied more force in the punishment.

Convulsion took her body, and Natsume cried out loud, losing her conscience and falling on the dirty floor, motionless.

Hinata heard Natsume's screams and shouted:

"Stop! Stop! You are going to kill her!" – As if one of those bastards would care….

"Hinata-sama, you should worry about yourself." – and saying those words, Misa finally managed to touch Hinata's chest, damaging the internal organs and reopening an ancient wound…..

Hinata coughed vivid blood, and the medic inside her knew that it signalized an internal bleeding. Iron taste filled her mouth and she vomited more blood. Her muscles were not responding anymore and she fell on her knees. It was like she was burning from inside, her chakra was long gone, and so was her byakugan. Despite that, Hinata still raised her head and looked on Misa's eyes.

Misa saw the fighting spirit glowing in the other woman's eyes. That girl was really stubborn….and strong. A worthy opponent.

Suddenly, Hinata made another attempt to stand up. Misa was terrified. _What moves her? Why she still wants to fight? It is hopeless! The ceremony will be over soon!_

Curved, but up on her feet, Hinata lifted her right arm: Juken stance.

"You have no more chakra, Hinata-sama! Stop or you are going to kill yourself!" – Misa's voice sounded hysterical.

"I…am…not…giving up. I…have….changed…myself. That…is my…..n-ninja way…." – the Heiress spoke as focused her tired eyes on Misa.

Misa gave one step back, feeling fear for the first time. _They were wrong! They were all wrong! She is not weak! She is a menace! I'm must finish this soon!_

"H-Hideo-sama! I am asking permission to ….kill Hinata-sama! She is not cooperating with the Hyuga, s-sir!" – Misa shouted, still looking at Hinata.

Hideo stopped and turned to see. He was surprised to see his granddaughter still up and trying to fight. That ceremony was interrupted many times and Neji or Hiashi would arrive soon. Hinata's stubbornness was an unpredictable nuisance.

"Do whatever is necessary. If she dies, the Main Family will raise the boy and make him the perfect leader." – He said.

"What about the father?" – One elder asked.

"If she dies, he loses significance. We will send him and this girl to some foreign country or simply dispose of him…."

Misa didn't listen to the elders' considerations; she dashed forward, gathering chakra on her palms to unleash a final blow on Hinata.

Hinata saw Misa coming, and tried to dodge the attack, but her legs failed and she fell on her knees again. Her body was not responding, not even a bit. _Is it over? Why? I tried so hard! I trained so much to be like Naruto-kun, why can't I stand up and fight again? Haven't I changed at all? Am I the same weak and withdraw person I was seven years ago? So fate does exist….and I'm destined to be weak and defeated. Sorry Neji. Sorry Hokuto, Hikaru. Sorry Naruto-kun, but you were wrong after all…._

She didn't close her eyes: a true shinobi faces death.

And Hinata saw Misa coming closer, grunting.

She saw when the jounin girl stopped, eyes wide, few inches away from her, without attacking.

The only thing she didn't see was the moment that kunai pierced Misa's neck.

Hinata couldn't understand, neither Misa. But the kunai was there, draining blood from Misa's neck.

Both girls – Hinata and a wounded to death Misa – turned to see from where that kunai came.

And, at the door frame they saw Neji, Lee, Shino and Tenten – the one who threw the kunai.

"Just in time guys!" – Tenten said, rolling another sharp kunai on her index finger.

"Young and brave always arrive on time, Tenten!" – Lee smirked.

"Hinata, are you okay?" – Shino asked kneeling next to his friend.

Neji didn't speak; he was only staring at his grandfather.

"H-Hideo-sama….t-they a-are …..here" – and those were Misa's last words.

Hideo turned to see his grandson. The other elders became restless, unbalancing the chakra chain again.

"Hideo-sama! The Regent is here! Stop!"

"It is over, Hideo"

"NO! I came this far and I'm not going to retreat now! Protect me! I'll finish the sealing ceremony!"

Obeying the former leader, the other elders broke the chakra chain and formed a barrier, protecting Hideo's back.

Sweating and applying all the chakra he had, Hideo rushed to finish the seal.

"Neji, what should we do?" – Lee asked.

"Get those old timers. Kill them if necessary." – And smirking devilishly he said – "But that bastard Hideo IS MINE!"

Payback time.

Tenten jumped and opening a scroll, a kunai rain started over the heads of the elders.

Lee took advantage of the distraction his fiancée created and spun, kicking three elders.

Neji stroke one elder on the stomach, other on the forehead and a third on the chest, all in his way to Hideo.

One of the ladies tried to use the cursed seal to stop Neji, but Tenten used a wire to hold her hands.

"Not this time, ma'am!" – she gave brat smile to the woman.

Lee was still punching and kicking those elders. He was a young taijutsu master and those guys couldn't follow his pace. Besides, Lee knew Gentle Fist Technique pretty well – he was defeated by that uncountable times. But those elders were nothing compared to his eternal rival Hyuga Neji.

Shino, incapable of fighting, was trying to keep Hinata alive. His bugs were working on maintaining her chakra.

Hideo was not paying attention on the fight, rushing to finish Hokuto's seal. He couldn't notice when his grandson stopped behind him. Hideo only realized the danger when felt the murderous intent glowing from Neji. He slowly turned, thinking in a way to escape from the Hyuga Prodigy and cursing his companions' failure.

"Neji…" – he said in the most humble way he could.

"Bastard….I didn't forget a single injure, a single hard word you threw at me….I'm going to kill you." – Neji was smirking, cracking his knuckles. He was filled with joy….a murderous joy.

"Grandson…."– Hideo tried to say, appealing for the young man's emotions.

Neji laughed.

"Grandson, you say! How pathetic! I never considered you part of my family! You are just the genetic vessel used for my father conception." – His eyes were hard, cold. And his byakugan made the scene even more frightening.

"You can't deny our bloodline relation. You are just like me: cold, arrogant and power thirsty." – Hideo dropped the nice guy attitude.

"Yeah. I know. That is why we can't coexist. So, you are going to die."

"Branch House scum! Do you know that killing a member of the council is considered high treason?"

"Yes. As much as attempting against the life of any member of the Royal Family. In case you forgot, my daughter **IS** the Heiress' child and granddaughter to Hiashi-sama. Hokuto is from the Royal Family"

"She is the second child!"

"Who said that? She is a member of the Main House until a formal announcement is made. So, you just tried to kill a member of the Royal Family, and as Regent I'm going to punish you!" – He was still smirking.

Hideo realized that, this time, he was the one trapped in the Hyuga Laws.

"Naïve boy. The one who emerge victorious is the one who survives! If you win, I'm guilty. But If I win, you will be the criminal." – Hideo smiled and jumped, leaving the marble table between them.

Neji groaned.

Hideo performed the activation of his grandson's cursed seal. But Neji was no longer the sixteen year old boy from four years ago. He grew up in height and talent. Faster than light, he moved around the table and touched Hideo's arm with his palm, cutting the chakra circulation.

The old man jumped back and positioned in Juken stance. Neji did the same.

Attacking each other, the two Hyuga displayed all that clan's power. Hideo, in spite of his advanced age, was a master of Juken. He was not fast, but fought in many battles of the past.

Neji was young, strong and blinded by rage.

Hideo knew his only chance would be stop the kid enough time to perform the seal activation.

Neji knew his grandfather plan. He would not be fooled again.

Eyes on eyes, they stroke each others tenketsu. Hideo was tired from the marking ceremony. Neji was exhausted from the previous fight against Orochimaru.

Suddenly, Hideo tripped on one of Natsume's nuts and almost fell. Neji advanced, hands aiming to his chest, ready to kill. Desperate, Hideo held the marble table to avoid the fall and catching one of the many wooden shards on the floor, he placed it on Hokuto's heart. Neji retained his attack.

"Stop or I'm going to kill the girl. It doesn't matter anymore. The victorious will be the one who survives this battle! And even if you kill me, if this girl dies I achieve my objective!"

"Son of a bitch." – Neji felt like his arms and legs were tied.

"The bitch is your ancestor!" – Hideo laughed, dancing the wooden shard on Hokuto's chest.

Tenten, Lee, Shino and Hinata were watching that fight. All the other elders were defeated and tied in Tenten's wire.

Neji couldn't see and exit from that situation; he relaxed his body, gazed upon his fainted daughter and closed his eyes.

Hideo smiled at the young man's defeated expression.

"That is it. That is what you get from trying to break the rules!"

Neji could feel the rage burning inside him, the bittersweet taste of inferiority. He was never used to these feelings. He always fought this, trying to believe in Naruto's words. Was Destiny showing its inevitable claws? A Caged Bird will always be bound to imprisonment; singing to its master a sad melody. Hyuga Neji refused to sing that melody his whole life; better be mute than sing that. Hinata taught him that he had the keys and could open the cage anytime. But she never realized that she was caged as well.

But when everything seemed lost, Neji felt something touch his foot. Discretely he looked down and saw a wire moving, passing by him and going to Hideo's foot. With his byakugan, Neji saw Tenten pushing the wire in his direction. He understood her idea. _Thanks Tenten!_

Hideo was still staring his grandson, laughing. Neji treaded on the wire and concentrated chakra on his foot. Chakra traveled the wire and reached Hideo's foot.

It was like receiving an electric shock; Hideo screamed and dropped the wooden shard.

He saw the wire touching his foot and moved backwards, avoiding another shock. But he realized too late that the shock source had moved: Neji dashed and was close to him.

Hideo yelled in fury and fear, but his grandson was smirking and touched two fingers on his throat.

Their faces were so close that they could feel each others breath.

Hideo was sweating, staring at Neji's murderous eyes.

Neji smiled and moved his tongue around his fangs. He hissed:

"Farewell, grandpa." – pressing his two fingers on Hideo's throat, he closed the tenketsu there.

Hideo choked, coughed, unable to breathe. He was staring his grandson in terror. He would die asphyxiated. Falling on his knees, Hideo crawled to Neji and held his ankle.

Neji looked upon the old man with a cold and arrogant expression, removing his leg from the man's hands.

Hideo's face was turning blue and his eyes were begging for mercy. He crawled again to touch Neji.

Neji gave another step back. He was enjoying each second of Hideo's agony.

Suddenly, a kunai flew and hit Hideo's forehead, ending his suffering and his pitiful existence.

Neji turned to see who interrupted his vengeance. And he saw Hinata's stretched arm.

"Don't….be…like…he….niisan….." – she said with a feeble voice.

It was the same sensation he felt when the jounins stopped him in the Chunnin Exams. But looking at his daughter, Neji felt he didn't want to continue that bloodline of angst.

Neji held his daughter in the arms, watching in sorrow the Cursed Seal drawn on her forehead. He felt miserable.

Helped by Shino, Hinata walked to where her husband was. She touched the little girl's forehead and smiled:

"He couldn't finish the seal. We can still undo this…." – but she was too weak and only members from the Main Family do that.

"Do we have time to wait for Hiashi-sama?" – asked Neji.

"Not much. Or we finish the seal or undo it. If none is done, she will die from chakra exhaustion" – Hinata said.

"I'll search for Hiashi-sama, Neji!" – Lee said, handing the sleeping Natsume to Tenten.

"No need for that, Rock Lee." – A voice came from the old shrine's entrance.

All turned to see Hiashi, Hanabi holding Hikaru, Kurenai, Gai and several Hyuga soldiers.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIX – Judging Souls**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Leader walked slowly, studying the entire battle scenario: from Misa's corpse, to the tied councilmen and his father's dead body. He only stopped in front of Neji, staring blankly at the younger Hyuga's eyes. Removing Hokuto from her father's arms, Hiashi placed her again on the marble table and touched her forehead.

Neji exchanged a worried look with Hinata. _What is he doing? Undoing the seal or finishing it?_

"Father…are you…." – Hinata tried to ask, but Hiashi only whispered: _shhhh._

Kurenai came closer and embraced her two students. Tenten placed Natsume in one bench and leaned on Lee, who embraced her. Gai touched Neji's shoulder, and for the first time the Hyuga man didn't flinch, welcoming the warm and safe sensation of his sensei's hands.

They were all tired.

Hiashi removed his hands.

"She will be fine. The seal drawing will disappear in some weeks. Let's go home." – Hiashi said, holding Hokuto in his arms and resting her head on his shoulders.

"Hiashi-sama, about Hideo-sama…." – Neji started to say.

"Not now, Neji. We will discuss this later, with the entire council."

And removing the dead and wounded, all left that ancient shrine which witnessed the biggest change Hyuga clan had in centuries of its existence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle against Orochimaru was over few hours after Hideo's death. Jiraya and Tsunade were seriously injured, but Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura finished the fight and kicked Orochimaru's ass for good. The Sound Leader and his henchmen were arrested.

Konoha survived the attacks. And six weeks after, the Hidden Village was finishing count the dead, heal the wounded and rebuild what they could.

Life was returning to its normal.

As for the Hyuga, Hiashi decided to hear all people involved in the Hokuto's abduction incident and he would deliberate with the entire council (Main and Branch).

Accused of Hideos's death, Hinata and Neji weren't allowed to leave the Hyuga State. They would spend their time sparring or teaching the children. Hinata divided her free time between the garden and the library, while Neji meditated (when Hikaru allowed him) and trained (more than he usually does). However, the trial was postponed due to Konoha's situation.

Hiashi only allowed the couple leaves the compound in one particular event.

At the small apartment on the commercial district of the Hyuga compound, Hyuga Neji punched furiously the kitchen's table and walked to the corridor. He knocked on the children's room door.

"Come on, lazy bones! I'm going to be late!" – He shouted impatiently.

As he heard no response from the other side, Neji decided to open the door and go inside the room. Both of his children were still under the blankets, sleeping.

He walked to the widow and opened it, letting the sunlight invade the room. The children protested.

"Aww! Daddy! Close this window!" – said Hikaru.

"Please, I'm sooo tired, daddy!" – spoke a sleepy Hokuto.

"I told you to go to bed early yesterday! It is not my fault that you stayed up till late! Now, get up!" – He pulled the blankets from the two beds. Mentally he cursed Hinata for being so condescended with the children.

Normally, Neji would tickle and play with his children until they decide to get up, but today he was in a hurry, so no plays.

"Come on, get dressed and go have your breakfast!"

He left the room and stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"Hinata! What is going on? You died in there?" – Neji was really pissed. It seems like his family decided to delay him today. – "If you drowned on the sink I won't save you! I need to use the bathroom!"

He heard a sound from inside, something between a 'wait' and a grunt. Turning the door knob, he saw his wife kneeled in front of the toilet, with her face a little green. Hinata stared her husband with a worried expression.

"I-I'm l-leaving the b-bathroom, n-niisan, just wa…" – and she turned to the toilet to throw up again.

"What's wrong?" – He asked, slowly.

"N-Nothing….It is the…cheese I a-ate…." – she was tapping her fingers on the porcelain and avoiding eye contact with him.

"Liar. You are not looking at me; you are lying. Don't tell me you forgot to take the pills again…." – he closed his eyes and flipped his hair over the shoulder, activating the _lie detector_ mode.

"I…uh…w-well…in the h-hospital….I t-took o-other medication…." – she was tapping more rhythmically the fingers. That look in his eyes always made her nervous…

"You forgot." – He said, rolling his eyes impatiently. And Hinata bowed her head and whispered:

"I'm s-sorry…."

For a few seconds, an awkward silence reigned between them. And Neji finally spoke:

"So, we need a larger apartment…." – he was considering the monetary and practical aspects of another child in their already confused lives.

"Niisan…." – Hinata was feeling guilty.

"What it will be this time? Triplets?" – He asked, smirking.

Hinata opened her eyes wide and raising her hands, she waved her head in denial.

"NO! NO! Not triplets, please! One! Just one baby!" – She was clearly scared about the possibility of having triplets.

"I hope so too. Are you feeling Ok?" – He said smiling, amused by her reaction.

"I am. I'll be ready soon, niisan!" – She washed her face and stared at the mirror, and noticing something she called him back – "Neji…"

"Hum?"

"…I….I n-need a new b-bird for my necklace……" – she was blushing and smiling.

"I'll buy one as soon as I can!" – He smirked and kissed her lips. - "I'll serve breakfast to the children."

He was leaving the bathroom, when turned again and said:

"About the baby…let's keep it a secret for a while, Ok."

Hinata nodded, even though she didn't understand why the secret.

Few minutes later, with the permission of the Leader and followed by some Hyuga sentinels, Neji, Hinata and the kids walked to the Hokage's office.

In front of the building several Konoha citizens and low rank shinobi were waiting the ceremony.

Today would be the Rokudaime's nomination. And, obviously, the name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Carrying Hokuto and holding Hikaru's hands, Hinata found her way through the crowd, walking to where Kiba, Kurenai and the other jounin were. Kiba smiled at his friend sight. He was thinner than before and a little pale, still recovering from the deadly wounds. Akamaru was by his side, barking. The kids ran when saw the big white dog.

"Hinata-chan! Your Father allowed you to leave the compound!" – Kiba asked.

"Yes, Father made an exception because niisan is part of the Hokage's council; he has to be in the nomination ceremony!"

"What about the trial, Hinata?" – Kurenai asked. All jounin were concerned about that judgment that could end Hinata and Neji's career as shinobi forever.

"Father doesn't say anything. He only announced the date: two weeks from today. I'm so s-scared, sensei…." – and Hinata had all the reasons to be, especially now that she was with child.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Neji practically flew over the stairs leading to the Hokage's office. He was ten minutes late and that, for Hyuga Neji, was unforgivable!

On the office, Jiraya, Shikamaru, Danzou, Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Sasuke and a nervous to death Naruto were waiting.

Blushing, Neji entered the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm late…." – he said, avoiding look the others.

"Nah….We are still waiting for Kakashi….." – Shikamaru said without opening his eyes.

"Damn Kakashi sensei is always late! I want to start soon!" – Naruto was biting his nails.

"Yeah! Kakashi sensei has no sense of responsibility! Naruto, I think you should expel him from the council!" – Sakura was more nervous than Naruto; tapping the table surface (her fingers were already marking the wood). Danzou agreed with her.

"What's the rush? We have all the time in the world…." – Jiraya said while pouring another cup of sake.

"Old idiot!" – Tsunade slapped the other Sannin's head – "You are under medication! You can't drink!"

"Look who is talking? This sake bottle is the one I found on **your** desk!" – Jiraya protested.

"Tsunade-sama!" – Shizune yelled at the lady, who had a "_oops"_ expression on her face.

"Hey. Hey! Calm down…." – Iruka was trying to pacify those crazy people, thinking how those two could be the Legendary Sannin…..

"WHERE IS KAKASHI SENSEI?" – Naruto was shouting, walking through the room, jumping and stretching his arms and legs.

"I'll search for him. I can't stand these noise people." – Sasuke said, getting up.

But it was no longer necessary because Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, smiling (behind that mask) and waving to the others.

"Yo…."

"**YOU ARE LATE!**" – Everybody said in unison.

"Uh….I guess I am……." – he said.

"Geez…Let's start the ceremony…"- quickly said Tsunade, avoiding Shizune's furious glare.

All councilmen positioned at the Godaime's sides. Tsunade was wearing the Hokage cloak and hat. Naruto was standing up in front of all those people.

Tsunade sighed and walked towards Naruto, who trembled in nervousness.

"Uzumaki Naruto" – said the Godaime with her thunder voice – "You were chosen to be the next protector of Konoha: the Sixth."

Naruto swallowed, still staring at the woman in front of him.

"Are you aware of the responsibility that the Hokage position will place on your shoulders?"

He nodded.

"Are you aware that the life of every citizen and every shinobi of this village is in your hands?"

He nodded again, sweating.

"That you will carry every victory and every failure forever in you heart?" – Tsunade stepped closer to him.

Naruto could feel Tsunade's breath, so close they were.

"That the responsibility for every soldier killed in battle is yours and only yours; because you are the one guiding their lives?"

Naruto closed his eyes at this last statement, feeling its weight. He opened the eyes again and looked at all people in that room: his friends, his lover, his sensei…..Would he be able to bear the loss of them? Would he be able to put up with the blame?

Tsunade worried as she felt the young man's hesitation.

Naruto was staring at his feet, sad.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and gave her friend a desperate look. Sasuke waved his head and smirked, whispering: _He can do it_.

After a breathtaking moment, Naruto raised his head, and smiling to the Hokage he said:

"I know all this. And I promise that when I become Hokage, I'll protect everybody! No enemy shall harm my friends or Konoha's people! Because that is my ninja way!"

Tsunade smiled and removed the hat of her head, placing it on Naruto's head. Proudly she announced:

"May luck lead your way, and under your guidance may Konoha reach prosperity, Rokudaime!"

Naruto slowly touched the hat, as if it could dissolve anytime. But, as his hands traveled the hat, he finally believed that his dream became true. He was the Hokage.

All councilmen applauded and smiled at the childish attitude of the Rokudaime. Sakura and Sasuke hugged each other.

Naruto jumped and embraced Tsunade.

"Thanks Granny! Thanks for believing in me!"

"Hey! Hey! Calm down, Naruto!" – Tsunade was trying to act tough, but her cheeks were covered in tears.

Jiraya stretched his arms and sighed, relieved.

Iruka was really proud of his former student. He was the only person who believed in Naruto's dream all way long. That boy was like the son he didn't have.

Neji exchanged an amused look with Shikamaru:

"This means we will have a lot of problems from now on…."

"Troublesome……But it will be fun, don't you think?"

"Feh…."

Kakashi stared at the Yondaime's picture on the wall. _I did it, sensei. The boy is ready to take control of his life, he doesn't need protection anymore. My job is over and so is the promise I made to you….._

"Naruto, you have to greet your people…" – Tsunade said.

Shizune opened the office's door and let in all the clan leaders.

Naruto was restless: kneeled in front of him were Akimichi Choza, Hyuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Nara Shikaku, Aburame Shino and other leaders. All those people pledged loyalty to the new Hokage.

But one last person walked inside the room, after the clan leaders: the Kazekage.

Sabaku no Gaara slowly moved to Naruto's direction.

Stopping before the Rokudaime, Gaara lifted his right hand and rehearsed a smile. Naruto smiled back and took the hand the Kazekage was offering.

"I'm glad that the Sand Village has such a noble ally. And I have such a good friend." – said the red haired man.

"Man, the pleasure is all mine. And, Gaara, cut the formality, we are friends, Ok!" – Naruto replied, smirking.

"If you say so…." - Gaara was amused and proud of his friend

"Naruto, you have other people to see…" – Shizune reminded the Hokage again.

They left the office and walked to the large balcony on the Hokage's building.

On the last corridor, all jounin, chunnin and gennin were positioned at its sides, waiting for the new Hokage.

Naruto's smile grew larger when he identified his friends: Kiba with Akamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Lee, Ino and Tenten.

All shinobi saluted:

"**Long life to the Rokudaime!"**

Naruto could no longer hold the tears. His dream was real. His friends were all there. He was the new Hokage.

Followed by all his friends to the balcony, the Rokudaime waved to the tows folks gathered in front of the building.

-------------------------------------------------------

Rokudaime's first weeks were busy; rebuilding Konoha and managing the mission requests with the few shinobi available. But one particular problem was taking Naruto's sleep: the situation inside the Hyuga State.

He tried to interfere in the trial, but Neji said that it was a problem of the Hyuga and he couldn't do anything. The only thing Neji asked the Sixth was to protect their children if the worse happens; but mentally Naruto promised himself that he **would** interfere if something bad happens. He wanted to change the Hyuga and he would do that!

Since the kids were not told about the judgment, Hikaru and Hokuto would spend the following days in the Inuzuka compound with Kiba.

In the eve of the Hyuga trial, Hinata and Neji were dinning quietly with the children. They were trying their best to remain calm, but she was displaying all sorts of nervous habits in the last days. Neji scolded her a thousand times, but it didn't work.

And right now, she had just broken a dish.

"I I'm s-s-sorry!"

"Kids, go watch TV while I help mom clean this mess…." – Neji said, staring Hinata who was still looking hopelessly at the dish's pieces.

Although the children could feel something was wrong, they didn't ask or argue; they simply obeyed. Besides, tomorrow they would stay at uncle Kiba's house and it would be so much fun that they sat in the old couch making plans.

Back in the kitchen, Neji collected all the broken pieces and finished cleaning the place. Hinata was sat by the table, holding her head, crying low.

"Go to our room. You can't cry here, they may see." – he said in his cold way.

"S-Sorry…." – she cleaned the tears with her wrists – "What do you think w-will happen t-tomorrow, Neji-niisan?"

"I don't know. Your father and the Council already heard the testimonies of all non-Hyuga involved. Lee told me."

"Neji….what are we going to do?" – She was desperate.

"Go to the bedroom. I'll put the 'angels' to sleep" – he walked away from the kitchen.

Hinata heard the protests of her children (they hated to sleep early), and also heard Neji's shouts, then the quickly small steps to the bathroom and to the bedroom, all filled with giggles and laughs (and Neji's scolds). That family's every night ritual….

To think that it could be the last time she would hear this…..

Hinata gave a goodnight kiss on her children and walked to the bedroom. Neji was already there, in his pajama pants, brushing his hair. How could he remain so calm and stoic in such situation? She dressed her large shirt and lay on her side of the bed.

Resting her head on the pillow, Hinata observed his meticulous brushing movements, and how marvelous his hair was. She prayed during her previous pregnancy to the children inherit that hair and thankfully her prayers were listened: both kids had Neji's hair. Hinata caressed her still flat belly and wondered about the baby she was carrying. Suddenly she felt the cold metal of his wedding ring in her hands and saw his hand touching hers, also caressing the belly.

Hinata looked at his face, the same cold and stoic expression. That man was always the same: never showed his emotions. But she knew he had a burning passion inside.

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right." – He said.

"How can I be calm?" – Tears were falling again. – "We killed the former Leader. **I** killed grandfather Hideo, Neji…."

"He deserved that." – He removed his hands from hers and sat on the bed, staring the wall. Hideo's memories haunted Neji; his anger was not vanquished with the old man's death.

"Niisan?" – She leaned on her elbows to read his face, but couldn't because his hair covered it.

"Hinata, I want you to promise me one thing."

"What?" – She was still trying to read his expression, even now that he was looking at her.

"Tomorrow, during the judgment, I will claim the fault for Hideo's death."

"I was the one who killed him, Neji!" – Hinata was also sat, staring him – "Besides, all the six elders who helped him saw the entire thing!"

"Not really, Lee and Tenten knocked their heads pretty well. I will say that Hideo was already dead when you threw the kunai."

"That is stupid! It is a lie and Father won't buy it! Moreover, we don't know what Shino and the others said in their testimonies!"

"Ok, you have a point. But promise that you will let me tell the story! I will tell **our** version of the kidnapping. This time, let me do the talking, Hinata!" – And he was making reference to their previous meeting with the council, when the arranged marriage was decided.

"Neji….you can't claim the blame all to yourself! You know what they will do with you! Grandfather was from the Royal Family, and you are from the Branch House. Attempting against his life is high treason punished with death!" – She was crying again.

"I know all this! But you can't be charged too, Hinata!" – He was talking close to her face, cold and hard.

"Neji, they will kill you! If I am to be blamed, they will only put the Seal on me!"

"Hinata, understand. I have to prove your innocence. You can't be punished." – She was waving her head and crying. Neji held her wrists and said – "Listen, you are carrying another child. My child. This is the primary reason to stay uncharged. The second reason is that you **have to be** named Hiashi's successor! You can't receive the Seal."

"I don't care about this clan's succession! I care about my family: you and the children!" – Hinata was trembling, sobbing. Deep inside she knew what would be his conclusion.

"Woman, we saved Hokuto once. But there are no guarantees that she will remain unmarked. For that, you have to be next Head. Only you can do that! Let me receive the punishment."

"I want you by my side! You promised that you would help me change the Hyuga! You promised!"

"That is what I'm doing! Hinata, after all these years, I finally understood my father's sacrifice. I don't mind losing my life if it is to save you and the kids. I'm sure that it was his thought at that time. If you are considered guilty, you will receive the Cursed Seal and be removed from the Succession Line. You have to be the next Leader. Promise me that!"

Hinata closed her eyes and cried even more. He was right, she had to be next Leader in order to change the Hyuga and protect their children. He tightened the grip in her wrists.

"Promise!" – Neji had the same hard expression of that fateful Chunnin Exam.

"I….I…..I promise….." – And she hugged his neck and cried all the tears she could.

"Everything will be fine. Naruto is the Hokage, he will protect you. He will help you change this clan. You have always been the strongest, Hinata."

Neji held her tight and rested both bodies in the bed, sharing the same pillow. Sleep came from pure exhaustion.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba came to get the children early in that morning. Before leaving the compound, the Inuzuka man said that he and the other would be in standby, in case they need some help.

Neji and Hinata were leaned in the corridor wall, waiting for the end of Natsume's testimony. Neji's mother left the room and touched her son's shoulder.

"You know what to do, son. Don't forget your pride." – and without looking back, she continued her way trough the corridor.

Following the protocol, Hinata walked first and Neji came after her. Both sat in the middle of the room. Hiashi was right in front of them, at one side were sat the elders from the Main House, and the other the elders from Branch House. There were exactly 54 pairs of white eyes staring the young Hyuga couple.

"I don't need to explain why you are here, do I?" – spoke Hiashi. Both nodded.

"According to the facts and testimonies, Hyuga Hokuto was abducted by Hyuga Hideo and other seven people during the fight with the Sound Village. At this day, Hyuga Hideo, Hyuga Sanae and Hyuga Misa were found dead. Sanae was killed by someone from the Main House, but Hideo and Misa were killed by kunais, one threw by the kunoichi Tenten and the other, supposedly thrown by Hyuga Hinata. Do you confirm this?" – said one elder.

Hinata exchanged a worried look with Neji, and he gave back an imperceptible nod.

"If I may speak, Hiashi-sama and honorable Council, these are the facts, but the reasons for the assassination of Misa-san and Hideo-sama are incorrect."

"Explain yourself." – ordered Hiashi.

Hinata could feel her body tremble; she was fisting and opening her hands to control the nervousness. Neji, on the other hand, was calm and cold, not to mention a bit arrogant.

"Tenten's action was to save Hinata-sama for certain death in Misa-san's hands. I'm sure this information was confirmed by the witnesses." – he paused and analyzed Hiashi's expression. Neji noticed that he had the Leader's full attention and continued – "But Hinata-sama only threw that kunai to end Hideo-sama's suffering. I was the only one with killing intent towards Hideo-sama."

Several Main House councilmen protested; others from Branch defended Neji. Hiashi raised one hand to stop the noise, and then he spoke:

"So you say that Hinata's action was merciful?" – Neji confirmed with his head.

"I don't see mercy in killing your ancestor!" – One elder from Main shouted.

"We saw no mercy when Hideo-sama killed Sanae-san for no apparent reason! But this trial is not even judging this!" – An elder lady from Branch replied.

Another wave of accusations and protests irrupted on that room.

"SILENCE" – Hiashi yelled – "Hyuga Neji, answer again: you wanted to kill Hideo-sama that night?"

"I wanted." – Neji answered without changing his expression. – "Hinata-sama has nothing to do with his death."

Hinata was staring the tatami, fighting the tears and urge to scream in pain and exasperation. But her father's voice called her back from the nightmare world:

"Hyuga Hinata, do you confirm what was just said by your husband?" – She was staring her father open mouthed, eyes wide open and breathing heavily.

Hinata could see Neji's anxious expression from the corner of her eyes. The more she hesitated to answer, angrier Neji became. Her only wish was to run away from that room, from that people, from those white eyes scrutinizing her. Hiashi spoke once again:

"Hinata?"

"I….I…" – Neji whispered something to hurry her up behind his teeth; she had a finger touching her lower lip. Man, she was hesitating too much and all the people in that room were getting restless.

A shadow of doubt appeared in Hiashi's face, and he moved a little to speak something with one of the elders. But before he could say something, Hinata broke the silence with her weak and feeble voice:

"Y-You talk about m-mercy…I w-wonder how merciful g-grandfather was when he k-kidnapped my child to mark her w-with the Caged Bird Seal? How he t-took advantage of t-the situation to l-lure me and b-betray my c-confidence? I may be weak but I'm not a fool." – She took a deep breath. Staring Neji, she saw him close his eyes in absolute fury – "I have followed all the rules and traditions of this Clan. Not only me, but N-Neji too. We accepted t-this arranged m-marriage, accomplished all the t-tasks you imposed us, Father. The only oasis of happiness we had in these four years have been our children. You know why, Father?"

Hiashi swallowed embarrassed and asked:

"Why?"

"Because we finally had a family. A real family with love and trust. Different from the Hyuga, where dreams are crushed and molded according the Clan; where bloodline relatives deceive and hurt each other for personal gain. And what is worse, all in the name of Tradition."

"Nobody here is judging why Hideo-sama kidnapped my child; nobody is questioning Misa-san's betrayal. You are simply trying to find a culprit for Hideo's death. So, not because I want or is the right thing to do, but since I know that there is no other way I shall once more follow the rules and confirm my husband's words: my actions were moved by mercy. I had no killing intentions towards my grandfather. Even though I'm sure he didn't feel the same for me or my daughter."

After saying those words, Hinata embraced herself, and cried low. She didn't care that those elders and her Father would think she is weak; right now she wanted to cry.

And the room fell silent, except for her sobs.

Neji was wondering what effect Hinata's words would have. He was pretty sure that she just screwed up the plan. _Damn, Hinata! It was no time for moral speeches_.

Hiashi broke the silence:

"I have my decision. Elders, please give me you considerations."

A member from each House delivered Hiashi a piece of paper, which the Leader read.

Closing his eyes and scratching his chin, Hiashi assumed a thoughtful expression.

It was only few minutes, but it seemed an eternity when he finally talked again:

"Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Neji." – both youngsters stiffened at his calling – "This council and I decided that you are guilty for Hyuga Hideo's death."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry for the late update, my PC broke down. This is just a filler chapter, preparing for the next (and last) chapter. I liked Narutos's nomination scene. I hope you liked too! Please read and review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter XX – Open the Cage**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Hiashi's sentence, Hinata covered her mouth, holding a scream. Neji fisted his hands. The Leader continued:

"But, I'm aware of the conditions it happened. Hideo broke the rules and defied my orders when he abducted Hyuga Hokuto. At that time, it was not clear that she was the second born. Besides, she was too young to receive the Seal and the ritual almost cost her life. According to Hyuga Laws, Hokuto is considered a member of the Royal Family and heir to this Clan. Attempting against her life is high treason. As Regent and Heiress, Neji and Hinata have to follow the Laws; and this council and I decided that their actions were not against the Clan."

Hinata looked at Neji's puzzled face. _We won? He believed in us?_

The Hyuga Prodigy was not so sure of their victory. Hiashi continued:

"But, due to your position in this clan the rightful measure to be taken was arrest the criminals and submit them to this council and my judgment. Making justice with your own hands was neither suitable nor forgivable. Therefore, I shall sentence Hyuga Neji activation of the Cursed Seal during three minutes…"

Neji made a painful expression. Three whole minutes of torture….

"….and Hyuga Hinata…" – Neji and Hinata looked at Hiashi, breathless – "three hundred lashes."

They couldn't believe: nobody would be killed! Nobody would be marked! Hinata was still the Heiress! To hell with seals and lashes; their plan worked! Hiashi was standing up to carry the sentence when Neji called him:

"Hiashi-sama! May I receive Hinata-sama's punishment in her place?"

"Neji?" – Hinata squeaked.

"No. Request denied. Hinata has to suffer from her actions." – Hiashi coldly replied.

"I beg of you. I have to receive her punishment as well." –Neji's forehead was touching the floor, in a supplicant attitude.

"Neji….Why do you want so much to receive her punishment?" – Hiashi was perplexed.

Hinata touched her cousin's hair, and he lifted a little his head to see her. And smiling, he said:

"She is with child, sir. Hinata-sama can't bear this punishment right now. So, please, let me do this…"

"She is…with child?" – Hiashi stared his elder daughter, and the grandpa inside him just jumped in joy. Controlling his emotions, Hiashi spoke – "Due to the circumstances, I authorize your request."

Neji sighed in relief. And Hinata gave him a tight hug. And they simply forgot the whole audience and gave a hot, loving kiss.

"Ahem…." – Hiashi interrupted – "Hinata you must leave, so I can continue carry the sentence…."

Hinata gave one last kiss in her husband and left the room.

Neji couldn't fell happier to have his cursed seal activated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked through the Manor's corridors. She would wait until Neji's punishment was over, so she could use her medic talents to heal him. Without noticing, Hinata found herself at the garden's door. That place always attracted her.

Sat in the garden's porch, Natsume turned to see who was coming. Hinata nodded to her mother-in-law, but before she could tell what happened, Hinata noticed that Natsume wasn't alone in the garden.

Naruto, the Sixth, was standing up in the garden, arms crossed in his chest and serious expression on his face. Sat on one bench was Sakura, and standing near was Sasuke.

Hinata also saw Tenten sat beside Natsume in the porch; Shino and Lee were leaned on the Manor's pillars.

Naruto spoke, without changing his expression:

"Is it over, Hinata?"

"I-It is, Naru…Hokage-sama…." – she answered humbly.

"Where is Neji?" – Tenten asked.

"Inside ….r-r-receiving the punishment…."

"Shit!" – Naruto yelled, uncrossing his arms and walking towards the Manor interior – "Hey, guys follow me!"

Hinata wide eyed realized their actions and stood between them and the entrance.

"P-Please….don't…."

"Are you crazy, Hinata? Neji needs our help!" – Naruto screamed.

"N-Naruto-kun, please don't disturb them!"

"He is being punished for that bastard's death! How can you defend those people?" – Tenten was holding several kunai in her hands.

"Please…." – Hinata was begging, but standing on the ground, without moving an inch.

"So, Main Family shows its true colors…" – Natsume said, only staring Hinata sideways, still sat in the porch. Hinata was startled to see how Natsume's angry expression resembled so much Neji's.

"That is not it, Natsume-san…." – she was hurt by that accusation.

"So do you mind explain us the situation, Hinata?" – Shino, always sensible.

"Uh…W-We were considered guilty for grandfather's death." – Hinata started. Tenten muttered something like _how can she call the bastard 'grandfather'_. Hinata ignored the commentary and continued – "But Father and the Councilmen decided that our crime was attenuated by the circumstances and Gran…Hideo's treason."

"And?" – Sasuke wanted to break some bones, and all that chat was boring him.

"I was condemned to receive three hundred lashes and Neji would have his Cursed Seal activated".

"So, my son is being tortured right now and you are here 'sound and safe'?" – Natsume's voice was poisonous. – "My Mother was killed by that bastard; my granddaughter almost received the seal . Even I got hurt in that night. AND MY SON IS BEING PUNISHED? Where is justice? Hear it well, Hokage-sama: this is the kind of thing that happens inside Hyuga walls!"

For the first time, Naruto felt the weight of the Hokage's position. And looking Hinata into the eyes, he said:

"Hyuga Hinata, get out of my way. That is an order"

"I will not." – Hinata sustained the Hokage's eyes.

"She can be really stubborn, Naruto." – Shino sighed.

"So can I! Move, Hinata! Neji is my friend! He sacrificed his life for me many times. I won't allow such injustice happen under my eyes!"

"There is no injustice, Hokage-sama." – Hinata calmly spoke – "Hiashi-sama decided wisely, according to Hyuga Laws and the situation."

They heard the snapping sound of the lashes coming from inside the Manor. Naruto and the others looked to Hinata. She had her eyes closed shut, and her teeth gritted.

"Weren't you the one supposed to receive the lashes, Hinata-sama?" – Natsume was ironic in her last words, and standing up to face the Heiress she said – "Why is my son receiving **your **punishment? Don't tell me it's because he is your protector. Oh, I forgot, that is his position in this clan: be the Heiress' shield and receive the blows. That is all Branch House members destiny! To die for the Main House!"

"Natsume-san…" – Hinata tried to explain herself.

"I won't hear anymore, move Hinata. I'm coming in!" – Naruto took another step in her direction.

"No!" – Hinata spread her arms to the sides, blocking the way – "Father decision is wise. We really tried to kill grandfather, so we have to be punished for that. Don't interfere in Hyuga, Naruto-kun!"

"What are you talking, Hinata? You were the one who wanted to change this clan! Why are you letting Neji suffer?" – Lee asked.

"And why aren't you receiving the punishment?" – Natsume provoked once again.

"I….I…I c-can't be...punished…."

"Because you are from the Main House." – Natsume distillated her poison.

"No….I….just can't….Don't ask why." – Hinata bowed her head, remembering to keep the secret about the baby.

"None of your answers convinced me, so I'm going inside to help Neji." – Naruto grabbed Hinata's arms and forced her out of the way.

"Don't, please!" – Hinata was trying to break free from Naruto's grip.

"Wait! Naruto!" – Tenten called – "Hinata, you said you **can't** receive the punishment?"

"Y-Yes…I'm can't be punished right now…." – she had tears in her eyes.

Tenten searched something in her pockets and got a small velvet box. Showing the box to Hinata, she asked:

"Is because of it?"

Everybody looked puzzled at the weapon mistress. Tenten tapped the box and it opened revealing a golden bird pendant.

Hinata covered her mouth, muffling a loud sob, and with tears in the eyes, she pulled the necklace from inside her jacket. Two golden birds glowing.

Tenten smiled and said:

"Neji asked me to buy this to you. I didn't understand why since it is not your birthday, but when you said that you couldn't receive the punishment I figured out! Congratulations!" – Tenten gave the velvet box to Hinata and hugged her friend.

"What is the meaning of this?" – Naruto asked.

"Baka! I have to explain everything to you! She will have another baby!" – Sakura slapped Naruto's head and walked to give Hinata a hug.

"So this is why Neji is receiving your punishment…." – Natsume was crying, and kneeling in front of Hinata – "I'm sorry for my previous behavior, Hinata-sama. You may punish me as you see fit."

"Natsume-san, please get up! I won't punish you! You are his mother and have all the right to be worried about Neji. I know how you feel!"

"Man, this confused my head even more! So Neji is protecting Hinata because she is pregnant?" – Naruto asked and Sasuke confirmed, rolling his eyes.

"I told you Lee! I would not rest until I figured out what was the present he gave Hinata in her sixteenth birthday!" – Tenten held Lee's neck and kissed his cheek – "It were the birds! He didn't tell me because the twins were supposed to be a secret at that time!"

"And to think we all knew about the twins…" – Lee said, with his radiant smile.

And (with a breaking sound) everybody stared the Taijustu Master open mouthed.

"Y-You knew? You all knew about the twins?" – Hinata asked perplexed.

"Ah…Well….Shizune couldn't hold her tongue and told me. And I told Naruto, who told Kiba, who told Ino and….you can figure the rest yourself…" – Sakura explained, a little embarrassed.

"Oh!" - Hinata was poking her fingers – "So…no secret can survive in a shinobi village after all…."

All laughed. But Naruto cut the funny moment:

"Hey! Hey! We are forgetting Neji! I'm still going there!" – And he managed to pass by the distracted Hinata.

The others followed him through the corridors, until they bumped in Hiashi.

"Hokage-sama." – The Hyuga Leader spoke coldly.

"Hyuga-sama" – Naruto replied in the same cold way – "Where is Hyuga Neji, my friend and personal advisor?"

"Inside my office. I was going to call Hinata." – Hiashi looked to his daughter.

Hinata ran to the office, followed by Sakura, Tenten and Natsume.

Shino, Sasuke, Lee and Naruto remained on the corridor, staring Hiashi.

"I need to attend personal business, Hokage-sama. So, please, excuse me."

"No. I want to talk with you, Hyuga-sama." – Naruto was facing the Leader. The young Rokudaime was a few inches shorter than the Hyuga man, but he was showing all his sovereignty to the older man.

"So, follow me to the conference room, Rokudaime." – Hiashi maintained his cold self. – "You may attend the meeting with the elders from both Houses."

Naruto walked inside the conference room and felt the 54 pairs of white eyes looking at him. It was a terrible sensation, it seemed like those elders were reading his mind. Hiashi offered him his own seat and sat right beside the Hokage.

"Elders, the Hokage will be watching this meeting from now on. Since the trial is over, let's move to the other subjects scheduled for today." – The Leader announced.

"Wait! Wait! How can you say so nonchalantly that the Trial is over? I'm aware of the verdict and how my friends were considered guilty of that freaking bastard's death! I don't agree with that sentence!"

"The freaking bastard you spoke of is my father, honorable Hokage." – Hiashi slowly spoke. His tone of voice made Naruto shivers. _Were all Hyuga this freaking?_

"Ahem…You…I don't agree with this Hyuga Laws. I want to change it!" – Naruto assumed the brat attitude to piss off the elders and Hiashi.

"I'm afraid that is impossible, Rokudaime. In Konoha the Hokage cannot interfere in clans' laws. But I'm sure you know this, right?" – Hiashi could be ironic when the situation required.

"Well…I'll change that! Hyuga will be the first to suffer the consequences!" – Naruto crossed his arms and stared the Leader.

"Hyuga is the oldest clan in Konoha. We are older than the Village itself. Our alliance with the Shodaime was only possible after he agreed in a non interference pact with Hyuga." – One elder from the Branch House said.

Naruto opened one eye, still trying to keep the brat attitude but afraid that his plan would be more difficult to carry than he ever thought.

"So, Rokudaime, if you interfere in Hyuga, the alliance is broken and we are not going to follow your orders anymore." – A man from the Main House spoke.

"And lose the Hyuga's support is very bad, don't you think?" – Hiashi finished.

"Ah… but can't you …review some of your laws? I mean, times have changed! You gotta revise these laws to adjust them for the new times!" – Naruto said, using the best of his simplicity and honesty.

"Young man, Hyuga is changing. Slowly, but is changing. But to make a sculpture from a rock takes time. To change an old clan also takes time." – Hiashi said – "Let's continue the meeting. Observe us, Hokage-sama"

Naruto heard all the meeting, bored to death. Branch accused Main of stealing lands. Main accused Branch of laziness and insubordination. Hiashi tried to pacify all his clansmen. Naruto had to admit that the Hyuga Leader was a wise man, in spite of his hard ways. But that whole crap was too damn boring…

"Another thing." – Hiashi interrupted the Hokage's considerations about the Hyuga decoration. – "I will take the opportunity of this rare meeting between the two Houses and the Rokudaime's presence to officially name Hyuga Hinata my successor. During the crisis, she showed talent, decision and a strong sense of responsibility. She will inherit the title of Leader in her twentieth birthday!"

Naruto jumped from his seat, surprised! Hinata would be the next Leader and he would have a chance to change that stubborn clan.

"Do you agree with my decision, Hokage-sama?" – Hiashi asked.

"Uh…Of course! Hinata is really strong and smart! Besides she is married with Neji, who is genius! You couldn't choose better, man…I mean…Hyuga-sama!" – Naruto was really happy. He couldn't wait to tell the news to his friends.

"Now you understand my reasons for their arranged marriage, don't you?"

"Not really…."

"Let me make this easier…Hinata and Neji are like ying-yang. One has what the other lacks. I prepared Neji to be Hinata's backup. But I had to make them understand each other first, and marriage was the only way I thought to put them together."

"I see…I still don't agree with the forced wedding. They are not pawns in a chess game; they are people with dreams and whishes. But, since I know they are happy and love each other, I'm not mad…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 1st.

When all families in Konoha were celebrating the New Year in a big Festival, Hyuga people were attending the Succession Ceremony at the new shrine.

At both sides of the principal nave, Main and Branch House members tried to pick a good place to watch the ceremony. Hiashi was standing in the pulpit, staring at his elder daughter, who was few meters in front of him. Hinata was wearing a lilac silk kimono, adorned with white petals. Her hair was braided and ornamented with a silver comb. The seven months pregnancy never took away her beauty, but it was quite the opposite: Hinata was gorgeous than ever.

Hiashi was looking in his daughter's eyes; they had that same scared expression she wore over the years. She had always been like this, acting like a mouse, hiding from the others, making her presence invisible.

So different from the man sat behind her. Neji had always been the hawk; a predator that waited in silence, and who proudly flew higher. He was the Hyuga prodigy, arrogant and spartan, but also clever and fierce.

He loved that woman. Hiashi knew that since their childhood. The years of separation, filled with bitterness, only reinforced the feeling in the genius' spirit. And the last five years sealed forever her place in his heart. The Hyuga Leader also knew that the hawk naturally hunted and haunted the mouse; but in that particular case, the hawk would kill any of mouse's enemies. The hawk was jealous and selfish; he wanted the mouse only for him. And that mouse doesn't seem to care about the hawk's possessiveness; she was rather pleased with it, because when she tried to be invisible to other predators, that one saw her and gave importance to her existence – something that not even her closest friends did. They needed each other to feel alive and meaningful.

Neji was wearing a black ceremonial kimono. His long fringe was tied in the back of his head, to show the Caged Bird Seal, attesting his position in that family. But the rest of his hair was loose (with the protests of his mother and wife), falling like a veil on his back down to his waist.

At each side of Neji were sat his son and daughter. Both with worried expressions; it was their first time in one of Hyugas' ceremonies. Hikaru, like his father, had his fringe tied on the back of the head to show the bare forehead – a sign of his position as heir. His kimono was dark blue. The little boy was fisting his hands, analyzing all the faces in that shrine; and sometimes staring at his dad's face.

On Neji's left side was Hokuto. She was wearing a lovely cream kimono, and grandma Natsume braided her hair, adorning it with pearls. She was more scared than her brother; because of her abduction Hokuto became suspicious of any adult Hyuga, except from her close relatives. She was curling one loose strand of her hair and with the free hand she was grabbing a piece of her father's kimono.

"Hyuga Hinata, come forth." – Hiashi ordered.

With certain difficulty due to her present condition, Hinata stood up and walked towards her father. Facing Hinata, Hiashi showed her a magnificent dagger, with silver blade and a scabbard decorated with black onyx and white pearls, forming the ying-yang symbol.

"This is the 'Sleeping Sun', my daughter. This weapon belonged the Founder and is passed down to generations of Hyuga Leaders." – Hiashi handed the dagger to his daughter – "You are its new master now".

Hinata held the blade a little unsure, hypnotized by its deadly beauty.

"The Sleeping Sun symbolizes Hyuga dual nature: the cold of our eyes and the heat in our hearts; the tranquility of our expression, and the fierceness of our spirit. Traits of a true warrior. You are its new master as you are this clan's new leader. Guide your people wisely; follow the laws and tradition, but never ignore your good judgment. And Fortune shall grace your reign."

"I will, Father." – Hinata held the Sleeping Sun near her heart.

"My fellow clansmen! Behold your new Leader: Hyuga Hinata!" – Hiashi announced, touching Hinata's shoulders and turning her body to the audience.

All Hyuga people on the shrine rose and applauded, saluting their new leader. Main House members were allowed to remain upright, but Branch House members had to bow respectfully. And so did Neji. Hikaru and Hokuto observed their father's action and emulated him; Neji placed a finger in each ones' chin to raise their heads:

"You don't have to do this. You are Main Family." – he whispered. The children exchanged puzzled looks and stared their mother.

Hiashi touched Hinata's shoulders again and told her:

"You must confirm Neji's loyalty…"

"He is loyal to me, Father!"

"It is protocol, Hinata."

"Uh…" – she knew the protocol: the consort has to reassure loyalty and matrimonial vows to the new Leader. Hinata really thought that was stupid; well, she was pregnant of that man's third child! They were living together for five years! There was no need for that confirmation! But, thinking better…

"Hyuga Neji." – she called, trying her best to sound decided.

Neji stood up, walked in her direction and kneeled before her. He smirked at Hinata's embarrassed expression. Hinata noticed his amusement: _Bloody bastard! He is mocking me! He knows I'm nervous! He is supposed to give me strength not make fun of me!_ After a lifetime knowing her cousin, Hinata knew that Neji would never let such fine opportunity to make fun of her escape.

"Hyuga Neji, you were given the rank of my protector and consort. Do you still whish to carry these duties?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"You w-will be chained to m-me forever. Even s-so, you w-would still accept the d-duties?" – She used the word 'chained' on purpose. Hinata wanted to see his reaction to that.

And, arrogantly raising his head to look the Leader in the eyes (something forbidden by the laws) he answered:

"My mistress, my life is your and yours only. You shall do whatever you want with it." – And this was his response to the word 'chained'. The slight irony of his tone revealed the open wound he carried for being a caged bird. Hinata wondered how long he would lecture her about that later…

"Would you give your life to me, Hyuga Neji?"

"I shall gladly abandon my life for you, Hinata-sama."

"I mean …now" – and in a lighting speed movement, Hinata drew the dagger from its scabbard and slashed Neji's forehead.

Hiashi gasped and took a step forward; the audience became restless, making surprised and frightened sounds. Hikaru stood up and Hokuto covered her eyes. Hanabi held her nephews, to avoid more confusion.

Neji touched the moisture on his forehead; there was blood in his hands and blood drops on his kimono and on the floor. He looked at Hinata:

"W-What are you doing?"

She didn't answer. Hinata used the same blade to cut her own palm, taking her blood.

And then, she made complicated hand seals; blood drops falling at each movement. When the final seal was performed, Hinata placed both hands on Neji's forehead.

The Hyuga prodigy could feel chakra emanating from her touch, burning inside out his eyes, forehead and brain. He couldn't hold a scream of pain.

Hinata was concentrated in the operation; she had to keep absolute chakra control – and it was not easy with pregnancy. Chanting some words, more chakra flow from her hands. Neji's painful expression was terrible. Hiashi gave another step in his daughter direction.

"I can't believe! It is the 'Tamed Falcon Seal'!" – One elder lady from the Main House yelled.

"What! The 'Tamed Falcon Seal' was lost for generations! It is impossible!" – Hiashi screamed!

"Father! What this seal mean? What Neesan is doing?' – Hanabi was scared, holding tightly the children.

Hinata was still forcing her chakra into Neji's forehead. Both were experiencing pain.

After some minutes, she finally released her hands and fell on her knees. Neji was holding his forehead, his eyesight was blurred but the pain was gone.

Hiashi stared at Neji's forehead: the Caged Bird Seal was still there, but now it had a small circle in the middle of the manji. So it was really the 'Tamed Falcon Seal', the one that allowed only one person to activate the Caged Bird Seal. From now on, only Hinata could use Neji's seal; he was immune to all other Main House members.

Hinata hugged Neji's neck and whispered in his ears:

"You are free, my love! You are forever free!" – she was crying tears of happiness, fighting the exhaustion of the sealing procedure.

"W-What have you done to me?" – he asked hesitantly.

"This is the 'Tamed Falcon Seal'. Now, only I can activate you Cursed Seal! And I don't even know how to do this!" – she giggled and cried at the same time.

"Gods…I can't believe in you! Thank you, Hinata! Thank you so much!" – he rested his head on the curve of her neck, hiding his tears and muffling his sobs in her indigo hair.

"Where…Where did you learn this Seal, Hinata?" – Hiashi asked.

"F-From an old scroll I found on the L-Library attic…."

"Where is it?"

"I burnt it down after I memorized the jutsu."

Hiashi realized that it was her present to Neji and only Neji. Hinata would not share that blessing with anyone else. It didn't change his status as Branch House member, but it gave more power to an already powerful Hyuga. _These two…they are really plotting the revolution in this Clan_.

Hinata stood up and spoke, louder than she could:

"Listen my fellow clansmen! From this moment on, you shall respect and obey Hyuga Neji's words as they were my own. He is my consort, protector and my second in command. He has all my trust. This clan is a family. And every family needs a father and a mother."

And, with those words the weak, withdrawn and invisible Hyuga Hinata started her revolution in the Hyuga clan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spring once again graced Konoha with its sweet scents and bright colors. All village was joyful for new season; showing new buildings, new stores, the new face sculpted at the Mountain – Naruto's face.

The Head's office in the Hyuga State had its doors wide open, revealing the well treated garden and welcoming the flowers and herbs' smell inside the place.

Hyuga Neji was sat on the tatami floor, reading some documents: landlord fights; arguing between neighbors; discussion over the possession of some barley fields and other stuff regarding the clan.

"These people are stubborn. Do you believe that they are still signing the petitions as Main House members or Branch House members? We already told them that we would not take this in consideration anymore!"

"Three hundred years of habit cannot be changed in three months, niisan." – Hyuga Hinata said in her shy voice, while breastfed her new born son, Hiro.

"I know…But this still pisses me off…"

The garden gate made a noise and the couple saw their elder children running and laughing, followed by Kushiro, the puppy Kiba gave them. Hinata smiled, admiring her children. Neji smirked and turned to his wife:

"Do you know that the little furry monster gnawed all my weapons' bag?"

"Oh, he did this?" – She said with her small voice – "Niisan, it is a puppy, he wanted to play!"

"Hmgf. I'm using your weapons' bag until I get a new one." – And he was mentally thinking what would be the best way to kill Kiba.

"You can use it, since I'm not going on missions for some time…" – Hinata helped Hiro to catch her nipple and, without looking at Neji, she decided that it would be a good time to deal with more delicate subjects – "Hum…Neji, we should think about the twins' birthday party…They are talking about it all the time…".

"We have discussed that before and I said that they would not have a birthday party this year." – He moved his eyes back to the documents; his way to end the discussion.

"But…They want it so much….I really think we should celebrate their fourth birthday…" – Hinata was stubborn, so the discussion was not over yet.

"Hinata, children's parties are noisy, full of brats running between our legs, blowing the fucking balloons that took us so much time to fill in; and they cry, scream, and dirty their new clothes and other bad stuff. I hate children's parties! Besides, Hiro is too young and all the noise and mess will disturb him".

"Neji…reconsider. Please!" – She was making that innocent face.

"Ok. I'll give it a thought…" – that innocent face of hers always won him.

"Another thing…." – if Hiro wasn't in her arms, she would certainly be killed for the next subject – "Naruto invited us to the Spring Festival, tonight"

"I think this pregnancy screwed up something on your brain, dear cousin." – He scowled at her – "No way! Hiro is barely one month and he can't go outside! Especially the Festival, with all those people, greasy food and fireworks!"

"But I want to go to the Festival!" – She said as held Hiro on her shoulders to make him belch – "the Festival is important to us! Remember that we got engaged five years ago during the Spring Festival!"

"As if I wanted to remember that day…." – he said in a boring tone.

"It is not the engagement that matters but we should celebrate our victory against the odds life imposed us! That is the meaning of spring: new beginnings!" – She was smiling like a child.

"What about Hiro?" – Neji really hated that Festival. He always hated it, even before the events of five years ago.

"Hiro is perfectly healthy. He can go outside! I'm a medic nin, niisan!"

"Thanks, doc!" – He mocked, and added after – "But we leave before the fireworks!"

That is it: the last word was always his. She could be the Leader of the clan, but in their family he was the almighty boss.

Hikaru, Hokuto and Kushiro walked inside the room, giggling, sweating and panting from all the exercise.

"Children! Good news! Dad agreed to go to the Festival tonight!" – Hinata announced to the twins.

"YEEEE! Thanks daddy!" – Hikaru yelled.

"You are the best daddy in the world!" – Hokuto cupped Neji's face in her small hands, touching her forehead on his.

"Hime-chan….what is this…thing?" – He noticed a doll like object on her arms.

"This is the present uncle Lee gave me!" – She lifted the thing up to Neji's face (he raised an eyebrow at the thing) – "Uncle Lee said he did it with his **own** hands!"

"I don't doubt it…" – Neji made a very displeased face.

"Sweetheart, tell daddy the doll's name!" – Hinata slowly said, sending a mischievous glare to her husband, making Neji wonder: _Can it get any worse?_

"Oh yes! Daddy my new friend's name is **Mr. Youth**! Isn't it cool?" – Hokuto smiled like she said the most important thing in the world.

"Mr. Youth…." – Neji repeated the thing's name, staring Hinata (who was laughing out loud) and cursing Lee with all the imprecations he knew. He also added to his mental notes to kill Lee. Maybe he could make Lee and Kiba fight each other; one of them would certainly die and save him half the trouble.

"Uh…daddy?" – Hikaru's voice removed from Neji's mind the scene of Lee and Kiba hanged on a tree.

"What is it, son?"

"Uh…were those papers over there important papers?" – Hikaru was speaking slowly and walking to position himself behind Hinata.

Neji looked at the papers his son spoke of and saw Kushiro shredding pieces and pieces of Hyuga documents, petitions and contracts. Neji's eyes hardened and he was grinding his teeth.

"Yes, they were, son." – Neji hissed.

"Ah…..Children! Why don't you go to grandma Natsume's house? She said something about baking cakes today!" – Hinata quickly displayed all the diplomacy required in her position as Leader and Neji's wife.

As good shinobi apprentices, Hikaru, Hokuto (holding Mr. Youth) and Kushiro dashed outside the room and away from Neji's sight.

"Tell me again about the puppy's qualities…." – he hissed, still showing rage traces on his face.

Hinata crawled to his side, holding a sleeping Hiro in her arms; and touching Neji's shoulders she said:

"You p-practice m-meditation so much…Now is a g-good time to s-show your control over the e-emotions, dear…"

"Hinata…don't abuse of my patience…" – he gave a furious look at her.

The young Hyuga Leader cupped her husband's chin in one hand, and turning his angry face to her side, kissed his lips.

"Feel better?"

"Uhh…not yet…"

She giggled and kissed his again, this time a little longer.

"And now?"

"You have talent as medic nin…" – he smirked at her.

"I love you!" – She said timidly and blushing like a teenager.

"Idem" – he spoke nonchalantly.

"Why you say 'idem'?" – She frowned – "You never say you love me, niisan!"

"I don't have to say it all time! You know how much I hate fluffiness! Besides, 'idem' is shorter." – He told very seriously.

"Not fair!"

Hiro sprawled, making Hinata adjust her arms to better hold him. Neji took advantage of her distraction and molded his lips into hers, in a very passionate kiss. After some minutes of lips touching and tongues fighting, they parted to breath.

"Do you still want me to say something, Hinata-sama?" – He teased her.

"Umm…Yes I do, Neji-sama. Please, repeat your last words…" – she smiled close to his face, brushing her mouth into his.

Another ardent kiss started.

Spring is a time for new beginnings.

To Hinata and Neji, life is only showing its paths. They are young and still have lots of obstacles to surpass, lessons to learn, tears to cry and smiles to give.

Living in the Hyuga clan was once like live in a cage. But to them was just a reason to fight destiny and make a change.

Between heaven and hell they will walk, following their hearts and willpower; because that is their ninja way.

And they are going to teach this to their children and a whole new generation of Hyuga kids, with unmarked foreheads and free spirits.

But right now, they are only thinking about that kiss.

Their world is peaceful and still.

**The End**

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: thanks for all those who read this fanfiction. A special thanks for all the reviewers, who encouraged me a lot to continue this story! (big bear hug in all of you!XD)

This was my first fanfiction, so I hope you really enjoyed it; because I enjoyed writing it a lot.

I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes!

Sleeping Sun is the name of Nightwish's song which inspired me for the romantic scene in chapter 7.

And in case you thought I forgot, here is the **disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto; but I do own Hikaru, Hokuto, Hiro, Sanae, Natsume, Misa, Hideo, Mr. Sunflower and Mr. Youth; and this story!

Thank you!

Twillight Owl


End file.
